Tales from a Teenage Demon
by TwistedTelepath
Summary: Alexis is a demon with a soul, meaning she's one of the good guys. She's pretty. She's smart. She's optimistic. One thing is, she doesn't like to have crushes. But her world is about to change... Benny/OC (Rated T, has some M language and parts.)
1. Chapter 1: Rekindled

**Hiya, out there! I am known by many names... but you can call me TwistedTelepath... or in some cases... Double T. :3 I'm new to this site, and I don't expect the royal treatment, but it would be nice or you guys were nice. I love My Babysitter's a Vampire, especially because my country made it... yes... I am Canadian. SUCK IT UP! (joking). And I love all the boys on the show... but mostly Benny. I am in love with him. He may be a nerd but he's dreamy! Hahahaha... yeah. So... just a random idea that came to me. The question rang in my head, "Why not do a story about a demon falling for him?!" Then my sister, candininja, said, "THAT'S MENTAL... I LOVE IT!" So... here I am now... like five days later. Okay. Let's get started, shall we?!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire, all rights go to Teletoon. **

* * *

**Tales from a Teenage Demon~ Part 1~ Dark Sun:**

* * *

**Fifteen years ago...**

The wind swirled in the form of a cyclone. The cold, wet snow delicately drifted on Tanya Wate's face. Tanya's wavy, red hair blew took the same direction of the wind. She didn't notice. She was busy. She admiring the beauty in her arms. A baby. The baby giggled and fluttered her bright green eyes. Tanya smiled and touched the baby's warm cheek. She positioned the child on her shoulder.

The breeze picked up and almost carried away the book in Tanya's other hand. She slipped the book into her bag and hurried back into the old Victorian house.

She entered the house, kicked off her warm, wet, grey chunky ankle boots. She laid the baby sitting up on the rug, leaving her playing with her letter blocks.

She took off her winter coat and kissed the man standing up in the dining room. She looked into his eyes and pushed herself in his arms. He kissed her neck and made his way up to her cheeks. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Why were you out so long?" he asked, curious. He took off her brown jacket, revealing her black sweater dress. He tossed it on the couch. He brushed his nose on her chin.

"She likes being outside," Tanya answered him, tapping her fingers lightly on his cheek. "She's warm, too. _Your _kind of warm."

"So, are you saying-"

She cut him off, facing him and wrapping her arms around his slender neck. "Yes. She might have a gift, Scott."

"_Might? _I think she does. She's the offspring of two supernaturals. It's just _amazing_. She's _our_ miracle." he said. "Did she show any signs?"

"Yes." Tanya said, picking the baby off the floor. "She _spoke _to me."

"She's only four months old, she can't _speak._"

"No. I mean I _heard_ her. In my head."

"Ah. She's telepathic. I should have seen that coming, with you and your mind powers."

"I have a feeling she's gonna-"

The lights went off in the house. A gust of wind came from the window. The darkness frightened the small child. Her little lips curled and trembled. She broke down in tears and crawled toward her parents, since she could see. Her mother picked her up and held her in between the two.

"Oh no," Tanya said. "They know. Scott, they know! I _can't_ let them take you! I love you! With all my heart!" She struggled to fight back her tears. He hushed the two and hugged her and his baby.

"Tanya," Scott said. "Remember everything is in the attic, and the amulet is in your jewelry box. Evil is going to try to stop her from completing her studies. Don't let it. Fight. This isn't the last time. I'll see you soon, I swear." She sniffed and he wiped a tear from her cheek. He looked at her with compassion.

They embraced lightly and he kissed the baby girl on the forehead. The baby calmed down, but started to frown. He held the baby in his arms for a slight moment. He hummed for her and let her get distracted with his wedding band. She loved playing with the circular, gold object. It was like a mystery to her.

"I'll be back, sweetheart." he assured her.

He gave the child to her mother and caressed Tanya's cheek, kissing her once again. He sighed and fought his own tears. He turned around and disappeared in a swirl of black mist.

"Don't worry, Alexandria." Tanya said to the baby. "It's for the best."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**Now...**

_"Get off of me,"_ the vampire hissed, eyeing its torturer. She stood proudly on the ground. One of her knees bent, her shoe on his back as he sprawled across the grass. "_Who_ are you anyway?"

"_My_ name is Alexis Wate. And _you're_ under arrest." the girl said, using her pocket knife to carve a wooden stake. She was aiming to get it to a great point of sharpness. The sharper, the better.

She was often described as a seductress at times. She had wavy, raven-black hair that didn't go much past her shoulders, just by the back of her ribcage. Her bright, emerald-green eyes could tempt you into doing her bidding, even with her glasses on. Her high cheekbones and dimples could force you to throw yourself in front of a train. Her smile could brighten any night.

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Hmm, lemme think. You tried to plan a cooperation to assassinate the demon queen. But one of your associates ratted you out. Whoops?"

"Dammit." he said.

She grinned and leaned down next to him, leaving her foot on his back.

"Any requests?" she asked, her warm breath passing against his face. He grimaced.

"Kill me now, I need to get back to hell, anyway." he spat.

"Ooh, and _just _in time for school, too." she said, sarcastically and checking her wristwatch. She raised her arm and forcibly stuck the stake in his chest. As he disintegrated, she threw her messenger bag over her shoulder, whipping her hair out of the way.

_"Nice job, Lex!"_ her best friend, Destiny LaFayette, called from her car. Destiny had longer strawberry-blonde hair that would sometimes look more like an orange or even red. Her eyes were big and they were steel-grey. She had few freckles on her cheeks. She only had dimples, no high cheekbones. She was very sassy and overly dramatic at times.

Alexis smiled and jogged over to the sleek black car. She jumped through the hood, into the back seat, next to her other best friend, Leon Chase.

Leon had light brown skin, clarifying him as a mixed child of both Caucasian and African decent. He often wore a baseball cap to cover up his dark hair. He had abnormal ocean-blue eyes, a feature he had gotten from his father. He was as awkward and very tech-savvy.

"Sweet, Lexi." he said, high-fiving her.

"Thanks, Le." she said. "Let's go back to the hell we call school."

He elbowed her, knocking off her black glasses.

"So, there's a dance coming up at the rec center," she said. "Lex, 'ya got a date?"

Leon laughed. "Is that a joke? She doesn't date remember?"

"I guess she'll die a virgin, then..." she said, laughing.

A shocking sensation sprung in Destiny's head.

"Ah! _Alexis!_" she whined, holding her head with one hand, the other on the wheel. "Why?! We're young and our hormones are craving for it!"

"Can't help it," Alexis said. "You erk me sometimes. And I don't do that kind of thing."

"Don't make me bring up summer with my brother. Little girl, I will _claw_ your eyes out."

"Hmm, will you turn into a wolf or a tiger?"

"Were-tiger. How 'bout that?"

"Ooh, she nailed it." Leon said, covering his mouth.

Alexis rolled her eyes and pushed him.

"And I'll turn you into a bunny, so I can feed you carrots over the weekend." he stated, joining Destiny's side.

"Please don't..."

"I'm Lord Voldemort." he said, impersonating the character's voice. She snorted at the face and rolled her eyes.

"You're a _sorcerer, _not a _wizard, _there's a _difference_."

"Is there, _really?_"

"Who knows."

Destiny pulled up in the school parking lot. She grimaced at the jocks standing in front of her parking spot.

_"Alright. Act natural."_ she murmured.

"We've been through his before..." Alexis said.

"Please, that's 'ma thing." Leon said, getting out of the car. He tripped over a root of a tree and the jocks laughed at him.

Destiny rolled her eyes and got out the car with Alexis. Alexis chewed on peppermint gum.

"Why's your amulet so wide out in the open?!" Destiny demanded. "You know of its awesome and dangerous qualities!"

"Yes, Des. Make it _more_ obvious." Alexis tucked her amulet inside her shirt. "There's no one here who would take it..."

"Aren't you forgetting?" She pulled her best friend aside. _"Whitechapel has supernatural things coming out of every corner."_ she whisper-yelled, making hand gestures and widening her eyes.

"Oh _come on,_" she whined. "Like there are demons impersonating teenagers... And since _when_ are you so frantic?"

_"Hello? Teen white soul demon, shapeshifter, and sorcerer wandering high school hallways unguarded is dangerous enough for you?" _she said, using her fingers to count it out.

"The M.I.S.A. has thrown worse things at us. We're an amazing team and you know it. Best friends since age two."

The two girls entered their next class, Destiny filled with worry and Alexis filled with excitement. Alexis had moved away after she finished seventh grade and she was more than glad to be back to her roots in Whitechapel.

_"Oh come on, Des, don't be such a frady cat."_ she taunted.

Destiny's eyes flashed teal and her irises silted. She purred. Alexis laughed and elbowed her as they sat down.

_"Hey, Destiny." _A voice called.

Destiny turned around. A blonde boy faced her, smiling creepily. He was like this every day he saw her. She was used to rejecting his date invitations. She thought of him as stalker-like and annoying. His voice annoyed her the most.

"Can you _please_ leave me alone, Rory? I warned you yesterday... and the day before... and the day _before_."

"I didn't even say anything," he said, shrugging.

"I know what you were gonna do."

"No..."

"Yes, you were gonna ask me out for the two hundredth, fifty-seventh time."

"You counted?"

"Yes."

He sighed and turned back around, disappointed. "I'll be back, sweetness!" he called. She slapped her hands on her face and shook her head.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

After that class, Destiny and Alexis' trackers went off. They hurried out the class and reviewed their message from their associate, Laila Pierre. She was beautiful with natural blonde hair with baby blue eyes and a small, light brown beauty mark on her left cheek, right underneath her eye which was barely noticable.

_"Destiny, Alexis,"_ she said. _"It's time for your next task."_

"Oh, boy!" Destiny squealed. Alexis hushed her. Destiny rarely got excited for tasks. The M.I.S.A., (Mythical International Superstition Agency) was a special, international supernatural agency for settling disputes and keeping balance between supernatural beings. At times, they would take on the job of doing hits and spying on other species. The agency has so much more, but it's had to explain.

_"Quiet, Destiny. Seems like we have two of the vampire's accompanies. They're coming your way."_

"Thanks, Laila." the girls said in unison. They turned off their trackers. Destiny reached for the knifes on her ankle bracelet and Alexis rubbed her hands together and created flames.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"I always knew Destiny LaFayette was something special." Ethan said, watching the redhead sharpen her knife.

"I always knew two girls couldn't be that hot." Benny said, practically drooling over them. "Who's her friend?"

"I don't know..."

"And she's_ ultra_ hot."

"Dude, she's almost, literally on fire!"

Alexis spun around and the boys ducked behind the lockers.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"We're being watched." Destiny said. _"I say, we fly on out of here, while we have our identities."_

"We'll be _exposed_."

"Dammit, you're right."

"Show yourself." Alexis commanded.

Loud whispers went around. The girls looked at each other and sighed. Alexis' eyes glowed orange as she set flames in the palms of her hands.

Two boys came out from behind the lockers. Alexis' eyes locked on them. She noticed the taller one. She knew him well. She knew his name, where he lived and who he was. She didn't know these things because she was a stalker, (and she _wasn't_)...

"_Alexis?_" he asked, surprised, his voice high-pitched at the moment. "_The _Alexis Wate?"

"_Benny?_" she asked, unsure if it was him or not.

"Am I missing something?" Destiny asked, dropping her knife. "Are you two intimate lovers or something?"

"He was my crush in middle school." Alexis answered, making his jaw drop. She cupped her mouth.

_Maybe I should have mentioned **that** part! _she thought.

* * *

**Alright. This is my first fic, and I'm trying. It's just an idea that sprung up in my mind on my way home. Do you like it? Hope you did. **

***TwistedTelepath***


	2. Chapter 2: Neighbors

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire, all rights go to Teletoon. Man... I need a way to flavour this up or it'll sound boring and over-used.**

* * *

**~Alexis POV~**

I stared blankly at him. He was practically the same. Same dark brown, spiky hair. Same green eyes... or were they hazel? Same enlightening smile. He had amazing looks. He was tall, obviously taller than me. Screw me if he was drop-dead hot. He was a nerdy hunk. I shook my head and shut my eyes.

Whoa. Did I _miss_ him?

I swore to myself when I was twelve, that I wouldn't crush on any boy or fall in love until I was sixteen and old enough. Right now I was fifteen, foolish and a bounty hunter... sort of. I had no time for a relationship, nor did I have the need for one. I noticed the small, brown book in his hands. It was the same one Leon had, but Leon's had a red leather strip on the cover.

"Didn't you used to have braces?" he asked. "And _glasses?_"

"I don't need braces anymore and my glasses are in my bag." I said, stepping up to him. My memory was coming toward me like a thunderbolt hitting the ground. I turned to the other boy.

"Ethan?" I guessed, pointing at him.

"Yep." he said. "No wonder I didn't recognize you. You look so... _hot._"

I smiled and slightly blushed. "How's your sister? Was her name Jane? And your parents?"

"Yeah. Fine, even though she's a little pest. And they're alright, too."

"Your grandma?" I asked Benny.

Oh yeah... I remember the odd old lady who helped me conquer my fear of long hallways.

"She's still... Grandma..." he said, awkwardly. "Your mom?"

"Still crazy protective." I said, laughing. I knew he had a thing for my mom.

"Your uncle?"

"He's great. Never been better."

"Right. And how is Jess? Is she still hot?"_  
_

Ethan shook his head like he was disappointed in him and bumped his arm with his elbow.

I rolled my eyes as he gawked over Adam's hot fiancé, too. "She's fine. They're getting married soon."

"Cool."

"Yeah..."

I tripped on his foot and clutched on his shirt. His arms wrapped around my waist as we fell on the floor. I found myself in his arms. I looked up at him, deepening my look in his eyes. I could see him so clearly. He was such a sweetheart, I remember. Goofy. Hilarious. Charming. I could name all of his qualities, good or bad, and see the best in them. I jerked away.

Must resist Benny... He's like forbidden fruit. How did Adam and Eve cope with this?!

"Sorry," I said under my breath.

He grinned and stared at me. "No... _I'm _sorry."

"Uh, _sorry_ to break up this reunion," Destiny said. "But, _kinda_ we have two vampires to slay and I kinda wanna get to use my study period wisely."

Oh please... the only class I've seen Destiny pay attention to is her fashion club.

I cleared my throat. "Right. Okay, Des. Sorry, you guys. We have to take care of business." I jumped up and brushed myself off. He straightened out his polo shirt and continued to stare at me.

"I don't know how many times you'd hear this, _but-_" Benny said, grinning.

"We kind of do that same thing. Except we don't have trackers, and we aren't always so ready as you guys..." Ethan interrupted.

"Lemme see." Destiny said. She closed her eyes. "You have the sixth sense. You're a seer. And Skinny over there is a spellmaster."

"How'd you know?"

"Blew your mind, right?! I'm a shapeshifter, but with this amulet," she said, dangling her amber jewel back and forth. "I can sense when something magical is approaching or about to happen."

"That's _cool_."

"I know right. And she's a demon."

The boys' eyes widened. They took a step back and held each other like shields. I sighed and crossed my arms. I wished people wouldn't stereotype demons... Some of us are good...rarely...

"A _demon?_" they asked in unison.

"I'm a white soul demon, meaning I'm not immortal and I have no darkness within me." I spoke up. I noticed they were shaking and scared by fire rising up on my arms. I whipped both arms up and down, and it vanished.

"So..." I said, feeling as awkward as ever.

_"Hey!"_ A voice called.

Leon came running with his book in one hand and his taser in the other. "Do we have a mission? I'm the only one running toward the screaming!"

"What screaming?" Ethan asked.

"That's Leon. He's a dweeb and he's a sorcerer. His amulet lets him hear cries for help. Not as cool as mine, though." Destiny said, picking up more knifes. "Lexi, we have to take care of this job or Laila will _flip._" She stressed the word "flip", popping the last letter.

With the wave of my hand, my two blades came into my possession. The boys remained shocked.

"He's magic boy. I'm knife girl, she's blade chick. Okay?" Destiny hissed, bitterly. She hated leaving a job undone... on her good days. She ran with Leon.

"I'll... catch you soon?" I asked the guys.

"Yeah, at lunch?" Ethan asked.

"Maybe. Depends." I said, making my hair whip behind me as I ran.

*******~.~.~*~.~.~***  


**~Benny POV~**

It turned out that Alexis, Destiny and Leon couldn't make it to lunch because their vampire job had taken up about two hours. But it didn't matter. She was back. I remember she had moved to Quebec about how many years ago... like _two_... Now she was back and she was _hotter_. Yeah, she was a demon. And yeah, she could burn me faster than I could say "toast", but she just had the perfect frame and figure.

She had those emerald-green eyes and raven black hair. An oval-shaped face, a tall figure, like one or two inches below me. Skinny with _curves. _What man can resist that?! It felt like she was my kind of woman. I mean, she was a total _babe! _God sent me a babe from heaven.

She back in those "olden times", she was like a burst of energy. She was extremely cute and perky. Those eyes, _again! _Those dimples! Ugh! Too hot! She had a major thing for stuffed animals, I remember, and she named one after me... cute and creepy. It was a bunny named Benny, which I doubt she still has.

I looked out my bedroom window and looked at the house next door. No, not Ethan's house. Someone had _finally _bought it. It was a Victorian house. Nice view. _Way_ better looking than mine. If only I could catch a glimpse at what newbie was inside.

There was a quiet knock on the door. Grandma stood at the door.

"Come on," she said. "We have to greet the new neighbors."

I groaned. "But Grandma..." I whined, swinging around in a roller chair.

"No 'but's. You're going. I'll meet you outside. Be ready in five minutes." She left my room.

Ha. Did she mean "No butts?" It was still funny otherwise.

Five minutes would leave me some time to get something to eat and make up some small talk.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

I walked over to the house next door, my hands inside my pockets. Grandma had rung the doorbell. I was waiting impatiently. What if this was a waste of time? I could be playing some _serious World of Warcraft _right about now. Or a beta version of a leaked video game. Or Googling pictures of hot, foreign models. Ugh. Valuable time getting wasted.

A woman had answered the door. She had hazel eyes and long, wavy auburn red hair. She smiled as her eyes switched from Grandma to me. Suddenly, I got a clue. It was Tanya. _Her_ mom.

"Hello, Tanya," Grandma said. "It's been too long."

"Same to you, Evelyn." Tanya said. "Look how your grandson has grown. It's been how long?! I can only remember them playing in the kiddie pool!"

The kiddie pool memory was one of the worst memories I had. I was six. Alexis was six. We didn't know what we were doing! Like swallowing the water and splashing innocent four-year olds. I smiled, minus the rising bad memories in my head and said, "Hi."

It was pretty awkward, but her mom was still hot, too. Like... foreign model hot.

"Come in," Tanya said, smiling. "Adam saw you coming."

"Where's Adam?" Grandma asked, getting excited.

"He's in the family room."

Grandma marched over to the family room and gasped at the tall, lean man with scruffy auburn hair and green eyes. She wrapped her arms around him. The guy smiled.

"There he is!" she said.

"Oh my god," Adam said, hugging Grandma tightly. "It's Evelyn. To think I got away."

"What-" I asked.

"Your grandmother and my brother used to practice magic together." Tanya answered. "Crazy, huh?"

"Yup." I said. I couldn't imagine my grandma teaching anyone magic besides me... because I'm like the worst there is. Harry Potter didn't have this kind of trouble, now did he? The Wizard of Oz? Houdini?

"Alexis?!" she called up the stairs. "Are you there?"

"_Yeah, Mom._" she answered.

I smiled. It was time to make magic! Woo her over. Grab some pizza afterwards... Yeah. I can definitely see her as Alexis Weir in the future.

"Come down here we have guests! I think you'll be interested!"

*******~.~.~*~.~.~***  


**~Alexis POV~**

I was busy at the moment. That's what I wanted to say. I wasn't _actually _in my room, I was in the backyard. Meditating. In the air. Surrounded by my flames. That's how demons think and _recharge_. It was like I was a hippie. When my mom interrupted, my flames turned red. This pissed me off so many levels.

_"Alexandria Heather Wate!"_ Mom screamed. _"Where are you?!"_

Shoot. I _hated_ when she used my full name. We agreed, Alex, Al, Alexis, A and Lexi were suitable. Damn. I sound like a priss.

I dismissed the flames and ran in the house, thinking there was a fire. And to my surprise, Uncle Adam was talking with some old woman, laughing and my mom was talking to a boy. I had a bad feeling about the boy. Polo shirt plus smile plus tallness equaled a recipe for _insanity_.

_"Good gravy, this **can't** be happening..."_ I muttered.

"Alexis, you remember Benny?" Mom asked. "Kiddie pool? You two were making bubbles and it was adorable!" My face flushed when she finished that sentence.

Ugh! The kiddie pool. How many things I wished I could forget. One damn "play-date" to the kiddie pool at age six lead to a whole load of shit. I can remember giggling my head off like an idiot. Oh how it _pained_ me to think!

"_MOM! Shut up! __How _can I forget?"

She backed away from the two of us, but not without saying a comment about what I was wearing. In my self-defense, I had _no _idea he was coming over, or knew _where _I moved, (even though it was the same house...), so expect me to wear a T-shirt, Victoria's Secret Pink sweatpants and Ugg boots... Toasty, _toasty _Ugg boots.

"Sorry I didn't dress for the occasion." I said to him, sarcastically. "Would've dressed sexier. Baked you a cake?" I shrugged as I said it.

He chuckled. "I guess we're neighbors."

"_N-n-neighbors?_" I asked, nervously.

"Yeah... Just next door. You're the girl next door. Like that song. Is there something wrong?"

I wanted to say yes, but at the same time, no. Part of me wanted to burn this guy and push his corpse out the window, feeding it to the cats. But the other part, wanted him to stay and wanted to be nice to him, and pretend nothing heated happened between us in middle school. Decisions, _decisions_...

"I-I don't know. _Is _there? I mean... pff. We're... _neighbors. _House buddies."

My vow to myself was slipping from the palms of my hands and onto the floor. My heart got a little fast. My pulse picked up. My head hurt like someone had driven a knife through it. My hands were shaky and my legs were numb. I felt this tingling sensation in my body. It felt good... and weird. _What_ what happening to me? Didn't my puberty stop?!

"I need a minute." I quickly said, running up to my room.

That wasn't enough. The burning sensation started and I quickly jumped out the window. I shut the door leading from the first floor of my house to the backyard and I paced my way around. After five minutes, I was about to go back in and face him. But stopped to see the flames that I had left.

They spelt out... _Benny. _

* * *

**Meh, I could've done better to end it, but it's _okay. _Did you like it? I hope so. R/R**

***TwistedTelepath***


	3. Chapter 3: Ignorance

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire, I just own this idea for this story and the OCs. Though... I wish I could somehow kidnap the boys, lock them in a room and force them to do my bidding! MWHAHAHA! Ahem... Back to the story.**

* * *

Alexis stood shocked. She had no idea what was happening to her. She tried to dismiss the flames, but they remained. She groaned with frustration. Her palms were sweaty. Her forehead was sweaty. She was dying from embarrassment.

_Mom is gonna kill me! _she thought.

Then, a whip of wind made the flames vanish. The black imprints on the grass and everything... gone. She turned around to see that Adam had dismissed the flames, his arms open wide. He looked at her like he was questioning her.

"Heh, heh." she said. "_Oops?_"

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"You're probably wondering what's going on in your body," her uncle told her. "And it's not your fault. All of us under demonic nature have this one thing that bugs us whenever we meet someone we-"

"Yes!" Alexis shouted, making hand gestures. "I've never felt this way. I feel so weird. And good. And weird!"

"Your first spark!" he announced, clapping. Her mouth hung open and narrowed her eyes.

"_What?_" she asked.

"When a demon falls-"

"I know what it means. It's just... I-I'm not in love with him. I don't even _like_ him. Like... _like like him."_

"_Mhmm_. Don't worry, I had my first spark when I was seventeen. You're only fifteen. It's no different."

"Yes it is! Seventeen versus fifteen! And you fell for Jess... _eventually_... She's fun, lovable and cool. Let's not forget pretty!" His face burned red. "He's-he's _different. _He's a dork, he's kinda silly, he's a little weird."

"_Mhmm_." he repeated. "That's what you say _now._ But in the next few days, you won't resist him..."

Alexis rolled her eyes and went downstairs. She met Benny on the staircase. They bumped slightly against each other, almost making Alexis fall.

"Your mom, uh, invited us to dinner." he said. "I was just coming up to see if you were okay..."

"That's... _nice._" she said, passing her hand through her hair.

"You don't like me, don't you?"

She bit her lip. "I-I wouldn't say I _don't _like you. As a friend. Nothing... _romantic._"

He coughed to her surprise.

"Ha-ha,_ what?_" he joked.

"Um, so you're like... _not _into me?"

"I-I don't know how to respond to that." he lied.

_You're losing him... _she thought. _Wait, **why** was I thinking that? _

She rubbed the side of her arm, since she was getting goosebumps. She felt herself getting closer to his face, wanting to kiss him. Her eyes widened and she yanked herself away.

"I'll be in my room!" she said, ignoring his flirtatious smile, panicking on the inside and running back up the stairs.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Adam watched his niece run away from the boy. He felt sorry for both. He had to do something. If a demon ignored his or her first spark, it would never develop into a flame, (meaning they'd never fall in total, complete love). He was about to go stop her, but the doorbell rang.

He answered the door. He was filled with joy to look at his fiancé, Jess.

"Hiya, baby." she said.

She kissed his cheek.

"Hey, Jess." he said. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. More importantly, how's Alexis?"

"How did you-"

"Empathetic, remember?"

"Right."

"Did she finally spark?"

"I think so, but she doesn't want to admit it."

"Aw..."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

_"Lexi!"_ Destiny whined. _"You finally have an opportunity to spark and you're blowing it!"  
_

"Des, I'm not ready to spark. In between meetings with the M.I.S.A. and my full powers kicking in, I already told you I have _no _time for a relationship." Alexis told her.

_"Blah, blah, blah. Too bad, I'm going to hook you two up, when you're not looking."_

"Please don't..." A bell rang on their trackers in unison; the ring was irritating. "Laila's calling a special meeting." Alexis said.

_"Meet 'ya at the center?"_

"I kind of have company downstairs..."

_"OMG! He's **down** there?!"_

"Shh! Yes, okay? I can't just get up and leave."

_"There's always back up. Leon will whip up a spell, you just look pretty."_

"Uh, what?"

_"Trust me. Tomorrow's a full moon. Are we going by the point?"_

"Sure. See you at the center."

The camera shut off. Alexis slipped into new clothes. She kept her amethyst amulet close to her heart.

She put her hair into a messy bun and put on her working gloves. Smooth, black leather gloves. She used them so she didn't burn while touching certain angelic weapons. Her tracker was on her waistband.

A puff of white mist came into her bedroom.

"Leon, you freak," Alexis said, laughing as the boy crept into the room.

"I'm here to save your butt, so be grateful." he snapped.

She rolled her eyes. "Gee, _thanks_."

"Stand still." he ordered. He pulled out a wand and waved it around her.

"_Duplicabit hoc illa daemon sic nemo sciet show evanuit._"

Suddenly, when she looked next to her, there was another her.

"Ha," she said. "Looking _good._"

"Not so bad yourself." the other Alexis said.

"I'll call you Alexis 2.0."

"Please don't..." she said, resembling the original.

"Alright, Alexis, let's go before some crazy shit happens." Leon said.

Alexis left with Leon, but deep inside, felt amazingly guilty for leaving Benny.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"So," Laila said. "Lately, there's been supposed 'werewolf' sightings. First of all, they're called, Children of the Moon, not werewolves. It pisses me off when mortals don't get the proper name."

Laila was an immaculate reaper. She'd protect innocent souls. It was a simple job. She was sort of like an angel or a seraph, but she had two single wings and no halo. Actually those halos are a rumor. They are just like lie detectors. For heaven's children.

"How's Tanya? Still feeling the consequences of forbidden love?"

Alexis had no answer. Her mother Tanya was a seraph and her father Scott was a demon. She remained speechless.

"Come on, Laila," Leon said. "That's kinda mean."

"I'm sorry, I'm just a strict woman of the agency. I believe in logic, Leo." she said.

"Yeah, yeah. And I believe in thinking things through, Destiny believes in getting a job done to protect people and Alexis believes in free will and resources."

"... _What?_"

He shrugged as he approached the scanner. He put in his ID.

"Leon Chase, age sixteen and Stage 5 Member of the Mythical International Superstition Agency." he said.

_"ID accepted." _the machine said.

Destiny did the same and stated, "Destiny LaFayette, age fifteen and Stage 6 Member of the Mythical International Superstition Agency."

_"ID accepted." _It let her in, too.

"Laila Pierre, age fifteen and Stage 6 Member of the Mythical International Superstition Agency."

_"ID accepted."_

Alexis cleared her throat.

"They always get mine messed up." she said. "Alexis Wate, age fifteen and Stage 5 Member of the Mythical International Superstition Agency."

For this _once, _it said, _"ID accepted."_

To her surprise she entered the agency, after the others to the main office.

"Okay. I just sent the files to your trackers. Your amulets have detected the sources. You're all set." Laila said.

"Nice," Leon said. "I've been dying to use a silver bullet!"

"That's a myth set by mortals, remember, Leo?"

"Dammit."

"You'll need a certain cross or knife for this job. But there hasn't been a knife like the relegant dagger since the nineteenth century."

"Adam should have one," Destiny said. "I'd ask my mom, but I don't feel like it."

Alexis rolled her eyes at her and nodded to Laila's approval.

"We'll get straight on it." Leon said.

"You better. My paycheck is on the line, here."

The kids laughed and left the agency.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**Hours Later...**

"Where have you been?" Tanya asked her daughter, who came in the house with her two friends. Their clothes torn and dirty and their faces, too. "_What_ happened to you?"

"Werewolf missions rock!" Leon said, raising his arms and cheering.

"We didn't catch it, doof." Destiny said, covering her face.

"Still... it was epic."

"Sorry, Tanya. We didn't mean to stay out so late. It was immediate."

"And Alexis, next time, make a clone that your _mother _can think is you. You had Adam, Jess and Benny fooled."

_"Dammit."_ she muttered.

Leon whistled and backed away.

"Why'd you give him the cold shoulder? He's _very_ nice. And I can see you two together."

"But, Mom! Aren't you forgetting my promise? After him, I didn't want to fall for any other guy."

_"What are you gonna do? Become a lesbian?"_ Leon asked under his breath. Destiny elbowed him, hard.

Tanya got up and held the sides of Alexis' face.

"He's the _same_ guy..." Tanya said. "Honey, you're almost sixteen. It's time to break free from that silly vow and have a good time."

Alexis didn't know what to think. Her mother was possibly the _only _woman in the world who _wanted _her daughter to date.

"Good night." she said, pulling her mother's hands down. She went upstairs, slamming her bedroom door.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Destiny stood by her car in the school parking lot the next day. Leon stood next to her.

"The dance is in a week," he said.

"You're right,"

"You know who I'd ask?"

"Who?"

"Her." he said, pointing to the short girl talking to Ethan.

"Sarah?" she asked.

"Yeah. Ain't she something?"

Destiny sighed at Leon's obliviousness.

"Who should I go with then?" she asked him.

_"Me."_ A voice said.

"Don't tell me..." Destiny said, closing her eyes.

"Yup. It's Rory." Leon said.

She groaned and opened her eyes.

"Listen," she told the blonde boy.

"I'm listening, sweet stuff."

"I. _DON'T_. Want. To. Go. To. The. Dance. With. _You_..."

"Am I hearing a yes or a no?"

"A NO!"

"We'll see. I'm _growing _on you."

He went off to bother someone else.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"So," Ethan said. "The dance at the community center is next week."

"A-huh," Sarah said in response. "I think I won't go. I have to take an exam the next morning."

That made Ethan's expectations grow low.

"Yeah. Who needs that dance anyway?"

"Me!" Rory said, coming between their conversation. "It's the perfect opportunity to ask Destiny out!"

"Rory, Destiny _hates _you." Sarah said.

"She didn't say it to my face." he said, smiling.

Sarah laughed and went off into the school building, leaving the two boys outside.

Ethan sighed.

"Don't worry, she'll come around." Rory said, patting his shoulder.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. You're like the total package... minus you not having guns like me."

He lifted his arms up like he was an Olympic gold medalist.

"Yeah... like _you._" Ethan said.

Rory smiled more. "Now, there's _the_ man!" he said, pointing. "Hey, Ben-nay."

Benny waved and kept the frown on his face.

"What's wrong, buddy?"

"I think I freaked her out..." he said.

"Who?"

"Alexis. She won't talk to me."

"She'll come around." he repeated.

Ethan rolled his eyes.

_"She's a little on edge."_ A familiar voice said. Destiny was there behind him, smiling and batting her eyes. "She's had a rough few years. You wanna hear the story?"

"We're not five," Ethan said.

"I'm telling it anyway!" Destiny snapped. "Once upon a time, there was a talented girl named Alexis. She was the daughter of a seraph and a demon, which is a pairing against the laws of the Underworld and heaven. So, when she was a baby, the Fire Council took her father away. We don't know if he's dead or not." She shrugged.

"Does this story have a happy ending?" Rory asked.

Destiny shook her head. "What Alexis thinks is a 'vow' is really a curse put on her by the Fire Council. Cursed to never find real, true love when she was born and put in full-effect when she was twelve. Then, she moved. But now, thanks to Benny, this story might actually have a happily ever after."

* * *

**Oooh. Just thought I'd see how this would go. Like? Hate? Review about it. **

***TwistedTelepath***


	4. Chapter 4: Burning

**Shout outs: Mothflight13, AbstractWorld1, LittleRedxoxo and MsWildfire97 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter'a a Vampire. Just my plot and OCs. I wish I owned Matthew Knight _and _Atticus Dean Mitchell. :3**

* * *

"What do you mean, '_thanks to Benny_'?" he, himself asked. "What did Benny do?"

"I don't know how to explain it now," Destiny said. "But you're her key to her freedom. You can _break_ the curse."

"This is sounding like a Star Wars mission." he said, his face getting serious.

Destiny rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, _Mr. Jedi_, grab your light saber and save the _princess_."

"Okay, so how do I... break this _curse?_"

"Easy. Romance her. Don't use corny jokes. Get to know her. Make her _spark_."

"Make her _what?_"

"I'll explain later. Just find her and talk to her. Ask her out on a date!"

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa._" he said. "That's a _huge _step. Even for _me._"

"So, take baby steps. Just talk to her."

He took a huge breath and looked at his best friend. He smiled. He looked at Rory, who gave him a thumbs up. He nodded and marched to find Alexis.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Alexis closed her locker door and leaned against the wall. She raised her hand and played with a flickering flame in her palm. It danced gracefully. So delicate.

_"Alexis." _a voice called.

She looked around, confused.

"Is someone calling me?" she asked.

_"Alexis, mea speciosa defensor."_ the voice continued.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Ally?"

She spun around and came face-to-face with Benny.

"Were you calling me?" she asked.

"No."

"Why'd you call me Ally?"

"Can I call you that?"

"Whatever."

She looked away, holding her amulet.

"So, if Leon's amulet 'talks to him' and Destiny's can sense magic, what does _yours_ do?"

"I was born with this amulet... well not _literally_..." she said, still looking away. "My father had left it in my mother's jewelry box, on the evening he vanished. He said it would protect me. But how come I don't _feel_ safe?"

He wanted her to fall for him, but not be his usual self... _yet._

"Your name, Alexis that is, means defender. Maybe... you need someone to defend _you?_"

She gave him a look that made him feel uncomfortable. But, on her end, it was a pleased look. She felt lighter, happier. She wanted to throw her arms around him. But, she didn't. She stayed still.

"Can I tell you something? Something I haven't told _anyone? _Not even Destiny?"

"Uh, Sure?" he guessed.

"... I'm scared. And afraid."

"Why? You're a _demon. _People are afraid of _you._"

"_I'm_ afraid of... _me. _I'm afraid of what I'm capable of. When I was five, I thought the house of was on fire. It turned out, I had nearly killed my mother with my flames."

He hesitated. One side of him wanted to walk away and get Sarah to talk to her about this. That side thought it was girly. But the other side thought of something else. That side wanted to do anything in his power and strength to protect Alexis. She was just confused, she wasn't a bad demon after all. She just needed someone.

"I could help you." he said.

"With what?"

"Finding more information about your dad. We can ask my grandma. We can find him, and maybe bring him back home for your mom."

She stood shocked, filled with rage and enjoyment at the same time. Was that even possible? What enraged her was that she thought he was kidding. What enjoyed her was that he offered her help.

"_Really?_" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Tomorrow's Saturday, so, we can start, maybe Destiny and Leon could come, Ethan, possibly Sarah."

"Yeah... cool."

The two walked together to their next class.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Benny and Alexis came into the class, laughing. She's never met someone as adorable. Yes, she called him _adorable._ After their conversation earlier, she didn't judge him as easily. But, her vow was still within her mind. It's not like they were _dating _or anything, right?

She sat in the back of the class, he sat next to her. He tore out a piece of paper from his notebook and wrote his number. She hesitated to take it.

"I know you live next door, but if you wanna talk, you can always call me or text me or video chat me." he said, grinning.

"Thanks." she said, smiling back, adjusting her glasses.

"No problem, beautiful."

She raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm _beautiful?_"

He kind of blushed and covered his mouth.

"Well that's okay, handsome." she flirted.

To his surprise, he thanked God and slowly tried to hold her hand. She grabbed his instead. She shouldn't have done that.

Her insides felt like they were melting. She felt like she was burning inside. Her heart was on fire.

_"You may never love..."_ a voice said into her head. But it wasn't the same one from before.

"What's wrong, Ally?" Benny asked.

"I-I don't feel good." she said, dizzily.

Her head set ablaze, (mentally). She couldn't see right. All she saw were blurs. She still held his hand when she fainted.

The whole class turned to see what had happened.

"Don't just stand there!" someone cried. "Get help, idiot!"

He reacted and picked her up, (half of her anyway) and dragged her to the Nurse's Office.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"She'll be alright." the nurse said. "She just has a strong fever. Hold this ice pack on her head."

The nurse pointed at the ice pack wrapped up in the paper towel on her desk. He took it and laid it on Alexis' forehead.

The nurse left them alone.

_What kind of nurse is that? Just leaves the patients alone like that... _he thought.

He rested his hand on her cheek, which was blazing hot. He jerked his hand away from her hot body, both physically and mentally.

_Should I do a spell on her? Or let this demon puberty go on? _

"Benny?"

He turned around to the door, where Ethan was.

"I didn't see you at lunch, so I _knew _something was wrong."

He chuckled and kept trying to cool Alexis.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked him.

"She's just got a little hot-headed." he joked.

Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I should do CPR..." he said to himself.

"_Wow_..." Ethan said, shaking his head in disappointment.

Alexis' eyes slowly opened. She gazed upon the two boys. She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"What-what happened?" she asked.

"You fainted, and I was your knight in shining armor." Benny said, acting heroic.

"My hero."

The two smiled and held hands again. Nothing happened this time. Maybe because this wasn't the first time. Ethan awkwardly left the room.

"Do you wanna hang out?" he asked.

"When?" she asked.

"Tonight."

"... I kinda have to do something with Destiny-"

"Forget that!" Destiny said, as she passed by. "You're going!"

Alexis smiled at him. She didn't realize it, but the curse was breaking.

* * *

**Hi again. Thanks for the nice reviews and follows. I really appreciate it. Chapter 5 might come later today. What'd you think of this chapter?**

***TwistedTelepath***


	5. Chapter 5: Lovestruck

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire, sadly. Or the show would be very different. Nor do I own the rights to Matthew Knight or Atticus Dean Mitchell. ;(**

* * *

The two walked to lunch, together, which was a _huge _step-up compared to yesterday. He let her sit at his table and went to the lunch line. Destiny was there, holding her breath because she was excited. Leon was there, admiring Sarah's beauty silently, while Ethan was doing the same thing.

There was a blonde girl there, who folded her arms and gave Alexis a cold stare, like she wanted to eat her. Alexis stared back. She felt like she was threatened of her. Destiny decided to cut the tension.

"Lexi, this is Erica. Erica this is Alexis. Now stop with the stare-off." she snapped.

Alexis looked down from her and twiddled her thumbs. She felt so uncomfortable that this girl was shooting daggers at her for no _real _reason. They had just met. She didn't do anything to her. She knew Destiny was suffering inside because she didn't like Erica. They had this frenemy-ship.

"Relax," Sarah told her best friend. "She's a friend of the guys'."

"So she's a nerd, too?" she asked, rather harshly.

Alexis rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Destiny sighed, putting her hand on her head. It was bugging her that she had to answer so many questions.

"She's not a nerd... rarely she'd act like a dweeb. She's really smart, though." Destiny answered, trying not to meet the blonde in the eyes.

The two remained quiet.

"_Awkward_..." Leon sang.

"I need a drink." she said, getting up and walking away. Sarah groaned and chased after her.

"So..." Ethan said. "You've met Erica... _yay. _Isn't she a _delight?_"

"If delight meant my ass was lit on fire, then _yes. _She was _wonderful._" Alexis said.

Destiny chuckled and Leon burst into laughter. Ethan smiled.

"That's a _start._" Leon said. "I'll be right back. I gotta do something for Laila."

Destiny growled as he got up from the table.

"Whoa," Alexis said. "Do _you _like_ Leon?_"

Destiny choked and shot a look at her.

"_What? _No! Ew! Not _ever!_" she protested. "He's like my _brother!_"

"_Mhmm._" Alexis said.

_"Alright girls, calm down, because the Vampire Ninja is here!"_ Rory said, coming toward the table in a loud whisper.

Destiny slapped her forehead. She looked at him like he was drunk.

"_You're _a _vampire?_" she asked, in disbelief. "Well that's _something._"

"What? You don't believe me?"

"Not _one _bit."

He flashed his fangs at her. She yawned. He pouted and sat next to Ethan. She smirked and patted herself on the back.

"Mission accomplished." she told herself.

Alexis rolled her eyes and regained her positive attitude when Benny came back.

"They only had _one _sandwich and I ate it already..." he told her. She chuckled.

"It's okay."

Destiny raised an eyebrow and elbowed Ethan.

_"Come bet by the dance, they'll be swooning over each other."_ she whispered.

_"I think that's already happening."_ he said.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

When school ended for the weekend, Destiny drove Alexis, Benny and Ethan home. Alexis waved at him before she went into the house.

"See you tonight." she said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." he said.

She smiled and went into the house.

Jess was there waiting for her.

"Hey, Jess." she said, taking off her Vans sneakers at the door.

"Hi, Lex." Jess said. "I hear you have a hot date tonight.

Alexis' face flushed. "No, _no_. It's not a _date. _We're just hanging out." She hid her smile.

"Yeah... Just be careful. It's a full moon, tonight."

"I will." She walked upstairs to her bedroom and buried her face in the pillow. She squealed excitedly and bit her lip afterward.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"You have to wear something cute, but something _sexy_." Destiny said, looking through Alexis' closet. "Something you, but something _not _you. Something chill, but something _advanced_. Something gi-"

"Okay, Des. I _get _it." Alexis said, blow-drying her hair. She turned off the blow dryer and walked up to her closet. "I'm just hanging out with Benny, not meeting the Prime Minister."

Destiny muttered something and sat on her bed.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Alexis turned to Destiny who nodded like she was impressed. She had on a white flowing shirt with turquoise stripes, light grey jeans, blue Vans and a matching beanie.

"Alright, I _doubted_ you..." Destiny admitted.

Alexis smiled and took her cell phone.

"If Laila has any assignments, call me." Alexis said, putting her phone on vibrate.

"No. It's your night. Don't screw it up." Destiny assured her.

"Okay... I'm going now."

"Make a good impression! I want you to act like a swan, not a beast."

Alexis rolled her eyes, nodding and went down the stairs. Surprisingly, Jess was gone. The room was dark and quiet.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

_It was the night._ Benny thought.

His grandmother had went out, leaving the house to him. He had some movies, some video games, some music and snacks...lots and lots of snacks. It couldn't be more perfect. He had just jumped into his jeans, put on some socks and now he was struggling to put on an orange sweater with black stripes. The doorbell rang. He hesitated. He had finally put on the sweater and ran down the stairs to answer the door. He hurried toward it and swung it open. He stared with shock.

Alexis was there, and she looked _amazing. _She looked at him. Her eyes locked on his.

"Whoa." they said in unison. "You look _great._"

They laughed and he let her it. While closing the door, he tripped on her foot and he fell, bringing her down with him. She was on top of him, smiling.

"Wow. We didn't even _start_ and we got into an accident." she said, laughing.

"Heh, heh. _Yeah._" he said, getting up. He helped her up and she took off her shoes, placing them by the door. The two walked toward the couch, she sat first. He picked up some DVDs.

"I didn't know what you were into, so I just rented a bunch of stuff." he said, showing her.

"Hmm. No Dusk for me, I don't like it that much." she said, picking up the DVD and eyeing it. "Maybe just from time to time. I just don't _eat it up_ like regular teenage girls."

He grinned.

"Are you even _allowed_ to watch R rated movies?" she asked.

"Are _you?_"

"Yes."

"Oh..."

She laughed and waited for an answer.

"Yeah. Sometimes. But Grandma's not here, so."

"Then let's watch _Black Swan._ I _love _that movie. If you get scared, I'll hold your hand." she taunted.

"I believe _you're _gonna hold _my _hand."

"Yeah _right._"_  
_

He put in the disk and sat next to her. He yawned and stretched his arm around her. She smiled, but tried to not attempt to lean her head on his shoulder.

_It's not a date. _she thought. _Just two friends hanging out. _

Both of them had their eyes locked on the TV screen as they reached for a slice of pizza. They met hands and looked at each other. They noticed they were holding the same slice.

"I don't know what it is about me, maybe it's a demon thing, but sometimes I get hungry really easily." Alexis said. "Most demons have the strong thirst for blood or the hunger for anything, really."

"For me, it's a Benny thing and it's common." he joked.

She laughed. She didn't even realize she still had the slice in her hand.

"You gonna eat that?" he asked her.

That's when she finally got a clue and bit into it, hungrily.

"Well, I've never seen a girl eat like _that._"

"Well you haven't met _me._" she said, chewing.

He laughed at her joke, now. He watched her finish it within fifteen seconds and wipe her mouth with a napkin.

_Yeah. I was right. She's my kind of woman. _he thought.

"Yeah. It must be pretty weird." she said, chuckling. "Seeing a girl eat like a beast."

"Please, _everything_ in this town is weird. And then, you make a cute beast."

The two laughed together this time, and ignored the movie. They continued to learn more about each other and eat snacks.

When the movie was over, he got up.

He put on some music and started to dance, making her laugh. She got up and started dancing, too.

"I just realized I _can't _dance for butterscotch." Alexis said, laughing.

"I can't really dance, either, but let's just have fun with it." Benny said, laughing, too.

She couldn't help but smile while dancing with him. Then, the lights went off.

"Aww... we didn't even finish the song." he said.

Alexis remained still. She heard howling. She froze as the wind blew harder outside, making a whistling noise and branches moving quickly.

_Oh no. _she thought. _The werewolf. _

"What's wrong?" Benny asked.

"Just make sure you bring you spellbook." Alexis said.

"Why?"

"Because me and you are gonna make some magic, tonight... And not in the way you think."

* * *

**Okay, two chapters, one day. Great. Merry Christmas Eve! How do you think Alexis and Benny are gonna take on the werewolf?**

***TwistedTelepath***


	6. Chapter 6: Moonlight

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire, nor the boys I wish I owned. I own the plot, the OCs, and this werewolf :3**

* * *

The wolf howled more. It paced around in a circle. Its gold eyes locked on Destiny and Leon. It stared at its prey. Its long tongue slipped out of its mouth and moved around on its furry lips.

"Come at me, hairy!" Destiny threatened. "Lemme have it!"

The wolf eyed her. It growled and raced toward her, angry with her.

"Destiny!" Leon shouted. "What are you doing?!"

"Showing it who's the boss."

As soon as the wolf lifted its paw to scratch her, she did a back flip, and turned into a wolf herself. Her fur was white, she had crystal blue eyes. She snarled. The wolf snarled back.

"Did see _that _coming." Leon said.

Destiny threw herself at the wolf and pinned it down to the ground. She scratched it, furiously.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Alexis ran into her mom's room. She was away in heaven, guarding the gate. She looked around for the relegant dagger.

_Damn. Uncle Adam really did have it._ she thought.

She walked into his room. Empty. Good. She took the dagger on the dresser and raced her way out of the house. She found herself back outside.

"Did you get it?" Benny asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. So now, track down the wolf so we can nab it!"

She rolled her eyes and took his hand.

"Did any of your vampire friends ever take you running?" she asked him, curiously.

"No, why?" he answered, shrugging.

"Well then, you aren't ready for demon speed."

"Oh _no..._"

She ran off, trailing him behind her, making him scream.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Destiny laid on the ground, knocked out. Leon was shaking in his pants as the wolf growled at him.

_"Solii praesepio positus, dum adjuvémur!"_ he shouted, pointing his wand at the wolf.

His spell didn't work. He started screaming when the wolf came up to him.

"I'm too pure to die!" he said, leaning against the bark of the tree. "I at _least_ don't wanna be a virgin!"

A gulp of flames came out of nowhere and blew the wolf to the side.

"_ALEXIS?!_" he asked, surprised.

She came out of the remains of the flames, with Benny close to her side.

"Thank God for you!" Leon said, trembling.

"What happened to Des?!" she asked, with growing anger inside her. She hated the fact that her best friend was hurt.

"She... um, passed out. From werewolf... _venom_."

Alexis' eyes burned red and she growled. Benny held her back, secretly smiling.

_She's so hot when she's mad. _he thought.

_"Go. Help. Her."_ she hissed.

Leon nodded, still trembling and crawled over to Destiny.

Alexis met with the wolf. She stared at it. Its gold eyes flashed brown. Human eyes. There was an image inside its eyes. Jess. The wolf. It was Jess.

That moment, Alexis nearly had a heart attack.

"_Jess?!_" she asked. "Is that _you?_"

The wolf _nodded_. She reached out and touched its head, taming it.

"Adam's fiancé?" Benny asked.

"Yes!"

"I don't know how to act now. I always knew a woman that gorgeous had to have a secret. A _hairy _secret."

"Then, who's the wolf we've been hunting?" Leon asked, laughing at his comment. Jess faced the east. Another howl came from that direction. "There's _another _wolf?"

Jess nodded. She went behind a tree, and came back out, her normal self.

"Now I've seen your _feisty _side." Benny told Alexis. "And I _like _it."

She rolled her eyes and twirled her amulet around.

"So, I guess we have to kill the _other _wolf, now." Leon said, hanging his head down. He dragged Destiny towards the car. "Wanna come?"

Alexis looked at Benny, waiting for an answer.

"Well... if you put it like that... then _HECK_ YEAH!" he said, excited. "We're gonna kick some butt!"

His phone rang. He answered, solemnly.

Alexis went up to Jess. Jess gave a slight smile and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me you're a _werewolf?_" she asked.

"_Child of the Moon._" Leon corrected for Laila's sake.

"Because, I didn't want you to freak out that your aunt-in-law was a lycanthrope. With your mother, your uncle, your agency and let's not forget your new boyfriend over there-"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." was the response of the both Alexis and Benny At the same time.

"Alright, alright. And your missing father, I didn't want to add _more_ craziness to your jam-packed life."

"Thanks, Jess."

She hugged her. "Now go. I can't stay like this for long."

Leon honked the car's horn. The boys were waiting. Destiny was now awake, swaying from side to side, though.

"C'mon, Lexi, we gotta pick up backup!" Leon hassled.

She let Jess go and ran off to the car, climbing into the backseat.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

In the underworld, there was the Fire Council, with the three leaders and brothers, Charon, Zephyr and Germain. They were three of the most powerful demons in the world. They had other demons and black soul angels within the palms of their hands. Some would call them the sons of Satan. Cornelia, a long time servant of the Fire Council, entered their throne room.

"Your majesties," Cornelia called, approaching her three kings. "I have news."

"What kind of news?" Charon asked. He was the leader. He spoke for the three brothers. "Who does it involve?"

"The child has grown..."

"What child, dear Cornelia?"

"Alexandria. The white soul. She has almost become of age."

"What concern shall I take upon her and her _wretched_ seraph mother?"

"Your curse is breaking."

He dropped his chalice. And eyed her with his bloody red eyes. Germain shut his book. Zephyr looked up.

"_What?!_" Charon demanded.

"Your curse of the steel, black heart. It's _breaking_. She's taken likeness for a mortal. But not just _any_ mortal... the _savior _of the Oracle's prophecy."

"Show me." he demanded.

She nodded and brung a glowing black orb into the room. She held it up to his chest. It showed him a vision.

Alexandria was there, holding the hands of a mortal boy. Her eyes were lit aflame. His eyes reflecting the image. She had sparked. The two leaned in, getting closer. They closed their eyes.

"Show me no more!" he shouted. "Let this image be damned!"

Cornelia took off the vision and kneeled, humbly.

"I must consult with my brothers." Charon said.

The woman nodded and left them alone.

"Germain, Zephyr." he said. "How may we settle this?"

_"I **did** say we should've killed Tanya and that dreadful baby in the first place."_ Zephyr muttered.

"Silence, brother." Germain said. "We should kill her now."

"No!" Charon said. "We must make the curse _stronger_."

"That was a curse from when Ceaser roamed the earth."

"Your _point?_"

"I suggest we take care of the boy. He's obviously a threat to our plan for the girl." Zephyr said. "Her bloodline of half demonic and half angelic poses a major trouble to this realm. She can destroy us and maybe even claim the throne as her own. And the savior's power is too great for any of us! And let me not query the power of both of them combined..."

Germain remained quiet.

"Fanning flames make them, stronger. Remember that." Charon stated. "How about we brainstorm more, brothers?"

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"I got to keep that werewolf's fang." Leon said. "My dad's gonna go crazy!"

"Ew..." Destiny said. "I'll see you dweebs, tomorrow."

Destiny exited the car and slammed the door behind her. Leon drove away from her house.

"So, did you guys have fun?" he asked.

"It was fun. He didn't stand a _chance _against us." Ethan said, yawning.

"It didn't even put up a fight." Leon added.

"Right."

"What about you two lovebirds?"

"They're asleep."

Leon stopped the car at the red light. He looked behind the seat. He was right.

Alexis was sleeping, with her mouth open, no drool coming out, unnaturally, with her arms wrapped around Benny and her head on his chest. He was sleeping soundly, with his arm around her.

"I always knew that would happen." Leon said, not surprised. "They _know_ they want each other..."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

That night, Alexis tossed and turned in sleep. In her dream, she was in a dark room. A strong wind entered the room.

_"Alexandria."_ a voice called. "_Come to me, child."_

"Who are you?" she thought out loud.

_"My dear, you should know who I am."_

Alexis remained shocked. "Dad?"

There was no answer.

"Daddy?!"

Still no answer.

_"Alexis!" _another voice called.

She jerked up and hit her head on something hard. She looked up. It was Destiny's head.

"Sorry, Des." she said.

"It's fine, Lex." Destiny said. "Why were you calling out 'Daddy'?"

"I-I thought I heard Dad in sleep."

"Did he speak to you?"

"Yeah..."

Destiny thought to herself. "He must in the soul-trance."

"Soul-trance?"

"It's a place where the Fire Council banishes demons who've broken laws."

Alexis looked down, disappointingly.

"It's okay. You're gonna find him." Destiny said, moving the hair out of Alexis' face. "Now go get ready."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Alexis left Destiny at the school's entrance to go find Benny. She paced through the school, looking for him. She slowed down as three men with black cloaks trailed behind her.

_"There she is,"_ one said, in a murmured tone. _"The pure demon. White soul."_

"Do I know you?" Alexis asked, pointing at one, then the others. "Or you, and you?"

"Don't you remember us?"

"Nah, dude. I'm _pretty _sure I'd remember you guys. You stand out."

The man took her hand, and showed her a memory.

There was a girl. She was walking up to a boy and smiling. Then, her necklace turned black for a minute and her eyes lit with flames. She grimaced and walked away from the boy.

Alexis blinked and shook her head.

"Do you remember those two children?" the man asked.

"It was me... and..."

"And _who?_"

"Benny."

"Mhmm. Wasn't that the day you made your _vow?_"

She gripped his cloak and pushed him against the lockers as the hallway cleared. "What do you know about my vow?!" she spat.

"I know that _we_ were the ones that made you _think _it was a vow. It is the curse of the black, steel heart. And it's weakening."

"I'm... I'm _cursed?_"

"Oh yes." another man said. "You are the offspring of one of heaven's strongest seraphs and one of hell's formally strongest demon. What are we supposed to do? 'Let it slide'?"

"Yes! I'm just a _teenager!_ I was just a _child!_ Why the _hell_ would you place such a cruel, _sick_ curse upon me?!"

"You don't know how powerful you are..." the first man said. "Now, we must make it stronger."

They grabbed her and the reached into her chest. The first man lit a black flame, and was ready to put it inside her.

_"Hey!"_ a voice said.

The men turned to see Destiny with Leon, Sarah, Ethan and Benny, who almost panicked at the sight.

"Leave her the hell alone, Charon!" Destiny said.

"Ah? " Charon said. "But the party has just begun, Destiny. Stay a while."

* * *

**Okay, this is my last chapter for the day... I think. That was cra-zy. Peace.**

***TwistedTelepath***


	7. Chapter 7: Spark

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBaV, just this plot, story and the OCs. And the Fire Council. The poems belong to the website, PoemHunter (dot com of course, FF won't post it)**

* * *

"It's nice to see you again, Destiny. Liam." Charon said.

"It's _Leon._" Leon said.

"Does it matter?"

"Leave her alone, your royal darkness." Destiny said.

"Not likely. We must go on with this. Gremain has already taken her heart."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Little did they know, Alexis couldn't breathe. She heard the fast pounding of her heart, the pain spreading quickly to her head. She saw her life literally flashed before her eyes. Herself as a toddler, with her mother close behind her. Her mother, with her armor on and her six wings. When she was nine and first assigned to the M.I.S.A. When she moved to Quebec. When she moved back to Whitechapel. Friday night, the time she spent with Benny.

A tall man appeared in between each memory. He had amber eyes and raven black hair. His eyes turned blue-green. He looked very familiar to her, yet very aberrant.

_Dad. _she thought.

Alexis' eyes were black, matching her amulet. Her lips were trembling. Her body shaking. Her skin pale as snow. If anyone disturbed the curse, they could kill her.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Destiny was frustrated and angry. She paced back and forth.

"I can't let them do this," she said. "She's my best friend. If she can never love again, then she can _never _love _anyone._"

Then, an idea struck her.

"So, you guys hate love?" she asked Charon.

"Mortal love is sickening, yes." he said, still placing the curse on Alexis.

Destiny walked up to Benny and told him her idea.

_"Tell them you love her. Most likely, that'll distract them enough so we can ward them off."_

Benny didn't know what to do. Alexis was in danger, but he didn't want to show his feelings just yet. He never felt this way for a girl, before. But, he had to do what was right.

He gathered his courage and said, "I love Alexis!"

The guy stopped. He released Alexis, letting her fall on the floor. Her eyes remained closed.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me..." he said. "I love Alexis."

The guy's arm started to burn. A phosphorescent black light shined inside Alexis' body. It flashed white and faded.

"You foolish boy!" Germain said, throwing his hands up in the air. "The curse is lifted!"

Everyone cheered. The council grew angry.

_It's more like a like-like, but a love in this situation._ he thought.

Destiny smiled and tapped Leon. Leon squatted on the floor, put both of his hands together and she stepped on them. He threw her up in the air. She kicked Charon in the face. And _that_ was the signal.

Leon and Ethan took out holy water and started to spray Germain. He started to burn, too.

Sarah hissed at Zephyr and punched him around a bit. He tried to grab her, but she took his arm and flipped him.

The brothers backed up toward each other, consulted, and left in a pit of flames. Alexis' body was released and she fainted to the floor, knocked out.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Alexis opened her eyes slowly. She was at home. And instead of Jess or Uncle Adam or her mother hovering over her, Benny was the one hovering over her. She looked up at him.

"Are you okay, beautiful?" he asked.

She nodded. "What happened, _exactly?_"

"I broke the curse... I _think._ We're not sure yet." Alexis smiled. Benny wrapped his arms around her waist. _"There's a first time for everything."_ he whispered.

He leaned in, closing his eyes. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked. He looked up.

"I assumed you'd know how to kiss." he said.

"I obviously _do, _but I'm sorry, I'm not ready for a relationship now."

"But... I thought."

"You're a really, _really _great guy, Benny. Aside from your cheesy pickup lines and how you seem to be a goofball, you're sweet and kind and cute... Who am I kidding? You're _hot_."

He blushed and smiled. "No girl ever called me _hot._"

"Well, _I'm _calling you hot... A-and I've _never _felt as drawn to _anyone _as much as I'm drawn to you."

"Then,_ why _don't you want to get together?"

"I have too much of a dangerous life to be with you. Your life is perfectly fine. I'm a _demon _for heaven's sake! I can snap your bones. I can burn you. Freeze you. _Kill _you."

"But _have _you, Alexis? You can control your powers. It's not like you're a vampire."

She thought for a minute. He was right. She didn't. She wasn't a vampire. After all, she was a _white _soul demon. She could control herself. She had no memory of _killing_ anyone in her life.

"Okay." she said. "I'll go out with you. I'll be your girlfriend."

He shot up and fist-pumped. "Yes!" he shouted.

She laughed and hugged him. Their eyes met. Her eyes lit aflame, his eyes reflected the image. Her body felt warm. Her lips tasted sweet. She felt right in his arms. She placed her hand on his cheek. He was soft. She breathed steadily. She leaned in, he leaned in at the same time. They closed their eyes at the same moment. Their noses brushed against each other. His lips reached hers before hers could move.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

_I stare into the fire_  
_it signifies my desire_

_leaping creeping and all red flames,_  
_fire,_  
_and its beauty hypnotizing,_  
_fire_  
_and its flames uprising._  
_sparks showering in the night,_  
_feeding fires of lesser might,_  
_fire feeding on life and air,_  
_fire that lays landscapes bare,_  
_fire that warms the heart and soul,_  
_fire that drives away the cold,_  
_fire that's as hot as the heat within,_  
_fire that seeks to erase my sin,_  
_fire promises of days to come,_  
_fire that will unite us as one,_

_and then I pray for the same desire_  
_will sometimes to ignite your fire,_  
_two lovers burning_  
_consumed with flames,_  
_the ashes of their love_  
_ignite again and again_

_***~.~.~*~.~.~***  
_

_Your beauty overwhelms me_

_As I wrap my arms around you_  
_I press your softness tight_  
_Great passion fills my inner being_  
_I'm captured in your embrace_  
_Your eyes control my very soul_  
_The touch of your lips, heaven_  
_Forever frozen in time_  
_All else fades into nothing_

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

All Benny could feel was Alexis' warm touch. Her smooth, soft lips. Her _beautiful_ lips. He took her hair out of its ponytail without looking. He played with her locks of hair. She was a great kisser.

The two finally pulled apart and smiled at each other, both breathless.

"You... you were great." he said.

"You, too." she said, shyly.

"You look great now, too."

"_What?_"

"I mean, it's like you're... _glowing._"

She got up, off the bed, to look in the mirror. He was right, _again. _Her skin, enhanced, practically glowing. Her flaming eyes vanished to show her eyes were a brilliant blue-green, like her father's. Her hair had more thickness to it and a bit of auburn highlights, (slightly). The rest of her was the same, with extraordinary features like high cheekbones and dimples. She stood tall at five-foot-ten height. Some would call her a model. Perhaps if they were the daughter of two opposite creatures of heaven and hell, they'd understand where her looks came from.

"You're gorgeous." Benny said, standing behind her.

She smiled even more and took his hand.

"We have to tell my mom and your grandma." she said.

"If you... _insist._"

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Tanya sharpened her spear and examined it. She put it against the wall and looked on the dresser. A picture of her beloved husband was there. The next one was their wedding photo. She looked at her hand. Her wedding ring was still there. The harsh part was that her daughter looked like him, mostly.

_"Mom."_ her voice said.

She turned to the doorway, there she was. She barely recognized her. Then she had realized.

"Oh my Lord." Tanya said. "You sparked!"

Alexis nodded.

"The curse is broken!"

"Yeah. It is."

Tanya wrapped her arms around her. She noticed Benny was next to her. She hugged him, too.

"Thank you," she said. "_So _much."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Wate." he said.

"Call me Tanya."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Charon sat on his throne, angry.

"Brother," Zephyr said. "It's too late. The child sparked. She'll get her powers and eventually find her father."

"Nonsense." he said. "Where there's a will, there's a way."

A devious idea popped into his head.

"Jennifer." he called.

The young vixen entered the room, carrying her scythe.

"Yes, master?" she asked.

"I have an assignment for you," Charon said. "There's a certain day it must be completed."

"When, where and who?"

"Friday. Whitechapel, at the recreation center. It's a present for the new couple, Benny and Alexis."

* * *

**Oooh. Okay, this your Christmas present my dear readers. Merry Christmas. **

***TwistedTelepath***


	8. Chapter 8: Imprint

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBaV, nor the boys I wish I owned. I own this story, storyline and OCs. Merry Christmas. Demon info comes from monster wikia and superpower wikia. **

**P.S. Alexis is not the only one with loads of powers. Destiny, Laila, Jennifer, maybe Leon, Jess, Tanya, Adam and Scott have many powers, too. And in upcoming chapters, according to the story and poems mentioned, Ethan and Benny gain other powers besides their own as their roles as the seer and the savior.**

* * *

Destiny gave Leon a serious look the ride to the M.I.S.A. center. She twisted a lock of her orange-like hair and stared at him. She held her amulet in her hand.

"You okay, Des?" he asked. "If so, tell me what I should do to ask Sarah to the dance."

"Oh _please!_ Ethan and Sarah are gonna get together soon anyway..."

"Why do you not have any faith in my twelve-month plan?"

"Twelve _months?_"

"Yeah."

Destiny rolled her eyes and still ignored his ignorance.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"Yes, she sparked and she's madly in love!" Tanya told Adam over the phone.

Alexis rolled her eyes and played with her dog-tag necklace. She just wanted to go in her room and mess with her keyboard. Her phone buzzed. She got a new text from Destiny.

_I'll meet you up in your room, bringing my guitar. We'll just play random music and listen to random music. _-**_Des_ **

Whenever Destiny just wanted to have a music jam, she was angry and she would want to sleepover. Alexis got up and pulled Benny with her to her bedroom. She shut the door.

"Wow." he said. "I've never been in a girl's bedroom, and may I say, yours is cool."

She smiled and sat on the bench by the window. She fluffed a hot pink pillow behind her and had her keyboard on her lap.

She had learned the sheet music to _Love Death Birth _by Carter Burwell from many times of googling it. She closed her eyes and played. After a minute of the first part, Alexis opened her eyes to see both Destiny and Benny's amazed faces.

Destiny clapped, vigorously.

"My, my, my, my, my." she said. "Though it'd sound way better on your own baby grand."

"Are you gonna _buy_ me my baby grand?" Alexis asked.

"Good point."

"Can't you use the one in your family room?" Benny asked.

"She almost broke it, because she played it too much, so Tanya banned her." Destiny said.

"It's _possible _to break a piano that way?"

"Yep."

"I can only _dream_ of playing piano. I just have this keyboard which I use to go by The Music Center at the mall to edit tunes."

"I don't mention this to _every _girl, _but..._" he said. "I can play drums."

"What do what us to do about it, drummer boy?" Destiny asked. "Shall I put on the Justin Bieber and Busta Rhymes song for you?"

Alexis chuckled and elbowed her.

"The reason she's into piano is that she's a little baller-"

"Shhhh!" Alexis said, punching her.

"What's up?" Benny asked. "We just started a relationship and we're gonna start keeping secrets?"

"Wait, whoa!" Destiny said. "You two... are _dating?_"

"Yeah..." they said together, she was a little shy about it and he was wide and open about it.

"O. M. G!" she squealed.

Alexis sighed and said, "Yeah, I take ballet classes, 'cause my mom thinks," She cleared her throat. "'A girl your age needs more grace'."

The two laughed at her impression of Tanya.

"So, will you dance for me?" Benny taunted.

She rolled her eyes and got up. She went to her closet and laced on her ballet shoes. She got into first position and twirled on the tip of her toes, on her right leg. She raised her arms in an arch and ran across the room, making three jumps. She got back on her feet and took off the shoes. The two clapped.

"I'm never doing that, again." Alexis said.

"The recital's in a month..." Destiny sang.

"_Recital?_" Benny asked. "_That _I gotta see."_  
_

Alexis kicked Destiny, as Destiny broke down in laughter. She sighed.

"It's the Swan Lake, okay?" she said. "I got the lead part."

"Which _is?_"

"You know _nothing _about Swan Lake?"

"Nope."

"Do you wanna watch the Barbie movie?" Destiny asked.

"It's about girl, who gets turned into a swan, hence the name, '_Swan Lake', _and she falls in love with a prince, but the prince falls for her evil twin, the Black Swan, seduces the prince, and at the end, she kills herself. So, I'm the Swan Queen and the Black Swan."

He nodded, slowly, like he misunderstood.

"Girl gets turned into swan. Swan likes prince. Prince falls for other girl. Swan commits suicide." Destiny said.

He nodded, this time, understanding.

"Wow, I actually thought you were smarter than that."

"I am, I just wanted to convince you I wasn't." he said.

"Jerk." she said, hitting him, playfully. "So, wanna watch us rock?"

"Sure. Two hot girls. One guy. Seems fair."

Destiny hit him again and pointed at Alexis.

"She's your _girlfriend. _Have respect, dude."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Laila walked away from the agency in a hassle. She used her tracker to contact Leon.

"Are you fixing that potion for me?" she asked him. "I need that pronto for my client."

_"Why do you call them 'clients'. They're your lost souls. You protect them."_ he said.

"Right, right. Sorry."

_"It's almost done. I'll give it to you tomorrow in the morning."_

"Swear?"

_"I don't swear, I 'affirm'."_

"Okay, do you _affirm__?_"

_"Yes."_

"Thanks, Leo."

_"No problem."_

She hung up and into her car. Her detector went off like crazy.

"I swore I turned this thing off..." Laila said to herself.

A red dot on the detector appeared and was moving fast.

_"Yeah... but** I **turned it on."_ A voice said.

"Show yourself, Jen." Laila said.

Jennifer came out of nowhere, and threw back the hood of her black cloak.

"Why'd you have to be such a goodie-two-shoes?" Jennifer asked. "That's why Mom and Dad like you best."

"They like me best because I'm an _immaculate _reaper, and you're an _impure _reaper. Jen, you're full of sin."

"And I _like _being impure. If sin makes you powerful, so be it."

"Jenny, you don't mean that."

"Yes, I _do!_"

Laila didn't have the guts to look at her sister, face-to-face. Her demonic appearance was horrid. Jennifer had long, curly, dirty blonde hair, red eyes, and pale skin. Laila had medium length, wavy, platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, and creamy skin.

"You didn't hear this from me, but one of your friends is getting terminated on Friday, at that stupid dance. Her and her new boyfriend." Jennifer said, looking at the sunset.

"Thank you. See, you still have good in you." Laila said.

"Shut up!" she snapped. She used her scythe to cut a vortex to the Underworld. Her face got soft. "Tell Mom and Dad I... _miss _them."

"Will do." Laila said, smiling.

Jennifer slightly smiled and went through the vortex.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"It's getting late." Benny said, checking his watch. "I should head home, Grandma must be worried."

"Okay." Alexis said, stepping away from her keyboard. "Video chat me when you get home?"

"I'll _think _about it." he ridiculed.

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Later." she said.

"Bye, Ally."

He left the room and eventually exited the house, going to his own next door.

Alexis watched him out the window.

_"Destiny, Alexis."_ Tanya called. _"Come here, please."_

Destiny waved her hand in front of Alexis' face to get her to stop staring. Alexis shook her head, releasing herself from her trance. The two girls met with Tanya, Adam and Jess in the living room.

"So I hear my girl sparked," Adam said, greeting her with a hug.

"Yeah, no biggie." Alexis said, grinning.

"It is _too _a big deal! When a demon sparks, or at least a white soul, they become the lawful protector of their mate. Meaning, when your amulet lights up bright violet and orange, your full powers come."

Alexis let go of him and created a flame in her hand.

"Imagine that," he said. "But ten times as strong, superhuman strength, tracking, stamina, durability, reflexes, vision, exorcism, heightened senses, cryokinesis, thermokinesis, aerokinesis, atmokinesis, power augmentation, firebreathing, wall crawling, sonic scream, night, heat, and freeze vision, pyrokinesis, ecological empathy, amazing agility, possession, hydrokinesis, electrokinesis, molecular combustion, white light**, **chronokinesis, precognition, gelidkinesis, substanciakinesis, mecokinesis, shadow manipulation, light manipulation, flight and a healing factor. Because you already have telepathy, half the magic and superhuman speed. And all that and more."

She looked at her amulet, it shined. "What else. What do you mean _half _the magic?"

"Teleportation, you have telekinesis, grant wishes, but in trade for a... nevermind."

She knew he meant the soul.

"... create supernatural shields to protect yourself and others, you have mediumship, heal wounds, including restoring one from disabilities, and channel their magic into solid object or thin air."

Alexis was amazed. "Whoa."

"Don't worry, I'll help you, kiddo. It's what every demon has, minus the whole weather and water power thing, and that your powers are stronger than others. You're gonna get through this." Adam said.

_I hope so. _she thought. _Or this is gonna get ugly._

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

That night, Alexis sat in the tree in her backyard. She picked an apple and bit into it. She looked at the sky, the little diamonds that shined. The moon, crescent and glowing.

"What you doing?" Destiny asked from Alexis' bedroom window.

"I can't sleep." she said.

"Hold on, I'm coming."

Destiny flew out the window, in the form of an owl and landed on the branch Alexis was sitting on. She changed back and looked her.

"What's the _real _reason you won't sleep?" Destiny asked.

"This _demon _thing. I know, I sound like a brat, and I've been a demon for my whole life, but all these powers coming in all at once... And sparking. Sparking means I have to be Benny's protector and defender, when I barely know him like that. What do I do?"

Destiny rested her hand on Alexis' shoulder.

"It's a natural instinct. When he's in trouble, your amulet will trigger your senses. You'll be ready to help him out, in whatever way you can. It's like... _imprinting._"

"_Imprinting?_"

"Yeah. One time, my mom and I went to Barnes and Noble, 'cause she wanted to get _50 Shades of Grey_. So, I was stuck in the young adult section, when I picked up this book called _Twilight. _I read it within the two hours we spent there, and I bought the three other books."

"Is there a _point _to this story?"

"Yes. In _Breaking Dawn,_ there's a character named Jacob, who imprints on the main character's daughter. So, he's supposed to be whatever she needs, a brother, a protector, a friend. In _your _case, you're his girlfriend, his protector, and whatever other junk..."

Alexis smiled at her best friend's rambling.

"Thank you, for giving me a very _entertaining_ story."

Destiny laughed.

"Okay, so get to bed." she said.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

The next morning, the two girls drove to Lotta Lattes, to meet up with Laila. Laila was sitting in the store, with sunglasses on and a grey peacoat. She looked like she robbed a bank and was going undercover. She motioned them toward her. The two sat down.

_"Jennifer's back."_ she whispered.

"Oh my god." Destiny groaned. "_Why?_" she whined.

_"All I'm saying is, we have to be at that dance on Friday, and we have to be ready."_

"It's gonna be a mess." Alexis said. _"Destiny wants to go with Leon.-"_

"_Pff. No._" Destiny said. Alexis rolled her eyes.

_"Leon wants to go with Sarah, but Ethan wants to go with her, too."_

"Leave it to me." Destiny said. "I have a way with people. No matter how stubborn. That's how Laila and I became friends."

Now Laila rolled her eyes at Destiny's comment.

"Here's your chance to act as Benny's protector." Destiny told Alexis. "You're gonna go to that dance, and you are going to have fun, do you hear me?!"

"You should be telling that to yourself." Laila muttered.

Destiny flicked Laila and faced Alexis, again.

"Now. We must go to school. But after school. We are going shopping."

_Now **that **was a dangerous mission. _Alexis thought. _There was a huge sale at the mall, and you should never mess with fashion-crazed teenagers._

* * *

**Suckish ending to this chapter... Wah. :( Oh well. Who do you think is going to the dance together?**

***TwistedTelepath***


	9. Chapter 9: Desire

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBaV, nor the characters or Whitechapel :[ I just own this plot, story and these OCs.**

**Strong T ****in this chapter, maybe even m****inor M.**

* * *

Destiny sipped her latte as she entered the school building. She needed a plan to get Leon to ask her to the dance. An idea wouldn't just coming racing down the hall, in front of her.

Just then, Rory came racing down the hall, in front of her, to bother her yet again.

_Well, wishes __**do **__come true._ she thought.

"Hey, Destiny." he said. "I heard what happened Friday with those creepy old dudes and I wanted to see if you were okay."

He was actually _less_ annoying to her today.

"That's actually very sweet." Destiny said. "What's wrong? Did you hit your head?"

"No. I'm just taken with your beauty."

_There it was. _

"I'm a ginger. Most people would make fun of me."

"Nah, I'm nice like that. So..."

"What?"

"The dance is coming and I was wondering... do you wanna go with me?"

Destiny thought for a minute. Leon was obviously smitten with Sarah. Why couldn't _she _have fun? It was the oldest trick in the book, but she decided to make Leon jealous...but with _Rory?_ Eh, it was worth a shot.

"_Sure?_" she said, with a fake smile. His jaw dropped.

"_Really? _I thought you'd pound my head with a mallet."

"No, no. It's _fine. _I _will _go to the dance with... _you._"

A creepy grin spread across his face and he hovered above the floor. She watched the people passing by and brung him back to the ground.

"I'll... see you later." she said.

"Later, sweetheart."

"_Don't _call me 'sweetheart', unless you want to _keep_ your arms."

He still smiled in response to her threat. She turned around and texted on her phone.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Leon walked up to Sarah, who was talking with Erica. He tapped he shoulder, making her turn around.

"Oh," she said. "Hi, Leon."

"Hey." he said, casually.

"When did _you_ get so cute?" Erica asked.

"I gotta _haircut_ yesterday..." he said, touching his very, _very _dark brown hair.

"It just really brings out the blue in your eyes." she said, flashing her fangs. "The strange blue in your eyes."

He took a step back, holding up his hands in self-defense.

"_Okay..._"

"Don't mind her..." Sarah said. "I'll make sure she won't suck your blood."

Erica frowned and rolled her eyes.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the dance on Friday." he said, smiling.

"... Oh... well, Leon," she said. "I have to do some studying that night, and Ethan already asked me yesterday. Sorry."

"Dammit." he muttered.

"_I'd _be _more _than happy to go with you." Erica said, giving him a flirty smile.

He sighed and said, "Fine. I'll pick you up at seven. And I'm wearing a scarf."

She rolled her eyes.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Alexis snuck into the band room at lunch. She locked the door and laid her eyes on the black, sleek piano. She grinned and sat on the bench. She touched each key delicately. She crossed her legs and smoothed her white and grey plaid skirt. She played a song. She sang,

"_I'm coming home. Coming home. _

_Tell the world that I'm coming home._

_Let the rain, wash away_

_All the pain of yesterday..._

_I know my kingdom awaits,_

_And they've forgiven my mistakes._

_I'm coming home. Coming home._

_Tell the world that I'm coming...home._"

Some applause started and she whipped her head around to see who it was. None other than her _boyfriend. _

"You should really be more discreet when you sneak away." he said. "I followed the sound of you chewing bubble gum."

She stopped chewing and remained in front of the piano.

"Come on, Beethoven." he said. "Let's go. I bet everyone left already."

She rolled her eyes and got off the bench. They joined hands and walked toward the vending machine.

"There's the dance on Friday," Benny said. "And figuring that we're... you know... _together-_"

"Yes, I'll go to the dance with you." Alexis finished for him.

"Awesome. Phew. You saved me from embarrassing myself."

She snickered and put her money in the vending machine. She entered the number for the bag of Cheetos. The Cheetos froze in the spot. She punched the machine, angrily. It remained still. She groaned and kicked it. Still there.

"Those stupid Cheetos should be in my mouth now!" She growled.

"Maybe it was never meant to be." Benny said.

She shot him a glance, her eyes were bright red. She looked back at the machine. She snarled at the machine and punched it again. She kept punching it, repeatedly. With one last punch, she had made a hole in the screen. She snatched the Cheetos and stepped away from the broken machine, grinning with victory.

She ate one and looked at Benny, whose eyes were widened.

"What?" she asked. "They're the hot ones."

"You my dear, have anger issues..." he said.

"I do not."

A girl, most likely one of Destiny's friends because Destiny liked to be friends with _everyone, _watched Alexis from a distance.

"Are you _that _fat that you have to beat up the vending machine?" she asked, scorning her.

"For the record, I'm very skinny." she said, calmly. "You better shut you damn mouth before I shove Chester the Cheetah in your _MOUTH!_" she said, more feisty.

She rolled her eyes and walked away. Alexis growled at her and furiously stuffed the Cheetos in her mouth.

"I'm sorry, but hello? _Demon. That equals rage._" she said, crumbling up the bag and tossing it into the trash.

"You need a way to channel your energy." he said. "Maybe you should-"

"Kiss you?"

"I was gonna say do a sport, but _that _works, too."

"Back in Quebec, I was in some sports, but then... _well._"

"_Well?_"_  
_

"Things got... _risky. _And _dangerous. _And _fiery. _And _a little out of hand. _So I had to quit."

"After your whole, 'power stage', is over, you should really think that over."

"How about, when ballet season is over, I'll _consider _it."

"That's the spirit."

Alexis got closer to him, holding him by his red and black striped sweater, but in a flirty way than a threatening way.

"We still have time before class." she said.

He smirked and nodded. They joined hands. Their eyes locked on each others'. They leaned slowly toward each other. Their lips locked. His place was firm, but she managed to push him against the wall. He grabbed the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair. She took hold of his shoulders, fiercely. You could say, he got a new side and her inner demon came out that day.

His hands fell to her waist, her hands to his neck. Her arms clung to his neck as she practically jumped on him, crossing her legs. She played in his hair, while their lips still remained intact with one another's.

Then, the bell rang. Benny and Alexis separated themselves from the strong grip and looked at each other, astonished. He cleared his throat.

"Damn. That was... _something._" he said, fixing his hair.

"Yeah... it was." she said, catching her breath.

"I never knew you were so naughty."

"You don't know _everything _about me."

She reached into her jacket pocket and put back on her glasses.

"We should do that again sometime." she said.

"_Agreed._" he said.

* * *

**:O. I didn't see that coming. No really, I didn't. The keyboard speaks to me. What's gonna happen at the dance? Is Leon gonna get changed? Will Destiny be able to control her emotions? Will there be another sexy, naughty kissing scene with Benny and Alexis? We'll see...**

***TwistedTelepath***


	10. Chapter 10: Emotion

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't won MBaV, nor the characters or actors. I wish I owned half of them. Yeah. I went there. I own this story, storyline and the OCs. I don't own Forever 21, I wish, Lol.**

* * *

A cool breeze backlashed Alexis as she skated home. Her ballet instructor said, "Roller blades are a great way to balance on your feet.".

She felt complete. Today made her feel excited. She was actually more than excited. She was delighted. Enlightened. Then, she stopped, nearing crashing on some random neighbor's lawn.

_Destiny. _she thought. She turned back on her skates and went as fast as she could toward the mall.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Destiny sat impatiently in the Forever 21 store. Laila wondered why they were even there, because she had many,_ many __original__, custom-made _dresses in her closet. Working with and getting paid by the M.I.S.A. had its perks. Destiny tapped her foot and bit her lip.

Suddenly, Alexis had rushed into the store, and knocked Destiny down. The two laughed and got up. Destiny brushed her shoulders and straightened her top. Alexis knocked off her white hood and took off her helmet. She sprung up first, then lent Destiny a hand. Laila remained silent.

"Why are you so late?" Destiny asked. "You're usually so punctual."

"Sorry," Alexis apologized. "I forgot."

Destiny hesitated when she said, "I saw your kiss with Benny..."

Alexis blushed. "_You _saw that?"

"Yeah. Might I say, if in the future, you become Succubus..."

"Hey! _Don't _say that!"

"Sorry, sorry."

Laila cleared her throat and motioned like she were saying, _What are you two waiting for?_

Destiny saluted her with two fingers, took a cart and dragged the two of them with her.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Leon paced around his bedroom, praying for his life.

_I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I AM GOING TO DIE. _he thought. _I haven't lived for everything on my bucket list yet! Plus, I'm pretty good-looking..._

He looked in the mirror. He looked at his now spiky short hair, abnormal eyes and light brown skin. He smirked.

_"Leon."_ his mother's voice called._ "A girl's on the phone for you."_

Those were the words he _never _expected his mother to _ever _say in his entire teenage life. Impossible. It was probably for one of his brothers. The football player or the hockey player. Him? Hell no.

_"Leon."_ his mother called again.

He got up and ran down the stairs. His mother anxiously handed him their house phone.

"Hello?" he asked, curious.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"No." Destiny said, harshly. "You're too tall for that dress. 'Cause it's really short."

Alexis groaned and stomped into the dressing room, slamming the door. Destiny rolled her eyes. Laila stared at her like she was a monster.

"What?" she asked. "I have an honest opinion."

"When _you _put on a whole _freak-load _of dresses, we said nicely if you looked good or not." Laila said.

"Hey, _you _don't have the _Destiny _mind. My mind is-"

Alexis, aggravated, came out of the dressing room. Destiny and Laila froze, hypnotized. Alexis wore a short, deep red dress. The top was sequined. A thick black belt divided the top half from the bottom half. The bottom half was mixed with black.

"Oh my god." they said.

"What?" she asked. "It's _just_ a dress."

"_Just _a _dress?_" Destiny asked. "I suppose it _just _a _dance,_ too."

"Yeah..."

Destiny took her by the shoulders and turned her toward the mirror in front of her. Alexis didn't even recognize herself.

"Unbelievable." she murmured. "That's... _wow._"

"You're acting as if you haven't seen yourself ever in your life..." Destiny scorned, rolling her eyes.

"I have... but, with the dress and my hair..." She gathered up her hair and ran her fingers through it. She cleared her throat. "I know I sound totally full of myself right now..."

Destiny smiled and put a black leather jacket on her.

"You're gonna _kill _him."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

When Alexis got home, she dropped her shopping bag on her bed and sat at the window bench, taking off her shirt, showing her tank top. She took her iPod and went into her backyard. She laid on the grass in criss-cross apple-sauce and played _Bad Romance_ by Lady Gaga.

She felt the energy inside of her. Yeah, it sounded corny, but it was true. She touched a daisy on the ground, exercising her flames for the dance on Friday. Instead of setting it on fire, she made it grow two inches. She raised an eyebrow and jerked herself up. A green swirl of mist went around it. She yanked her earbuds out of her ears and watched the mist continue. In a blink of an eye, it was gone.

Alexis thought she was crazy. She touched it again and white ice spread on its stem. She looked at it with doubt. She looked at her hands.

_No..._ she thought. _Illusion. I probably gave myself an illusion._

She touched it once more, slowly, afraid this time, she'd make talk. What a foolish thought. _This _time, the poor daisy lit afire and withered. She shook her head and kneeled. She touched her elbow, smoothing down her arm. She was a little steamed that this whole power stage had come and practically taken over her basic power and her emotions.

_"Hey, Ally!"_ a voice said, scaring her. She peered over the fence. Benny was waving at her. She delayed in going toward him, but eventually got up.

"Hi." she said.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"It didn't look like that two minutes ago."

"You saw that?"

"... Yeah, it was pretty obvious."

Alexis smirked, awkwardly, and stretched her arms over the fence. She smelt something. Very sweet-smelling yet, at the same time, smelt like iron or wet metal. She looked at her arm. A long, wide open cut was on it, dripping with blood.

"Oh my God, Alexis, _what _happened?" Benny asked.

"Just messing around with some elements," she said. "It was probably the tree."

"This is gross, but there's little black ashy-things in it."

She took a closer look. He was right. Three times wasn't fair. She had looked at her elbow. It had black ash on it.

"I must have burnt myself." she concluded. "It's no big deal."

A shock of electricity stun her in the same arm when she touched her wound. When she was about to touch it again, a harder, sharper bolt came to her. Warm tears ran down her cheeks, all by themself. The wound got wider. She looked at it more, and her stomach turned. She felt like she was about to throw up.

"I think I should take you to Grandma." Benny said. "It looks serious. And gruesome. And gross."

Before she could even think of an answer, he yanked her good arm over the fence, _forgetting _there was a fence in the first place. She got up, and punched him in the arm... _hard._

"You couldn't wait for me to climb _over _the fence, yet?!" she asked.

"_Sorry._" he said, giving her a beaming smile and rubbing his arm. She smiled back as they walked into his house.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Tanya stood in her bedroom, adjusting her golden helmet. One of her wings fluttered, supposedly "tickled" by the other. She laughed slightly. She put on her gold wristbands and was about to take her spear when she got a vibe in her head. That meant one thing, and one thing only.

Something had happened to Alexis.

Tanya dropped her helmet and flew outside. If she knew her daughter's scent well, she was next door. She sucked her wings, (just like you'd suck in your stomach) and knocked her neighbor's door.

Evelyn answered the door, almost frightened by Tanya's sudden appearance.

"Is Alexis alright?" she asked, without delay.

"She's..."

"_Mom?_" Alexis asked._  
_

Tanya went into the house and looked for her. There, she found her on the couch, her arm, pale. Bright crimson blood leaked from a wound. She gasped and rushed over to her.

"_What _did you do?" she asked. "What did the two of you do?"

Tanya shot an angry glare at Benny.

* * *

**Mama patrol. What happened?**

***TwistedTelepath***


	11. Chapter 11: Soul Suckers

**Disclaimer: Don't own MBaV. Don't own any of the characters. Own the OCs, story and plot. Peace.**

* * *

Alexis felt sore and famished.

She_ wanted_ to say, "Hey Mom, I burnt myself like an idiot. Yes, I have an inner idiot. Don't blame Benny. Kill me, instead.".

But, since her head was all over the place with thoughts, it was hard. She poked her mother, who flinched. Her flesh showed and blood sprouted. Alexis bit her lip.

She had burnt her mother in the past, but this was different. Back then, she was four, and hardly knew anything about her inner evil/good demonic abilities and powers. She just used them to light the stove, to make her mother tea or when they went camping, she's light the wood. Now, eleven years later, she was in the middle of getting _full _demonic powers, (possibly angelic powers depending if her mother's genes _finally _kick in), and she had burnt herself, almost burnt her boyfriend's grandmother and now her mother. Who was next? A poor little bunny?

Alexis closed her eyes, blocking out her mother's anger, and connected with her mind, trying to calm it.

_Mom. _she spoke. _Listen. I was the one who burnt... well, me. It was an accident, and Benny had nothing to do with it. _

Her mother stopped talking and looked at her, realizing the problem. She felt Alexis' forehead, which was blazing hot.

"All of these years with the curse, it mixed with your development." she said. "The fiery side effect from the curse is affecting your body's current change. I'm surprised you haven't burnt the town to ashes, yet."

Alexis shrugged.

"Her self-control is amazing." Grandma Weir stated.

_"... She gets it from her father..."_ Tanya muttered. She got up, solemnly. "Adam will be home soon. Be back by ten. And get better."

She blew her a kiss and sprouted her gleaming white wings. She gave Grandma Weir a look that said: _Thank you._ The old woman nodded and Tanya disappeared. She left the room, too. She came back with a glass cup and gave it to Alexis.

"Drink this, sweetheart." she said. "It'll make you feel better."

Alexis nodded and did as she instructed, but as soon as she got the taste on her taste buds, she cringed and hesitated to swallow.

"I know, it tastes horrible. You don't have to tell me. I hear enough of it from Benny when he's sick."

He rolled his eyes like he didn't know what she was talking about and held Alexis' hand, which was a huge act of courage, since she could have killed him at that very second.

"You feel cooler." he said, smiling. Her smile matched his.

_"I'll leave you two alone, then."_

She left the room, permanently this time.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Leon waited outside the agency. The mysterious call was a girl's voice, just not a familiar one. She had made a deal with him. A dove's heart, for an orb of ecstasy. He needed it for his mom. It seemed fair enough. A whisper came from behind a tree. He peeked behind the tree. A figure was there, but it sounded like a girl.

"Are you..." he asked, laughing. "Black _Kitten?_"

_"Yeah."_ its voice said. _"Do you have the heart?"_

"Yeah."

He gave _her _a small black bag. She snatched it and slapped the orb into his palm. He grinned and turned to the car. He looked back. She was gone...

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Alexis woke up and glanced at her arm, which was all better and healed. She smiled as she felt her forehead, which was now at normal body temperature. She removed the wool blanket from her body, because she was allergic to wool. She rubbed her nose and switched over to the other side of the couch, leaning on her boyfriend's chest. He passed his fingers through her hair.

"You're up now, lazy bones?" he asked.

"Mhmm." she said, sheepishly.

He kissed her forehead. She sat up next to him and held his hand. His touch gave her the warmth. He turned off the TV and came eye-to-eye with her. She smirked as their lips met. They remained lip-locked for thirty seconds, then departed.

"What time is it?" she asked, yawning.

"After seven." he said.

There was a pounding at the door. Alexis' tracker went off.

_"Alexis! ALEXIS?!" _Destiny's voice cried.

"Des, what happened?" Alexis asked.

_"OMG! There are freaking black souls, EVERYWHERE!"_

"_What? _Destiny, black souls only come out from hiding on a blood moon."

_"Things are HAPPENING! AH!"_

The tracker went dead and even more pounding at the door.

Alexis pushed the door with all her strength.

"You want me to help or something?" Benny asked.

"_YES!_" Alexis shouted.

He joined her at the door.

"I'm warning you," he said. "I don't have much upper body strength."

"Just try!"

A fist burst through the door and the two started screaming.

"MOMMY!" Alexis cried.

"_Seriously? _You're the demon here!" Benny said.

"You're the wizard here!"

"_Touché__!_"

Alexis shoved the hand in the hole and took his hand. She ran up to his bedroom and barred the door. The two of them were panting, out of breath.

"There's the feisty." he said, grinning.

"Shut up and call Ethan," she snapped "Maybe he can help?"

"You're not _positive _about that?"

"Nope. Like a multiplication problem, guess and test, right?"

"Please don't bring math in this. I got another D."

Alexis rolled her eyes as he used his phone to call his friend.

She looked behind his door and stared at the collage... of _her._

"Hey, um, Benny?" she asked.

"It's okay, E's coming over as fast as he-" he said, looking over at her. "_Can..._"

"_What _is this?"

"I was admiring you from _afar?_"

She raised an eyebrow and tapped her foot.

"I can explain... just give me a few days... maybe a week. A _year_ the latest."

"_Dude..._"

"I _kinda_ had a crush on you, too."

"_Really?_"

"Yeah... you were a total cutie," he said, touching her nose with one finger. "Now, you're a demonic warrior of _Babe-_a-lot." She smiled.

_"Hey! Benny! Alexis!"_ Ethan shrieked._ "Let me in! They're coming!"  
_

"_Ladies _first."

Alexis yanked open the door, letting the boy fall on the floor. She shut the door, ignoring the black souls' whispers.

"Okay. Now, let's brainstorm." she said.

"What _were _those things?" Ethan asked.

"Black soul angels. Like I'm a white soul demon, they're the exact _opposite _of angels."

"So... they don't play the harp, talk to God and sing church songs?" Benny asked.

"_No._"

"It was a good try."

Alexis put on black leather gloves and reached behind her back. She pulled out a gold scepter.

"My mom's vanquish wand. It's an angelic weapon, so I have to really be careful." she said.

She opened the door and came face-to-face with a black soul. It hissed in her face, blowing her hair back.

"_Whoa. __You _my friend, need a Tic-Tac,_ pronto._" Alexis said, fanning her nose.

The black soul grabbed her hand. She kicked it in what she thought was its stomach and rubbed the scepter on it. It disintegrated and she sucked the soul into it.

"Do you specialize in evil take-down?" Benny asked.

"If you work with a paranormal agency for almost six years, you can practically do anything." she said, stepping out in the hall. "Be a good boy and check on your granny."

"Yes,_ ma'am._"

He left down the hall. Alexis handed Ethan a scepter.

"Now's the time to practice your skills with something _besides _a wooden stake and a holy water gun."

"Ahuh."

"It's not complicated, just a simple touch with these babies, and _boom... _you're an automatic black soul slayer."

"Awesome."

The two crept down the stairs to see two black souls going through the fridge.

"Just like demons, black souls have a _nasty_ appetite." Alexis murmured. She sniffed the scent and her stomach growled.

"_Frozen meat_ makes you hungry?"

"_Anything _makes me hungry."

They ducked behind the couch when the black souls turned toward them. They growled. Alexis growled back. She jumped over the couch and threw herself at one. She hit it with the scepter, capturing its soul and killing it.

"Ethan, watch out!" she shouted.

He noticed a black soul creeping behind him. He tossed the scepter at it, and he did the same thing as Alexis.

"See you in the after life." Alexis said.

"Nice one." he said.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Destiny caught her breath while running to Alexis' house. She rang the doorbell constantly until Adam answered the door.

"Hey, Adam," she said, casually. "So... what's new?"

"Nothing, just watching a movie with Jess. It's date night." he said.

"Wait, do you have pineapple pop and tropical Skittles?"

"No..."

"Oh! Right! Is Alex there?"

"I thought she was at your house."

Destiny panicked by pacing on the porch.

"Think of somewhere she might be." Adam suggested.

"Right! I can do this! I'm the girl who took down that minotaur! Who managed to stop a ghost invasion! Who sucked a possessed mortal dry!"

"_What?_"

"Long story. No time to explain. Gotta go!"

Destiny ran over next door and knocked on the door without looking. Five seconds later, she didn't realize she was punching Alexis in the face. She bit her lip and pulled her hands to her sides.

"Sorry." she said.

"It's okay." Alexis said, rubbing her jaw.

"What happened? I smelt _evil._"

"Well _evil _has been vanquished. Everything's fine."

"You sure? I'm like your third mother. I gotta know my baby's okay."

Destiny tried to touch Alexis' cheeks, but Alexis smacked her hands away from her face.

"Reality called," Alexis said. "I'm not a baby anymore."

"Sorry, again."

"You mean sorry squared?"

"Turn the math switch off, hon. Let's head home."

"Okay, but I _kinda _promised the boys that they can come... all _three _of them."

"Whoa, _what? _So, smart, dumb and _dumber _are crashing our girls' night?"

"You mean girls' night as in reading magazines, watching _Eat Pray Love_ for the umpteenth time and giving each other makeovers?"

"_Yes. _It's quality Alexis and Destiny time."

"Why can't we do something _I _want to do?"

"Like _what? _Watch a Japanese ninja movie? Play a video game? Eat food that'll probably make you fat in the morning?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me."

Destiny groaned.

"Okay about we mix things, girly."

"I'm not girly. _Pff_. I'm half soft, half tough. Half whiny, half not afraid of anything. I'm practically a Powerpuff Girl!"

Alexis gave her a look.

"Hey, we're halves together. Let's not ruin it with a bunch of boys. I have my theory."

"Oh god..."

"Hang with boys, you'll _become _a boy. You'll act like a boy, breathe like a boy, eat like a boy, and screw things up like a boy. You know, you just won't grow a-"

"-C'mon. _One _night won't kill you." Alexis interrupted.

"I have to go to the _dance _with Rory. It's bad enough you invited him over to your house! _And _Adam and Jess are having date night."

"We can chill in the basement."

"Damn your basement for being big."

"_Mhmm._" Alexis said with a grin. "Let's party."

"This is _not _how I wanted to spend my Tuesday night."

Destiny heard growling in the distance. She motioned Leon to come out of the bushes.

"Let's just get the dweebs before the black souls call backup."

* * *

***TwistedTelepath***


	12. Chapter 12: Untamed

**Shout outs: candininja, funkybananas47, and bellacullenstar07**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBaV, nor the characters. I just own this story, the plot and the OCs.**

* * *

Destiny thought about slamming her head in the basement's door. She kept her hands glued to the door knob.

"Des," Alexis said. "C'mon, they'll be here any minute."

"No."

"Laila's coming, so it'll be fair."

"So? It's _still _gonna be three pretty girls and three nerds. It's a disease and it's spreading quickly!"

Alexis took Destiny by the arms and pulled her down the stairs. Destiny was practically clawing the floor boards. She sat on the bean bag chair and crossed her arms.

"Aren't basements supposed to be dark and dreary?" she asked. "Not cool and comfortable?"

"My mom is more of a decorator." Alexis said, sitting next to her.

_"Nice place."_

The girls jumped with fear as Laila suddenly showed up into the room.

"God, Laila, don't scare us like that!" Destiny said, throwing a pillow at her.

"Whatever. So? Boys?"

"More like twerps."

"Hey!" Alexis said. "Be nice! Promise me you'll be on your best behavior tonight."

"No promises..."

_"Alright! Let's get this party started!"_ a voice shouted from upstairs.

"The 'Vampire Ninja' is here... _great._" Destiny said.

"If _anyone's _a ninja, it's me." Laila said.

"She's so right," Alexis said. "She practically _invented _the word stealth."

"Yeah right." Destiny said. When she blinked, Laila was gone. "Ha. Funny."

Two hands touched her bare shoulders, making her jump. Laila burst in laughter.

"Told you. My middle name is stealth."

"Your middle name is Arianne."

"So? My _second _middle name is stealth."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Leon had been getting calls from his "date" nonstop for the past seven hours. How'd she even get his number? Was she stalking him? Should he check that he doesn't have any random cuts so she won't think of it as a sign to come to have an early bite? He didn't know what to think or do. Who would he go to from help?

_"Leon."_ his mother's delicate voice echoed from down the hall. _"Do you want to talk?"_

The only way anyone in his house could hear thoughts were if they were practicing the mystical art of magic. He went to his mom's practice room and eyed her, whispering some foreign language. Her arms were held out and open, her eyes closed. It seemed like she was stuck in some sort abstraction.

"There you are," she said, without looking at him. "Do you know anyone with AB- or O+ blood?"

"Mom, AB- is like _super rare_, but I think Alexis has either."

"Ah. Demon blood. It changes with mood."

"_What?_"

"Go get her angry, then bring me back her AB-. She's... natural O+."

"How do you know that?"

"I get the feeling."

"So, you want your best son to get slaughtered by a demon?"

"You won't get _slaughtered. _Maybe temporarily disabled."

"Great. Even _better_."

She tossed a vile at him.

"Get it, and I'll make sure you're protected from that vampire girl."

He smiled and nodded, instantly, probably not realizing his life could be at stake.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Alexis laid upside-down on the basement's couch. Her eyes were closing slowly. Ethan had went home. Rory had went home. Laila had went home. Destiny was sleeping on an old shelf. Alexis sat up, taking the popcorn out of her now un-braided hair. She looked at the time on her watch. 9:24 at night.

She took off the TV and smacked Destiny with a pillow. The only reaction she had gotten out of her was the wrinkle of her nose. She rolled her eyes and yawned, loudly. She pulled her hoodie over her head and plopped on the couch, again, bored and tired.

Then, she realized one person was missing from the little party they had. Someone very mischievous. Someone who could easily get into trouble. Someone who could put her to sleep with his gentle, yet fiery hot kiss, blissfully sweeping across her lips, giving her sweet dreams of ecstasy. Benny.

She searched around the room for him, cautious not to wake Destiny up. She had finally found him, in the corner of the room, sleeping, snoring, and with a blanket over his body. She smirked and passed her hand on his cheek. He woke up, drained.

_"Have I ever told you that you give me that tingly feeling?"_ he moaned.

"What?" she asked.

_"When we touch. Like just now."_

"Maybe you had too many corn dogs. Bathroom's 'round the corner..."

_"My tingles are **never **wrong."_

She chuckled and yawned, again. Before she could close her mouth, her sense came up to an eleven. She heard something or some_one _upstairs. It crept down the stairs. It was Leon.

"Leon, what the _hell _are you doing in my house late at night?" she asked, her eyes drooping.

"Yeah... _um._" he said. "Remember back in second grade when I took that _photo _of you?"

She jumped up. "_Ahuh._"

"I posted it."

"_WHAT?!_"

Destiny shot up to the disturbance. "What photo? I wanna know!"

Alexis eyed Leon. He backed up to the wall and she clenched her fists.

"Leon." she hissed. "I swear, I'm going to kill you right this very moment."

"Please, Alex, don't." he said, looking away.

"Oh yes. I will." she said, flames rising from her veins to her fists. _"Then, I'm gonna grind your bones and make them into salt for stew."_ she said, snarling at him.

"Lexi! C'mon, don't do this to me!" Destiny said. "I mean _him._"

Her eyes shot a bloody red as she raised her fist to castigate him.

"Benny!" Destiny whined. "Do something to control your she-demon!"

"She's _your _best friend!" he moaned, going back to sleep.

"She's _you__r_ girlfriend!"

Alexis threw a punch, punching the wall instead of Leon, who had already hid behind Destiny.

"Leon, you _know _demons have a short temper." she said.

"All I can say is that my mom forced me to."

"Anything with your _mother _is bad news."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"I'm saying your mom's a bitch."

Alexis grabbed him by the leg and held him upside-down.

"_You're dead meat, Chase._" she growled.

"Catch me first, Wate!" he shouted, disappearing from her grip.

She smelt her hand, catching his scent and tracing it to the backyard. She punched through the basement window and crawled out.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Leon leaned on the Wates' white picket fence. His pulse was wildly out of control. He looked out for Alexis. Nowhere in sight. Which was a good thing... _and _a bad thing.

Something grabbed him by the legs. He looked down, shaken. Two hands reached out of the ground. He shrieked and hurried out of their grip, up the tree. Vines shot out of the roots of the tree and caught him. He struggled to get out, but saw Alexis coming straight for him.

_"Surprise, surprise,"_ she said.

"_Domndam pulchra daemon!_"

A shock of energy struck her and she fell to the ground. Destiny rushed over to him.

"Are you alright?! She could have killed you!" she said, hitting him and cutting the vines with her knife.

"Thanks for saying the spell." he said, getting down.

"That wasn't me. I can't do magic. That was Benny."

Leon looked at him. He hovered over Alexis, picking her up in his arms.

"Wait." he said, rushing over to them. "First, thank you, for saving my butt back there, secondly, I need to stick this needle in her arm while she's still mad."

"Um, _what?_"

Leon ignored his question and shot the needled vile in Alexis' arm. Her crimson, liquidy blood oozed into the vile.

"AB- demon blood." he said to himself. He ran home.

"Weirdo." Destiny said.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

The next morning, Alexis dozed off in sleep, visited by the man who came to her before.

_The day of the eclipse approaches._ he said. _Let you be ready for the dark force at hand. Your emotions are the key. Love gives you strength._

She opened her eyes, feeling weak and faint. A scar was on her arm. Alongside some claw marks on her skin. Next to her, surprisingly was Benny, who was sleeping peacefully. And what she also didn't expect... were the matching claw marks on his body.

* * *

**So sorry I was late updating today. Wonky web problems. Next chap, tomorrow. Can't predict when, though.**

***TwistedTelepath***


	13. Chapter 13: Stars

**Shout outs: candininja, funkybananas47, and bellacullenstar07**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBaV, nor the characters. I just own this story, the plot and the OCs.**

* * *

Destiny thought about slamming her head in the basement's door. She kept her hands glued to the door knob.

"Des," Alexis said. "C'mon, they'll be here any minute."

"No."

"Laila's coming, so it'll be fair."

"So? It's _still _gonna be three pretty girls and three nerds. It's a disease and it's spreading quickly!"

Alexis took Destiny by the arms and pulled her down the stairs. Destiny was practically clawing the floor boards. She sat on the bean bag chair and crossed her arms.

"Aren't basements supposed to be dark and dreary?" she asked. "Not cool and comfortable?"

"My mom is more of a decorator." Alexis said, sitting next to her.

_"Nice place."_

The girls jumped with fear as Laila suddenly showed up into the room.

"God, Laila, don't scare us like that!" Destiny said, throwing a pillow at her.

"Whatever. So? Boys?"

"More like twerps."

"Hey!" Alexis said. "Be nice! Promise me you'll be on your best behavior tonight."

"No promises..."

_"Alright! Let's get this party started!"_ a voice shouted from upstairs.

"The 'Vampire Ninja' is here... _great._" Destiny said.

"If _anyone's _a ninja, it's me." Laila said.

"She's so right," Alexis said. "She practically _invented _the word stealth."

"Yeah right." Destiny said. When she blinked, Laila was gone. "Ha. Funny."

Two hands touched her bare shoulders, making her jump. Laila burst in laughter.

"Told you. My middle name is stealth."

"Your middle name is Arianne."

"So? My _second _middle name is stealth."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Leon had been getting calls from his "date" nonstop for the past seven hours. How'd she even get his number? Was she stalking him? Should he check that he doesn't have any random cuts so she won't think of it as a sign to come to have an early bite? He didn't know what to think or do. Who would he go to from help?

_"Leon."_ his mother's delicate voice echoed from down the hall. _"Do you want to talk?"_

The only way anyone in his house could hear thoughts were if they were practicing the mystical art of magic. He went to his mom's practice room and eyed her, whispering some foreign language. Her arms were held out and open, her eyes closed. It seemed like she was stuck in some sort abstraction.

"There you are," she said, without looking at him. "Do you know anyone with AB- or O+ blood?"

"Mom, AB- is like _super rare_, but I think Alexis has either."

"Ah. Demon blood. It changes with mood."

"_What?_"

"Go get her angry, then bring me back her AB-. She's... natural O+."

"How do you know that?"

"I get the feeling."

"So, you want your best son to get slaughtered by a demon?"

"You won't get _slaughtered. _Maybe temporarily disabled."

"Great. Even _better_."

She tossed a vile at him.

"Get it, and I'll make sure you're protected from that vampire girl."

He smiled and nodded, instantly, probably not realizing his life could be at stake.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Alexis laid upside-down on the basement's couch. Her eyes were closing slowly. Ethan had went home. Rory had went home. Laila had went home. Destiny was sleeping on an old shelf. Alexis sat up, taking the popcorn out of her now un-braided hair. She looked at the time on her watch. 9:24 at night.

She took off the TV and smacked Destiny with a pillow. The only reaction she had gotten out of her was the wrinkle of her nose. She rolled her eyes and yawned, loudly. She pulled her hoodie over her head and plopped on the couch, again, bored and tired.

Then, she realized one person was missing from the little party they had. Someone very mischievous. Someone who could easily get into trouble. Someone who could put her to sleep with his gentle, yet fiery hot kiss, blissfully sweeping across her lips, giving her sweet dreams of ecstasy. Benny.

She searched around the room for him, cautious not to wake Destiny up. She had finally found him, in the corner of the room, sleeping, snoring, and with a blanket over his body. She smirked and passed her hand on his cheek. He woke up, drained.

_"Have I ever told you that you give me that tingly feeling?"_ he moaned.

"What?" she asked.

_"When we touch. Like just now."_

"Maybe you had too many corn dogs. Bathroom's 'round the corner..."

_"My tingles are **never **wrong."_

She chuckled and yawned, again. Before she could close her mouth, her sense came up to an eleven. She heard something or some_one _upstairs. It crept down the stairs. It was Leon.

"Leon, what the _hell _are you doing in my house late at night?" she asked, her eyes drooping.

"Yeah... _um._" he said. "Remember back in second grade when I took that _photo _of you?"

She jumped up. "_Ahuh._"

"I posted it."

"_WHAT?!_"

Destiny shot up to the disturbance. "What photo? I wanna know!"

Alexis eyed Leon. He backed up to the wall and she clenched her fists.

"Leon." she hissed. "I swear, I'm going to kill you right this very moment."

"Please, Alex, don't." he said, looking away.

"Oh yes. I will." she said, flames rising from her veins to her fists. _"Then, I'm gonna grind your bones and make them into salt for stew."_ she said, snarling at him.

"Lexi! C'mon, don't do this to me!" Destiny said. "I mean _him._"

Her eyes shot a bloody red as she raised her fist to castigate him.

"Benny!" Destiny whined. "Do something to control your she-demon!"

"She's _your _best friend!" he moaned, going back to sleep.

"She's _you__r_ girlfriend!"

Alexis threw a punch, punching the wall instead of Leon, who had already hid behind Destiny.

"Leon, you _know _demons have a short temper." she said.

"All I can say is that my mom forced me to."

"Anything with your _mother _is bad news."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"I'm saying your mom's a bitch."

Alexis grabbed him by the leg and held him upside-down.

"_You're dead meat, Chase._" she growled.

"Catch me first, Wate!" he shouted, disappearing from her grip.

She smelt her hand, catching his scent and tracing it to the backyard. She punched through the basement window and crawled out.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Leon leaned on the Wates' white picket fence. His pulse was wildly out of control. He looked out for Alexis. Nowhere in sight. Which was a good thing... _and _a bad thing.

Something grabbed him by the legs. He looked down, shaken. Two hands reached out of the ground. He shrieked and hurried out of their grip, up the tree. Vines shot out of the roots of the tree and caught him. He struggled to get out, but saw Alexis coming straight for him.

_"Surprise, surprise,"_ she said.

"_Domndam pulchra daemon!_"

A shock of energy struck her and she fell to the ground. Destiny rushed over to him.

"Are you alright?! She could have killed you!" she said, hitting him and cutting the vines with her knife.

"Thanks for saying the spell." he said, getting down.

"That wasn't me. I can't do magic. That was Benny."

Leon looked at him. He hovered over Alexis, picking her up in his arms.

"Wait." he said, rushing over to them. "First, thank you, for saving my butt back there, secondly, I need to stick this needle in her arm while she's still mad."

"Um, _what?_"

Leon ignored his question and shot the needled vile in Alexis' arm. Her crimson, liquidy blood oozed into the vile.

"AB- demon blood." he said to himself. He ran home.

"Weirdo." Destiny said.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

The next morning, Alexis dozed off in sleep, visited by the man who came to her before.

_The day of the eclipse approaches._ he said. _Let you be ready for the dark force at hand. Your emotions are the key. Love gives you strength._

She opened her eyes, feeling weak and faint. A scar was on her arm. Alongside some claw marks on her skin. Next to her, surprisingly was Benny, who was sleeping peacefully. And what she also didn't expect... were the matching claw marks on his body.

* * *

**So sorry I was late updating today. Wonky web problems. Next chap, tomorrow. Can't predict when, though.**

***TwistedTelepath***


	14. Chapter 14: Storytime

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBaV, nor the boys I wished I had owned to serve me. :D I only own the story, storyline, and the OCs. And the little mini story at the bottom.**

* * *

Alexis thought she was crazy, yet again. What did this poem mean? Was there something her mother had never told her? She thought about the words.

The Sun and the Moon... possibly her parents. If Tanya was the Sun, and Scott was the Moon, then she was the star and Benny was supposed to be the star's _savior?_ Did that mean that her energy was great and powerful? That she wasn't any old plain demon? So, maybe when Benny had broken the curse, her power's barrier had been broken, too?

She didn't know _what _to think of it. Right now, her theory was simple. Her emotions were possibly tied to her powers, and both could go off at any moment. There was part of her that was the supposed darkness. What could wake the darkness? She needed to know, so she could prevent it.

She would have to figure out the rest of the poem, later, consulting her mom. A sweet scent came to her nostrils. Like, vanilla and roses. A guardian angel was nearby. It was a good thing her mother had prepared her for this kind of thing when she was little. She reached for the small knob on the side of her glasses. She turned it, making her vision visible to God's messengers.

The scent got stronger. She spotted a guardian angel creeping behind Benny.

"How do you _not _see him?" Alexis asked him. "He's got the biggest damn wings I've ever seen."

"What?" He spun behind him, hitting his head on the angel's. "Ow! What the heck?"

Alexis groaned and tapped the angel three times. He appeared visible to him now, too.

"Whoa."

"Oh come on! I'm trying to do my job here, hon!" the angel yelled. "This kid needs all the guidance he can get."

"Just remember I'm _still _right here." Benny said, looking back at Alexis. "Who's he?"

"Aaron. One of my mom's friends. The most protective, defensive guardian angel heaven has _ever _produced." she replied. "He's _your _guardian angel."

"The big G knows troublemakers when he sees them." Aaron said, shooing his wing out of his face. "Anyway. What do you want, Alexis?"

"What do you mean what do _I _want? You were the one creeping behind him like a stalker!"

"Oh, right, right."

_"He's also very forgetful."_ she murmured.

Aaron took a note out from his satchel and gave it to Alexis.

"Consider it a nice little gift from your mom, to your godfather, to _you._ Enjoy." he snapped.

Before he left, he pushed Benny into her, knocking both of them down, and took off into the air.

"He's your _godfather?_" he asked.

"Yup. Isn't he something?" she asked in reply, helping him up. She read the note he had given her:_  
_

_Alexis,_

_I know you've gone through a lot of things during these past few hours. All will be explained at home, discussed between me, you, and Adam, PRIVATELY. IF you MUST bring friends, have them WAIT outside until we're done. Enjoy your day, sweetie._

_Hugs and heavens, Mom._

"Wow. _Touching._" Alexis said, stuffing the note in her bag. "I need some Cheetos, now."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Destiny walked into Chemistry, but turned to walk straight out when she saw Rory.

"Where 'ya going, Des?" he asked. "Come on, I won't bite!"

"That's a _saying. _If I cut my wrist right now, you'd_ defiantly_ bite me." she said, turning back and sitting next to him, shaking her head with displeasure.

"Ooh, your hair matches your red-hot personality."

She groaned and looked the other way.

"Did you enjoy last night?" he asked.

"What?"

"We kissed, remember?"

"_WHAT?!_"

"Destiny, quiet down." the teacher said.

"Me? Plus you? Our _lips? _Interacting together? Oh _hell _no." she said, more quietly.

"Yes. Let me just say, you were _amazing. _I can still taste your peach lip gloss."

"I am _pretty sure _that I _never _kissed you."

"Yes. It was... about 8:09, Laila had to pee because she drank too much juice, Ethan was talking to his mom on the phone upstairs, Alexis and Benny started making out, and you were falling asleep on my shoulder. And _you _kissed _me._"

"No. No, no, no, no, _NO!_"

"Destiny! Quiet!" the teacher said.

Destiny pounded her head on the table and buried her head into her arms.

_I was drunk. I **swear **to God I was drunk. I **couldn't **have kissed him. _she thought.

"So? When's the next movie, sweet thang?" he asked her.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Leon hid in the boys' washroom. She couldn't come in there. It was the _boys' _washroom. Keyword: boys'. She was crazy. _He _was going crazy. Why wasn't the repellent working? It repelled Destiny and Alexis. Then, what the hell was going on?!

_"Leon?"_ a voice asked.

"Who's there?!"

_"It's Ethan, open up."_

He pushed up the stall door and stood up, slowly.

"She's not with you, is she?"

"Who?"

"The blonde, wicked vampiress."

"She's not here."

"Thank God. She _won't _leave me ALONE!"

"She must _really _want your blood."

"I'm not even that special. I-I'm just a dude, who wants to go to the dance!"

"Calm down. I'll ask Sarah if she talk to her."

"That won't work. I gotta leave. Move to Vancouver. Change my name. Get a job as an ice cream man."

"Leon! Get a _grip!_" he said, shaking him.

"I'm gonna die!"

"_No. _You're not gonna die. You're gonna live, and you're gonna make it to see the rest of your life."

"You promise, bro?"

"Promise..."

"I love you, man."

"Let's not get into that, yet."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

_"If the Moon glows, then his revelation is coming_

_If the Sun shines brighter, then she is there_

_If the stars gleam, then she is stuck with the savior's love_

_The day and the night have never been so near..."_

Alexis walked into the girl's washroom, to flick her face with water. She rubbed her face with water. Before she could do it again, the water in the sink still remained. She passed her hand over the water, to turn off the faucet. Then, the water moved with her hand.

_Great. _she thought. _More of this stupid elemental power thing._

The water suddenly froze into ice. She rolled her eyes and abandoned the sink, wiping her hands with a paper towel. A sudden thought came to mind.

_"Once upon a time, there was an angel. She lived happily in heaven, at the gate, protecting the people and souls that resided there. Then, during an ambush, she met a demon, who distracted her from her holy duties and seduced her. It was originally a plot to destroy her, since she was one of God's best angels, but they fell in love. They were wed, to the disapproval of hell and to the approval of the heavens. Years later, the angel gave birth, on the eve of an eclipse. The baby was known as their star, she shined bright and made people as happy as they could be. But, one winter afternoon, the demon got torn away from their happy family, and they never saw him since. The angel gave her daughter an amulet, saying it would do her well in the future. As the daughter grew, a curse was brung upon her and her inner demon was awoken, but the angel was invisible yet still in tact. It will be foreseen by the seer, that on the day of eclipse, that the daughter's true powers will be awaken and her demon and angel halves will be split divided in her body, soul and spirit, and she will break the curse. Her savior will be revealed, and they will protect, guard and love each other as foreseen."  
_

It had been a bedtime story, that her mother had read to her as a kid. Now, _almost _everything seemed clear.

* * *

**Okay. So, do you believe in the story?**

***TwistedTelepath***


	15. Chapter 15: Foreseen

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBaV, or the characters. Story, plot, and OCs. Mine.**

* * *

Alexis roller-bladed home, alone, without the company of Destiny or Benny. So _how_ could a _bedtime story_ turn into the future? She used to draw imaginary pictures of the characters of the story. The Sun, the Moon, the star, the savior and the seer, not realizing the images were _right _in front of her. Tanya, Scott, her, Benny and Ethan. It was freaking unreal. Her mother obviously knew about everything that was happening.

She stopped in front of her house. She furiously opened the front door, seeing her mother talking with Adam.

"Do you have anything you wanna tell me, mother?" Alexis asked, harshly. "Like a minor thing you saw when I was little?"

"Believe me, Alexis," Tanya said. "I wanted to talk to you about it, but if I did...there would be harsh consequences."

"She had a reason." Adam said.

"What was her reason? What were the 'consequences'?" Alexis snapped. _"Probably letting me never see my father again."_

"Leave _your father _out of this!" Tanya shot, angrily.

"Ladies!" Adam shouted. "Calm down!"

They sat on the couch, on opposite ends and breathed steadily.

"Now. Tanya, I think you should tell her."

Tanya sighed and said, "Not only would Scott have been banished, you would be consumed with dark energy, a dark demon with no soul, and Benny would not be on this earth, today."

"How?"

"The curse, it tied most the people you know now. The parts I left out of the bedtime story are that Destiny is your protector, explaining why you two are so close, and Leon at least _tries _to prevent anything from catching your scent, Underworld-related. But, since the curse's shield was lifted and you can spark, the Fire Council had been notified of your presence. Their curse is strong, so it's like a sitting duck inside of you, waiting for the signal to come alive, again."

Alexis got quiet. "Sorry I judged you so easily."

"It's fine."

"So, what does it mean by, angel and demon halves?"

"I never told you that you were half angel, because the curse had unleashed your inner demon too early. You were never able to study seraph studies because you'd easily burn the books. I wanted to wait until you were seventeen, and old enough to remove the curse yourself."

"So... I have an inner _angel, _too?"

"Yes. It's complicated, see, haven't you noticed there's an eclipse on your birthday, _every year,_ and the next day there's a blood moon?"

"Yeah..."

"On your birthday, not knowing which year, you will be trapped within a state of shock, like a soul-trance, just for you. You'll be stuck in between. Your sides will battle with each other, until one comes out victorious."

"Tanya, Evelyn and I are trying to prevent that." Adam spoke up. "To let both sides communicate with each other in peace. Like a nightmare and a dream. Fear and bliss. You are allowed to bring people you need into, what we call the Realm of Chance. So, it was already settled that the savior would be there to help you. And others if you may."

"This-this is too much to handle at once." Alexis said.

"All I'm going to say is, your amulet holds your past, your present and your future. But, only you can control it."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Alexis went up to her room, closed the door and slid to the floor. She wiped her eyes with her hands. She smoothed her dress, but shocked herself, instead. She looked at her hand, back and front, and energy swirled around it.

_"Lightning is power_

_Lightning is strength_

_It defends you _

_At any cost or length..."_

She shook her head, trying to get the annoying voice out of her head. She looked on her shelf. Her jewelry box was on it. She opened it. The little ballerina spun around, delicately. She slammed the box closed and looked in the mirror.

Her eyes flashed from red to gold. She touched the mirror. Her amulet shined, projecting an image. She was about six, sitting on her bed and wearing pink tutu, ballet shoes and a pink leotard. Her hair was in a bun and she was humming a tune. Now, her amulet showed her an image of her two weeks ago, at ballet practice. She was rehearsing her role as the White Swan, strutting gracefully, and making her partner fall hopelessly in love with her, but didn't return the same affection. Another image showed, it was opening night. The crowd clapping as she leaped across the stage, making an appearance in the scene where the White Swan meets the Prince. She did her best, spinning and making graceful arm motions. She put as much effort in her acting as well as her dancing. The vision stopped.

She backed away from the mirror, slowly. She sat on a chair and turned on her computer. She had an incoming video chat request with just the person she needed to talk to.

_"Hey, beautiful."_ he said. _"How'd it go?"_

"Confusing." she said, giving an awkward smile. "Can I come over, like _now?_"

_"Sure. Grandma's almost dying to see you, anyway."_

She nodded and ended the chat. She put a different jacket on and took her bag, too. She wrapped a scarf around her neck and hurried down the stairs.

Her mom was looking at an old scrapbook.

"Uh, Mom?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, sweetie?" she answered, still looking at the scrapbook.

"I'll be over at Benny's, if you need me. Okay? Is that okay? Does the story tell of the star spending time with her savior?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

She kissed her mom on the cheek, took an apple and left the house.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Alexis walked straight next door. Grandma Weir swung open the door before she could even knock.

"Hello, Alexis," she said. "Come in, come in."

"Thanks." she answered, walking in.

"I'll be ready for you in a minute, just relax and make yourself comfortable."

"_Okay..._"

She went upstairs and Alexis sat on the couch. She took a big bite of her apple. Her stomach still growled. She played with a lock of her hair.

_"I found the ketchup, Grandma." _a voice said from the kitchen. Her boyfriend came out, practically holding the biggest sandwich she had seen in her life. He looked at her and went back into the kitchen.

"Come back here." Alexis said.

He came back, grinning and empty-handed.

"How 'ya doing, gorgeous?" he asked.

"_Benny..._" she said, crossing her arms.

"I thought you weren't coming for the next five minutes, so I said, what the heck? Why not get something to eat, because I was starving, before my demon girlfriend comes over and craves over it?"

"That made _no _sense _whatsoever._ We could have _shared _it."

"_Oh._" he said, feeling guilty.

"Sometimes I swear that you're brain-dead."

"Nah, I'm just so smart that I forget things."

She laughed as he went back into the kitchen and got the sandwich, which was in two halves. He gave her one and they sat next to each other on the couch. The both ate their half like they've never eaten in their lives, and looked at each other, laughing.

"You have ketchup on your lips." one said to the other in unison.

She smiled and took a napkin. She wiped his mouth before she wiped her own and they started laughing for no reason.

"I said it before and I'll say it again," he said. "You're my kind of chick."

"And I _guess_... you're my kind of dude."

"Yes! I _knew _you'd admit it, eventually!"

She chuckled and punched him, playfully in the arm. "Yeah. You're my type. Don't make me regret it..." He gave her his beaming smile.

"Most girls would've already walked away, ran away, called me a weirdo, a creep, a nerd, or disgusting..." he said, scratching the back on his head.

"Last time _I _checked," she said. "_I'm _not like most girls. And I haven't seen any of those sides of you yet, just the sweet side. But you do show those sides to Des."

He smirked and held her hand.

"I've only said this about _one _girl. But, you're the Princess Leia to my Hans Solo."

"Why I'm _honored._"

"Yes, indeed, it's a _huge _honor."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**~Benny POV~**

Grandma came back downstairs with her book. She told us about this story about the Sun, the Moon, a star, a seer and a savior. _I _was supposed to be the _savior._ How could that even be possible? I mean, it was pretty epic that I was the savior to a hot girl, but _I _was supposed to be _powerful? _I can barely use magic as it is... for the right reasons...

"So..." I said. "I guess we're soul mates. I was _destined _to meet you. You were _destined _to meet me."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, honey," Grandma told me "You have a special job in guarding Alexis. You broke the curse, now, you have to make sure it _stays_ broken."

"I _guess _I can do that. Maybe fit some canoodling in between."

"I'm _serious._"

"I'm serious, too."

She sighed and murmured something. She said something to Alexis, making her laugh and she went upstairs.

I watched Alexis pull out a book and start reading. _Reading. _Did she even _hear _what I just said? I wanted to canoodle, not _read _some book called _Dead Witch Walking _by Kim Harrison. Is the witch like a zombie or something?

"_Ally._" I sang. "Put the book down."

"I'm almost finished." she said.

"Put it down." I insisted.

She groaned and put the book on the table. She bit into her apple.

"You sure love apples..."

"I'm glad you noticed."

"Well, it's Wednesday evening, and it's getting boring. I say we do what we did Friday."

"_Oh._"

"You order the pizza, I'll get the movie?"

"Sure."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**~Alexis POV~**

About thirty minutes later, Benny grinned victorious when he got his free pizza. The movie he had gotten was Jacuzzi Time Machine, which I didn't have a problem with. I actually loved that movie. He played the movie and sat next to me, fake-yawning and stretching his arm over me. The oldest trick in the book.

"Are you ready for the dance?" he asked me, his eyes glued on the screen.

"Yeah, I _guess_. I've never been to a dance, really." I said. "If I'd have to go to a dance, I'd get a M.I.S.A. assignment on that very day, and I'd never get to enjoy myself."

"_What? _Well, Ally, _I'll _make sure you're gonna have the time of your life."

"I'm warning you, the _only _dancing I've learned is ballet. I can't dance. The phrase 'two left feet' fits me perfectly, so don't get mad at me if I possibly crush your toes."

"Don't worry about it. I'll handle it like a man... or at least _close _to a man."

I laughed and watched him whisper the lines to the movie. He took a slice of pizza and aimed for his mouth, but instead hit himself in the eye. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing.

There was a knock at the door. He squinted and went toward the door. Ethan came in, acting causal, but then freaking out about asking Sarah to the dance. I went up to him, to talk some sense. I put my hand on his shoulder, since it was awkward being taller than him, then the pupils in his eyes disappeared.

**~Inside Ethan's Vision~**

_I saw Alexis, her eyes were lit aflame and her fists where on fire. Her amulet was shining a violet and orange color. Some girl that she was fighting was trapped to the ground, with black vines with thorns around her legs. Alexis was crying, her tears were black. _

_"You harmed my father, now, you harm my savior. You will feel my wrath and you will suffer!" she screamed. _

_She levitated over the ground, black ravens and white doves swarming around her. A bright light came from the sky. A bolt of lightning came toward the girl._

* * *

**Whoa. I know this is really early, but I just couldn't wait. What do you think? Was this too mushy in the middle? Was Benny a little soft? I dunno. :P**

***TwistedTelepath***


	16. Chapter 16: Unbelievable

**Disclaimer: All MBaV rights go to Teletoon, I own NOTHING. Except this story, the plot and the OCs.**

* * *

Tanya stood in her bedroom, winged and ready to take on the night shift watch of the gates. She brushed her hair and kissed the picture of Alexis on her dresser.

_"Father God, please send an angel to protect my darling daughter."_ she prayed.

She stared out the window, knowing the dark forces at work to kill her daughter and her savior. She made the sign of the cross and vanished in a white light, up into the night sky.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Ethan was pulled out of his vision, by the sudden lightning in it. He looked at Alexis, who looked at him with worry.

"Are you _okay?_" she asked.

"I just had a vision." he told Benny.

"What'd you see?" he asked, still leaving Alexis confused.

"Alexis, but really, _really _scary. With killer black ravens and white doves flying around her. And she was floating about the ground. It's hard to describe the rest, it's really, _really _vivid." he answered. "It was crazy real. I swore I was there, myself."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

The poem returned to Alexis' head.

_"The flame sprung, and the process had begun_

_The demon turned from his evil nature, to seduce the angel, who was afraid for sure_

_The Sun and the Moon, the star would come soon_

_The star's energy was great, so the darkness stole the moon to await_

_For the day when the star would have grown, and the great power it had shown_

_For the curse has been broken, and its power has been awaken_

_From the flames of hell and the clouds of Heaven, a cry comes from the raven_

_The dark will come and consume the star's soul, but it was shine bright, so that all will recognize the light..._

_The curse still lays inside the star, but its savior remains, so they will never part_

_He is the light to her darkness, the day to her night_

_Lightning strikes and thunder booms, but their love is blooming_

_Stronger than ten thousand men, more striking than the lightning_

_May the Heavens sing upon the glory, and the hells fear the strength_

_Let their story unfold, telling the tales of their love_

_Because one thing leads to another, and the spark grows bigger."_

_Why does this keep replaying in my head? _she thought. _I get it, darkness coming to consume my soul, but savior comes to save me... I have a strong, great power that no one understands. The curse is still inside me, but my savior is still alive so he makes me complete, I guess..._

Alexis found herself whispering something.

_"Tanya is the Sun, may all bow to her shine_

_Scott is the Moon, his glow is within mine_

_Alexandria is the star, she is the bridge between both heaven and hell_

_Benjamin is the savior, he is the star's almighty protector and he knows her well_

_Destiny is the light guardian, she brings hope and light_

_Leon is the dark guardian, he overshadows the dark's might_

_Laila-Alena is the raven, may she keep the star's soul and shield her heart from being broken_

_Ethan is the seer, his sixth sense of power and peace, brings forth everyone's strength it has awoken..."_

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

The boys stared at Alexis, who was whispering a poem about them.

"Is she okay?" Ethan asked. "Her hands are _glowing._"

"I'm sure it's all apart of this 'angel/demon puberty' she's been going through." Benny said.

_"The day of eclipse if almost upon us,"_ Alexis said. _"We must prepare for the power of the heavens and hell to enter the star's body."_

"Well, _that _doesn't sound like Alexis."

She repeated the poem, over and over as she somehow got ahold of some ash and marked her head with a symbol. Her eyes started to turn topaz/goldish until she blinked and snapped herself out of it.

"W-what happened?" she asked, dizzily.

"You're _probably_ possessed." Benny guessed.

"Benny, she's _not _possessed." Ethan said.

"We may never know."

Alexis rolled her eyes and wiped the ash from her forehead. "This whole story-thing," she said. "It has something to it. There's a catch to _everything_."

"She's not wrong."

"And the thing I... or what I thought was me, was whispering. It means something."

"Yeah, you called me, '_almighty'_." Benny said, grinning.

She pushed him off the couch and said, "My mom said you would foresee what would happen on Friday. You saw me, right?" she asked Ethan.

"Yeah... the _evil-looking_ you." he said.

"Give me your hand and focus. Tell me what you see _exactly._ Try and describe every detail."

"It's not that easy."

"Try. I'm pretty sure my soul is at stake." Alexis insisted.

"Well, if you put it _that _way."

They joined hands and his eyes came to the blank state, nothing in them.

"Okay. I see the community center. Yes! I _do _go the dance with Sarah!" he said.

"_Focus._" she said.

"Right, right. Um, Destiny has some ancient dagger in her purse, with Greek symbols on it. Leon stuck his wand in his jacket sleeve and he and Destiny went in the dance, but with different dates. Destiny told you if she saw anything suspicious, she'd call you. Laila went to the bathroom. Sarah and I went in. You and Benny went outside. Before he could tell you a cheesy pickup line-"

"Hey!" he protested, sitting back on the couch, with Alexis sitting on his lap. "My pickups are awesome."

"That's what _you _think. Anyway. Before he could _smooth talk _you, a girl came in with a scythe."

His eyes turned back to brown.

"That's all I can see." he concluded. "The rest is a mystery..."

"So? What's the plan?" Benny asked.

"Why are you asking _me? __You're _the savior."

"I'm asking you because you're the _smartest._"

"I have an idea but it involves things that are seriously complicated."

"I'm all ears." Alexis said.

"Do you think Laila can come over to my house tomorrow night?"

"Sure."

"Destiny and Leon?"

"Yep. Leon has no life, anyway. He has to be the _only _guy on the planet that still watches reruns of _Pokémon _and _Dragon Ball Z._"

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

The next morning, Destiny stared at Alexis like she was a stalker.

"What _happened_ to you?" Alexis asked.

"I. Can't. Sleep. Anymore." she said. "I _kissed _Rory! _RORY!_ ABOVE ALL GUYS ON THE PLANET!"

"Maybe you two were meant to be together. How does Destiny_ Keener_ sound?"

Destiny punched Alexis in the arm as they entered school. Rory was waiting for her.

"Looking _fine, _ladies." he said.

"Go bite yourself." Destiny snapped.

She walked off, but he followed her like a lovesick puppy.

Alexis made it to her locker and packed her books for her next few classes. Her tracker went off, suddenly. An incoming message from Laila.

_"Great news." _she said. "_The boss upgraded all weaponry and amulets. We're good to go. And just **maybe**... your nerd friends can come to the agency tomorrow before the dance and get some gear..."_

"Good call, Lala." Alexis said.

_"Don't call me 'Lala', please."_

The call ended and she went to class.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Jennifer watched Alexis from a distance. It was time to up her game. If her sister was working with the goodie-goodies, then that would be major trouble for her. She shook the small bottle in her hand and blew it toward Leon. He instantly came toward her, his eyes glowing red, matching her own.

"Yes, master?" he asked.

"Change of plans. This is what I want you to do." she said.

* * *

**:O Yeah, I'm kinda liking the past chapters I wrote, because they talked about the story behind Tanya's mysterious bedtime story. This one way cool, too.**

***TwistedTelepath***


	17. Chapter 17: Warm Hearts

**Shout Out: Elphabaxa**

**Disclaimer: MBaV = Teletoon, Story + Plot + Alexis, Destiny, Leon, Laila, etc. = Mine. :D**

* * *

Destiny and Alexis met in the band room at lunch. Alexis rushed to sit on the piano bench. She moved her fingers on the keys, gently. She smiled and hummed a tune from Swan Lake, playing it.

"I dunno why you only bother with piano," Destiny said, sitting on a stool. "You can play bass and acoustic guitar and the flipping violin."

"I feel more at peace with piano." Alexis said, putting up her right hand. "I feel _the force_."

"I'm banning you from watching Star Wars for the rest of your life. That goes for Star Trek, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Transformers, _everything _recorded on your DVR-"

"Oh _c'mon. _I was just kidding." Alexis whined.

"Okay, okay. I lift the banishment. Guess what?"

"What?"

"I got Adam and Jess to let you play at their wedding!"

"No way! I've begged Uncle Adam for _months._"

"You're gonna play _The Forgotten _by Green Day. Don't ask how I got ahold of a copy a year early. Just be a thankful."

"I only know _half _of the lyrics. I'll need help... and I feel like that song's a duet."

"If it's a _duet _why don't you _do it _with Benny?"

"I dunno. Just lemme think about what's on my plate _now, then _think about the anything else."

"The wedding's in a week. It's not like David Tutera's gonna show up and do it _for _you... even though that'd be _awesome!_"

"Wouldn't it?"

"I'm _so _gonna plan your wedding." Destiny said, making Alexis choke on her gum.

"_What? _Where'd _that _come from?!"

"I'm just putting it out there. Then, for your honeymoon, my mom's a travel agent, so I'll send you two to Paris-"

"Enough, please. I'm thinking."

"About Swan Lake?"

"Mhmm."

She played the Black Swan part on piano, but it did sound like something was missing.

"You're gonna kill it, don't worry. Besides, if your feet get broken or bruised, they heal automatically, so duh. You're the perfect Swan Queen." Destiny said. "You're as sweet as the White Swan and as sexy as the Black Swan. You've got it down-packed. And I can always fill in for you if you get hurt..."

"Well, you're gonna have wait a while, 'cause this swan isn't going anywhere."

"Damn."

When Alexis was finished, she and Destiny shared her iPod and played, _Shake it Out _by Florence + The Machine. They sang along and they exited the band room.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

After she and Destiny departed, Alexis sat in the back of Language Arts class, her notebook standing up on her desk while she read another book, since she finished Dead With Walking, she was in the middle of _Once Dead, Twice Shy_, another Kim Harrison book. She was early to class, as usual, so she had time. Her amulet shined violet. She saw Benny coming her way, giving her that beaming smile she loved.

He sat next to her and looked around the classroom, which was almost full. He used his magic to make her book disappear. She angrily kicked him in the shin. He laughed in response, but at the same time shouted with agony.

"Why?" she asked.

"I talked to Grandma about you this morning, there's a lot of parts she left out yesterday." he said, rubbing his ankle.

"And?"

"And..." he said, using her notebook to cover his spellbook. _"Since your mom is a seraph and your dad is a demon, and the curse released your demon side too early, your angel side is set to make an appearance somewhere around your birthday. But now, you can still do angel magic and have angel abilities, but they're barred by the curse. By tomorrow, the curse should be gone and you'll have a new problem of fighting sins and sacraments."_

"Perfect. More stress." she said, sarcastically._  
_

"Oh come on. This savior's not gonna let you break. I _also _found out that once you're all, you know... _possessed._.."

_"I'm not possessed!"_

"Whatever you wanna call it. That _all _of us are gonna advance with you. Not the vampires, I mean. Being immortal is enough for them." he ended that statement, bitterly.

"Okay... So, Laila says you and Ethan can come over to the agency and pick up some weapons for Friday's little 'ambush'."

"Wait, wait, wait. She's letting me step foot in the agency. She's not afraid I'll blow something up?"

"She hardly knows you..."

"This. Is. _So. _Wick! Do you guys have laser guns?"

"Those are level 10, for alien-"

_"Aliens?! Awesome! Do you guys have those weird substances that you keep from the creatures?"_

"It depends which creature you took down. Destiny got to keep a faerie's wing, Leon has the werewolf fang, and I kept a few things I can't keep track of."

_"Shh! There can be spies among us. Lay low."_

Alexis rolled her eyes used his magic against him to bring back her book.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Destiny put her books in her locker. She closed it to see Rory at her side. She jerked herself against her locker and ran out of breath.

"Hey!" she said. "I see blood!" She pointed in a random direction.

"Where?!" he asked.

She spun around, turning into a cloud of mist and drifting to the other corner of the hall. She turned back into her normal state and leaned against the wall.

Out of nowhere he swung from the ceiling and faced her, upside-down.

"I didn't see any blood. Just some juice... I think. Why are you avoiding me, babe?"

"_Don't _call me 'babe'. I'm _not_ your 'babe'. I'm _no one's_ 'babe'."

"Come on. I'm a vampire, you're a shapeshifter. We were practically _made _for each other."

"No. I was the third child out of six and the only girl of divorced parents Andrew LaFayette and Nicole Zane. I was not 'made' for_ you._"

"Gosh, I didn't need your life story, but look Destiny. I _really _like you. I would suck anyone dry if they tried to hurt you... unless they were a dude. I-I just can't do that..."

Destiny was _actually _torn for this guy. He _liked _her. Should she give him a shot? Eh, let's see where the dance takes them.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Leon walked out of school, still under Jennifer's enchantment, to fulfill his task. He had a job, a deadline and if not completed, his soul at stake. He came into the parking lot, approaching his car, until Erica swooped in front of him.

"I just came by to ask your blood type." she said, touching his shoulder, flirtatious. "I like O+."

He pulled her close to him and kissed her. After a minute, he released her.

"Now shut up." he said, going into the car and driving away, leaving her puzzled.

* * *

**Whoa. Unexpected. _Possible_ Rory/Destiny. Can't say the same about the other...**

***TwistedTelepath***


	18. Chapter 18: Twist

**Shout Outs: Poseidon'sDaughter-Percy'sSis, noyb343**

**Disclaimer: ****MBaV = Teletoon, Story + Plot + Alexis, Destiny, Leon, Laila, etc. = Mine. :3**

* * *

**~Alexis POV~**

_Things on My Agenda:_

_1. "Conference" w/ Mom and Uncle Adam_

_2. Practice for Adam & Jess' Wedding_

_3. M.I.S.A. Training *Tonight_

_4. M.I.S.A. Mission Prep *Tomorrow_

_5. Dance_

_6. Fight_

_7. Real First Date w/ Benny on Saturday (If Friday blows over)_

_8. Take a LONG, WELL DESERVED nap_

_9. Swan Lake Ballet Practice_

Yup. Those were nine things on my agenda that I wrote down on my way home. Mom and Uncle Adam wanted to talk to be _again _about the story, I had to practice 'The Forgotten' even though I had _forgotten_ the words, swing by the M.I.S.A. to train and control my elemental and mind powers, pack portable weaponry for the dance, pretend like nothing was going on at the dance and fight at the dance. On Saturday, I had a "surprise" date with Benny, which really bugged me, because I _HATE_ surprises. Sleep, sleep, sleep for about five hours or more, then head down to the studio to practice for the recital. I was a busy, busy girl.

I entered the house, hoping to get rid of number one.

Mom waited in the backyard. I smelt vanilla and honey, which was the smell of a seraph. I adjusted my glasses and saw her six wings. She smiled and hugged me.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"For what, exactly?" I asked.

"Some angels have dreams about the future. Since you're my daughter, you have the dream sight. You have the power of earth magic."

"Mom, what are you getting to?"

"It's time I get you into the habit of angelic studies instead demonic studies."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Mom had brung me into Uncle Adam's library. She had piled the table with book after book trying to boost my knowledge even _more._ There was _The Liberty of an Angel, Guardians of Heaven, The Order of the Halo, The Order of the Harp, The Order of the Wings, Angels for Dummies, Angelic Rights for Dummies, _and _Souls of God_ but _none _of them fit me just right. Then, it happened. A little dramatic, but yeah, I found a book...on the highest freaking shelf in the damn library. I grabbed a chair and jumped until I could halfway reach it.

Mom saw me struggle and she brung the book down for me, as I fell into a pile.

She sighed and used her magic to flip through the pages. I took a book off my head and joined her at the table.

_The Curse of Both Breeds _was the title of the book. Great. I was "blessed" with _another _curse. Since I had both light and dark energy inside me, (white magic and black magic, good and evil, sun and moon, etc.), I had this curse all to myself, I guess... This book talked about being a hybrid of different species, but I was _so special _I had a section to myself. This curse, _specifically, _called the "Curse of the Light Moon and Dark Sun.".

The Curse of the Light Moon and Dark Sun is basically, like me, born of both angelic and demonic bloodline, forced to choose a side, yada, yada, Yoda. A Child of the Light Moon and Dark Sun has a savior, for instance, mine is Benny, which explains more than you know.

I closed the book, not wanting to stress myself more than I had to. I sheepishly went upstairs to my room, to practice on my keyboard. This rattled my brain like a hurricane and I needed to do other things. I had thirty minutes to practice, then four hours from training, so I could sleep in between.

*******~.~.~*~.~.~***

**~Destiny POV~**

**Four Hours and Thirty-One Minutes Later...**

I stood still in front of the moving dummy. It was taunting me. I make a quick movement to strike, but it moved back... for the twenty-third time.

"Come on, Des!" Laila shouted. "_Be _the dummy!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" I asked, directing my attention to her instead of the dummy. The dummy moved forward and pushed me on the floor. I blew my hair out of my face, took Laila's scythe off the floor and sliced the dummy's head off.

"Or you can do it _that _way." she said. "It seems like _you're _the only person that pays attention."

"_Wait._" a voice moaned. Alexis was walking toward us, slowly. She dropped to the ground and crawled. She got up when I reached for her hand. "I'm here." she announced.

"You look horrible." Laila stated, writing on her clipboard. "Did you get enough sleep like I instructed?"

"Yes and no." she said, sitting down and crossing her legs. "My mom wouldn't stop talking about angelic studies, and that made me tired, and now I'm hungry since I see that Subway five-dollar foot-long on the table of the Staff Room."

This is when I knew my best friend was at her worst. She was cranky and she was moaning about food.

"Go and have it," I said. "It's mine anyway."

Alexis rushed over to the Staff Room and ate my sandwich like she just came out of jail.

"In other words, Leon isn't here." Laila said. "What did you do?"

"What do you mean, what did _I _do?" I asked.

"Whenever someone doesn't come in, it's either you pushed them to the limit or you made them cry."

"I didn't make him cry... can't say the same about pushing him to the limit."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Alexis was looking better, (thank God for Subway), and she was kicking a dummy in the face and shooting two others with fire blasts. She jumped on top of one when it came toward her and crossed her legs around its neck, choking it. She put her hands on its head and twisted it, snapping its neck. I was shocked. She was a totally real demon bad-ass now.

She got off of it and faced my direction giving me a salute. I looked behind me and saw a dummy coming my way. I put my hand on its shoulder, flipping in the process, and then I used my dagger to strike it in the heart. I looked at Alexis who froze her dummy and destroyed with one single touch of her finger. The other, her last, was tangled in vines.

My last dummy came at with blazing speed. I concentrated and turned into my wolf form. I zoomed at it and took its arm off with a bite, and clawed at it until it stopped moving. I turned back into my human state. I knew we were ready.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**~Leon POV~**

I stared through the secret window. Alexis and Destiny were training... _without _me. B-but we were a team.

_"No! I have to go through with the mission. Destroy the Child of the Light Moon and Dark Sun. Bring her amulet to the master." _the creepy voice in my head said.

I tried to fight my urge to kill Alexis that very minute, holding myself back. It wasn't as easy as it sounded. Me with my stupid self gave Jennifer the dove's heart, which was the last thing she needed for her hypnotic enchantment. Her heart was cold, no sympathy for Alexis whatsoever. She did mention that Scott wasn't in the soul-trance. Then where was he?

_"Keep your thoughts to yourself. You are being watched from afar."_

I looked back. Shit! A few feet behind me were Ethan and Benny. I quickly got my stuff together and escaped through the bushes.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**~Benny POV~**

Leon crawled out of sight. Ethan went up to him and tried to catch him, managing to pull his backpack, but then his eyes got cloudy. He was having a vision. Leon tugged his bag once more and looked back at me. I ran up to and tacked him down, surprisingly.

"What the hell, man?!" he asked.

"It's savior time!" I said, feeling very heroic.

Ethan pulled away from his vision and helped me to hold Leon's legs down. But he kicked us and got away.

"Nevermind him." Ethan said. "I saw him and the girl. He's not himself. We need to keep an eye on him and warn the girls."

"I'm kinda busy..." I stalled. "Grandma wants me to help Adam out with the wedding."

"And I _just _remembered I still don't have a date. Then, _who _can we rely on?"

I thought for a minute, then we shared the same look.

"_Rory._" we said in unison.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

_"No way. I gotta get my act together. Destiny is **my** destiny."_ Rory protested.

"Well... her life is at stake, so if you help, and you save her, she'll be _forever _grateful to you." Ethan said.

_"That sounds promising. I'm listening."_

"All you have to is stalk Leon around to see what he's doing. Make sure he _doesn't _see you." I said.

_"I won't let 'ya down, Benny."_

I hung up on him and rolled my eyes.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

When I got home, I yawned tiredly. I looked at my watch and took off my messenger bag. Grandma had left a note on the dining room table. She was next door. I took out my phone and decided to call Alexis.

_"Hello?"_ she answered.

"Hey, Ally." I said.

_"Hi. What's up?"_

"I just called to say... you are _so _lucky to have me."

_"Why?"_

"Ethan and I spotted Leon spying on you and Destiny, today."

_"Ugh! That little skunk-wagon! He ditched us, just to **spy **on us!"_

"Okay, okay. _Calm down, Godzilla. _I've looked into it, and I have someone spying on _him _to see what he's up to."

_"Is it Rory?"_

"Sad to say."

She sighed. _"I'll be home in a bit. I'll video chat you."_

"Alright. See you later."

"_Later._"

When I hung up, I felt a sudden shock go through my body. I didn't know what it was or why it happened, but it gave me a sick feeling in my gut.

* * *

**Suckish ending, but I was trying.**

***TwistedTelepath***


	19. Chapter 19: Shine

**Disclaimer: MBaV = Teletoon, Story + Plot + OCs = Mine :3**

* * *

Alexis smelt her grey tank top as Destiny drove her home. It smelt horrible. She had obviously worked hard. If tomorrow didn't go as planned, she didn't know what to do. She opened the pack of Oreos in her bag, picking one out and biting into it.

"Y.O.L.O." Destiny said, without looking.

"I know you only live once, Des." Alexis said, with her mouth full, but then swallowing briefly after.

"No. You Obviously Like Oreos."

"Oh, I get it!"

"See? I'm good at this. Like H.O.M.E.W.O.R.K."

"What about homework?"

"Half Of My Energy Wasted On Random Knowledge."

"That's _so_ true."

"Isn't it?"

She stopped in front of the Wates' house.

"Call me later?" she asked as Alexis got out the car.

"Sure." she answered, closing the car's door. She slung her bag over her shoulder and jogged up the five simple steps leading to the patio. She used her keys to open the door. She stepped in the house, to be greeted by Grandma Weir, out of the blue.

"How are you, darling?" she asked.

"Fine. I could be better, though."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Adam sat with Jess in his study. Jess was reading _Beautiful Creatures _on her iPad. Adam comparing peach to gold, deciding which color to use for the wedding. There was a knock on the door. Adam looked up to see Benny.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Yeah." Adam said, getting up. Jess smiled.

He led him to a dark room in the house. He turned on the lights in the room. It was his bedroom. In his closet, he pulled something out.

"Now. I want you to take _good _care of this." he said, zipping down the cover of the suit.

It was a white suit, with a black dress shirt and a red bow tie.

"This is what I wore to my first dance. Consider it a hand-me-down." Adam said.

"God, Adam, I don't know what to say."

"I trust you. You're gonna take care of my niece, you hear?"

"Yes, _sir._"

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Alexis looked out her window while brushing her now dirt-free hair. She laced up her ballet shoes and held onto the frame of her bed. She lifted her leg up, balancing on her other leg. She was on her toes as she quickly switched legs. She sighed and just heaved herself on her bed. She stared at the two blades in the corner of the room. One of them, stained with blood. That was the one for her right hand. Her head was throbbing with pain. She took three candles off of her dresser table and placed them on the floor.

She went into the triangle she made, into criss-cross-apple-sauce position, and closed her eyes. She could feel herself rise off of the floor and in the air. The flames from the candles rose with her. She saw an image of a rose. A white rose. From the center, black sprouted from it, covering the white, making the rose black. Then, the rose turned red, randomly. The red rose turned into a red eye. Zooming away from the eye, came a familiar face. Her own. Her eyes lit aflame. Her lips stained red. In the flash of a bright light, she was in her Black Swan costume. Her chilling, gothic eye makeup haunted her.

She opened her eyes, yanking herself out of the vision and fell to the ground, stunned. She watched orange sparks flutter around her arms. What did that mean?

There was a silent knock at her door. She blew the candles out and got back up, opening the door. Her "soul mate". He came in the room, smiling and took hold of her hand.

"I thought I said I'd video chat you." she said.

"Why are you so warm?" he asked, ignoring her.

She shrugged and sat down on her bed.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he said.

"No. I feel like I'm gonna die."

"You're not gonna die. As long as I'm around, _no one _will touch you."

"Don't jinx yourself. I'm a bad luck charm."

He narrowed his eyes at her and moved her hair behind her ear.

_"You're my **good luck** charm."_ he whispered. "Now can I get a good luck kiss?"

She rested her hand on his shoulder and kissed him, gently. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned down on the bed as he kissed her, more passionate. The funny thing was, he didn't look like the passionate _type._ She moved her fingers through his hair. One last kiss, and then they pulled apart, slowly, catching a glimpse at each other's eyes. His green eyes meeting her blue-green eyes, which looked more like a teal color. He let go of her and got off the bed. He went to her bedroom doorway, but winked at her before he left.

"I'll see you tomorrow, gorgeous." he said. "Stay pretty."

She blushed and winked back at him. "Catch 'ya later, handsome."

Then, when he left, almost tripping down the stairs, she had turned off the lights. He didn't realize it, but he had sent her to sleep, feeling safe and secure.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Late that night, Alexis had a dream. She was traveling through a heavy fog, in the woods. When she leaned against a tree to take a breath, the branch reached out and grabbed her. She pulled away and heard voices.

_***~.~.~*~.~.~***  
_

_"The eclipse approaches_

_Storms draw near_

_A choice shall be made_

_Do not worry, my dear_

_Darkness will not harm you_

_Never in years_

_Has a savior stood like this one_

_Pull back your tears_

_You are the balance_

_You give the evil ones fears_

_You give the good ones dreams_

_Strong are your guardian, raven and seer_

_Child of the Dark Sun and Light Moon_

_You give a hopeful leer_

_For the dawn comes and new light shown_

_Darkness is just mere."_

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

She woke up, sweat on her forehead. She woke up with her amulet around her neck, which was surprising. She always took it off.

_"Alexandria. Parvum meum stella. Mea speciosa defensor."_

She looked at the time and hurried to get out of bed. She tossed a poncho-like blue and black striped short-sleeve, black denim shorts with a white belt, blue Adidas, and a shiny star clip for her hair. She chose her navy blue and white messenger bag over her black one with a ribcage design and the grey one and put her laptop inside. She hurried in the shower and got out within ten minutes. She dressed and blow-dried her hair, and if there was too much sun, she put on a black and blue Yankees cap Adam had gotten her from his trip to New York.

She put on his watch and slipped white sunglasses with a colorful design in her pocket. She put on her regular glasses and rubbed her lips together. Her crescent moon earrings glittered. Her amulet shined violet. She was ready. But before she could go, she opened her jewelry box, letting the little ballerina spin once more.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Destiny waited in the chair for her friend. She smoothed the orange bottom of her dress. The top had white ruffles and a thin black belt. She threw she purse to the backseat, making room in the passenger seat when she saw Alexis coming. She smiled and waved with the same hand she had her butterfly ring.

Alexis came in the car, eating an apple.

"Let's roll." Destiny said, pulling away from the house.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

After doing what his friends told him to do last night, Rory had found out a few things.

1. Alexis' dad _wasn't _in the soul-trance. He was free and he was somewhere in Whitechapel.

2. A girl named Jennifer was planning to "terminate" Benny and Alexis at the dance.

3. Leon wasn't himself and was capable at _anything _at the moment.

4. Jennifer and Laila were twin sisters.

5. He would _totally _ask Destiny out at the dance tonight.

Well, the last one had nothing to do with anything, but it was worth a shot.

* * *

**Wow. It took me a while to write this chapter, and I don't know why... Oh well, better get ready for the next one. XD**

***TwistedTelepath***


	20. Chapter 20: Mine

**Disclaimer: MBaV = Teletoon, Story + Plot + OCs = Mine, Ying and Yang reference = Poseidon'sDaughter-Percy'sSis :3**

* * *

Destiny and Alexis made to school, but without talking. As she walked out of the car, an owl stared at her.

_Didn't owls sleep during the day? _she thought.

"Oh," Destiny said. "Hey, Kyle." she said, _waving _at the owl.

"_That's _Kyle?" Alexis asked. "Your _brother?_"

"Yeah. He's a creep. He has a thing for you. _Every one _of my brothers has a thing for you. Just because of that one summer..."

Alexis remembered that summer that she spent with the LaFayette's, because her mom and Adam were traveling with the angels, doing the Annual Summer Run of Good Deeds, and Destiny's five brothers crowding their personal space, leaving their underwear all over the place and watching basketball and ice hockey every night. Destiny's fraternal twin Kyle taunted her about not understanding hockey. At the end of the summer, he never messed with her again when beat his butt in a game of the sport... and she wasn't even _trying. _

"So, we're gonna get our dance on tonight?" she asked Destiny.

"I'm gonna be slow-dancing with a vampire by the end of the night, you'll be empowered by the energy of your ancestors and swapping spit with a second-rate spellmaster, so we most likely won't have time to do our Shaking Twist dance together."

"Damn it, I love doing the Shaking Twist dance with you!"

"And at the end we're like..."

"_What?!_" they said in unison, making hand-gestures to match. They started laughing and holding on each other's shoulders.

"So. My place tonight after the dance? Sleepover?"

"Sure." Alexis said, shrugging.

"And before the dance, I'll come over and do your makeup. I'm pretty sure maroon eyeshadow will be totally fab with your dress. The geek will go gaga."

"I have this magenta lipstick that is brill and will make you look like the cutest girl there."

"Swap night?"

"Swap night." she agreed. "I'll curl your hair."

"Awesome. You are totes the ying to my yang."

"Isn't that why we are BFFs?"

"B.F.I.F.W.T.A.I."

"_What?_"

"Best Friends Immortally Forever Without Thinking About It."

"_Nice, _Des."

The girls walked into school to see Laila, surprisingly. They looked around the vacant hallway.

"This is me telling you guys something, not _Mission Impossible_." Laila said. "Jen's getting stronger. You _have _to watch out tonight."

"Lala, we've got this. We'll swing by the agency this afternoon." Destiny said.

"Why do you guys keep calling me 'Lala'?!"

"It's fun."

"Anyway. Be there and be square."

"We'll be there and we'll be ready to kick some ass." Alexis said, putting her Yankees hat in her locker.

"Better. _All _of our paychecks are on the line."

Laila swung her finger in their faces, making her point clear. Then, vanished while they blinked. Gone.

"Whoa. _Spooky_." Alexis said, in a deep voice. She stopped moving and her nose wrinkled. "Oh-oh. Someone's coming for you."

"I'm not afraid of Rory. It's like a zit, that you _cannot _get rid of, so you get used to it."

"Kinda harsh coming from you, Des."

"Lexi, I didn't get _any _sleep in the past two days. So. I'm cranky."

A breeze came, chilling them and blowing their hair to the side. Rory appeared, next to Destiny, _smelling _her.

"Um... _what _are you doing?" she asked.

"You smell _good._" he said, inhaling her scent. "So much red, gooey goodness inside of you."

"Rory, _please _don't get me mad."

"Don't fret your freckles."

She didn't have a huge amount of freckles on her face, just very few. Barely noticeable. She decided to take a huge risk. She got out a number two pencil from her purse and poked herself. A small dot of cherry red blood spewed out and she taunted and tempted him by waving her wrist in front of him, making him lick his lips. She walked to her first class, with him stalking her from behind.

Alexis chuckled and closed her locker. But, Destiny _did _smell good. She could still smell her. She snapped herself out of the trance and turned her phone on vibrate.

_"As the sun sets, your fate is set_

_Unraveling is your future as well is your past_

_The savior is your destiny, since you two met_

_The energy inside the two of you, is overwhelming_

_Killer are the villains in your way_

_But your magic together is striking."_

There it was again. The voice. Who the hell was it? What did they want?

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Alexis, for the _first _time in her life, was _late _for class. She shielded her head and went to her seat. As soon as she sat down, a yellow note was on her desk.

_Hey, Babe-a-lot. What's cooking?_ it read. No _doubt _it was from Benny.

She wrote him back: _Same old, same old. Chilling with the "heat". You know... being a hellion and all._

While the teacher's back turned, she passed it to him, even though he was _right _next to her.

He passed it back, it said: _Oh you. So listen. I have the most epic surprise for you._

_What? _she wrote.

_Your dad... he's in Whitechapel. Rory found out last night, while following Leon around. Strange, huh? Just don't know where exactly._

She gasped, backing the class look back at her.

"Hiccups." she said, shrugging.

Most of the class rolled their eyes or whispered somethings like: _Weirdo_. _Geek girl_. Or the occasional _Ass_.

Whatever. She didn't care.

_No way. That's UNREAL! _she wrote.

_I know. What do 'ya say? Wanna try to find him when this curse thing blows over?_ he replied.

_'Course. But where do we begin? For all we know, he could be hiding out in the woods._

He snorted at the thought, making the class turn back again.

"Ooh. Really... _stuffy _in here." he said, rubbing his nose.

Now they scowled and glared at the two of them.

Alexis wanted to middle-finger most of them or clear her throat just to spit on one of the girls, to make them whine, but she was too laid-back for that. She simply lifted up her glasses and pretended to read out of her textbook.

They turned back.

She flashed a grin at Benny, who was trying not to laugh. She bit her lip at his goofy face.

She hit him when no one was looking.

_"I'm a gentleman."_ he whispered, fixing the collar of his green polo shirt. _"I don't hit girls."_

She rolled her eyes and hit him with her bendable ruler. She even swat his butt without noticing. He took his ruler and hit it against hers.

_"You are strong, Young Padawan."_ she whispered._ "But I am stronger."_

_"You think you are stronger than this Jedi?"_ he asked.

_"Why yes. Believe me. I'm not afraid to go Yoda on you."_

"Mr. Weir, Miss Wate, do you two want to practice your light saber skills in detention?" the teacher asked, folding her arms.

"No, ma'am." they said, in unison, putting the rulers back in their bags.

"He can't _afford _to fail," she went on, pointing her own ruler at him. "And she's too good to fail. Now get to work."

When she turned her back, the two laughed silently.

Minutes later, the bell rang, and they were the first ones out, laughing their hearts out, choking and sighing at the end.

"God, that was hilarious." Alexis said, covering her mouth. "Screw that, it was freaking awesome!"

He laughed with her more as they went into their next class.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Destiny tapped her pencil on the desk, waiting for Alexis to sit next to her. But, sadly, she was too slow and Rory took her seat, instead. Dreadfully, Destiny slammed her head on her desk as he folded his hands on his desk.

"I thought I got rid of you." she spat.

"Oh, babe, you can _never _get rid of me." he said.

"What will get rid of you?"

"Well. Let's make a deal."

"Oh, brother."

"You be my girlfriend."

"No."

"Be my girlfriend."

"No."

"Be my girlfriend."

"No."

"Be my Catwoman."

"No."

"Be my-"

She got up, pulled him by the shirt with both hands and kissed him on the lips. She ruffled his blonde hair and pulled her lips away from him.

"Does that answer your question?"

"No." he said. "This does."

He kissed her this time, he caressed her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Well..." Alexis said. "So... unexpected."

"Go, Rory!" Benny said.

* * *

**Lol. Next chapter coming soon.**

***TwistedTelepath***


	21. Chapter 21: The World of Weaponry

**Disclaimer: MBaV= Teletoon, Story + Plot + OCs = Mine :3**

* * *

Alexis joined the lunch line with her tray and wallet in her bag, not knowing what to expect, looking at Destiny and Rory. Holding hands, laughing. She dropped the tray.

_Destiny. Destiny LaFayette. MY Destiny, finally let her walls come down?!_ she asked in thought.

First, the kiss in class, now _this. _Wow.

She would go back to the lunch line later, because for once, something was more important than her demonic appetite. She left the line and sat next to her friend and her new _boyfriend._

"So... Des," Alexis said. "What's... _new?_"

"Nothing much." she said, not even looking at her.

"_Nothing much. Nothing much?!_" she asked, raising her hands, over-dramatically, (and she didn't like being dramatic). "You're... _what?_"

"Oh. Sorry." she said, realizing. "I decided to give this dipstick a chance... so we're dating."

"Oh, _that's _really_ ordinary._"

Destiny tossed her head back in laughter as Rory stretched his arm around her. Alexis went back to the lunch line, meeting with Ethan and Benny.

"Did you guys hear about the new couple?" she asked.

"Who's the new couple?" Benny asked.

"The whole Rory/Destiny project over there." she pointed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. _What?_"

"Yep. The world's gonna end tonight, so why not?"

"The world's _not _gonna end tonight." Ethan said.

"Are you _sure _about that?"

"Yes."

"Well, you _do_ have the sixth sense, so I _suppose _I believe you."

He rolled his eyes and moved up in the line.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Laila sat in the main office, organizing paperwork and stamping the M.I.S.A. approval on most of them.

_"Laila."_ a voice said on the P.A. _"Meet me at the capsule station. "_

"Yes... whoever you are." she answered, unsure. She fixed her light pink scarf and left the office, locking it, automatically.

She met her co-vice chief and brother, Craig, by the capsule station of the agency, where they kept every substance they collected from every monster they've ever hunted down and captured.

"Hey, Craig." she said.

"Don't '_Hey Craig_' me." he said, mimicking her voice. "Why didn't you tell me Jennifer was coming to Whitechapel?"

"You and Jen have bad blood between the both of you. She would have gotten under your skin and distracted you. She would have taken your scythe and used its energy to manipulate you."

"So, what I'm hearing is that you rather have that happen to you than to me?"

"Yes. You're my brother. I'd do _anything _for you. And plus the boss is raising my bonus and making me Stage 7, because of that, so..."

"Greedy!" he said, laughing and punching her in the arm. She laughed with him.

"Okay, we've gotta get the vault organized. One because it's Friday and two because Destiny and Alexis are bringing over some nerds to help them out."

"Already done. Twin telepathy, remember?"

"Damn. Then, why can't we hear Jen's thoughts?"

"'Cause they're blocked. Remember, she's on the dark side."

"Oh... right."

The twins went over to the vault, swiping their IDs to get in.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Alexis looked around the hall, cautiously. She opened the false wall in her locker and took out the ecto-blaster from the selection of weapons. She put back the wall and closed her locker. She pushed the button to shrink it and put it under her hat. She met Benny outside and started to walked home with him.

He slipped his hand into hers while on the walk.

"In twenty minutes, I'll come over and we'll get ready to go to the agency." Alexis said, unsure and nervously. "Just..."

"Just what?" he asked.

"Don't... _break _anything."

"_Me? __Break _things? Pff. No."

"Are you positive about that? Laila will _kill _you if you even _breathe _on the main office door."

"I'm sure I'll survive Laila's 'wrath'."

She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek when they made it in front of her house, catching him off guard. His face, overjoyed, because it wasn't any ordinary kiss. He felt a shock of electricity while her lips softly touched his face.

She giggled like a school girl and went up the patio's steps.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Destiny waited in front of Ethan's house, adjusting her lip gloss. She lowered her dark sunglasses to see Ethan approach her... with a _light saber _in his hands.

"What the hell." she said, speechless. "We're taking down demons _not _vampires."

"I looked on Wikipedia." he said. "Demons can't stand light."

"Whatever." she huffed. "Get in."

"I should probably say one thing before..."

"What now?"

"My parents are going out tonight, since it's Friday, and it's Sarah's babysitting night..."

"So?"

"My little sister has to come with us..."

"Sweet mother of fudge." she groaned. "Great. The more noobs, the better. Exposed to the M.I.S.A.'s high-tech secret boundaries and codes. Sure! Better yet, just bring your parents, themselves!"

"C'mon, Des. Jane's not _that _bad."

"I didn't sign up for pre-babysitting. I signed up for kicking serious... is she behind you?"

"Yes."

"_Aspire. _Kicking serious _aspire. _Just get in the _darn_ car."

He let the little eight year-old in before him and climbed in the car.

"So. Jane is it?" Destiny asked.

"Yes." she answered.

"When we get to our... 'destination' I want you to close your eyes until I say 'apples'."

"Why? I'm young, but I'm not _stupid._"

"Just close your... _blasted_ eyes, please!"

"Okay, okay."

"I gotta go help Alexis with something." Ethan spoke up, checking his phone. "I'll leave you two alone..."

"Oh no. You are _not!_"

He rushed out the car before she could grow claws and scratch him.

"Sugar Honey Iced Tea!" she screamed.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"You need a _light saber _to handle demons?" Alexis asked, watching her boyfriend and his best friend stuff random items into a black duffel bag. "You know _everything _you would _ever _need is at the agency, right?"

"Just to make _sure. _Since Laila doesn't want me touching her stuff." he said. "Why are you jealous you don't have one?"

Her face was serious. "I have _super strength_ and _stamina_... and _you're _asking _me _if _I _need a _light saber? _A thing I can buy at Toys'R'us for like a couple bucks. Something I have buried in the depths of my closet that I personalized at age twelve?"

"Okay, you didn't have to get all feisty with that... but I still dig it and I dig the fact that you have a light saber."

She rolled her eyes and went back to Twitter.

"So, you think we have everything?" Ethan asked. "I wanna go, just so I can find out if Destiny killed Jane."

"Chillax. I got this."

Alexis coughed forcibly while tweeting.

"_Not_ funny, Ally." he said.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but... nevermind. Are you finished?"

"Um... yeah... I think."

"Yeah. We're finished." Ethan said, zipping the bag.

"Woohoo. Now. We're running behind schedule, _so. Neither _of you... _gentlemen _have ran with a demon, so you were warned."

"What's she talking about?"

"Just hold on tight." Benny said, standing next to her, gripping on to her arm with the bag in the other and closing his eyes.

Ethan did the same as she jolted off.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"This is a suction blaster, for sucking souls." Laila explained, taking it and activating it, but not turning it on. "Be _careful._ This is only _if _you have to use this on any demon that might possess a mortal at the dance."

"That's an ecto-blaster." Craig said, while Alexis demonstrated like a model. "Show 'em, Des."

Destiny took it from Alexis and turned it on. Alexis backed up and out of the palms of her hands, shot out ectoplasm. Destiny pointed the blaster at it, making the direction reverse and go on Alexis instead, paralyzing her.

"Demon ectoplasm has a different effect on demons than mortals." she explained, blowing the top of the blaster.

The boys looked in amazement. "Cool!" they said in unison, stressing the word in individual ways.

Destiny rolled her eyes. Alexis unfroze and wiped her ectoplasm off of her.

"Tasers, lasers, night-vision goggles, yada, yada. You get the picture." she finished.

"You're allowed to take two." Destiny said, turning on her phone. She gasped. "It's 7:40!"

She took Alexis by the shirt and literally dragged her away.

"Laila, drive them home!" she shouted, already halfway to the exit.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"You look beautiful." Destiny assured Alexis, finishing her maroon eyeshadow. "Even if you don't _feel _beautiful. You're hot."

Alexis stood up, almost tripping in the high-heels Destiny forced her into. Believe her, she was a fan of heels, but not the five inch ones she was wearing.

"I'll be running," she said. "You want me to fall on my face?"

"Relax. I have an extra pair of shoes in the car. So..."

She spun around like Cinderella.

"How do _I _look?" she asked.

"Gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous."

Destiny wore a white, short, strapless dress with a grey bow around her waist, and sequined decals on the bottom. She strutted like she was in a fashion show.

"Thanks for the lipstick." she said, rubbing her lips. "Hair, please."

Alexis sat her down and snapped her fingers. Her hair was suddenly side-parted. On the right side, there was a braid sweeping and clipped back with a hairpin. The rest of her hair was curly.

"Perfect. Now you."

Alexis raised an eyebrow, closed her eyes and pointed at her head. A side bang came across her forehead, her hair still wavy, but pulled into a side braid.

"Cutie! Now. Let's head over." Destiny squealed, jumping in her ankle boots. They put on their jackets. Making it downstairs, Adam was waiting, dressed in a grey suit with a purple tie, matching Jess' dress. The girls were left confused.

"Um... Uncle Adam..." Alexis said. "What's up?"

"Of course we're gonna _chaperone_ you kids." Adam said. "I'm not letting my niece get killed."_  
_

"And it's a full moon tonight." Jess said. "Other wolves might be out hunting." she added, her eyes glowing gold.

"Ah..." Destiny said, understanding. "Nothing like another white-soul demon and a werewolf to back you up. Let's head over to Ethan's."

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. Internet was WONK. Next chap sometime tonight. In three hours, I MUST watch House of Anubis. :P **

***TwistedTelepath***


	22. Chapter 22: Decisions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story, the plot and the OCs. Oh, and the pairings...kinda. I think. Except Ethan/Sarah. That's Teletoon.**

* * *

Alexis stepped out into the dark night. She looked up at the black sky. The stars shimmered and the moon gleamed a perfect ivory. It was full. For whatever reason, she got butterflies in her stomach. Why'd they call them butterflies? More like a drill poking at your insides. But, besides the pain/shock, she felt alive. Like... an extension of her soul.

_Well, **that **sounded like it came out of a hippie's mouth._ she thought.

But, it was true. Maybe being born on an eclipse meant something.

_Like, DUH! Random babies aren't always born on eclipses for no reason._

She breathed out and texted on her phone.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

_R u home?_ was what the instant text Ethan got from Sarah said.

_Yeah. Home. _he replied.

_Coming over just now._

_Gr8. See ya soon._

He took off his phone and looked at himself in the mirror. He had on a normal, regular black suit and black bow tie. Simple.

He turned to Benny, who _definitely _would stand out in a crowd. He wore a hand-me-down from Alexis' uncle, Adam. He _did _look _good._

"What?" he asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Nothing." he huffed.

_"Boys!"_ his mother called. His parents had surprisingly went out often today, since his father was off from work, today. They were just waiting for Sarah, then they would go, leaving them, Sarah, Alexis and Destiny to watch and take care of Jane. _"Come down here!"_

He left his friend in his room, because he caught up in checking himself out in the mirror, and jogged down the stairs. Destiny was waiting by the door, and Alexis was talking to his mom. They looked gorgeous.

"Hey, Ethan," Destiny said.

"Hiya." Alexis said, getting out of her conversation with his mother. "You're killing the suit."

"In the good way or the bad way?" he asked, looking down at the suit.

"The _good _way, of course."

"_Right._"

"Aw," his mom said. "You look adorable!"

He rolled his eyes and leaned on the wall. Destiny looked at her phone and groaned.

"We gotta go, we gotta go!" she whined. "Where's Benny?!"

_"Here I am."_ he said, watching the stairs he came down. He looked up at Alexis. His eyes widened. "_Whoa._"

"I _told you _he'd go gaga." Destiny told Alexis. She blushed and scanned him up and down.

"Okay. You. Look. Ultra mega cool. Is that _Adam's?_"

"Yeah," he said, casually. "I _totally_ make this look _good_." He stressed the word 'good' for a while.

"Can I get a picture with the four of you?" Mrs. Morgan asked.

"No." three of the four said.

"Sure." Alexis answered, delighted. "It's my first dance."

"She _always _gets sick around dances." Destiny said under her breath. "But _c'mon. _Sarah texted me she'll be here any minute."

"_Please..._" she said, fluttering her eyes and pouting.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

_"Darn it, Des! Stupid stubbornness."_ she muttered.

Destiny smiled when the doorbell rang.

"Sarah's here," she said, putting her phone in her bag. "Let's go, people!" She clapped, madly.

Jane got up from the couch and put on her shoes. The boys crowded around Alexis.

"Plan?" she asked the two of them.

"Walk in. Have some punch. Stay alert. Simple." Benny said, putting his arm around her. She rolled her eyes and removed it.

"I _mean _it. Jennifer is a _very _dangerous demon reaper. She can suck your soul, your blood and all of your internal organs. And she'll _hang _you when she's done. It's why she's number one in the biz."

"Wow." the boys said in unison.

"Yeah. Things are risky. So. Double check. Night-vision goggles?"

"Check." Ethan said.

"Holy water?"

"Check."

"Ecto-blasters?"

"Um, check!" Benny answered, excitedly.

Alexis hit him, playfully and checked the time on her watch.

"Then, let's go." she said, smiling, her high cheekbones showing.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Destiny got out her car, well-rested and practically glowing. She met Rory in front of the center. He had on a dark grey suit with a white tie.

"Cute." she said, wrapping her shall over her shoulders. She was cold even though she had a jacket on.

"And you look _smoking sexy._" he said, giving her a cheesy grin.

She smirked and held his hand, making him open his mouth in awe.

"Let's head inside." she said.

"Ahuh." he said, speechless about the warm feeling he had in his body at the moment.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Leon straightened his blue tie, staying behind a tree.

_"It's almost time." _the wicked voice in his head spoke. "_The moon is almost at the highest point."_

He rolled his eyes and slumped to the ground. A strong wind passed by his face. The blonde awaited him.

"You look decent." she said.

"So?"

"What about me?"

"You _actually _look less terrifying. I guess I'm saying... you look _pretty_."

She smiled and held his hand.

"I'm busy now." He grunted.

"Why? Let's party. I _might not _drink you." Erica said. "I wanna look at the fresh meat."

"But I told you, I'm busy."

"Wait." she said, getting serious. "What was with the sudden kiss last time? What was _that _about?"

"Nothing."

"_Nothing?! _I felt a _connection._"

"A 'connection'?"

"Yes."

"Liar. You like _every _hot guy that walks by. Either he's hot or he has good blood."

"That's not true."

"It _is. _I've seen you. You're a vampire. Humans and mortals are your _food._ You'd eat me the second I'd say 'I wanna go out with you'."

"Not true. Leon. Yeah, in the beginning, I just wanted to drink your blood and probably never talk to you, again. But, now, I wanna _possibly _date you. You're not a nerd, or at least you don't act like a nerd."

"True, true." he said, adjusting his collar. "Look. You're _nice. _I think this whole bad-ass thing is an act to hide the good girl you once were. Now, I get it. You're hot and immortal, and you don't want people to walk over you. I don't care if you're rude and conceited. But, _please _don't do that to me. If we're gonna _possibly _go out, one, I'll have to wait a while, because my mom wants me all to herself and two, I kinda have to do something right about now. So, the point is, I'll think about it. Give me some months. Then, we'll see where they take us."

"_Months?_"

"Rather a year?"

She got quiet and looked down. "So, friends? Until your final decision?" she said, sticking out her hand.

"Yep. Friends. Friend-zoned. Buddies."

"_Not _buddies." she snapped.

They shook hands and she sniffed the quick breeze that passed by.

"Someone's bleeding." she said. "I'll... be back."

She sped off. He smiled.

_She's actually not that horrid._ he thought. He snapped into focus when Jennifer came up to him. She twirled her dark scythe and looked at him, with pleasure.

"Are you ready to wreak some serious havoc?" she asked.

"_Yes, master._" he said, his eyes falling under her control.

"Good."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Alexis stood next to the snack table, nervously. She shoved her hand in the potato chips and put them in her mouth. She chewed fast.

_"Hey, hey."_ a voice said.

Benny came next to her.

"Chill." he said, rubbing her bare back.

"I'm sorry." she said. She swallowed and cleared her throat. "I-I'm just a little on edge."

"Why?"

"Because. There's many reasons to worry. Jennifer came come in and snatch an innocent mortal, we'll be vulnerable to help them, they'll die, I'll get demoted, Destiny was be _infuriated _with me,-"

"_Chill._" he repeated.

She took some deep breaths and looked at him.

"We can do this, right?" she said, unsure.

"Duh!" he said. "Have some faith, alright?!"

"Right, right."

Her phone buzzed.

_I c demons creeping up by da south. Gonna kill the lights. _Laila had texted.

"Goggles on." she said.

"Why?" he repeated.

"Just put them on." she insisted.

They put on their night-vision goggles. He signaled Ethan. He did the same. He signaled Destiny. She and Rory did the same.

"Wait, _why _do you need goggles? And you, too, Lexi? You two have night vision!" Destiny said.

"They look cool." Rory said. Alexis nodded in agreement.

The lights killed off. They activated their goggles. Teenagers panicked.

_"Where's the party?!"_ one shouted.

_"Who killed the lights?"__  
_

_"This isn't funny!"_

Adam approached Alexis, giving her a thumbs-up. Jess nodded and ran outside.

"Now everyone!" Adam said. "Follow the red lights! C'mon! In an orderly fashion! Like you have _life!_"

When the room was clear, the kids met in the center.

"Now what?" Sarah asked. She was the only one without the goggles.

"Wait-" Ethan said.

"Where's Jane?" Rory finished for him.

A little shriek came from the hall.

_"Help!"_ a voice cried.

Sarah and Rory took off, out of the room to help her, leaving the others.

The boys shot out their "light sabers". Alexis peeked out the hall. A creak of noise came from one end of the room.

Laila came in, but she wasn't where the noise came from. She had her scythe in her hand and she had goggles, too.

"Again, why do _you _need goggles?!" Destiny asked.

"Your little sister is fine," she assured Ethan. "I dunno _why _we brought her here when there are demons invading!"

"Blame my parents, _not me._" he said.

The creaking continued.

"Who goes there?" Laila demanded.

"That's _so _medieval." Destiny said.

A growl came from the east of the room. A shadow showed. The boys swung their light sabers and hit the shadow. It hissed.

A demon was there. A _real _demon. Wings, fangs and everything. It leaped toward Benny. Alexis ran in front of him, defensively, and kicked it down. She took the light saber and bashed it against the demon. It turned into dust. She growled.

"_Don't _touch my boyfriend." she hissed.

* * *

**Wow. Took me only 10 minutes to do this. I _think_ it has a lot of detail. Yeah. It had a bit of almost everything except some Ethan/Sarah action... every other pairing, though...but wait. Who's _Laila _gonna end up with? Lol.**

***TwistedTelepath***


	23. Chapter 23: Venomous

**Disclaimer****: I don't own MBaV or anything in the show. Just the pairings...maybe, not Etharah. And the story, plot, and OCs. Everything else goes to Teletoon.**

* * *

"Well, dang," Benny said, grinning like he was crazy. "Don't I feel special."

"Shut up and let's move outta here." Laila said, taking off her goggles once the lights came on, but they were dim. "I get the feeling Jen has more planned for us. I know my sister."

"Still can't get over that." Ethan said, moving into the hall.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Sarah shot a hiss at the demon who tried to eat poor Jane. She punched it in the stomach and attempted to snap its neck. He took her arm and swung her into the lockers.

"Darn it!" she hissed. "Why are these demons so much stronger than us?!"

"Des _did _tell me to be careful," Rory said, throwing a punch at a demon. "They're way stronger than us vamps."

A white fur wolf came in and clawed the face of the demon he was fighting. It looked him in the eye and put its paws his chest.

"Des?" he asked.

It nodded and growled, looking behind him. She ran after another dark soul, biting its arm and whipping her head around, making the demon swing with her head. It bashed against the wall, unconscious. She turned back into herself, noticing the tear in her dress, frowning.

"Dammit!" she said.

"You look beautiful, anyway." he said, smiling. "Thanks for saving my butt back there."

"No prob,"

Destiny turned her head behind her to see more demons coming their way. She took ahold of her new boyfriend's hand and they ran in sonic speed toward the mini army, leaving Sarah to defend Jane.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"Hold him down, Alex!" Laila ordered.

"How much more do you want me to hold him down? He's on the damn floor!" Alexis said, in a snappish tone.

She was holding a demon, her arms crossed around his neck, her grip almost snapping his neck off. Laila took her scythe and struck him in the heart. Alexis sighed and twisted his head, destroying him. She passed her hands over his decapitated body, setting him on fire.

"Okay," Laila said, swinging her scythe around. "We've dealt with most of the demons. Now, we spilt up to find everyone else. Ethan and I will go to find Sarah, you two go and find Jennifer and Leon and put a stop to this massacre before things get more out of hand."

"Why do _we _have the _dangerous_ job?" Benny whined.

Laila pointed her scythe at him, making him raise his hands in defense.

"Do it. _Now._" she threatened.

"_Okay._ I'm doing it."

"Good." she said, satisfied. She paired up with Ethan, running down the hall.

"W-what's with the flickering, red, anonymous lights?" he asked Alexis.

"Most demons like a dramatic flair to go with their takeover." she said, leading the way. "Seems like the perfect opportunity. To wait for a community dance involving all the town's youth to take two teenagers' hearts out."

Benny chuckled and closed his eyes.

"I wish it couldn't have been like this." Alexis said, sighing.

He flashed open his eyes and looked at her. "What?"

"You know... this whole, 'Demon Reaper Out to Kill Us', saga. I just wanted to have an average night."

"How?" he asked, curiously.

"Like... we'd dance, or I'd _try _to dance, you'd probably need a cast afterwards."

He laughed.

"And... I'd maybe embarrass myself as usual. My trademark while being alone for a long while with people. And, we'd have a nice night, go outside, laugh about it... then, have a kiss under the night sky. Sounds cheesy, right?"

"Very and _very _girly," he said, clearing his throat. She nudged him as they made it down the hall. "But... I _kinda _had the same idea. Only... not as... _detailed _as yours."

She smiled, shyly, but her happiness was rudely interrupted by a hiss and a scream. The two became alert and ran over to the noise.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Destiny carefully backed up, thinking she had cleared the area. She and Rory faced back-to-back, breathing heavily.

"I think we beat them." he said.

"Sure?"

"Sure."

She took a breath of relief and stretched. A whip of wind backlashed her.

"Des, look behind you!" Rory shouted.

It was too late. A demon was behind her and took hold of her wrist. It bit into her flesh, digging into her skin. She screamed and tried to get it off. The venom was overwhelming. Various colors crowded her sight. Tears ran down her cheeks. Her body was on fire.

Rory took hold of the demon, tossing it to the side with his inhuman strength. He looked at Destiny, who was squirming on the floor, blood surrounding her arm. He couldn't let her die. He took a quick breath, inhaling her scent. He took her arm, and let down his fangs. He bit into her arm, and started to suck the deadly demon venom out of her.

When he finished, she stopped moving and looked up at him.

_"Y-you saved my life."_ she said, in a hoarse voice.

"Of course," he said, licking the blood off of his mouth. "I couldn't let that jerk end our relationship when it already _started._"

She laughed, weakly and watched her body heal itself. He looked at her, confused.

"Are you secretly a vampire?" he asked.

_"No. Shapeshifters heal quickly... minus venomous wounds."_ she said, getting up with his help. She almost fell down again.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

_"Fine."_ She cleared her throat. "Just a little woozy."

He carefully lead her outside.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Laila looked down the next hall.

"Clear." she said, motioning Ethan to come over. "I think someone should bring her home."

"She's _fine_." he said.

"She's eight, and she's getting the chills."

They looked over at Jane, who was getting her tears wiped by Sarah.

"It's okay." she told her. "It'll be okay."

"Okay, she's _not _fine." he said.

"Get her home, before she gets bitten. Demon venom is ten times as dangerous as vampire venom. It's poison to humans, a shot in the dark to others. Like, to her, unless she carries out your family's seer genes, it'll be a bit painless. But, if she doesn't, she'll either be a lost soul, meaning, a state where her soul has left her mortal body and feeds on the living and dead bodies, a deadie, the undead servants of the Fire Council, or she'll just die."

"Wow. _That _makes me feel a lot better."

He went over to his younger sister and hugged her.

"It's okay, Jane." he said.

"How? I'm scared. Where's Abby when I need her?"

"I won't let them get you. Benny and Alexis are gonna..."

The thought came to mind. Where were they? Were they hurt? Did his vision come true? Were they dead?

* * *

**Just read this cute A.N.T. Farm/MBaV fanfic called ANTs with a Side of Vamps. Check it out.**

**Anyway. Hmm. Where _are _Benny and Alexis? What about Rory and Destiny? Leon and Jennifer? Hmm, again. **

***TwistedTelepath***


	24. Chapter 24: The End of the Beginning

**Shout Outs: Vs-for-life, elygeogre**

**Disclaimer: STILL don't own MBaV. If I did, Alexis, Destiny and Laila would show up in the show and blow your MINDS! I DO own this story, plot and the OCs.**

* * *

Alexis felt the energy build inside of her. She licked lips and let the virility spread throughout her body.

"Ally?" Benny asked. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Never better." she said. "Why?"

"Y-your eyes are glowing."

"The moon's almost at its highest point." she said. "It's almost here."

"What's almost here?"

"The time of redemption."

He was about to say something to humorously correct her, but he fell. When Alexis turned to help him up, he was gone.

"Benny?" she asked. "Don't play with me now!"

Only her voice bounced off the walls.

"Benny?! BENNY?!"

Rage came inside her, now. She struggled not to unleashed her fury upon whatever was in her sight. She gritted her teeth and tightly held her fists together. Creepy laughter bounced off the walls now.

_"You-who?"_ a voice said from down the hall. Jennifer. "Want your little _savior?_"

"Bring him back!" Alexis ordered.

"Try and catch me."

She ran off. Alexis caught her scent and ran after her. Faster than she had ever gone before. She followed the scent outside. By the gazebo that looked like lights had thrown up on it, Jennifer was there. Leon was there, too. He had Benny. Alexis bit her tongue, to prevent her from cursing up a swarm.

"I'm not afraid to kill you now, Le." she said.

"Do it. And I'll kill _him._" he said, holding a dagger by Benny's neck. He drew it closer to his skin.

Alexis thought a minute. Leon was under Jennifer's control. Jennifer's amulet held the key to releasing Leon and saving Benny. Alexis took one step forward. Jennifer held out her scythe in defense.

"It's okay." Alexis said, calmly. "I surrender."

"What?" Leon asked.

"What?" Jennifer asked.

_"What?"_ Benny asked, his voice coming through the openings between Leon's fingers, because his hand was covering his mouth._ "Alexis, she's gonna use you! She's gonna kill you!"_

"I know." Alexis said. "If she takes me, she'll leave you alone."

_"I will **never **be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you. I'm your savior. It's my job to protect you."_

"And my spark is on you. I'm your protector, too. And if I have to risk my life for you, so be it."

_"Alexis-"_

"No. Let him go, Jennifer. Take me to Charon."

Jennifer glared at her with her red eyes and snapped her fingers. Leon let Benny go. He ran up to Alexis and hugged her.

_"What are you really doing?"_ he whispered softly.

_"Watch and see."_ she taunted.

They let go of each other and Alexis walked toward Jennifer. Jennifer seemed pleased. But that wasn't enough for her. She took her scythe and hurled it in front of her. It spun and it went around Alexis, tearing through Adam's suit, and wounding Benny. Alexis screamed and went toward him, quickly. Before she could touch him, she felt frozen. She couldn't move.

"You know... this is just like what happened to your father... Scott." Jennifer said.

Alexis broke through the isolation and turned her head toward Jennifer. The energy and the rage mixed inside her, toying with her emotions.

"_What _did you say?" she asked.

"Scott was brave. Tanya was loving. Let's just say... Scott's hurting _a lot _for leaving poor little Alexandria Wate alone at four months old. I can torture him. I make him feel the pain for abandoning you. One more and he'll be... _dead._"

Alexis gritted her teeth once more. She closed her eyes. She started to cry. She barely cried because she liked to keep a preppy attitude... but this was _personal._ Her father. Was he dead? A flames burned through her closed fists. The color went from orange to purple. A tear dropped on the ground. Thunder boomed at the same moment.

Before she could handle Jennifer, she went up to Benny, who was badly injured. She blew the flames away from her right hand and touched his arm. It instantly healed.

"Alexis," he said. "_Don't._"

She ignored him. She turned around to Jennifer, who was laughing. Vines and branches shot out of the earth, wrapping themselves around Jennifer's arms and legs, cutting her with their thorns. They pulled her to the ground. Leon was frozen. A strong wind came in. Alexis continued to cry. A black tear dropped to the ground. Lightning appeared in the night sky.

She floated above the ground. White doves from the east came and flew around her, counter-clockwise. Black ravens from the west came and swarmed around her, clockwise. The flames sprung from her fists, again.

_"You harmed my father,"_ Alexis said in a dark, demonic, raspy voice. _"Now, you bring harm to my savior. You **will **feel my wrath... and you WILL suffer!"_ she screamed.

Lightning sparked again from the sky. A bolt came toward Jennifer, who was ready to take the hit.

Then, it disappeared. Alexis groaned, angrily.

_"GOD DAMMIT!"_ she said._"WHO THE HELL DID THAT?!"_

"_I _did." Benny said. He was on his feet, his spellbook in hand and his hand lifted, absorbing the lightning's energy. "Alexis, if you kill her, you'll become as horrible as her. Do you wanna be a _real _demon?"

Her mouth hung open in awe. She lowered herself down, the birds flying away. The vines and branches sank back down into the ground. The clouds cleared, showing the moon, at its highest point. The wind vanished. Leon blinked, his blue eyes returning to him.

Jennifer grimaced. She struck her scythe into the ground, making flames from hell come toward the two. Alexis lifted her hand, making the flames blow out of the way.

"Go," she said. "Before I _really do _kill you."

Jennifer screamed with angst and vanished in a gulp of black mist. Leon shook his head.

"Good god! Are you guys okay?!" he asked, coming to Alexis' side.

"Peachy. Go check on Destiny." she said.

"You look horrible, by the way."

He walked off. The two looked into the fountain. Alexis did look horrible. Her hair was wild and all over the place. Her dress ripped. Her eyes turned gold. Two white wings grew on her back. They flapped. She smiled and felt how fluffy they were. They grew back into her back.

"Now," she said. "I'm not the star. I may be the star in the stories, but... now I feel like an eclipse. Both light and dark."

Benny chuckled and put his arm around her. He took her hand and led her under the gazebo. He started to slow dance with her. He spun her around.

"See. You're dancing." he said, grinning.

"Thanks. For stopping me." she said.

"No prob."

"You're showing your savior potential. You're growing stronger."

"So are you."

He put his hands on her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Minus the pain he got from her feet constantly crushing his toes, he couldn't have been happier. And she couldn't have been happier, either. She rested her head on his shoulder.

_"Savior and Star." _the voice echoed. _"This is only the beginning."_

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Rory found himself in a dark room, holding Destiny's hand. She moved her fingers through his hair. She closed her eyes. He closed his eyes. Their lips met.

_"You're my new addiction."_ he whispered to her._ "I thought I liked AB+, but now, because of you, B- is my new favorite."_

She laughed quietly as they remained in each other's grip.

_"I was wrong about you."_ she said._ "I thought you were annoying and stupid. I misjudged you. You have a shot with me."_

He laughed and held her against the wall. She lured him down to the floor. She laid on top of him and kissed his neck. Her sweet, warm breath tickled his neck.

_"Just so you know... I'm **not** having sex with you now."_ she said.

_"Good. My parents would **kill **me. Well... they'd have to try a while."_

She chuckled and he held her hand close to his frozen heart.

_"Like Alexis had her spark, you have a connection to this boy. This is the beginning of a love that will be immortal."_

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Leon searched through the building. He just couldn't stay away from Erica now. He wanted her.

"Looking for me?" she asked, running next to him in a blur.

"Yes."

"What's wrong?"

"If you want to bite me... go ahead. I have nothing to live for, anyway."

"Leon, I'm sure you have tons to live for. Unlike a nerd I know, you can use your magic right."

"I don't want to live this puny life of stuck between two awesome brothers, that no one notices me. They bring home sports awards and no one cares about my academic awards. Besides... if it's not for me, I can use a reverse affect spell on myself."

"Leon..."

"Just do it."

"Are you sure? There's no going back."

"Do it."

He leaned to the side, stretching his neck. She let down her fangs and hesitated to bite him.

"Stop stalling." he said.

She shook her head and pressed her mouth on his neck. She bit into his skin, sucking up his blood. Her venom spread inside his body. She got off of him and licked her stained lips. He looked at her, flashing gold eyes. He pulled her close and kissed her.

_"Let's find you someone to drink."_ she whispered when he kissed her neck. She felt ashamed in her dark deed. Like she made the biggest mistake of her new immortal life.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Ethan hurried out into the courtyard, to see Benny and Alexis, slow dancing, in the moment. He smiled to himself and looked at Laila, who turned off.

"Jennifer's still out there. She still wants her dead." Laila said.

"You worry too much." he said. "Sarah went to drop Jane home. Wanna dance?"

"Wait." she said. She waved her hand in a spiral. "Let's dance." They joined close together and danced. She didn't notice he was having a vision. She was caught in the moment, enjoying it. She smiled to herself. With that, she didn't realize Sarah was watching them from a distance.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

_Seven Devils _by Florence + The Machine started to play. The mystic tune perfectly suited their situation. She was officially the balance. Half demon. Half angel. The star. The eclipse. The sun overshadowed by the moon. The Child of the Light Moon and Dark Sun. Whatever you wanna call it. She would have to pick a side soon. Some day. But not today.

Benny caressed Alexis' cheek and spun her around. She got closer to him. They kissed. The wind blew, gently. Their energies joined and made a spark. The light twisted around them.

_"...You keep me out._

_'Til I tear the walls._

_'Til I take your heart._

_And to take your soul. _

_For what has been done. _

_Cannot be undone._

_In the evil's heart._

_In the evil's soul..."_

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Adam sat on the couch. Jess slept on his lap. A wind came into the house. A letter came in his hands.

_Dear Adam,_

_I've been gone for a while. I haven't been the best. Fifteen years have gone by. I was alive. I should have signaled Tanya. I'm alive. I'm well. I'm strong. I'm ready. I'm ready to face my daughter. I'm ready to tell her how sorry I am. I'm ready to help her control her dangerous and strong powers. To teach her the ways. I'll be waiting._

_~S. Wate_

Adam smiled and went upstairs, resting Jess' head on the couch cushion. He left the letter on Tanya's dresser, crossing out his name, replacing his own with hers.

* * *

**:O. This is the end of part one. Part two is Light Moon, and it's coming soon today. It's already typed, I just wanna see how many reviews are there, first. Yeah, I sound greedy. :P **

**In part two, just EXPECT, Jess' animal instincts, a love triangle, (NOT BETWEEN BENNY, ALEXIS AND SOME OTHER PERSON!), touching music, mystical music like Seven Devils, a struggling relationship between a sorcerer and a vampire, a strong past, and the story behind the curses.**

***TwistedTelepath***


	25. Chapter 25: Strange

**Disclaimer: MBaV...Not mine. Story, storyline and OCs...Mine.**

**Notes: Forgot to mention in the beginning that this is somewhere in the season. Can someone PM me a list of the episodes? No description, please. Just the names.**

* * *

**Tales from a Teenage Demon~ Part 2~ Light Moon:**

* * *

_Prologue: _

_I never knew the day that I would be burning. That I'd be set on fire. Lit aflame. But also, I didn't know the day that I'd become something besides a demon. A Child of a Curse. A Child of a Destiny. A Child of the Dark. A Child of the Light. A Child of the Light Moon and Dark Sun. _

_I was that. Just that. But, I was gonna keep it together. I was just MAYBE the most dangerous and most powerful creature in Whitechapel, Ontario, Canada... maybe even the world. I had angelic and demonic energy inside of me. I didn't know my destiny yet, but I knew my friends were apart of it. _

_Destiny. My best friend in the world. The ying to my yang. She's my light guardian._

_Leon. My other best friend. The plan guy. My dark guardian._

_Laila-Alena. We call her Laila, for short. She's a friend. Her mom is my mom's friend from college. They work together. She's the raven... whatever that means._

_Ethan. The smart guy. My new/old friend. The seer. Sees the future. His powers will eventually advance, so I am told._

_Rory... for SOME reason is listed here. I don't know, I just had this strange gut feeling to think about him on this list._

_Last but not least, the savior. Benjamin. We call him Benny, which reminds me of Dora the Explorer. Mom and Uncle Adam say, "Our futures are twined together. We make each other complete." He has a huge role in this thing._

_How are we all connected? Who knows, we're figuring it out one by one. _

_But, one question. Have you ever gotten the feeling that something is about to go wrong, no matter how good things are going? _

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**15 years ago...**

"Do you confirm that you have broken sacred laws?" the man in the black cloak and middle throne asked.

"Yes, Lord Charon." Scott said.

"That you have helped the heavens by creating their so-called, 'star'?"

"Yes."

"I should banish you to the soul-trance this instant... but I won't."

"May I return to my family?"

"No. I have the worst punishment for you. It will hurt you so much, you'll constantly think about suicide. You will return to Whitechapel, but you will not go back to Tanya. You will stay away from your daughter. You may only watch her grow up. She won't have the slightest clue you are there. Until, the eve of her redemption, may you prepare to meet her. But, you won't go to find her. She must find you. If she fails, she dies."

"But, my lord!"

"SILENCE! You have made love with a seraph! And for that, my decision is FINAL!"

He used the scepter in his hand to knock on the ground.

"May of this day! Xavier Scott Wate is banned from seeing his daughter, Alexandria Heather Wate! May their fates be sealed!"

In a dark mist, he was gone.

"May the prophecy be dismantled. And the curse start to progress! On the child's twelfth birthday, may this curse be active!"

He knocked his scepter once more.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**Now...**

Alexis Wate laid in bed, holding her amulet's stone in her hand. She awoke three hours ago, so she already brushed her teeth and did all of her morning essentials, besides breakfast. Last night's dance was crazy... but it was amazing. She had a date this morning. She didn't know _where _she was going, nor _what _they were doing, but she was glad that the power stage was over.

There was a knock at the door. Her mother came in her bedroom.

"Are you okay, honey?" she asked.

"Fine. Why?"

"You seem... quiet."

"Quiet? What do you mean?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah... I'm just tired."

The doorbell rang. Tanya got worried.

"Oh _no._" she said.

"Who is it?"

"Nobody."

"Mom. I'm not eight anymore, I know 'nobody' means _somebody._"

"Adam, turn off the lights! Close the curtains!"

Tanya exited the room, quickly.

Alexis reached for the glasses on her dresser. She wiped the drool from her mouth. She threw on her fuzzy yellow bath robe, covering the cow pajamas she had on. She ran down the stairs, and jumped on to the cold floor underneath her bare feet. Her mother was hiding behind the couch. Adam was leaning against the wall. Jess was on the couch, reading _Ok! _magazine.

"What's going on?" she asked.

_"Ssh! Voice down!"_ her mother said, putting her finger on her lips.

Alexis rubbed her eyes and gave a loud yawn. She opened the door and gasped. A tall woman with long, tick white hair, tied into a bun. With surprisingly hardly any wrinkles and a cane. She stood at the door, smiling.

"My little fire lily!" she said, opening her arms and hugging Alexis tightly.

"Hiya, _Gran_..." Alexis said, prying the woman off of her. "I thought you were in Napanee. What brings you to Whitechapel?"

"Well, I just _felt _like you needed me, since you've done your redemption."

"Christina, haven't you noticed Scott _doesn't _live here anymore?" Tanya asked.

"Ah, Tanya, still naïve. Alexis needs her grandmother, no matter if her father isn't here."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my daughter on my own, of course with help from my brother and his fiancé."

"Oh, Adam, Jessandra. I'm so happy about your ceremony. I'll be staying a while, so I can attend."

"Um, _who _says you're staying? I'm not letting demons that aren't related to me inside this house."

"Ah yes, the switch of genes at birth for Adam. Your mother is a real slut, Tanya."

Alexis covered her ears and put on her sneakers. She took her phone off of the dining room table.

"I'll be back. I'll let you two settle your _dispute._" she said, adjusting her glasses. She went out the open door and went next door. She rang the doorbell.

Benny answered the door, still in a black short-sleeved shirt, plaid pants and a navy blue bath robe, yawning and squinting at her.

"Alexis," he said. "It's four in the morning."

"It's nine. Keep track of time." she said, letting herself in. He closed the door. "I just woke up myself... kind of."

"Then, _why _are you here?"

"I had to talk to you face-to-face."

He yawned again and slumped on the couch. "Go ahead."

"My grandma's in town. Not my mom's mom, my dad's. And... she's... a little... kinda... _evil?_"

"What do you mean evil?"

"She drinks blood and kills innocents."

"_Mhmm. _Gotcha."

"So, maybe you shouldn't come by."

"Wait, are you cancelling our date?"

"Sorry."

"Ally, those are nonrefundable tickets- I mean..." he cleared his throat.

"What?"

"I'm not much of a romantic, so, I went on a rampage to try to figure out what to do. Adam gave me his hockey tickets to tonight's game, said if I wanted to take you. I said yes, being lazy and not wanting to stress myself more."

She chuckled and sat next to him on the couch, hugging him.

"Aw. It's fine. Not _much_ of a hockey person, but okay. Sounds... _interesting._"

He laughed and kissed her cheek. "Alright. So, we still on?"

"Definitely. I'll... just have to talk to Gran in the softest way possible."

"What?"

"She... _doesn't _know I have a boyfriend."

"Ahuh... Well, I can't think on an empty stomach, what 'bout you?"

"Nah. _I_ already brushed my teeth when I woke up." she said, fanning away his morning breath.

"I can take a hint, alright? I'm going, I'm going."

He got up, and went upstairs. She waited for him, but lifted her arm, smelling under it. She cringed and quickly put it down.

_God, I need a shower. _she thought.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"My family is _none _of your business!" Tanya said, getting angry. Christina rolled her eyes.

"I'm trying to explain why I'm really here, Tanya, just give me a minute!" she protested.

Tanya calmed down and crossed her legs as she sat on the couch.

"I'm listening." she said.

"Thank you. Now, don't tell Alexis this until she's ready."

"When will she be ready? Ready for what?"

"I felt Scott's presence. He's been in hiding all these years, banished by the Fire Council."

Tanya laid on the couch. She started to laugh. "All of these years... HA! Who knew? Well, I got a letter last night, so..."

"I thought you'd be upset that you had no word from him."

"It's fine. So, what's the problem? Why can't Alexis see him?"

"She has to find him."

"Well, surely the savior and all can go with her."

"The _what?_"

"Obviously, Christina, you do _not _know everything."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"Gran's gonna kill you when she sees you." Alexis said in doubt. "I know her."

"Relax. I've practiced my magic." Benny assured her. "She can't lay a hand on me with a protection spell."

"Or... a shield."

"Huh?"

"It's one of my mind powers. I can use physical mind shields to protect anyone. If she comes at you, I'll just shield you."

"Nice. So, let's go meet her."

"God..."

She opened her front door, and looked at the sight.

Her mother was _calm _and _explaining _the little story she's been hearing for the past few days to her grandmother. Adam was watching. Jess was still reading.

"What's up?" she asked.

Her grandmother looked at her, then darted her eyes at the young man next to her.

"Who's this?"

She took his hand and stalled.

"_Alexis._"

"Gran, meet my boyfriend... Benny this is my _wonderful _grandmother." she said, being hesitant.

The woman got up and mist swarmed her. She walked out of the fog and looked a hundred or more years younger with loose and curly dark hair and clear skin, but still bright red eyes. She shook his hand, smiling.

"Nice to meet you."

She left him confused and amazed.

"I like to look young with the sight of strangers. So, _you're _the savior?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I thought the savior would be-"

"Silence, Christina." Tanya said. "Benny is the savior, so _deal _with it."

Alexis remained quiet. "I'll be over there." she said, going to the kitchen with her boyfriend.

"She's... _something._" he said, sitting on a stool.

"Yep. Crazy." she said, drinking orange juice out of a glass. "I'm surprised she didn't snap your bones."

"Maybe it's just my looks and charm."

She rolled her eyes as her mother came into the room.

"Um... I just have to talk with Alexis' grandmother for a while. Do you kids need anything? Breakfast is on the table."

"I can see that." Alexis said. "Don't stress yourself, Mom."

She nodded and left.

"Oooh! Waffles!" he said, getting down from the stool. He sat himself at the table and bit into the waffle, hungrily.

"You're such a boy." she said, sitting next to him.

"Thank you." he said with his mouth full.

She rolled her eyes once again. Her phone rang. Destiny.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Hey! I brought my iPod._" she said.

Whenever she brought her iPod, one of her brothers pissed her off.

"Are you outside?"

"_No._"

There was a knock on the glass of the sliding door leading to the backyard, startling Alexis. Destiny was there, smiling.

She went over and opened the door.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Destiny demanded. "The mall waits for no one."

"I'm kinda tied at the moment. Gran's in town."

"Dammit. Why's he here?"

"Your mom makes _the _best waffles." Benny said, turning to Destiny. "Oh, hey."

"Did he eat _all _of the damn waffles? My mom didn't leave _any_ breakfast for me this morning! You animal!" she said, hitting him. He laughed. "Not funny! Ugh! You're just like my brothers! I come here to get _away _from them."

She pouted and sat at the table. "Now, all that's left is bacon. You know I'm vegan... well I just don't eat meat. I'm not shoving stupid tofu down my throat."

"_You're _a vegan?" Alexis asked. "Since _when?_"

"This morning."

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"Hello? You could've read my mind."

"From _that_ far?"

"Yes, _all-powerful_ star."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Leon had stayed up all night, feeding and building up his strength. He licked the remaining blood on his lips and jumped down the building. He put on his black sunglasses and covered his head with his hood. He held the hand of his new girlfriend. It was the dawn of a new day. As an immortal.

"We should go, before we get 'ashy'." she said, using air quotes.

"After you, ma' lady." he said.

She smiled and launched into the sky. He followed her.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**Thirty Minutes Later...**

"And I'm worried." Destiny said. "He hasn't picked up his phone or anything. Just plain silence."

Alexis had showered, dressed and the kids were now at Ethan's house, in his bedroom.

"Maybe his mom grounded him, again." Alexis suggested. "Leon gets into _a lot _of trouble at home... for _all _the _wrong _reasons."

"I guess I can worry about him later. But now..." Destiny went next to Ethan and poked him, constantly. "What's up with you and Miss Laila?"

"We're just friends." he confirmed.

_"Mhmm."_ the three said.

"No, really. Friends. You guys know who I like, already."

"Oh c'mon!" Destiny said. "One, Sarah's a junior. Two, you're a freshman. Three, she's a fledgling who's _bound _to drink human blood at _some _point of her life. Four, you're not immortal. Five... uh, I dunno, but those are four reasons to give up."

"Well... _Alexis _is immortal." he stalled.

"I'm not immortal," Alexis said. "I'm a _white soul, _remember? Soul, goodness, no venom, no immortality. Plain and simple. So _don't _bring me into your argument with Destiny. She's won _every _debate."

"Hell yeah, I did." Destiny said. "Laila's really sweet when you get to know her. And she's not immortal, she'll just live a long time. Like Benny's grandma."

"Don't jinx it!" Benny said.

"I don't jinx things, I'm a _good _luck charm."

_"Yeah right..."_ he muttered.

"_What _did you say, Weir?"

"Nothing..."

"I _do not _care if you're my best friend's boyfriend. I _will _destroy you."

"Where were we, exactly?" Alexis asked, stepping in between the two of them.

"We were talking about how Ethan should give up on Sarah."

"I shouldn't have said anything..." she said, shaking her head.

"Let's change the topic, then. Let's talk about what happened to me this morning. I _swear _to God I heard a squirrel's thoughts this morning."

Alexis broke down in laughter. "Did he ask you for acorns?"

"I'm _dead serious. _Like, super secret slap swear serious."

"Oh dang."

"What's 'super secret slap swear serious'?" Ethan asked.

"It's when one of us is _so _serious, we have to go in a dark, empty room and slap each other five times each." Destiny said.

"_Why?_"

"Because we're close like that. Don't you two have a nerd secrecy you do?"

"_No._"

"Huh. You guys must not be close then, how tragic."

"_Don't _question our friendship. We've been friends since we were six." Benny said, standing up.

"We've been friends since we were_ two!_ How 'bout that, smart ass?"

He sank back down, awkwardly.

"Anyone else wanna be smart with this bitch?" Destiny asked.

"Oh dear fudge." Alexis said, pulling her back down.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

A few hours later, Benny and Alexis left the house, with Destiny, because Alexis was afraid she'd make Ethan cry, and she drove home. They cancelled their date, because before they left, Ethan had a vision and told them not to go, that something would happen and they'd both regret it. They took his advice and went back to Alexis' house.

She went up to her room and took a black duffel bag, putting her ballet shoes inside.

"Sorry, I gotta go to practice, 'cause my instructor will _freak _if I'm late. Since I'm the lead and all." she said.

"Can I come?"

"_Wait. You _wanna come to a _ballet _practice?"

"Yeah."

"You just wanna see girls twirl around in short skirts."

"_Maybe._"

"The _only _girl you'll be looking at, is _me. Okay?_"

He sighed and said, "_Fine._"

"Good."

* * *

**Yeah, the ending sucked, but there's something important in the next chapter... I think, Lol. ;P**

***TwistedTelepath***


	26. Chapter 26: Swans & Boys

**Shout Outs: Marlinna Aura Legalenn, ilovemesomebenny, (LOVE your pen name!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBaV or things such as Whitechapel, but I do own the story, plot and the OCs. And the M.I.S.A. :D**

* * *

**~Alexis POV~**

I spun on the toes of my right foot, while my partner raised my arm up. He lifted me up, I stretched my legs, making a straight line. He let me down, and I spun again. I jumped across the stage, my arms spread and my toes touching my hands. I landed perfectly, surprisingly, and got into first position, my arms arched. My fellow ballerinas applauded as I got off the stage, grabbing my water.

"Excellent, Alexandria." my instructor, Miss Swan, (very ironic), said, clapping.

"Madame Swan, (she likes it when we call her 'madame')," I said. "You can call me Alexis."

"No need. Now, let's practice the dance of the swans, once more, girls." Miss Swan said. "Take ten," she told me.

I sat in the audience, (empty audience), next to Benny, who was just playing a game on his phone.

"I didn't know we allowed to bring boys to this practice." she said.

I rolled my eyes and wiped the sweat from my forehead.

"So," Benny said. "Lemme get this straight... uh... This is a ballet about a bunch of girls dressed up as swans in tutus and tights, prancing across the stage, with two dudes fighting over your character?" he asked, laughing.

I nudged him and smiled. "No," I said. "I told you, it's a ballet about a girl named Odette, who gets turned into a swan by the evil sorcerer, Von Rothbart. She's a swan by day, maiden by night. It's a tragic love stor-"

"_Yawn._" he joked. "I'll just read the little book thingy on the night of the play."

Regina, one of the swan dancers, tapped my shoulder.

"Alexis, they want you to get fit for the Swan Queen and Black Swan costumes." she said.

"_Again?_" I asked, annoyed.

"That's what I asked. But, you don't want to anger Melinda."

"Right. I'll be right back." I told Benny.

"Not going anywhere." he said, into his game. I rolled my eyes and walked down the row, to the exit.

I found my way behind the stage, to the frantic woman with pencils in her hair, a notepad in her hand, and a measuring tape around her neck.

"Swan Queen," she said. "Up on the stool. Come on, I don't have all day."

I did as she asked. She stuck a lollipop in her mouth and took the tape, wrapping it around my waist.

"Still a skinny girl, I see, but your chest is surprisingly _not _small." she said.

My face grew pale, with embarrassment. So what I was skinny and I had... _big _boobs? I had a healthy diet. I shook my head, getting the thought out of my head.

"I already made the White Swan costume, just have to finish the Black Swan. And no, you can't see until the night before opening night."

Does that even make sense? But, I didn't say it, I just nodded as she finished the measurements. I stepped off the stool and rolled my head, since my neck was stiff. Suddenly, a scream was heard.

"Probably just saw a mouse, again." Melinda said, still sucking on her lollipop.

I didn't take that for granted. I went to the stage, to see a man, throwing crazy fire balls at swans. I slumped my shoulders and sighed.

"_Really?_" I asked. "Pervert, much?"

The man turned to me and hissed. Yep. This guy was a demon. I held his arm behind his head and kneed him in the gut.

"Do not worry, ladies!" Benny said. "I _will_ protect you!"

I growled. Wait... was I _jealous? _He's just being Benny, he can't help flirting. As long as I didn't catch him swapping spit with one of them, he's be safe.

"Why are you here?" I asked the demon tied up in my grip.

"I had a job to do." he snapped. "Get out of my way, girl."

He managed to get me in his grip and then, he freaking threw me across the stage, making me crash into the lights. I launched up, regaining my balance and jumping off the stage. I attempted to slap the guy, but instead, some wind came in the room, and blew the dude like twenty feet away from me. Vines burst out of the ground and tied the guy up. I didn't even know where they came from.

Something took over my body, making me want to do more damage. I ran up to him and took him by the throat, holding it tightly. My fingers sank into his throat, making five holes in his neck, blood staining my finger tips. He began to choke up blood.

"D-don't k-k-kill me. D-don't you w-w-want to hear a m-m-m-message f-f-f-from your f-father?"

I wiped the blood off of my cheek and let him down, giving him pity. Both pity and sorrow are what I felt for him.

"You better not be joking with me." I said, more calm.

"No, no. Ahem. It's a letter."

He pulled a paper from his pocket and spoke:

_"My dearest Alexis, I have longed to meet you for all these years, but you're going to have some steps to find me. First, go to the cemetery on Elm Street. Then, dig the grave of Tara Heartfield, in her grave, you shall find a book. This book shall be for your eyes only. Everything else will be in the book."_

I took the letter and scanned it, over and over. It was real. Scott- I mean, _Dad _was out there. I had to find him. Meet him. Ask him so many questions I had. Before I left, I took the demon by shirt and concentrated my positive energy. A strong light showed, making him burn in the palms of my hands. I rubbed my hands together, wiping off the ash. I turned to see the crowd of frightened ballerinas and Miss Swan, who was shaking.

I sighed at the girl who was clinging to Benny like he was a giant piece of candy. I growled, she backed a foot away from him.

"Now," I said, closing my eyes. "You girls didn't see _anything. _I had to go home because I was sick."

I opened my eyes, the girls' eyes were glowing teal, like my own. The color vanished and they went about their business. I took Benny's hand and disappeared, before anyone could notice we were even there.

As for that little stunt I pulled, I had _no _idea where it came from. Was it a glimpse of what I was really capable of, like at last night's dance? If it was, I _hated _it.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**~Destiny POV~**

I whistled as I drove home from McFingers, (stupid brothers wanting me to get them food. What I am? A _slave? _No offence, slaves). I stopped at the red light, like a good little driver. I adjusted my sunglasses as I saw a boy and a girl walk beside each other, with matching black sunglasses. They looked, _familiar._

The boy looked like Leon, but this guy had dark eyes and he had a little more meat on his bones. The blonde girl next to him laughed when he said something.

Wait... Leon and Erica. I should've known. But, Leon... he was different... OH GOOD GOD!

I pulled over the car, practically on the sidewalk. I pushed her to the wall of an alley, she hissed at me.

"WHAT THE _HELL _DID YOU DO TO HIM, YOU TRASH BAG?!" I demanded, getting furious.

"I made his life better, isn't it obvious?" she said, smirking.

"_WIPE _THAT DAMN SMILE OFF YOUR FACE! YOU _RUINED _HIS LIFE! BITCH!"

She pushed me off and hissed at me, again. I was damn ready to transform into a wolf and bite her head off, right this second. I almost laid a hand on her, too.

"DES!" Leon said, pulling me away from her. "Calm down!"

"NO. Leon! You're Alexis' and my partner. You can't just go around, getting bit by damn _vampires._"

"I _wanted _this."

"WHY?! You had people who loved you! Now, you're gonna live forever, and Alexis and I will be dead. You're only gonna have her, and you're gonna regret it."

"No I won't! Destiny, I feel so _alive _as a vampire! I can do things I haven't done before! I can do _whatever _I want! And fuck you, Alexis and Laila if you won't support me."

"I don't know you, anymore. I'm giving you until Monday to make up your mind about who you wanna keep. It's her, or us. Think about it."

"I won't have to. I'm immortal and you're not. I have better powers than you. I can freaking snap you in half, now."

"I _dare _you, bum."

He hesitated to go at me at that moment, but he didn't. He just hissed at me and flew up into the sky with Erica. I never liked that bitch. Too perfect looking.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

I went home, and to my room, slamming the door. I laid on my bed, looking at the ceiling.

Leon was a vampire. What the freaking hell?

A knock came from my window. Speaking of vampires. I skipped over to the window and opened it, seeing Rory float in front of it. He came in, since opening the window meant I invited him in, crashing on top of me. We laughed. He helped me up.

"Hey, sweet stuff." he said.

"If we're gonna have a relationship, _please _don't call me that."

"You got it, snuggles."

I rolled my eyes and sat at my desk. "So, did you know about the newest vampire in town?"

"No way," he said. "Sarah _finally _joined Team V?!"

"No! _Leon _did. Idiot!"

"Whoa! Didn't expect _that!_"

"I know right! It's crazy. He's crazy! God, Rory, what do I do?"

"Y-you're asking me?"

"Yeah."

"No one _ever _asks me _anything._"

"Well, _I'm _asking you _something._"

"Well... uh. You can try to convince him to change back."

"I tried. He's too stubborn. Madly in love with Miss Erica," I said, bitterly. _"Stupid slut."_ I muttered.

"Dang. You're kinda harsh, today."

"I didn't wake up the right way. Anyway. Wanna catch a movie, tonight?"

"Sure. I was gonna play a video game with the guys, but... I rather spend time with you now."

"Aw. Sweet."

*******~.~.~*~.~.~***  


**~Laila POV~**

I walked into the main office, pleased with my recent reaping. That Sin didn't know what hit him. I flipped my hair, like a typical blonde and I sat in the chair. I only had one more job to do for the day. Craig came in. He touched me. He froze. My brother was a reaper like me, pure and protective. Each reaper, like every angel, had a unique power. He could tell the future, (extremely clear and like Ethan) and I could freeze time for a certain amount of minutes. He got out of his vision and looked at me.

"In a year, the dark one is coming." he said.

"Who's the dark one?" I asked.

"Lala, you _know _I can't tell you. It would break the certain amount of things meant to happen before his return. It would change the future. All I know is, I have a new assignment for you."

"But-"

"You have to go Ethan Morgan's house and be his pure reaper."

"What does Ethan have to do with this?"

"I can't tell you, Laila. Just go to his house and watch him."

"Like a stalker?"

He gave me a serious look.

"Right. Sorry, Craig."

"It's fine, baby sister. Now, go."

I sighed and spun my scythe in a circle. I stomped in on the ground. Suddenly, I was in front of the Morgan house. I sighed, putting away my scythe and rang the doorbell. Some guy, assuming this was Ethan's father, answered the door.

"May I help you, young lady?" he asked.

"I'm a friend of Ethan's. My name's Laila Pierre."

"Nice to meet you, Laila," he said, attempting to shake my hand. I rolled my eyes, (imagined) and shook his hand. "I'm his dad, but you can call me Ross if you want."

"Nah, it's fine, I'll just stick to 'Mr. Morgan'."

"Okay. Ethan! A girl named Laila's here for you!"

The boy came down the stairs and looked at me, puzzled. "Laila? What are you doing at my house?"

"I can't visit?" I asked.

"No, no. C'mon in."

I smirked and came in. He quickly took my hand and went up the stairs with me. He locked the door of his bedroom and faced me.

"Laila... _why _are you here?"

"If I told you, it'd change the future. You don't want that, do you?"

"Well... anyway. You're a girl, right?"

"What kind of question is that?!"

"A stupid one, sorry." he sighed. "I like this girl, but I don't know how to tell her. Should I tell her now, or wait later, when I get to know her?"

I just _knew _he was talking about Sarah. I sighed and said, "Alast time waits no one, only true love's words may be spoken. Time is the essence, and hearts might be broken."

"That's a nice poem, and all, but I'm serious."

"If you _really _like this girl, take charge sometimes and tell her how you feel about certain things. But, I suggest until you two get off the awkward stage that she's a vampire, talk to her about it."

"Right. Thanks, Lala."

"Don't call me 'LALA'!"

* * *

**God, I'm having suckish endings. :-[ I wanna improve on the next chapter. And someone PLEASE send me the list of episodes for the seasons! **

***TwistedTelepath***


	27. Chapter 27: Amour

**Shout Out: Redpandatails12**

**Note: Next chap will have dual POV between Laila and Destiny, but not using the exact words 'I' and 'my' and etc. Maybe even Ethan, and/or Leon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBaV, nor Whitechapel, nor the characters. I own the story, plot, and OCs. And the M.I.S.A**

* * *

Alexis came home, overworked and tired. She threw herself on the couch and was about to fall asleep when she remembered.

_Stupid book._ she thought. _And I usually loved books._

She reached, pathetically, for her phone and scrolled through her contacts. Leon wasn't talking to anyone, Destiny was at a movie with Rory, Ethan and _Laila _were hanging out together... for _some _reason. So, that only left her two options. She dialed the first number.

_"Hello?"_ the voice answered.

"Hey, Sarah." she said. "Are you busy?"

_"No. Erica bailed on me, again. Had to go 'grab a bite' with a boy. What's up?"_

"I have to do some _browsing_ around the Elm Street cemetery, so, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me? I know it seems sudden but, I _really _don't want to go alone."

_"Sure. I'll meet outside your house in five, 'kay?"_

"Okay. Thank you, _so _much."

_"No problem."_

Alexis hung up and put on hoodie. Tanya came behind her, out of no where.

"Did you and Gran stop fighting?" she asked her mother.

"Let's just say we're on break. If you're going to the cemetery, you're going to have to be careful. Your amulet will protect you."

"Mom-"

"Listen. Your little vampire friend is outside. Hurry home."

"Okay."

She went outside, meeting Sarah there. They started walking toward Elm Street.

"Sorry, for making you do this." Alexis said.

"I had to hunt, anyway." she said. "I'm a vegan, remember."

"Right. So... small animals... in a _cemetery?_"

"I know, it sounds gross, but it's so my mortal body doesn't die."

"That sucks."

"Is it better being a demon?"

Alexis chuckled at her question. "Well, we don't _have_ to live on blood. Mortal food suffices. More power. But, power comes with consequences."

"Oh. I wish I never got bitten. It's all my fault."

"I'm sure it's not your fault, Sarah. You probably got tricked into it."

"That's the thing. I got bit by my stupid ex-boyfriend. I thought we were kissing, but then, before I knew it, I was this. Undead. Not dead, but not alive, either."

Alexis felt sorry for her. If she could, she would figure out how to use her powers to cure Sarah. She was so nice to her, she had to do something nice back.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Tanya stacked the papers on her dresser. In the mirror, she saw Christina walk up into her room.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Tell me about the prophecy."

"I thought you didn't care."

"Now, I'm interested. Please."

She sighed and took the scroll from her shelf.

_"On the eve of an eclipse on the 17th day of September, a child shall be born of both species, angel and demon. At an unknown age, she shall go under, the Shadowing of the Soul, sealing her destiny, angel or demon. Before she must go under the shadowing, she must practice her art with the savior, the seer, the light guardian, the dark guardian, the raven, and the holy dark soul. If danger seeks them, they shall overcome it. This daughter of the Seraph and the High Demon will be the uniter of peace between both realms, heaven and hell."_ Tanya read.

"I remember when you found out you were pregnant," Christina said, suddenly. "You were walking in the clearing, and these beautiful fire lilies started to grow, when they bloomed, sparks of fire to float around them. Beautiful plants everywhere, with bright, vibrant colors. Then, something moved in your stomach. The setting became so enchanting, the beauty of fire, sparkling, crystal rivers, and everything was just... _gorgeous._ The Breath of Life is what it's called when a creature of your beauty finds out she has conceived a child."

Tanya gushed with red on her cheeks. "_Thank you, _Christina."

"I always knew my son made the right choice in marrying you. That you two would be great together. Even if you are a... _seraph._"

Tanya rolled her eyes and looked at her wedding ring. The diamonds shined in the light.

_"Tanya."_ a voice whispered. But, no one was in the room, except Christina.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Alexis dug her hands into the ground, lifting up the mossy soil in front of Tara Heartfield's grave.

_Born, May 20th, 1901. Died, September 17th, 1996._

_That's creepy. _she thought. _She died the day I was born. Is that right?_

She dug deep and uncovered a coffin. "You don't think the book's in the coffin, with the skeleton woman, right?"

"I dunno," Sarah said, trying to get a rat into her clutches. She groaned with impatience. "Open the coffin and see. Maybe she's not even in there."

Alexis hesitated to open casket. She screamed at the skinless corpse. But, she looked closer. The corpse had a locket, pure gold, just a little dusty. Next to the skeleton was an old, chalky book. She took it out of the coffin, coughing.

She kneeled on the ground, flipping through the pages. Ancient symbols, poems, and stuff that looked really gothic was in there.

"I found what I was looking for," she told Sarah, who had managed to suck at least _one_ rat's blood. She licked her fangs and nodded, smiling.

"That's great, Alexis. You should probably get home, it's getting late. Others might be feeding."

"It's a full moon, how can I forget." Alexis said, smiling and closing the book. She attempted to shoved all the dirt back into the pit, but failed.

"Don't worry, I'll fix it." Sarah said.

"Thanks, _a lot._"

"No problem. See you at school."

"Later."

Alexis took off, running back home. She jumped over a few bushes, tripped over some of them and made to her house, but didn't go through the front door. She went into the backyard, hopping the fence. She bounced from the ground, to the window. She raised it up and climbed in. She fell on the floor, dropping the book and her glasses.

She brushed herself off and put her glasses back on her dresser. She picked up the book and sat at her computer, reading through it. The first page read:

_Shines an angelic bright_

_But lurks in demonic night_

_Beauty and horror, divided_

_Dark and light, twisted _

_Chooses her side _

_Before breaking dawn_

Alexis stared at the page with fear. What was this? This wasn't like the cute, pretty, and sappy poems she hear in her head before.

_I knew this was a gothic book._ she thought. She continued, though.

_On the redemption, a glimpse of the future seen_

_Which is more different from her dreams_

_This curse is not permanent, there is an antidote_

_The Savior's love, but please note_

_Both energies intertwined, at the shadowing_

_Can lead to victory, and forever loving_

She blinked constantly at the statement.

_Yep, still don't understand._ she thought.

The next page read:

_In great darkness we fear,_

_but do not realize darkness is beauty_

_Redemption, Fearful Bliss and the Shadowing of the Soul, all are near_

_But in the evil's soul,_

_dark may takeover_

_Light may take control,_

_if thou has a good heart_

All these pages, related to her. She skipped a few pages and opened to the part about the savior.

_The Savior is the Star's protection,_

_always good and pure,_

_never evil and sinful_

_He is her light, _

_to her night_

_And the bless,_

_to her curse_

_The sweet,_

_to her bitterness _

_The ice,_

_to her fire_

_The hope, _

_to her despair_

_The dawn,_

_to her endless dusk_

_Imprisoned is she in the curse,_

_he shall free her, forever_

_Like day and night, they balance one another out_

_When one is wild, the other shall tame_

_If one is dead, the other will bring them back to life_

_And so on and so forth_

She turned to another page, skipping others. The last two.

On one, had a picture of a woman with blonde hair. Her arm was clung to a man's. The woman had white wings, and the man, black wings. Under the photo, written in deep blue ink was:

_My lovely seraph,_

_Our love is forbidden and treacherous. Trials and threats will face us. But, I don't care. I desire you, I want you. I want you to be mine, and we should live together, forever. Fate had led us to meet. _

_Yours, _

_Xavier_

It was a love letter, from her dad to her mom. And on the other page, was another note, but not for her mother.

_Alexandria,_

_My fair, beautiful daughter. I wish you the best of luck, in finding me. I hope to see you soon and hold you in my arms, dearly. I hope to meet your light and dark guardians, the raven, the seer, and the savior very soon. Parvum meum stella, mea speciosa defensor. Find the secret message on this page. But to do this, the assistance of your friends is needed. _

_With all love, _

_Dad_

She froze and looked at the letter. She kissed it, minus the dirt on it.

"I _swear _I'll find you, Dad." she said. "I promise."

Her amulet glowed.

* * *

**Hiya. I tried my best to wrap this up. **

**The reason I need the episode list, is because I have something special planned for the next story, and I need a beautiful soul to help me list the episodes and who said what and did what. Someone who's on almost everyday, and has great access to the internet, 'cause it's definitely not me with the best internet. **

***TwistedTelepath* **


	28. Chapter 28: Open Minds

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBaV nor the characters, I own my OCs, the storyline and the story itself.**

* * *

Destiny closed her eyes as the movie got even more violent. The blood slashing everywhere was making her nauseated and Rory thirsty. Dating a vampire might have been weird and a stupid decision, since he could live forever and she couldn't, but she didn't care. It was her choice and they were taking it easy. It wasn't like they were sleeping together.

She opened her eyes and rolled them at her thoughts. She watched Rory. He licked his lips, while being totally in-depth with the movie. _Skull Grinders 4: The Blood Rush _was not really in her taste, but if he liked it, she was fine with it... sorta.

To keep her mind off the constant killing and burying of bones, she thought about her best friend.

Ever since they were little, there was a connection between them they couldn't understand. In a world of many brothers, Alexis was Destiny's sister. She could talk about boys without being scorned. She could watch _Pretty Little Liars _without the sudden interruptions about how hot the girls were. She could play her guitar in peace.

She felt sorry for Alexis. Her family was crazy. Half were angels with the obsession for doing good, and the other half were demons with blood lust and evil coming from every corner. She was in the middle. A lot like Alexis and Jess' favorite book series, _The Caster Chronicles_.

A girl torn between good and evil, with love dashed on the side. With the risk of hurting everyone she cared about. A dark bloodline and a curse that clouded her mind like a storm. Unbearable powers and abilities that no one in her family could control. And yet, she still kept it together. This described Alexis correctly.

She was well-organized and thought almost everything through. Sometimes, Destiny would envy Alexis. Yeah, Destiny got all the boys in middle school, leaving Alexis on the sidelines, doing projects and homework, while boys did it for her. And yeah, she had enough charm and flirt to throw off any guy. But, Alexis had the good grades and the positive-most-of-the-time personality that Destiny almost _died _for.

Now, thinking of this made her sick to her stomach, _literally. _Jealousy was petty and stupid. Something she didn't have the time and energy for.

At that moment, her own family came to mind.

Her mother, Nicole, was Tanya's best friend, so it just stuck another generation. Nicole Zane was a strong shapeshifter. Only four out of her six children inherited her genes, though. Her brothers, Damon, Kyle, herself, and her one year younger brother, James. Her last two brothers, Danny and Blake, had their father, Andrew's, genes of being perfectly normal, minus the fact of being attracted to a certain supernatural element. Danny attracted to fire, (so he had the biggest crush on Alexis), and Blake had the earth. They were Elementalites.

Destiny noticed the lights come on in the dark theater, and Rory jumping to his feet, ready to go home.

"That," he started. "Was practically _the _most epic movie _ever._"

"_Really?_" she asked. "If you haven't noticed, everyone else is rushing to the bathroom now to puke."

"Hey, but at least we still have popcorn." he said, moving around the remains of the popcorn inside the jumbo bucket. He looked at his phone in the other hand. "I got a two missed calls from Benny and one missed call from Ethan. What 'bout you?"

She looked at her own phone. "Missed three texts from both Laila _and _Alexis, and five calls from her, too. Must be urgent. I better head over to her house."

"No worries," he said, smiling. "I'll _fly _you there. After all, you _are _hanging with the Vampire Ninja."

"Yeah, I _don't _feel most comfortable with _heights. _You don't ever she me turning into a bat or a bird, do you?"

"Chillax, Des." he assured her as they made in out of the theater. He pulled her close. "Hold on tight."

She squinted her eyes and prepared for impact. He launched into the air, making her scream, weakly.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Laila stared at the blue wall with the world's map on it.

"This is _so _boring." she said.

"It's _chess._" Ethan said. "To _you, _it's _not _fun. But, to people like me-"

"Nerds." she said.

"Yeah, yeah. Nerds. But, it's an awesome game."

"_Lies._"

She pushed the chess board away from her.

_There's absolutely nothing dangerous here. _she thought. _Craig was so wrong._

Laila took the chess piece from his hand. His eyes turned white.

"What did I do?" she asked, shocked.

After a minute or less, his eyes turned their normal color. He blinked constantly while looking at her.

"I don't know _why,_" he said. "But, I had a vision about _Alexis _instead of you. She was going up to this house, and next thing I know, she's angry and the weather is going crazy."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Destiny walked into Alexis' house, with a strange feeling. Alexis came out of the shadows, very creepy-like. She handed her a book. She told her to read the last page. She scanned the lines.

"Oh my god, Lexi," she said. "That's great!"

"How can I find him, though?" she asked.

"I'll help you. I'm sure Laila will, too. Benny's obligated to help. We're gonna find your dad and mend that hole in your fragile heart." she said, pointing at where her heart is.

"What about Leon? He wants to meet Leon."

"...There's... something I didn't tell you about Leon..."

"What happened, Des?"

"He _kinda _got bit by a vampire we know."

"Rory wouldn't do it."

"It's not Rory."

"Sarah wouldn't..." Alexis said, slowly. "_Oh!_" she cried.

"Yeah, the weasel did it. What's her problem? Does she even care?"

"I don't want anything to do with her. She's trouble. I don't need that."

"Whatever. So, where do we start, captain?"

"Right now? It's almost ten at night."

"So? Are we gonna give up on Scott now? _He's your father._" She said the last sentence like something out of Star Wars.

"_Des._"

"As your light guardian, I insist we get the gang together and we do this."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Leon stared through Alexis' living room window. Her and Destiny were talking. Something about him came up in the conversation. This angered him. Why should they have the nerve to talk about him?

He looked at the M.I.S.A. ID that clung from his belt loop.

Could he give up on that? His two best friends_ and_ the agency?

* * *

**I just have to dedicate this chapter to my sister, Allison, or how some of you guys know her as candininja, who died in a tragic car accident. May she rest in peace.**

**I'll probably just keep her account open, just for the memory of her. Her ideas for her series were so good. And she didn't even get to do them. D;**

**Anyway, enough with the sad. Next chap later today.**

*********TwistedTelepath*****


	29. Chapter 29: Heartache

**Disclaimer: Still don't own MBaV.** **Just everything un-MBaV related in the story. **

* * *

The next morning, Leon went to his "girlfriend's" house, but floated outside her bedroom window. He knocked, gently. She smiled when she saw him.

"C'mon in." she said.

He gave a slight smile and leaped in her room. She pressed her hands on his chest and kissed him. He turned away.

"I have to talk to you," he said. "You might have to sit down for this."

She rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed. "Yeah, Le?"

"Look, Er," he spat out. "I really don't think this life is for me. Like, snapping at my best friends. Destiny might be a bitch at times, but she has the biggest heart out there, and so does Alexis. Lexi is kind and considerate, and she needs me a lot now. I'm her guardian and her best friend. I cannot leave her alone when she needs me the most. What kind of guy would I be, then?"

She got quiet for a minute. She then spoke, "I have an offer for you, then. If Sarah ever decides to become a full vampire, then, you can turn back. It's a win, win. I'll have my best friend forever, and you'll have yours. Deal?"

"Fine. And make sure you're nicer to them tomorrow."

"Whateves, baby."

She kissed him on the lips, with passion. He did the same.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"Now," Destiny said. "I called all of you are here for a reason."

"I have to go to church in three hours, so make it quick." Laila said. "Altar server."

"We have a friend in need. A missing father to be found. A family to be reunited. I am not standing on the sidelines and letting my BFF suffer. Who's with me?"

"That speech didn't move me much," Benny said, literally unmoved. "Do over."

"Do over? _DO over?!_" she asked, rising out of her seat.

"Take it easy, Des," Alexis said, holding her backed. "I'm the one with the temper, not you."

"You're right. I'm supposed to save my anger for the demons. We have to work together if we're gonna get this done. In Alexis' hands, is the Book of Light Moon, her father's personal guide to her, and her only. Yeah, I looked at it, but that was only once. He's leaving clues for her every night, and we're getting closer and closer to finding him."

"We followed an Aura last night to an empty lot in the woods," Alexis said.

"An Aura?" Laila asked. "Aren't they in hiding?"

"Not if you have an Elementalite's charm. I took Blake's. He won't miss it." Destiny said.

"My theory is that, there's a ritual to do." Alexis continued.

"My aunt Genevieve can help out," Laila said. "She's major in rituals. What kind are we expected to do?"

"I'm not sure. I have to get on that. But, I _feel _like there's something each of us are supposed to get."

"_Ravenwood._"

"What?"

"Since I'm 'the Raven', ravenwood would be the right thing to get. It had many supernatural purposes. To burn during rituals."

"Okay, so we got ravenwood. What else?"

"Blood!" Rory cried.

Everyone turned to him, wondering what he was talking about.

"Sorry, I was just thinking out loud."

"No, he's on the right track," Ethan said, pulling out his phone. "On Wikipedia, it says most ancient rituals involved animal or human blood of some sort."

"I don't know what kind of Wikipedia _you're _on, but I'm _pretty sure _Wikipedia _doesn't _say that." Destiny said.

He passed his phone to her and she rolled her eyes, almost immediately giving it back.

"Whatever." she said, crossing her arms and legs at the same time.

"So, what blood, or _whose _blood should be used?" Alexis asked.

"Using the Wate bloodline." Laila said. "What spot in the woods is this?"

"Uh... the clearing, by the riv-"

"The creepy spot. With the ravens, the owl noises, and the gothic stuff." Destiny said.

"Rumor has it, the Wate family was one of the first settlers in Whitechapel, after the fall of Black's Church. That clearing in the woods, was where they built their first house." Laila said. Alexis' eyes widened.

"If we're going into the woods today, I'm making a playlist full of songs to help us. _Lovestruck_ by Iko, _Heartlines _and _Spectrum _by Florence + The Machine, _Lonely Boy _by The Black Keys, and some others to get us in that mystery, kinda gothic, thriller, science fiction thing." Destiny said.

"_Des..._"

"Well, what are we waiting for? The Apocalypse?" Benny asked.

"The Apocalypse is anecdotal and improvisational." Alexis said. "Apocalyptic fiction is a sub-genre of science fiction that is concerned with the end of human civilization due to a potentially existential catastrophe such as nuclear warfare, pandemic, extraterrestrial attack, impact event, cybernetic revolt, technological singularity, dysgenics, supernatural phenomena, divine judgement, runaway climate change, resource depletion,ecological collapse, or some other general disaster. But it's totally possible for extraterrestrial attack and supernatural phenomena, because things like demons, vampires and evil creatures won't stop for mortal world domination and damnation, and aliens _could _be real."

Everyone in the room, minus Ethan, looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?" she asked, shrugging. "I know things."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

After discussing about the ritual they were supposed to do, the gang of three girls and three boys went to the library, hoping to find something about the Wate house that once stood there. They went through book after book, not finding much.

"This is hopeless," Alexis said. "There's nothing about my family here."

"Found something!" Destiny shouted. The librarian hushed her. "_Sorry._"

She went over to where Alexis was sitting and everyone gathered around the table.

"This book is mostly about the history of Whitechapel and junk, but look at this back chapter." she said, flipping through the pages. "There were about ten main families who started Whitechapel. One was Ethan's family, a bunch of others-, hey. My family. That's weird. Anyway, the Wate family was a mysterious family. They settled in the woods, away from most people. In the woods, they were rumored to have done the mystical arts of both black and white magic."

"That house was _huge._" Laila said, examining the black and white picture. "Some say the Wates still hide in the house, even though it vanished more than three decades ago. And there's a list of descendants. Like,_ loads_ of Wates, some of them either went missing, died of old age or were hung by the townspeople. The Wate women, accused of being satonesses. Which they were."

"The question is, is the house still out there in the woods?" Ethan asked.

"That's what we're about to figure out." Destiny said, closing the book and folding a paper.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Alexis and Destiny lead the way. They stopped at a clearing. Alexis inhaled the scent. There was something there.

"Here," she said. "There's strong presence here."

"Ethan," Laila said. "Poke around. See if you can see anything."

"That's _really _dangerous." he said.

"Just try."

He breathed and stretched his arms out. Suddenly, he came to a sudden stop. He froze.

"The house is here." he said minutes later. "There's someone inside."

_"Dad."_ Alexis whispered.

"We shouldn't screw with this until a full moon." Destiny said, crossing her arms. "Messing with history can be dangerous and it might not work."

Alexis touched the ground. Strips of violet light came from the ground, making their way to the surface. Suddenly, fire replaced the light, making a circle with a star in the center. Dark clouds centered the sky. Thunder rumbled. Lightning struck the circle, creating even more fire. Wind surrounded the group. Alexis closed her eyes, now sitting on the ground.

Everyone soon fell under an enchantment while looking at her. Laila placed ravenwood in front of her. She lit it by just blinking. Alexis cut herself with a piece of the wood. A drop of her crimson red blood fell from her small wound and into the fire. Destiny brought a candle in her hand and lit it using the fire in front of Alexis. She held it up to the sky. The wind blew the ashes from the fire onto a heavy boulder that Rory had moved. Thunder rumbled again.

Laila used her scythe to smash the boulder. The ashes sank into the ground, making light. Now, Ethan touched the ground, his physic energy connecting with the ground and the ashes from 'the eternal flame'. Destiny drew a cross in the dirt with a stick. The moon came into view, when it was only 5 p.m. It was full and glowing a bright white.

The wind picked up and thunder boomed once more.

Alexis stood up, and joined hands with Benny. Her eyes glowed violet. Lightning struck the ground. She looked at him, like she was signalling him to do something. He stretched his arm over the circle.

_"Hic locus potentiae est a terminos de animarum, Wate familiae habitaculo. Resuscitet quod amissum lumen."_ he spoke, a red glow of energy coming from his hand. The light dropped into the ground, at what felt like slow motion.

The couple stood back, watching the light swirl above the ground. At the blink of a human eye, the house appeared before their eyes.

Alexis felt woozy and fell on the ground, but Benny managed to catch her before she hit the ground. She shook her head and got up.

"Whoa," Laila said. "_That _was in-depth."

"No kidding." Destiny said.

Alexis didn't speak. She just went up the stairs of the house and knocked on the door.

"Well that's a way of doing it."

A man answered the door. Jet black hair. Blue green eyes. Tall. Slender.

"_Dad?_" she asked, breathless.

"Alexis." he said.

She threw her arms around him. Her tears of joy fell on his shoulders. He removed her from his embrace and looked at her in the eye, stroking her cheek.

"I had to talk to you in person." he said.

"Why? What happ-" She stopped.

A woman stood in the light behind him. She had long, honey blonde hair and chocolate-brown eyes.

"Scott," she said. "Who's this?"

He took a huge breathe and faced Alexis.

"Alexis. This is my wife, Victoria. And over there, is our daughter, Melanie."

Alexis froze in terror. She could hear Destiny gasp. She could hear all of them stop breathing. She could feel the tension. You could cut it with a knife. Alexis stopped breathing. Her tears went from joy to hatred. Her heart ached. Her head throbbed. Thunder sounded for the last time, louder than ever. She couldn't bare it.

The man she was supposed to love, who was missing from her life for fifteen years, had married and was the father of another girl. By doing so, he had just took her heart and stomped on it, flattening it.

Her eyes flashed red and she went ahead and lost it. She punched him in the face, making blood gush out of his mouth. She was ready to tear his heart out and shred it.

* * *

**Total game-changer. Had to add a twist. Sorry if you hate me. **

***TwistedTelepath***


	30. Chapter 30: Broken

**Shout Outs: Vs-for-life, again, for helping me with the episode fiasco. Now, I just gotta find a site with the lines from the episode, LOL. And Poseidon'sDaughter-Percy'sSis for being sympathetic toward me. Thanks, you guys.**

**Disclaimer: No own MBaV. Own story, plot and OCs. And the dude who almost ran over Benny in the street. :3**

* * *

**~Alexis POV~**

I stared blankly at my "father". Was I even supposed to call him that? All the years I starved for a father. In 2nd Grade, with the father/daughter picnic, I was the only one there without a father. They laughed at me. They chanted, "Ally's got no Daddy,". It made me cry.

Every Father's Day, I was grieving. Grieving about something that I thought was all my fault.

"I can explain," Scott said. I gritted my teeth and felt my anger build. I was about to jump at him, too, if it wasn't for Destiny and Benny coming to hold me back.

"Then you better explain, you asshole!" I snapped.

"Don't talk about _my _dad like that." Melanie said, coming into view, smirking.

I growled and tore out of their grip. With one simple blow, I blew the girl to the back of the house. She screamed. Her eyes glowed pink and she pointed her hand at me. My heart felt like it was being squeezed. I choked. I fought it. I ran toward her and I pushed her to the ground. I took her by the neck, ready to choke her to death.

"_Girls!_" Scott said. "Stop fighting. Please."

I glared at her and let her down.

"It wasn't my fault, honey." he said.

"Whose fault is it, then? Am I not good enough for you? Did you ever think about that little girl who actually _looks _like you?!" I demanded. "So, am I supposed to believe all that 'Star' stuff was shit?! Do you even care that this boy saved my soul on Friday?! Do you even care about all these kids caught in your damn 'prophecy'?! DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT _ME?!_"

"Of course I care! I never wanted to remarry! Charon made me!"

"That doesn't cut it." I spat. "I've loved you for all of my life, even though I've never met you face-to-face. But now, I'm questioning that."

I turned to leave. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Alexis, wait!"

"GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed, tearing his hand off of my shoulder. "NEVER SPEAK TO ME, _AGAIN!_"

My scream had broken the windows in the house, glass crashing down on the floor. Everyone who was in the house, ducked. Wind swarmed into the house, the lights shut off. I stormed out of the house, Destiny chased after me.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**~Benny POV~**

I stared at the man in front of me. Alexis had rushed out of the house, Destiny going after her. Melanie had cooled down and angrily waited for answers. Victoria had vanished from sight. Laila pressed her hand against her scythe, glaring at Scott. Ethan and Rory stood at my sides, as curious as me.

Scott looked at me. "You're the savior?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah." My eyes remained on the ground.

"You have to understand. Charon is a dangerous force. You can never reconcile with him. I love Tanya, more than my life. And Alexis was my whole world. I regret nothing about marrying Tanya and helping to give birth to her."

"Then, what's with the blonde invasion?" I asked. Melanie eyed me, evilly. "Not that I have a problem with blondes." I said.

"If I didn't remarry, Charon would have killed Alexis. I couldn't let him kill my little girl, at the mere age of four months. I had to let her live. Grow up. Find you."

"So, you don't love me, Daddy?" Melanie asked.

"No, I do! But, I love Alexis more. More than the world. I'd risk anything for her. Even this soulless body I inhabit."

Melanie rolled her eyes and picked up the _Seventeen _magazine on the coffee table, reading it.

"Do you realize that you possibly put all of us in mortal danger, Scott?" Laila asked.

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked.

"Alexis is both a powerful angel and demon. With her power, she can create hurricanes, storms, tornadoes, earthquakes, tsunamis. She can burn or flood Whitechapel to extinction, especially with the anger inside of her right now."

My eyes widened and my mouth hung open. Thunder roared outside. Rain came through the windows. Lightning flashed.

Oh god no. I put my hood on my head and rushed outside.

"Benny!" Ethan said, running after me. "Stop! You're not thinking straight! _How on earth _are you gonna stop a storm created by a demonic angel?!"

"By using magic, of course!" I shouted back and running fast, my sneakers passing through the muddy water on the ground.

The rain poured harder. The thunder got louder. Lightning struck a tree, setting it on fire. I sped up through town, running through traffic, getting honked.

_"Watch where you're going kid!"_ a guy shouted, honking his car horn.

"Sorry! Can't hear you!" I said, sliding over the front of his car. The wind blew my hood off of my head, wetting my hair.

Dang it. At least my hair's getting washed... I think.

I kept running. I stepped into a puddle, slipping and falling onto a lawn. I quickly recovered and sprung up. I was two blocks away from my house. I ran as fast as I could. It was a good thing I was skinny. I jumped over a bush, trying to be cool, but tripped over it, and failing. I brushed the wet dirt from my arms and ran down the block. I swiftly turned and pounded on the front door.

Grandma answered the door, shocked at my appearance, taking off her reading glasses.

"_Benny?_" she asked. "Aren't you supposed to be with Alexis?"

"_Yeah... _Long story short, we found Alexis' dad, things happened, things were said, and now, I'm trying to stop her from destroying the town and possibly the country." I said.

She nodded, slowly, and gave me... wait for it... _a rope._ What the _heck _was I supposed to do with a _rope _when I was tired, _very _hungry and soaking wet?!

"It'll help you manage her." she said.

"_How? _Are we gonna play Tug of War?"

She flicked my forehead and pointed next door. Thunder roared.

I still stood in her presence, confused.

"She's next door!" she screamed.

"_Ohhh!_" I said, sounding stupid. "Thanks, Grandma."

I kissed her cheek and ran back outside, hoping the fence of the Wate family's backyard, but fell, _again._ When I looked up from the ground, Alexis was kneeling on the ground, crying and pounding the ground, making thunder rip loose every time. She was surrounded by fire and water was rising around the fire. Branches fell from both the apple and willow trees in their backyard. An apple fell from one tree and on to my head.

I took it and threw it at the flames. It rotted. I cringed and lassoed the rope like a cowboy.

"Ye-ha! Get along lil' demon!" I joked.

I threw it at Alexis. I was surprised it didn't burn. I pulled it. She didn't move, but a swirl of wind gathered in the sky, about to create a tornado.

"OH, COME ON!" I complained.

I pulled the rope harder and tried not to get blown away by the wind. I marched toward Alexis, struggling. I eventually met with her, face-to-face. Black tears fell to the ground. Her hair was messy and wet. Her eyes were bright red and her skin was pale. She faced me. I barely recognized her. I took her hand.

"Ally," I said. "This isn't you! This is someone else, who doesn't have a warm, cuddly soul like yours!"

Thunder boomed.

"Look, your dad said he never meant to hurt you! He loves you, more than anything!"

Lightning struck the ground, making it crack open. Lava gushed out.

"Alexis! It's Benny! _Please _stop!"

She ignored me for a second, then, her red eyes vanished. The ground mended itself. The rain lightened up. The stupid rope was glowing.

She blinked constantly and gripped on to my hand. She wiped her now clear tears and threw her arms over me. I wrapped my arms around her and smiled.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You went on a rampage and almost killed everyone in town." I said, casually.

She giggled and ran her fingers through my wet hair.

The rain cleared up and the sky turned back to normal. The thunder faded away, the wind blew one last time.

"This might sound stupid," I said. "But, you're _so _hot when you're mad."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**~Tanya POV~**

I came into the house, taking off my helmet and resting my spear against the wall. The storm had a strong vibe to it. I plucked a loose feather from my fourth wing and put my hands on my hips while looking at the sight on the couch.

Christina was there, looking young as ever with dark curls framing her youthful face. She was blushing while reading _50 Shades of Grey_. She looked pleased.

"It's about time you got home." she said. "Your daughter caused a hell of a storm. That savior of hers went out there to stop her, and surprisingly didn't get burned. Her friend got knocked out."

I dropped my helmet and looked at the woman like she was crazy, because she was.

"Where are they?" I asked, anxious.

"In the attic."

I flew up, becoming intangible and floating through the ceiling. I came into the attic, where Destiny had an ice pack on her head, some blonde kid kissing her, Laila staring at an old photo album, with Ethan peering over her shoulder and Alexis and Benny looking into a book. He whistled when I became visible in the dark room. She elbowed him and remained solemn.

"Hi, Mom." she spoke, closing the book. "How was gate duty?"

"Young lady, can you _please _tell me what happened while I was gone?" I insisted.

She gave a long sigh and said, "I saw Dad."

I froze. "_What?_"

"I saw him. He explained a lot to me. You might want to sit down for this."

I sat on the floor, waiting for answers.

* * *

**I was kinda freaked out while writing this. I dunno WHY. I'm just kinda terrified of this storm. The Black Keys song, _Lonely Boy, _fits the scene when Benny's running. Again, dunno why. Thanks, Destiny! :P  
**

***TwistedTelepath***


	31. Chapter 31: Frozen Hearts

**Shout Out: Cat of Flames**

**Disclaimer: I own everything non-MBaV related. :D**

**Note: MbaV wikia's releasing new about Season 3 in mid-January! :P I NEED IT NOW!**

* * *

After hearing the dreadful story, Tanya leaned on her daughter's shoulder, her tears falling on her sweater. It hurt her too much to think about it.

Her husband was with another woman. One of her worst nightmares. She released a cry of agony.

"It's okay, Mrs. Wate," Laila said.

"I'm not Mrs. Wate anymore," Tanya said, still sobbing.

The girls joined together and hugged her. The guys sat, awkwardly.

"Tanya, my folks are divorced, so from experience, you two should talk about it." Destiny suggested.

Tanya wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffed. "Thank you, Destiny. I'll take that advice."

Alexis worried about that idea. What if it made her parents' relationship even worse?

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Monday morning was hell. Alexis and Destiny learned that as soon as they walked through the doors of the school. They were tired, for their own issues.

Destiny was up late working on a paper she should have done Saturday morning, and Damon had blocked her printer, so she had to hand write it. And she was tired, because she chose to watch _Dusk III: Unbitten_ during the thing. She wasn't _vampire-_obsessed, but she was _movie-_obsessed.

Alexis had to comfort her heartbroken mother and after that phenomenon, she had run down to the studio for an emergency meeting called by Madame Swan. The recital had been moved up a week earlier, since one of the girls was diagnosed with lung cancer, thanks to yesterday's storm. She couldn't help but feel guilty. But, now, tickets were on sale.

Basically, all of her friends were coming with their parents to watch, minus the vampires. Well, Sarah was coming, but she didn't actually count, because she wasn't a _real_ vampire. All of this made it nerve-racking. What if she messed up?

"Speak of the devil," Destiny muttered.

Alexis turned the way she was facing and spotted Leon, or what she _thought _was Leon. He looked totally... _hot._

"I know you told me he had traded his wand for some fangs, but _this..._" Alexis said as he came toward them. Destiny growled.

"Why are _you _talking to us?" she snapped.

"Look, Des," he said, adjusting his sunglasses. "I didn't mean to snap at you and use such foul language on Saturday. It's new for me."

"Le," she said, holding his shoulder. "We liked you the way you were before."

"Yeah," Alexis agreed. "All dorky and stuff. You didn't have to destroy yourself like this! Wait... did you take steroids?"

"No! I-I just wasn't thinking. With all the pressure at home and no attention, and then Erica came along... ugh. I've been a bastard, and I'm _really _sorry."

"Accepted?" Alexis asked Destiny. She thought for a while.

"Don't be a jerk, _ever _again, and make sure you don't try to eat either of us, only _then _will we _tolerate _your decision to be immortal."

"Deal." he said, hugging the both of them. They clung their arms around him and each gave him a quick kiss on his cheeks. "_Why'd _I have to be a _vampire _to get kissed by the two of you?"

The three friends chuckled and put their hands in a pile.

"Lexi," Alexis said.

"Des," Destiny said.

"And Le," Leon said.

"Team together and best friends forever." they said, lifting their hands into the sky.

"Can we change that, please? I feel like a fagot when we do that." Leon said.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Ethan exchanged his books by his locker and closed it, but was shaken by the sight of his best friend.

"Alexis is right," he said. "You _need _to stop doing that."

"But, I have a plan!" Benny whined. "It's foolproof."

"Yeah _right._"

"Just listen. So, the swan-thingy is coming up, right?"

"Ahuh?"

"I was thinking, if things don't go well with Tanya and Scott today, I could _probably _get Scott to go to Alexis' recital, so she can see he cares."

"Or she'll see him and burn the stage down to ashes, kill him, and then kill _you _for coming up with the plan."

"C'mon, E. Help a brother out."

"I _want _my life. Just remember that."

"_Please._ Ally won't get mad..."

_"Mad about what?"_

Suddenly, the boys jumped when Alexis was in their presence.

"Mad that I called you babe." Benny said, trying to act casual, to cover up his plan in action. "'Cause you _are _a babe. Just gotta lose the geek specs."

She rolled her eyes. "Coming from the geek, himself." she said.

"Well, you're a geek, too."

"Don't try to save yourself. I _know _I'm a geek. I embrace my awesomeness."

He pulled her close to him. "That's why I like you."

"Can you remind me why I like you for the number one reason?"

"Bet I can."

He pressed his lips on hers, forcefully and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hands clung to his neck. He pinned her to the wall of lockers.

"Yeah," Ethan said. "I'll... see you guys in class..."

He walked away from the two. Seconds later, they pulled apart, out of breath.

"I swear, I wish you'd stop being a sexy kisser." Alexis said, laughing. He grinned, flirtatiously and took her hand as they went to the next class.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Destiny doodled little dresses in her notebook. She liked to ignore History _and _Mr. G, since to her, they were _both _boring. But, one thing pulled her attention away. Cheers.

Since her desk was right next to the door, she dropped her pencil. She crawled on the ground and peeked through the small creak in the door. The Whitechapel High Cheer Squad. She rolled her eyes at the perfectness.

Stephanie, the head cheerleader was annoying and bitchy, probably like most blondes, minus Laila. But they had only _one _thing in common. They _hated _Erica.

Destiny didn't always hate Erica. Before, they were... _distant _friends. That was when Erica wore glasses and had a lack in looks and fashion. But, now that was hot and fashionable, she had the attitude to match, so that friendship ended. And now that she had bitten Leon, she _loathed _her.

To get on a _somewhat_ higher note, cheerleading tryouts were starting next week, which was a bad thing. Alexis was naturally up for trying new things. Alexis would force her to tryout with her. Also, again, _bad._

The door hit Destiny's eye as it swung open. Alexis was the one who opened the door.

"Des, _what _were you doing?" she asked.

"Getting my pencil, _duh._" she answered, picking up her #2 pencil.

Alexis smirked and lent her a hand in getting up. She entered the class with the boys, including Rory who grinned when he saw her. Destiny sat up straight in her chair and continued doodling.

She then sneakily put her earbuds in her ears and turned on the song, _Soul Meets Body _by Death Cab for Cutie.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Alexis copied the text from her textbook, to save herself from staying up late and doing homework. Her pen must have went at a speed of ninety per minute. Just as she dropped her pen by accident, both Ethan and her bent over to pick it up. Their hands touched and his eyes turned blank.

She bumped her head on the desk while sitting back up and took her pen. His eyes returned to their normal color.

_"Whoa,"_ he said, breathless.

_"What'd you see, E?" _Benny asked.

_"Something disturbing." _he whispered, in a more hushed tone than Benny. _"Alexis, keep your grandma in check."_

_"What?" _she asked.

_"Your grandmother is up to something. I can feel it. I **saw **it... well, kind of, it wasn't much."_

She nodded and copied the rest of the notes in her textbook.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Tanya locked the front door of her house and spread her wings. She launched into the sky, flying above the neighborhood and above town. After flying through a few clouds, she made it into the thick vegetation of the woods. Her hazel eyes met a sudden house by the creek with thick vines wrapping around it. Looking behind her, she noticed a gate.

_When did that get there? _she thought.

No matter. She walked along the sudden stone path that appeared and walked up the steep steps. She knocked gently on the door and held her breath.

A girl answered the door. She had pale blonde hair, with black streaks. Grey and black eyeshadow masked her eyelids and so did tons of eyeliner. The makeup suited her pale green eyes, perfectly. They darkened. Her lips were onyx black and she wore a laced black dress, with a long train.

"Who are you?" she asked, rudely.

_"Melanie, be nice.__" _a familiar voice ordered.

The man she had married once before had came by the door's entrance.

"Tanya." he said.

"Xavier," she said. "Or should I call you by your known name, Scott?"

"Do come in." he said. "I've been expecting your company."

* * *

**Lol. Wondering why Melanie was dressed like a freak show? Wondering about Ethan's vision? Wondering about Destiny's sudden acceptance to Leon, yet hatred to Erica? Well... that last part was answered, but the rest will be revealed next... well maybe not Melanie.**

***TwistedTelepath***


	32. Chapter 32: Revalations

**Disclaimer: I still don't own MBaV, just this story, storyline, and the OCs. **

* * *

Laila got out of her black Mazda and walked toward the school.

She's been to high school, when she was fourteen, on the verge of fifteen. At age fourteen, a reaper would officially get his/her powers, so try going to high school with an unpredictable scythe that can pop up at any minute. So, she was homeschooled.

Now, seeing Whitechapel High, made her want to go to normal high school, again. Minus the part about supernatural stuff popping up every minute.

She entered the cafeteria, followed by the whistles of boys and the envious glares of girls.

_They're acting like they've never seen a natural blonde before..._ she thought, rolling her eyes.

She spotted Destiny and Alexis at a table with the boys, a short girl with light brown skin and brown wavy hair, that was seen at the dance, but she never really caught her name, and a dirty blonde with kind of pale skin. She was distant, but she stuck with the short girl and Leon.

Laila tapped Destiny's shoulder. Destiny turned around and laughed. She hugged her and so did Alexis.

"Lala, what're doing here?" Alexis asked.

"I just came by to drop off some files for your next assignment," Laila answered. "Did you guys and Jerkface make up?"

"Yeah, Jerkface's alright in my book now," Destiny said.

Leon smiled and waved at Laila. She nodded.

"How's Jennifer?" he asked, approaching her and leaving the blonde behind. The blonde glared at her.

"I haven't heard from her," Laila said, now getting disappointed.

"Aw. I'm sorry, Laila." he said.

"It's fine. If she wants to come home, no one's went in her bedroom for ages."

Laila's phone buzzed in her purse as soon as she finished her sentence. There was no caller ID.

"Hello?" she answered.

_"Laila. It's me."_

"Me who?"

_"Craig."_

"Oh hey, big bro."

_"Hi. Did you send them the files?"_

"Just did."

_"We need them at the agency, like **now.**"_

"They're at school."

_"It's urgent!"_

"Okay, okay. Coming." She hung up. "Craig wants us there. _Now._"

"Do we _have _to?" Destiny asked.

"Yes! Let's go, chop-chop."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Tanya sat on the couch, sipping the tea Victoria had given her.

_What if there's poison in this? _she thought. _Well poison can't taste this good._

Scott nervously sat across from her.

She crossed her legs and put the cup on the coffee table.

"So," she said. "Have you anything to say to me?"

"...You look very pretty today." he said.

She got up and looked him dead in the eye. Then, without hesitation, she slapped him across the face.

"Xavier Scott Wate, you expect me to forgive you after what you've done?!" she said.

"No. Tanya, I-I-I don't know what to say. I am _truly _sorry. I know I've done a horrid mistake, and that you'll never forgive me."

"I _never_ stopped loving you!" She paused. "When we were younger, and all the little romantic gestures you made. I was a sucker for them. Especially the white roses and daisies."

He smiled, but after a while it faded to a frown. "Please. I'll do anything."

"What's done is done. Victoria is a very nice woman, and Melanie is... _okay._"

"But I want _you, _Tanya. And Alexis. I want to see her grown up into a wonderful young lady. Into a _powerful _young lady."

"You can't just leave this family."

"I can't leave you and her either."

"If you really want to redeem yourself, you have to work your way up, again. In this house is a girl who's know you her entire life, and out there, is a girl who's never know you and loved you deeply."

"What can I do?"

"That's up to you." she said, finishing her tea and spreading her wings again. She turned around and identically smacked him in the face.

She exited the house and flew into the sky. He watched her gracefully fly south.

_"Daddy,"_ Melanie's voice called. _"Are we going to aunt Amber's house or not?!" _She came in, impatiently and folded her arms. "Remember, my birthday's Sunday."

"How about we talk, Mel," he said, instead.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Alexis swung around in the main office's only swing chair, her legs crossed and she was waiting for answers. Destiny was looking at the photos on the selves. Leon sat next to Alexis, sipping out of a black coffee cup. No doubt it _wasn't _coffee.

Laila sat in the main chair, waiting for her brother to come in with the "urgent" news. Just as she thought of him, Craig came with many pens in his hands.

"Staff room," he said, waving the pens back and forth. "Needed more pens."

"Oh," they said in unison.

"Did you go through the files?"

"Yes,"

"Good. This is a Level 12 situation. Demons and witches have been in interaction for the longest of time. But, recently a demon came to Whitecha-" He stopped. "Your grandmother..."

Alexis sighed and nodded. "I know, she's a piece of work."

"No, I mean, she's... working with a rogue witch. That's violating the peace treaty! She can be arrested for that!"

"Who's the rouge witch?"

"And you _said _you checked the files."

"There were no damn pictures in the files!" Leon spoke up.

Craig's face grew pale. He showed Alexis the photo.

Her grandmother, using a youth spell, was with a witch wearing a laced black dress. She recognized her right away.

_"Melanie." _she whispered.

"Who?" Craig asked.

"My_... step-sister._" It almost killed her to say the words. "How is this even... Wait... she didn't come here for _me!_ She came for Melanie!"

"Why?" Leon asked.

"She's _Melanie's _grandmother, too, dip thong." Destiny said. "What's the plot here?"

"She... she came to butter Mom up, to distract her, but it didn't work. So, she's maybe trying to break them apart for good."

"I doubt that," Laila said. "She and Tanya had a serious talk the other day. She was _grateful_ that Tanya married Scott."

"So, if she likes Tanya, she must not like Victoria. But if she's going to Melanie, she must have something against _you._" Destiny said.

"Oh please," Leon said. "Christina thinks Alexis is perfect."

_"Perfectly nerdy."_ she muttered. He elbowed her. She laughed. "But, seriously. Think about it. My amulet sensed Melanie's dark vibe. Alexis wouldn't even crush a pebble on purpose. Unless it peeved her off _somehow._"

Alexis rolled her eyes and slouched in the chair.

A flash of light came across her eyes, nearly blinding her. A picture of her appeared, in her Black Swan costume, dancing on stage. A shriek of horror came from the audience. The image vanished.

"Ethan was right..." she said.

"Yeah, your grandma does have issues." Craig said.

* * *

**Wow, this chapter wasn't really about anyone in the show...next chap, then. Craig just HAD to get the last word, I dunno why. :3 Anyone see the trailers for:**

**Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters**

**Beautiful Creatures**

**The Host**

**Now You See Me**

**World War Z**

**or Warm Bodies?**

**Those are movies I've GOT to see. **

***TwistedTelepath***


	33. Chapter 33: Exposed

**Note: Most characters and places are up on my Photobucket and Flickr accounts, and all outfits for the girls. **

**Disclaimer: MBaV is still not mine, but the story, plot and OCs are mine :3**

* * *

Alexis' mood was questionable right now. She knew her grandmother was slightly evil, but not evil-evil. Not evil enough to plot to destroy her. And Melanie? From first sight she's never liked Alexis. So, there's no doubt she would turn down the offer. She looked at Destiny while she drove them back to school. Her hair was bright red. Like, _super _red.

"Um, Des," she started to say.

"I know. It's the light. For some reason my hair turns super red in the light." Destiny said. "Don't I look badass?"

"Very."

"You'd think my eyebrows would be red, too, but they're like dark brown or something. Weird." she said, taking off her sunglasses for a minute and looking at her reflection in the rear view mirror. "Anyway. I wanna go see a movie this weekend. Wanna come? Or we can double date?"

"Double dating in my opinion is a competition between couples to see who's the better boyfriend."

"Please. Our boyfriends are nerds. The _real _competition they'd get in is who knows the names of all the Transformers."

Alexis laughed and turned to the backseat. Leon and Laila were both on their phones, most likely texting different people.

"I'm pretty sure school _ended._" Leon said, looking up. "It's almost three."

"I didn't drive here for nothing," Destiny said. "Do you think I want Hicks calling my mom to say I wasn't in class for the rest of the day? Hell no. Plus I gotta get goodie-goodie over here to class. Her rep is at stake."

Alexis rolled her eyes and softly punched Destiny. Destiny laughed and pulled into the school's parking lot.

"Remind me for your birthday next year to buy you a car." she said.

"I don't need a car."

"So... for the rest of high school, you're just gonna rollar blade or ride a bike. That's pathetic. This is how you get a ride. Stand on the side of the freeway, and-"

"I know the end of this story. Just end it right there."

Destiny rolled her eyes and got out the car. Alexis followed her and Leon trailed behind her. Laila shrugged.

"Later, guys!" she said, vanishing.

Leon sped into the school, leaving the two behind. Destiny's hair turned back to its orange color as the two best friends walked together, arm-in-arm, into the school.

"I was thinking, Lexi," Destiny said. "Why don't we... I dunno, spruce up our drab gym uniforms?" she asked.

"Des, as much as I _agree _with that idea, we can't. We're only freshmen and it'll be violation of the school dress code."

"Dress code, my ass." Destiny snapped. "Think about it. Crop tops and cute red shorts. Not to mention rocking awesome Converse to match. Every girl will _envy _us. I wanna go after the spotlight and take some attention away from the totally hot seniors for a sec. Is that _so _bad?"

"Yes... no... maybe?"

"Ha! I gotcha tongue-tied! Please?!"

Destiny shot her puppy dog eyes. Yep. Destiny was a strange child. With originally orange hair and grey eyes and in the light, they turn to bright red hair and darkened eyes, almost brown. She stuck her lip out and made a dog noise, like a dog was begging for a treat. Literally, her eyes turned blank black like a dog's.

"Alright, alright!" Alexis shouted. "You got me, you got me!"

"Yes! Victory, once again, is mine!" Destiny said, hugging her.

"If we get into trouble, you're _so_ taking the fall."

"Whatever. You think I'm scared of an old man who shouldn't work in a high school? Puh-lease. I've seen _snails _with a more terminating glare."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Ethan's phone buzzed in his pocket during the middle of class. He had gotten a text from Laila.

_Wait._ he thought. _How'd Laila get my number?_

It didn't matter. It read:

_Hi. Sorry bout this being so sudden. Watch out 4 Lex, kay? Christina's up to something, and she's working with Melanie. Pass it on. ~Laila_

When the teacher wasn't looking, he forwarded the text to Benny, who was on the other side of the room. His jaw dropped when he got it and he looked at him, his eyes widened. He texted back:

_That. Is. HUGE! What the heck are we gonna do, E?!_

He replied: _Idk. Does Alexis even know?_

_How am I supposed 2 know? _

Just then, Alexis and Destiny tried to sneak into the classroom, but the teacher instantly shot a deadly glare at them. Alexis closed her eyes, sighing and Destiny rolled her eyes as they sat in their seats.

Alexis looked at the two of them and nodded.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Alexis tapped her pen on her desk, worried.

Christina was capable of great power. She was pretty sure she had caused most of the world's disasters. She could slaughter anyone about half a _second._ She could violate your dreams and turn them into nightmares.

She didn't know about Melanie, but ever since the other day, her heart felt heavy. Seriously. Like it could stop beating any minute.

The person in front of her hushed her, rudely. She rolled her eyes and stopped tapping. She adjusted her glasses and wrote on the back of her notebook:

_Jess always told me, to channel my thoughts on to paper. I'm pretty sure this wasn't what she meant, but I'm doing it anyway. I should probably consider going into the basement and finding my old journal. I suddenly felt like all hell was about to break loose. With the recital Friday, and the wedding Saturday, my options were limited. I had dreamed of this role for years, always stuck with a lame little swan role. But, now I was the Swan Queen, and I wasn't gonna give that up to my insane grandmother and sick stepsister. But, screwing with the Underworld was risky. Charon could switch the game and take someone's soul. Someone I cared deeply about. Like Mom. Uncle Adam didn't count, because he was a demon. Maybe Jess'. Destiny's. Or maybe even Benny's. The thought of someone stealing their souls, made me wanna piss my pants. Charon still wanted to kill me and he wasn't gonna play nice. He wanted to break me. Make me turn to the dark side. With all this pressure and responsibility, it was hard to stay calm. Wait. What the hell? It's only Monday. -_- I must be stupid if I'm worrying about the weekend when it's Monday afternoon._

Alexis was interrupted by the bell. She didn't even realize the teacher had put a list of groups of four on the board for an extra-credit project. He seemed oddly familiar...

"Hey," Destiny said, poking her cheekbone with her fuzzy pen. "We're project partners with Ethan and Benny... which is weird... and coincidental. Why would he do that?"

"What's the project, when's it due, and tell me what you're _not _gonna do now." Alexis said, clearing her throat.

"Oh come on. That was _one _time."

"_Six._" she corrected.

"Whatever. It's about what 'interesting' things we can find in the woods and how we can classify its origins. _Bor-ring. _You can type the report, and I'll make it pretty."

"I should have seen that coming."

"You _know _me so well."

"I know."

"It's due a week from now. We're going on a field trip tomorrow to check out around the woods from specimens. I wanna do the history of a water-lily. They're pretty and delicate."

"Oh _yeah. _The guys will wanna do the history of a _water-lily._"

"Don't put them in charge. We'll probably end up doing something about frogs." she said, shuttering. "I _loathe _frogs. So,_ slimy _and vile."

"So, come over to my house tonight, and we'll brainstorm."

"_Or. _We can go in the woods ourselves and poke around in the meadow. Get a head start."

"I wouldn't do that. Auras will get hectic if you mess with the meadow."

"Especially the tree ones. Ooh! I _hate _them, too. Encouraging frogs to roam around."

She screamed when a dead frog came out of nowhere and landed on her head.

"EW! EW! EWWWWW!" she shrieked. "GET IT OFF! IT'S SO SLIMY!"

Alexis cringed and used her pen to pick to up and drop it to the floor. Destiny grinded her teeth when strands of her hair stuck together with slime. "Ew!" she cried taking a step back.

"Who's the idiot who did that sick joke?!" she demanded.

Alexis noticed her boyfriend snickering behind Destiny. She covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. Destiny spun her head around and gasped.

"Benny!" she said. "You gross, little freak of nature!"

She chased after him out of the room and down the hall.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Tanya stared at the counter, tapping her fingers on the top. She had just gotten a phone call from Alexis. She was waiting. Because this lunatic had to be confronted.

Alexis had came in the house, with Destiny, whose eyes darted at something or someone, Benny, who had a wide smirk on his face, and Ethan, who was probably in the middle of it all.

"Where is she?" Alexis asked, in an angered tone, but calm. Thunder stirred outside.

_"Here I am," _a voice said. Christina came down the stairs, smiling, her face turning youthful. She passed her hand by Alexis' cheek. She snatched it away.

"How _dare _you," Tanya said.

"How dare I what? Touch your daughter? Because _no one _can touch_ your _daughter, am I correct?"

Alexis' eyes grew blue-green, meaning she was burning up with the heat. Then, her eyes shot red.

_"Get your stuff and **leave.**" _she spoke.

"No." Christina said.

_"LEAVE!" _she demanded.

"Oh? You think you can make me leave, darling? How cute."

Alexis screamed a cry of agony and blew her away into the backyard. She sped after her to finish her.

"She told_ her_, am I right?" Benny asked, still smiling.

Everyone shot a look at him. Destiny rolled her eyes and ran to the backyard with him.

* * *

**Ha. Ok. Took me a while to do this for some reason. I'm sorry. It's almost the weekend, so I'll have a lot of time to write.**

***TwistedTelepath***


	34. Chapter 34: Devils

**Shout out: Lea97**

**Disclaimer: Mad I still don't own MBaV, and I missed Radio Rebel last night. Wow. The only reason I watch it is because I like the concept and Atticus is in it. I'm stupid :P I only own this story, the plot and the OCs.**

* * *

Alexis stared through the sheet of fire in front of her. Christina was on the other end, smiling.

"Oh my dear, _dear _fire lily," she said, her eyes a glowing cold black. "You are meant to come to the dark side anyway... How do you kids say it today? Oh! We have cookies."

"Suck it _up _old lady!" Alexis spat in disgust. "It's over! Your sick little game is over! Go back to hell where you belong!"

When Christina became enraged, lightning struck the ground. Somehow, ice crept from the depths of the ground, freezing Alexis' legs. The strong wind made her fall back, her legs still frozen to the ground. Her glasses fell off her face and broke. Alexis growled and eyed the woman. She had looked like she had just came out of the loony house. Her eyes twitching. Her maniacal laughter.

Alexis felt fed up. She clasped her hands together. A ball of light appeared in her hands. She threw it through the fire, and it hit Christina. She fell to the ground.

_"Alexis!" _a voice cried.

Alexis whipped her head around and saw Destiny coming toward her with Benny.

"Lexi, stop." she said.

"_Why? _I'm having a _whole _lot of fun." Alexis said, watching her grandmother get up and heal herself.

"I've hidden something from you."

"What?"

"I'll show you."

Destiny morphed into an owl and flew across to the other side. She touched Christina's forehead. A green light glowed.

"What's she doing?" Alexis asked her boyfriend.

"She's cancelling Christina's powers," he answered. "It only lasts a few days, but it'll help you not to go insane with anger."

Her face softened and she smiled, looking at the ground. Her body temperature melted the ice on her legs, enabling her to move freely. Destiny backed away from Christina.

"She's safe." she said, coming toward the two of them. "You _really _need some anger management."

"Hey, I can't help it." Alexis said. "It _clearly _runs in the family."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Sarah drove through town, quiet and happy. She had just came from a sale at the mall and got a pretty good deal on shoes. She was about to make a turn on to the next street when she noticed smoke at the back of Alexis' house. She stomped her foot on the break and reversed, bringing the car into the driveway. She ran into the house with her inhuman speed, but identically broke the door when swinging it open. She saw Mrs. Wate and Ethan look at her from the living room.

"Sorry," she said, sighing.

"It's fine. I'm accustomed fixing doors after full moons and such. It's no big deal." Mrs. Wate said, getting up and walked toward the door.

"Thank you."

"No need, sweetie."

She walked toward Ethan. "Is everything alright? I was just passing through the neighborhood and I saw smoke."

"Well, Alexis' grandmother is evil and she and Alexis got into a fight. Destiny and Benny went to go break it up. I stayed here, to... _guard _Mrs. Wate."

"Don't listen to him. He was scared out of his mind." Mrs. Wate said.

Sarah laughed. "Alexis' mom has to be one of the coolest moms on the planet."

She smiled as she fixed the door, moving a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I've felt awkward for the past three days," Ethan said, changing the subject. "I haven't talked to you since the dance. And... _that _was an adventure."

"Yeah. Your parents were home and they took care of poor, traumatized Jane."

"So I heard."

"I saw you dance with Laila."

He almost choked. "W-w-what?"

"Relax. I won't _tell _anybody. If you have a thing for her, I won't tattle." she said, giggling.

"Believe me. I have a crush on someone else."

"Is it that cute girl from the Mathletes? Alexis told me about her, and she seems nice."

"Georgia? No, no. Someone _way _different. She's sweet and caring. She's really pretty."

"You must _really _be into her."

"You have _no _idea."

_"Hey Sarah!" _Destiny called. _"A hand, please?!"_

Sarah rushed over to the backyard, seeing the kids trying to drag Christina's unconscious, pale, ashy body into the house. She picked the body up with ease.

"Where do you want her?" she asked.

"Preferably a bonfire." Benny said.

"_Benny._" the girls groaned.

"What? You don't want her to bother you, do you?"

"We're not burning my grandmother," Alexis said. "No matter how lethal she is."

He sighed. "_Fine. _We'll take care of her the _boring _way."

"Let's take her to Laila. They should restrain her until she's ready." Destiny said._ "Nut job."_ she muttered.

Alexis glanced at her watch and gasped. "Crap! Practice!" She ran up the steps and came back with a grey hoodie on.

"I'll come." Benny volunteered.

"_No. _Not after last time."

"I can't help myself there are girls jumping around in _super-tight_ tights and tutus!"

She rolled her eyes and took a key off of the counter.

"No, no, no!" Destiny said. "Those cycles are on the D.L. for emergencies called by M.I.S.A. personas only!"

"Well, this is an emergency and I'm a M.I.S.A. persona." Alexis said, putting on a replacement pair of black, 'geek-rimmed' glasses. "Catch you guys later."

She ran out of the room. Humming of a motorcycle grew loud.

"Hello?" Sarah asked Benny. "You're her _'savior' _and you're gonna let her drive all the way to Napanee by _herself?_"

"It's not my fault she doesn't want me there for _some _reason." he answered.

"Yeah. '_Some reason'._" Ethan said.

"Don't worry. I'll be watching him." Destiny said. "Like you're Ethan's babysitter, I'll be _his _babysitter."

"You're not a hot vampire." Benny protested, almost whispering the statement and folding his arms.

"No, but I have a _dangerous _bite." she said, smiling and pulling him by the collar of his polo shirt.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Jess looked at the cake with dislike. She hated pineapple. Pineapples in general were weird.

"What's wrong, hon?" Adam asked her.

"You know I'm not a 'fan' of pineapple."

"Well, _I'm _not a 'fan' of new hair color, but I did it for you."

"I never asked you to dye your hair dark brown. You did that to yourself."

"Just have a bite of the cake, for me? Remember the promise."

The two made a pact to each other when they became engaged.

One. To always do everything for each other, (because in a world where werewolves and demons fell in love, nothing was limited).

Two. To be committed to each other.

And three. No sex before marriage.

Number three made Jess _dream_ about their honeymoon. Well, Jessandra Sarafine Mitchell sounded heavenly, too, but she had heard from Tanya that Adam could romance _anyone _and _anything. _It was a basic demon trait, but Adam had a special thing to him that made him _way _different from other demons. Her sisters Bree and Harper would be jealous Sunday morning when she told them.

Jess shook her head and ate the piece of despicable pineapple cake. She nearly choked. She took her purse and left the store.

She took a look at the sky. It was growing dark. The clouds were clearing and the moon's fullness came into view. She bit her lip and her eyes widened. In the reflection of the puddle on the sidewalk. Her eyes glowed gold. She took off her heels and ran in super speed toward the woods.

* * *

**Oh-oh. Next chap is all about dance practice, a blooming love triangle and an unpleasant fight between Jess and a vampire in the woods while hunting. Stay tuned.**

***TwistedTelepath* **


	35. Chapter 35: Rivals

**Disclaimer: Man, I STILL don't own anything MBaV related. :[ Just this story, plot, and OCs. :D**

* * *

"More! More action! More _feeling, _Alexandria!" Madame Swan instructed. "Passion! Sensuality!"

Alexis gently but forcefully put her hand on her partner's shoulder and strutted around him. The choreography was a little different from a usual Swan Lake production, but it was still the same Swan Lake. As her 'prince' exited the stage, she spun around, surprisingly not hurting her toes, and lifted her left leg while at it, wrapping it around her bottom half on every spin.

The door creaked open backstage. Destiny peeped her head out and waved. She stopped spinning and fell, loosing both her grace and her balance.

"What the hell was that?!" Madame Swan demanded. She saw Destiny, too. "Oh. Sorry. _Who _are_ you?_"

"Destiny LaFayette. Best friend of the Swan Queen/Black Swan." Destiny answered. "Madame Swan, I assume? _Love _the cheetah-printed blazer with the pearls. Killing it."

Madame Swan smiled. "Alright. She may stay and watch. But. Oh _no! _Not _that _one again."

Three of the girls cringed when they saw Benny creep onstage. The rest groaned and hid for cover.

"Relax, ladies. I'm not here to traumatize you today." he said, sighing dramatically. "Especially _you, _Charlotte." he added, pointing at her.

Her eyes widened and she ran off to the dressing rooms.

"I'm just here to support my beautiful, smart and witty girlfriend. That girl over there with the nerd glasses!"

The crowd of swans stared back at Alexis with confused glances. She sucked in her breath and went over to him, clinging to his shoulder, clarifying their one foot comparison.

"Yeah, girls." she said. "He's my boyfriend. Deal with it."

Murmurs went around the room. Melinda tapped her pencil on the table in front of the stage to silence them, while sucking a cherry-flavored lollipop.

"Girls, girls! Let Madame Swan speak." she said.

"Thank you, Mel." Madame Swan said. "Now. I now this is very late, but we're welcoming a new dancer, from Whitechapel. Her name is Melandia."

The pale skinned, pale blonde entered the room, giving it everyone goosebumps as the temperature dropped. She had pale green eyes, black streaks in her hair and wore a Victoria's Secret Pink jumpsuit with ballet shoes in her grasp, hanging from the ribbons.

It was the familiar witch Melanie, obviously.

Alexis' jaw dropped as she gazed upon her. This wasn't good.

With Melanie's dark secret exposed, she could do anything. The chills continued throughout the room, and effected Destiny more than anyone. Her amber-colored amulet glowed.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Destiny looked at Melanie, automatically getting goosebumps by her mere presence. Dead silence filled the room.

With Destiny's ability to sense inhuman powers, she picked up quickly all Melanie's. Melanie was a Demonic Witch/Priestess, with that said, she could squash the power of Grandma Weir with one spell, since Earth and Demonic Priestesses were opposites. Melanie had a strong aura of Black Magic and Shadow Manipulation properties.

This was the first close contact meeting Destiny and Melanie had, so she could sense her powers directly. Something was definitely wrong. She was up to something. Either sabotage or deception.

"God, why's it so quiet?" Melanie asked. "Carry on with your practice."

The swans whispered and went back to practicing. Alexis stared at Melanie and got off the stage, drinking out of her water bottle. Melanie followed her, smiling.

"Hey, sis," she said, flashing dark eyes at her. "What's up? How's it hanging?"

"Don't act innocent with me." Alexis said. "I can see right through your whole 'nice girl' act. You're up to something."

"You're right," Destiny spoke up, coming toward them. "I can feel it."

"Can't we perform in peace, _together?_" Melanie asked. "It's what Daddy would've wanted."

"Screw Scott, I wanna know what's with you."

Melanie smirked as Benny came behind Alexis.

"Hello, Cutie," she said. "We meet once more."

"Considering you completely ignored me last time," Benny said. "You _are _up to something."

"All you relax. Shifter, I suggest you take another look at that amulet of yours. Mister Magic, check your brain for pieces of information, because you're _obviously _not the sharpest tool in the tool box."

"I happen to be _a lot _smarter than I look."

"Then who won the French and Indian War?"

He hesitated. "The Indians?"

"The British you dweeb."

"That makes no sense."

"No, you don't make sense. And you don't study. Bummer."

His face grew pale with embarrassment. "I'm not a huge fan of studying, okay?"

"Like I said, not the sharpest tool in the tool box. But, the blonde kid is _definitely _dumber than you."

"Do _not _offend my boyfriend like that." Destiny said. "I am not afraid to rip those two lip piercings out."

"Whatever, Gingerface. Whatcha gonna do? Steal my soul? I don't have one."

Destiny closed her eyes and muttered, _"Shut the hell up before I break your bones using your powers against you."_

"Ooh, a shifter with power absorption. I'm _so_ scared. I can take on all three of you right now."

"Enough," Alexis said. "Melanie. Why are you _really _here?"

"Wait to find out, Angel."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Laila teleported herself into her bedroom, sitting on the dark purple, armless chair. She sighed and threw her scythe on her bed. She put her hair into a messy ponytail and leaned back. Her job as a guardian to those targeted by sinful reapers was hard enough, but with her brother bothering her to watch over Ethan and her still missing sister, made her stressed.

She peered over at the old picture of the two of them as eight year-old twins, made her smile. Now, Jennifer was a demonic siren with no soul, which made Laila's stomach turn.

Every demon picked by the Fire Council was given a gift. Jennifer was given both the powers of darkside view and enchanting beauty to seduce, she was almost unstoppable. Laila had darkside view, and it wasn't a fun gift. You could see the dark sides of every person you come in close contact with, and communicate with them, maybe even bring them out if strong enough. If Laila couldn't do that, then Jennifer could.

Laila sighed and stared at her palms. Runic symbols that were also called runes. **(Not the same meanings as the runes of The Mortal Instruments) **One palm had a rune that meant life and it glowed white. The other, had one that meant light and it glowed blue. The marks of an immaculate reaper. Her sapphire amulet glowed. Her veins moved within her body, an unpleasant feeling. Something was wrong.

_"Laila," _her mother called. _"There's someone here for you."_

Laila's emotion became puzzled. She took off her brown ankle boots, showing her grey ankle socks. She left her room and jogged down the staircase. To her surprise, _Ethan_, above all people, was standing face-to-face with her mother, talking.

"There she is," her mom said. "He wanted to talk to you, Lai."

Her mother left the room, leaving them alone.

"Um... Ethan," Laila said. "Not to be rude... but, _why _are you here? At my house? At nine o' clock at night?"

"I had a vision," he said. "But, I didn't touch anything. Just so, _sudden. _It was about you and me. On the night of the performance... I can't go anymore in-depth than that."

"So, you're just gonna leave me hanging?"

"I _literally _mean that I can't go anymore in-depth. It just stopped when you held my hand and-"

"_What?_"

"Yeah... we held hands."

"Um... good to know. What else?"

"On my way here, I saw this light inside _every _person I walked by. What's wrong with me?"

"Oh my god," Laila said. "You're getting the powers of the seer."

"Yeah, I know I'm a seer."

"No, no. According to the story, like how everyone has a name and role to protect everyone. I _think _you're supposed to get mind powers, _plus _the power to bring out the light side in someone and communicate with it. Lightside view!"

"I thought I could only see the future..." he said, his eyes wide while he looked at the ground.

"My dear Ethan," she said. "You are becoming one of the most powerful seers I've _ever _seen."

"What about you? The _'Raven'._"

"I'll find out soon. But for now, we're gonna do some research."

She took his hand and led him upstairs.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Jess had lost all control. She tried to hide behind a tree, but the moon's lunar power shined around her. She looked. Her eyes locked on the beauty. The next thing she knew, she was down on all fours, in the form of a wolf, hair all over her body. Claws on her finger tips. Golden eyes. She howled and ran around the woods.

She stopped. She heard rustling in the bushes. She growled and approached it slowly. A man came out. He screamed when he saw her...well the _wolf._

"Stay back!" he said. "I've got two teenagers after me already!"

He ran. She tossed her head back and howled. She chased him. She caught up to him and pressed her paws on his chest. She closed her eyes and bit into him without looking. When she opened her eyes, blood was all over her paws and the warm blood was around her mouth. She disposed of the corpse and ran through the woods.

A strong wind whiplashed her from behind. She growled and turned around. Two blonde haired teenagers awaited her with gold eyes. Vampires.

She growled and released a bark.

"Ooh!" the blonde boy said. "Can we keep him? Please?"

"You know the rules." the blonde girl said. "It took our food, so we have to eat _it _now."

Jess snarled and ran. The blonde girl followed her, jumping on her back, making her roll over. The two fell on the ground.

"Ugh!" she said. "This is a new outfit, mutt!"

Jess barked again and shook the dirt from her, running faster. The girl ran in front of her.

"No where to run now, doggie." she said.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Alexis put on the black helmet that rested on the motorcycle's seat. She kicked the stand and turned on the engine.

_"Hey!"_ a voice cried. _"Where're you going?!" _

She turned to see Benny running toward her, panting when he caught up to her.

"Um... I'm going _home._" she said.

"At least give me a ride home, Des ditched me 'cause she's still _mad _about the frog thing."

Alexis smiled, rolling her eyes. "If you can handle it."

"Of _course _I can handle it. I'm Benny."

"And I'm Alexis. That doesn't mean I can do random things without thinking." she said, giggling. "Hop on."

"Yes." he said, grinning. He sat on the back of the bike and clung to her waist, bracing himself.

She laughed and turned the handle. She drove off, going on to the freeway. She sped up, so they could get home faster.

"Can you slow down a bit?" he asked, trying to project his voice over the roar of the engine.

"Why? You're getting sick already?" she asked.

"No, seriously, I-I have a headache."

Alexis saw the seriousness in his expression. They were just entering Whitechapel, so she stopped the motorcycle by the woods. He jumped off the bike and put his hand on the bark of a tree. He used the other hand to hold his stomach.

"I _really _don't feel good, Ally." he said.

"See, if I kept going, I could've gotten you home, where you could've used the bathroom and this wouldn't be happening right now." she said.

"No, no. I don't have to use the bathroom."

"Then, what's _wrong_ with you?" she said, scanning him top to bottom.

"I-I dunno."

"Um... I could try to heal you... I think."

"I don't think it would work."

Alexis tried to go get her duffel bag, which had her phone in it, but somehow, she couldn't get past. Her hands were pressed on a clear force-field that was glowing green.

"Uh... Benny?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I think I solved your problem."

"So... am I dying?"

"_What?! _No! You're creating a force-field, you idiot!"

"Oh. Wait. My god... I have The Force! But how?"

"I'm not sure. Just try to take it down!"

"I-I can't. Let nature take its course."

"Shut up. Take it down." she demanded. "I'm trying to call your grandma for help."

"I told you already! I _can't!_"

A howl sounded. Alexis' head spun around.

_Jess. _she thought.

"Okay, just keep walking. I think Jess is in trouble."

He took her hand, making the force-field have the joined colors of green and violet.

"Jess?!" she called.

A bark responded. She pulled him in the direction she heard it. There, they found a wolf, howling in pain with blood wounds.

Two familiar vampires stood over her.

"She made me." Rory said, stepping away. "I didn't touch it."

"Nice job, doofus." Erica said.

Alexis growled and glared at her.

"Okay," she said. "Now things are getting personal, bitch."

* * *

**Oooh. Full of power this chapter. Stay tuned.**

***TwistedTelepath***


	36. Chapter 36: Self-Pride

**Shout Out: Mrs-Horan181**

**Note: Any suggestions for the cover of the second story? I'm lost XP. Check out the poll on my profile, too.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any rights towards MBaV, but I own EVERY right to this story, plot and the OCs used in it.**

* * *

Destiny drove home with ease on her conscience. With a wild Monday, always came a crazy Tuesday. She pulled into her mother's driveway and exited the car. She skipped to the front door and unlocked it. She closed the door behind her as she approached Nicole from behind. She sat next to her, twisting a lock of Nicole's copper hair.

"Hiya, Mommy," she said.

"Hi. How was school?"

"Boring as hell."

Nicole rolled her eyes and looked at the news on the TV.

"I wish you'd quit crushing over the reporter." Destiny said.

"Des, honey," Nicole said. "Adults don't have crushes."

"So... they have sex buddies?"

"_Destiny..._"

She sighed and said, "Mom, we've known this for a while. I am crazy. You know I'm crazy. My siblings know I'm crazy. Dad knows I'm crazy. Alexis knows I'm crazy."

"Yes, yes. Now, go to your room. Damon and Kyle are about to come home."

"Thanks for the warning, Mummsie," she said, kissing her mother's cheek. "I'll be watching Degrassi."

"Stop fangirling for Eli."

"Never!"

Destiny ran up to her bedroom and locked the door. She sat on her bed and recorded Pretty Little Liars for tomorrow and turned on one of her many recordings of Degrassi: Next Generation. She turned on her laptop and video called Alexis. No answer.

"Hmm," she said. "Al always answers. Ha-ha. Alliteration."

She called Alexis' cell to only hear her voice mail:

_"Hey, caller. I can't make it to my cell right now. Leave a message, unless you're Leon and you're prank-calling me for the umpteenth time. I have caller ID, genius."_

"God, she needs a new voice mail message." Destiny said. She gave a long sigh and tried to text her. After ten minutes, no reply.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Warmth was supposed to be a good thing, right? Alexis was burning up from her demonic body temperature with anger, holding it back. Holding back the anger wasn't good. It could lead to illusions and insanity. The same feeling she got in practice on Saturday visited her again. The lust for revenge. But, it was an accident. Accidents happen, right?

_"Wrong! This was no mere accident. She did this on purpose. She wants you to hurt! She wants you feel pain!" _a different voice in her head said._ "Demons are higher than vampires. We reign supreme. We own them."_

It was accidental. Jess was just in the wrong place, at the wrong time. It's not her fault.

_"Child, only you can choose what stays and fades away. Punish her. Make her suffer. After all, the savior has a crush on her. He just wants you to feel love for him, just so he can dump it and go to her."_

_NO! Stop it! Stop it, now! _she thought. _T-that's a lie!_

_"Oh, is it? Ask him. Ask him, now! ASK ANYONE! He will never love you! You're a monster! A freak!"_

_GET OUT! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!_

_"You can't battle this. I'll always be here! Do you know why? Because I'm YOU! This is your dark side talking, sweetie! The sexy, demonic side you have deep inside you!"_

_No! SHUT UP!_

_"I can't shut up! I'm you! If you stop breathing, I'll shut up."_

_GET OUT!_

Black vines shot out of the ground and held her to the tree. The black thorns piercing through her supposed "superhuman strong" skin. The blood spilling on to the forest floor. Alexis struggled to break loose, but the vines were too thick and too strong.

_"Eternal darkness! No light, no light! Darken her soul!"_ the dark voice said. "_There's no one to save you!"_

Alexis screamed when black mist came out of her mouth, making an image of herself. She smiled and gripped on to her throat.

_"How does it feel to be unloved? Nobody likes you. They're all fakes. Charon, however, loves you. Come to the Underworld with me, and we'll see him, together."_ she said.

"Leave her alone!" someone in the background said.

The spirit turned her head around, seeing.

_"Oh savior," _she said with a smile. _"Tell the star that you love the vampiress. Tell her! Make her feel the agony!"_

"What?" he asked, confused.

_"You like the blonde one! He LOVES her, Alexis. You're nothing! You will always be NOTHING! No one will EVER love you!"_

He said nothing. He attempted to bring out his spellbook, about to cast the spirit away. But, the evil wouldn't let him. She swung her arm, creating a strong wind, blowing him across the clearing. Vines tied him to a tree.

Alexis couldn't see. Nor could she breathe. She started to choke. Blood sprawled out of her throat, making its way on the ground. She closed her eyes and screamed. She clawed the spirit's hands off of her, throwing it to the floor.

She opened her eyes, feeling relief. A gold staff appeared in her hands. The delicate, white wings returned. She took the staff and beat the spirit with it, making it screech. The spirit jumped back into her. With the evil back inside her, "hibernating", she felt her veins jump as she nestled in her body.

Jess approached her, now healed and better.

"It's gonna be alright. She's gone." she said.

"For now."

Alexis looked around. The vampires were gone, probably sped off to lure more innocents. The wings sank back into her back. The staff vanished. She kneeled on the ground, frozen in thought.

"I always knew you were possessed." Benny said, trying to lighten the mood, now that he was freed from the vines' strong grasp.

"Is it true?" Alexis asked. "What she said. Do you like her?"

He didn't reply. He looked at his watch and said, "It's getting late. Why don't we head home?"

"Answer me." she insisted.

"Ally, you're my girlfriend. I wouldn't treat you like that. Especially that you can make sure I suffer."

She got off the ground, brushing herself off. "Sorry I doubted you."

"Hey, people doubt me all the time. You're not the first."

She laughed as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Jess smiled at the sight.

"I'll leave you two alone. I won't stay like this for long."

"I'll see you in the morning." Alexis said, putting on a smile.

Jess ran off, vanishing in the vegetation. The two hopped back on the motorcycle, driving away from the scene of torture.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

_"I was sooo worried, Lexi! Where were you?!" _Destiny asked.

"It's hard to explain now." Alexis said. "I don't wanna talk about it."

_"Rory told me all about it, already. So... evil spirit, huh?"_

"I guess... inner evil?"

_"More like inner badass. Hey! Now you have an excuse when you get into trouble! Say she did it. Call her Roman."_

"I'm not naming my 'inner evil' after Nicki Minaj's alter ego."

_"If you insist. Ready for Tuesday?"_

"Nope."

_"Me neither. I think I'm ready for the field trip, though. I-I'll try to tolerate it."_

"_Really? _Even if you have to pick up an earth worm?" Alexis taunted.

_"Ew, ew, EW! NO! As IF! Never! I'm not ready for that. Baby steps, Al."_

"_Right..._ So, you're watching Pretty Little Liars tomorrow, right?"

_"Of course! Wouldn't miss it for the world!"_

"Kay, wanna come over and watch at my house tomorrow night?"

_"Sure. James is having friends over. The last thing I wanna do is be around little dudes talking about girls, sports and farts. No **thank you.** I'm just hoping they don't take my bras as slingshots, again."_

Alexis chuckled. "Okay. G'night."

_"G'night, chicha."_

Alexis turned off her webcam and threw herself on to her bed. She put in her earbuds and put on the song, _Pretty Girl Rock _by Keri Hilson. She pulled out her phone and scrolled on the school's webpage.

_This makes no sense. I was just on the computer._ she thought. She shrugged and gasped at the reminder for Cheerleader Tryouts next Monday. She squealed into the nearest pillow and started jumping like a maniac.

Yes, Alexis was one of the cheer squad's main victims in bullying, and half of them never liked her, but this was her chance to show school spirit and get her embarrassing eighth grade graduation out of her head.

At La Flotte Junior High in La Tuque, Quebec, on the day of graduation... things got... a little out of hand. The popular group in her class decided to pull a prank on her. Since that was the year the school introduced Middle School Valedictorian, she was selected. To her, it was an honor. To them, a chance of opportunity to embarrass her in front of the entire school. As soon as she finished her speech, (short and sweet as it should be), they put up a video of her they shot in the girls' locker room. She felt like her life was over... she was very dramatic back then.

And she won't mention anymore detail. So yeah, it's her chance to redeem herself. Because that video was embarrassing. It was an hour and fifteen minutes of crappy footage of her doing things because she thought she was alone. And it's _still _up on their school website to this day._  
_

Her phone rang, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yellow?" she asked.

_"Hey, Lex." _Leon's voice said. _"What's up?"_

"Nothing. So, whatcha up to, bad boy?"

_"I'm just... hunting. They should call it luring instead. Hunting is for vegans, vegan demons, and werewolves."_

"Ahuh. How's that going?"

_"Right-ish. I've got a stalker, now. I feel like she's right under my breath."_

"Good luck with that, then, my friend."

_"Thanks. So, how's your relationship with Ben going?"_

"Well... Cool, I guess. Did you know that he had a crush on your girlfriend?"

_"Yeah, he told me. He's over her, believe me. One, I'm with her, now, and two, half the time he was talking about you and only you. He's really into you, Lex. Don't screw it up."_

"_Me?_ _Screw it up? _In your dreams."

_"Right. I'll catch you later. Vamp swag."_

"_What?_"

_"You know? Vampire swagger."_

"I can _hear _you and Rory saying that tomorrow all day."

_"Who the hell said Rory's in on it? It's currently copyrighted as mine."_

"Alright, Count Swag, g'night."

_"G'night... for you. This guy's up all night."_

She rolled her eyes and hung up.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Laila slowly closed her eyes. Her eyelids were slowly coming down.

"It's ten o' clock." Ethan said. "I should probably be heading home."

"_Mhmm..._" she moaned.

"Laila, can you get your head off of my shoulder?"

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay."

She jerked up her head, becoming alert.

"Do you wanna go out sometime?"

"_Huh?_"

The next thing she knew, she was in bed, already sleeping. It was just a dream. A sweet, charming dream. She laid up in bed, staring through her window, into the dark sky.

She bit her lip. She noticed a note on her forehead while looking in the mirror. It read:

_I had a good time. When you wake up, I'm glad you got the note. I was wondering if... nevermind. See you tomorrow, maybe? Good night, Lala. - E_

* * *

**Sorry this took a while. Kinda got a handful with school. Anyway, what do you think? Check out the poll and read over the question at the beginning, please.**

***TwistedTelepath***


	37. Chapter 37: Savior Uprising

**Disclaimer: MBaV is not mine, and the poem belongs to Edgar Allan Poe. This story is mine along with the OCs, and the plot.**

* * *

A dreadful nightmare came to Alexis' sweet dreams. She started off in front of the Wate house in the woods. She looked at her reflection in the creek's clear waters. She was dressed in a long-trained black lace dress, like her mother told her Melanie was wearing. Heavy, dark makeup was on her face. Black lips with heavy grey eyeshadow. Her eyes were blue-green. Her skin was pale. Behind her, for the third greeting, were the fluffy, white wings of an angel. On her arm, a pentagram. In the blink of an eye, her dress was white and the makeup on her face was light and little, hardly noticeable. Her emerald-green eyes, returned. Her skin, almost glowing, like her body temperature was demonically-heated. She backed up and bumped into something.

The spirit had returned, this time, full-fledged. She was the one with pale skin, dark makeup, and the black dress. Instead of the wings, she had spikes on her arms, dripping with a black liquid. Her hair was darker, like an onyx black, and it was straight, almost waist-length. Her eyes were blue-green. They darkened, so the scleras were black and the pupils were red.

_"Did you miss me?" _she asked, in the same dark, raspy voice. Like two voices were mixed in. One deep, one light and airy.

"No! Get away from me!"

_"You were destined to be this. To be me. Born a demon, die a demon. As basic as math. You love math, don't you? Think as me as the answer to a problem, and the answer stays the same. Or think of me as Pi. I go on and on, forever, with no end. No matter how much you try to stop me."_

"I _can _change you. I have control over you."

_"I'm afraid not. We share the same body, the same soul. Light and white can't always win. Dark and black have to win some battles."_

"Just please. Don't come out again. I want to have a right to bring you out on purpose, not by accident."

_"Don't screw with the future, hon. There's so much planned for your future. And Benny. He's apart of it. He has a **huge **part, after all."_

"Leave him out of this."

_"It would be a shame if something happened to him, would it? You're endangering him. You endanger them all!"_

"Shut up!"

_"Nothing's easy in this world, Alexis. And in Whitechapel... HA! It's ten times **worse.**"_

Alexis woke up, with sweat all over her body. Her body was heated. She glanced in the mirror, across from her bed. Her eyes were the same blue-green of the spirit's. After her sparking, her eyes turned that color if her body temperature matched.

She breathed steadily, keeping her calm. It was still dark outside and according to her alarm clock, it was 6:03 a.m. She squinted at the light coming from the lamp on the dresser.

_"Thy soul shall find itself alone  
'Mid dark thoughts of the grey tombstone;  
Not one, of all the crowd, to pry  
Into thine hour of secrecy._

_Be silent in that solitude,_  
_Which is not loneliness- for then_  
_The spirits of the dead, who stood_  
_In life before thee, are again_  
_In death around thee, and their will_  
_Shall overshadow thee; be still._

_The night, though clear, shall frown,_  
_And the stars shall not look down_  
_From their high thrones in the Heaven_  
_With light like hope to mortals given,_  
_But their red orbs, without beam,_  
_To thy weariness shall seem_  
_As a burning and a fever_  
_Which would cling to thee for ever._

_Now are thoughts thou shalt not banish,_  
_Now are visions ne'er to vanish;_  
_From thy spirit shall they pass_  
_No more, like dew-drop from the grass._

_The breeze, the breath of God, is still,_  
_And the mist upon the hill_  
_Shadowy, shadowy, yet unbroken,_  
_Is a symbol and a token._  
_How it hangs upon the trees,_  
_A mystery of mysteries..." _said the normal, airy-toned, ghostly voice.

"So, what? Now you can't think of any more rhymes, so you stole some stuff from Edgar Allan Poe?" Alexis asked, sitting up. "Where were you just now? When I was trapped in my nightmare?"

_"I come at acute times of need, child."_

"Can you answer some questions I have?"

_"I have a certain time when I come. I am the Oracle. Not the one in Greek mythology, but the one in the divine knowledge of saints and angels."_

"Oh. I've heard about you. You only visit the Importants. So, why are you visiting me?"

_"You're an Important, silly. Born of Light Moon and Dark Sun?"_

"Sorry. I forgot."

_"No need for sorrow. Ask me a query."_

"Okay. Are you like a ghost or something?"

_"Yes. When I was alive, my name was Tara."_

"Wait! _You're _the ghost of _Tara Heartfield?!_"

_"Why yes." _

"Not to be rude or anything, but what happened to you?"

_"Your mother was my niece. Tanya never meant to become pregnant with you, but fate leads us in many paths. Against the laws of hell to conceive a half demon, half angel child, someone had to be punished. Originally, Christina was meant to sacrifice herself for your birth, but I volunteered, instead. My death was set for September 17th, 1996."_

"Wow. That sucks."

_"Well. I'm free, alas. All I have to do is guide you."_

"Quick question. What's up with the savior, guardian and other things?"

_"Ah. Since you behold power far from the eyes of the angels and demons, that needs to be protected. All of the people who are mentioned in the prophecy are tied to fate. The savior is your companion. The light guardian is your closest friend. The dark guardian is your other closest friend. He may be a little unstable now, but he will come around. The raven is a friend that becomes alert during the night. The seer is meant to be her companion, but obviously the odds are the not in her favor. Their real names are the nightkeeper and the daykeeper. I just babied it for you. Last but not least, is the holy dark soul. She is your enemy, but family. She is not meant to take favor in you."_

"Melanie." Alexis said.

_"Exact. All these kind souls have no real purpose or meaning, they are just there to protect you. You are here to protect them. The day and night keepers and the guardians all have certain destinies that are different from yours. Just your destiny and the savior's destiny are intertwined."_

"But, that doesn't make anything less 'foggy'."

_"I am sorry. But, I must go. I will see you in a further date."_

"Okay, I guess..."

*******~.~.~*~.~.~***

Destiny drove both herself and Alexis to school, wondering about what happened last night to Alexis. Were there witnesses? Mortal witnesses?

"So, the lady voice is the ghost of Tara Heartfield?" she asked her best friend.

"Yeah. My _great-aunt._"

"Shocker. Mom's side?"

"Yeah. Angel."

"_Interesting..._"

"Did you see Leon last night?"

"He called and told me he was 'luring' in my neighborhood. He said he got a good bite."

"Nice. So, on the school bus, wanna take a peek at the Book of Light Moon?"

"Is this trying to be bad?! Bad girl Alexis, for the win!"

"No, no! I wanna find out more about this thing. Make it clearer for my mind."

"I thought your mind was advanced, already."

"Des, shut up."

"Ha. Yeah, sure, why not? Back seat?"

"I'll bring my gum. Mint or fruity?"

"Surprise me."

"Surprise you, I shall."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"Single file, students, single file. We don't have all day. It's 9:15. We have two hours." Mr. Duchannes said. "Turn off the phones, or I keep them."

"He must have a huge knot in his underwear." Destiny told Ethan. "He wasn't this bitchy yesterday."

"Teachers are bipolar like that." he replied. "Did anything... _weird _happen to you last night?"

"Nope. Basic, boring night. I missed all the action in the woods last night. That screws. Why?"

"Nothing... just wondering."

The two climbed on to the yellow bus and took opposite seats, waiting for their best friends. Destiny turned on her iPod and leaned on the window, falling asleep. Ethan stared out the window on his side. He saw the line of freshmen get shorter. Most were talking, laughing or texting. Way at the back of the line, were Benny and Alexis, having what looked like a serious talk while sharing a cup of coffee. Was it weird or in sync that they shared the same favorite?

The moment he turned his head, Rory was seated next Destiny, listening to the music on her iPod together. Seeing these two sights, made Laila come to mind.

_Her curly, blonde hair. Her aquamarine blue eyes. Her smile that can lift spirits and possibly bring back the dead... wait, what? __No. I like Sarah, not Laila. _he thought. _But, Laila's so sweet and sensitive when you get to know her. Last night was cool. Just friends. Right? Ugh. I don't know, anymore. Girls are confusing. Why are girls so confusing?_

_"Hey, E,"_ a voice said, disturbing his thoughts.

He took the space between him and the window, leaving space for his two friends.

"Sorry guys. Daydreaming." he said.

"It's fine." Alexis said. "I guess since the new-found lovebirds over there are hogging all the space, I'll have to squeeze in with you guys. Hope you don't mind."

"It's cool. There's enough space, anyway."

She smiled, weakly and opened what was called, The Book of Light Moon.

"Now, you guys have to _swear _not to tell anyone about what you've seen in this book."

"Who are we gonna tell, anyway? The Boogeyman?" Benny asked.

"Hey. Don't offend him, he's real. So is the monster under the bed. They have _feelings._"

His face grew pale, like he'd seen a ghost. Alexis rolled her eyes and lifted up her falling glasses.

"This morning, I found a bunch of journal entries from my dad, up to the day he left. They're not very informational, but they're... _amusing._"

Ethan merely touched, if not brushed by the book, but he got pulled into a vision.

**~Inside Ethan's Vision~**

_I saw Alexis in the depths of a dark, black mist._

_"Hello?" she called out. "Anyone here?"_

_Her own shadow jumped from the mist, grabbing her by the shirt, back into it. Just as it almost succeeded, a vibe of energy rippled in the atmosphere, causing the evil to sink back into the ground. Benny joined her, causing the darkness to fade to light._

_"I'll always protect you." he whispered in her ear._

***~.~.~*~.~.~_*_**

Alexis stared, blankly at the book.

_A damn book full of things I hardly understand, and memories I don't have. That's peachy. Just... peachy._ she thought.

She tampered with the cold, violet stone around her neck, tucked under her scarf. As soon as she touched it, it became warm. Light poured out of it. She quickly cupped her hand over it.

"What's up with that thing?" Benny asked.

"I dunno. Amulets don't _exactly _come with _manuals._" she said.

"They should."

She rolled her eyes, again, at his quirky comment. She sighed and closed the book, disappointed.

"I wish I could actually _understand _most of the stuff in this book. It would be _way _more helpful."

"Just hope we don't run into your dad in the woods."

"You might have just jinxed it." Ethan said.

"How could I have jinxed it?"

"I'm just saying. That's why I said, _might._"

"You don't have to be such a smart aleck about it, though."

"Hey. Boys, chill, okay. What's up? Did you guys get into a fight or something?" Alexis asked.

"No, why would you think that?"

"I dunno. Just, you guys seem tense."

"Well, if you witness your girlfriend battle her darker side at almost eleven at night, a guy can get _very_ cranky." Benny said, yawning.

"Aw, I'm sorry, big baby."

"It's too early in the morning for taunting." he whined.

She groaned as the bus came to a complete stop.

"What's up? We're still in town." she asked.

"The driver had to stop because a girl was crossing the street." Mr. Duchannes said. "We have to make sure she's okay."

A familiar girl came on the bus, instead of black streaks, blue. She smirked at the sight of her step-sister.

"Hi, Lexi." she said. "Miss me?"

"Melanie. Why are you here?"

"To do some stuff."

"Like what?"

"Like this."

Melanie was ready to charge at Alexis. She was ready to take it. But then, Benny stepped in the way... purposely. He took the impact of going through the glass of the back of the bus...

* * *

**Wow. I'm back to my suckish ending streak. Sigh. Oh well. Tonight, next update. If you haven't please check out the poll on my page.**

***TwistedTelepath***


	38. Chapter 38: Bulletproof

**Shout Out: Melinda (guest), of course he didn't die, honey! The story would be boring without good old Benny Rabbit. :3**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own MBaV, all rights to Teletoon. Me, however, I own this story and the plot, and I control the actions of the OCs. The nickname Bennito was by Vs-for-life.**

* * *

**~Alexis POV~**

I could feel my heart come a complete stop. Literally, I couldn't breathe. The pounding of my heart, ceased. I stared out the huge hole in the glass, looking at two bodies.

One, Melanie's, had about five sharp shards in her arm and her eyes were closed. I could hear her heavy breathing, so she was still alive. Dammit.

The other, Benny's, was completely unharmed. He laid still on the street, making me worried. I saw him breathing, so without haste, I hurried off of the bus, trying to check the damage more clearly.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**~Benny POV~**

I thought I was dead. I seriously thought I was dead. I thought I was wounded, at least. But no. Nothing. No blood, no torn flesh. Just me. On the cold, hard pavement of the street, surrounded by shards of glass. Melanie, however, had shards in her arm. I'm sure she's fine...

I breathed at a steady pace, my face pressed against the road, not scrapped or anything. Was this a savior thing? Was I like immuned to death? 'Cause if I was, that'd be awesome!

The kids got off the bus and looked at me, _like_ I was dead. Alexis pushed past all of them and kneeled down next to me, not caring if her knees got torn from the rock-hard street.

"Benny, are you okay?!" she asked. "You're not hurt or anything?!"

"I'm totally fine, babe."

"Oh, thank God!" She wrapped her arms around me. "WHAT THE _HELL_ WERE YOU THINKING?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"You've gotten into enough fights this week."

I think she was half crying, half laughing. She just didn't let me go. She hugged me so much that I could smell the strawberry shampoo in her hair. "Don't ever do that to me, again. My heart can't take that."

Ethan and Destiny later got their way to the front of class.

"Dude," Ethan said. "You're officially dumber than Rory at this moment. Are you okay?!"

I nodded, stiffly as Destiny shot him a look. "At least Melanie's unconscious. Quick, an excuse."

"She was just released from the hospital for being crazy, and she thought her life was a live-action roleplay experience." I said.

"Benny, c'mon, _seriously? _My _cat _could come up with something better."

"I don't see you coming up with anything."

"He's right. We can at least try it." Alexis said.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Mr. Duchannes demanded.

"Uh," they said in unison.

"She's my mentally challenged cousin, who's into roleplay _way _too much." Alexis said. "It's fine, she'll be back and up in a while."

I smiled.

"What do you suppose we do with her, then?" Mr. Duchannes asked.

"Leave her." Destiny said. "Her parents are always following her. They'll be here soon."

"Miss LaFayette, you're always up to something. What is it this time?"

"Nothing, Dan. You can ask my friends here, there's nothing going on." she said, keeping a straight face.

"Hmm. Alright. Back on the bus, kids."

Everyone faded away.

"Wow, he's a slack teacher." Ethan said.

"The slackest there is." Destiny said.

Alexis eyed Melanie, evilly. Her eyes turned the blue-green color. Her fists grew tighter. As soon as Melanie would get up, she was sure to destroy her.

"Calm down, Ally," I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. "You just need some time."

"After what she did to you?!"

"Technically, it was meant for _you._" Ethan said.

She shot a glance at him. He backed up.

"She _needs _to suffer." Alexis hissed, her eyes darkening to red. "What if she pulls this kind of bullshit again? How are we gonna explain it, then?"

"We at least need to call Laila to come and get her." Destiny said.

Rory poked his head out the door and came running toward us. In seconds he was next to me.

"Hey, Ben-nay," he said, making me cringe and groan. "Are you okay?"

"Gee, how do I respond?" I said.

Melanie turned over, showing her face, her flesh torn and bloody.

"Whoa! Her face is jacked up!" Rory said.

Everyone rolled their eyes at the _same _exact moment.

She blinked and her skin was instantly healed. She smiled and got up, yanking the shards out of her skin.

"Well, I underestimated you, savior." she said. "Let's try again, this time, not in the presence of so many _mortals._"_  
_

"You better sit your ass down!" Alexis said.

"Or what? You're gonna make Destiny do the same thing she did to Christina. Oh please. That won't hold her for long."

"So, you think my powers are _weak?_" Destiny asked. "Somebody call an ambulance, because she's gonna need one when I'm done with her."

"Okay, okay, girls," Ethan said. "Let's calm it down. Melanie, can't you go home and stop trying?"

"Daykeeper, as long as there's good, evil will always lurk in the shadows." she said, laughing and vanishing.

"Not only does anger run in your family, but crazy does, too." I told Alexis, who was calming down. She smirked and walked toward the bus.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**~Melanie POV~**

I appeared in front of my house, so confused. I turned fifteen on Sunday, and I felt good. But, Dad never warned me about the consequences. Demonic Priestesses are just that. _Demonic. _He never told me I'd act so vicious and rude. Believe me, if it was up to me, I would've greeted Alexis with open arms, but my fate spoke otherwise.

Yes, you heard correctly. My _fate. _

I was destined to be dark. I was meant to be hated and I was meant to hate others. Especially Alexis.

Deep inside, I _did indeed _envy her.

She looked exactly like my- I mean, _our _dad. She's gorgeous, even with black glasses. Her face is _flawless, _minus a small pimple on her cheek and one by her chin. High cheekbones and dimples, like Victoria Justice. Exactly two small, flat, brown moles on her neck. Tall and skinny, like a model. Beautiful eyes, and other features.

Yeah, call me weird for counting her moles and noticing random things on her face.

Here I was, with pale skin, pale blonde hair with streaks I changed every two days, and piercing, pale green eyes. I felt like I was kind of a scene girl, but maybe emo? I dunno.

_"Evil is beauty." _Christina's voice told me. _"__You are evil, so you are beautiful. Alexis is good, so she is ugly."_

I shook my head and bit my lip as the wind passed by the face.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**~Benny POV~**

"See anything, yet?" I asked Ethan. "Anything that meets the eye?"

"Nope." he said, while digging into the mushy, mossy ground of the woods. "You're not even digging."

"I am. In my mind."

"Get over here and help me."

I groaned and kneeled on the ground, taking a shovel and digging even deeper into the ground.

"Why isn't Alexis digging?" I asked Destiny.

"Allergies." she replied. "She's allergic to pollen, and there's a ton in the ground right now."

"I did not know that."

"Well you learned something."

"Thank you, Des."

"No prob, Bennito."

"I guess you guys are good now." Alexis said.

"Yeah. Water under the bridge."

She smiled and covered her nose with her scarf.

"Ugh... there's nothing interesting in the woods!" Destiny announced. "Can we go back to school for some air con-" She stopped.

"What is it, Des?" Alexis asked, her voice coming through the thick scarf.

"It's-it's impossible..."

"What is?"

I crawled toward the two of them and looked at... _a_ _stone._ I snorted and rolled my eyes._  
_

"Don't question it," Destiny said. "I'm sure I'm on to something."

"It's a stone, Des," Alexis said. "How's that gonna get us an A?"

"_Pff... _I have no idea. I say, we try to find more of these, then tonight, we gather at my house, watch the live broadcast of iCarly, and take notes and shit."

"Sounds fun." she said. "You in?" she asked me.

"Sure. But what the hell is iCarly?"

"No way!" Destiny said. "You're dating a dude who doesn't know what iCarly is!"

"And you're making a big deal out of nothing." Alexis said. "It's totally fine."

"Yeah right. iCarly is the funniest shit on the web!"

"Can we change the subject?"

"Can we have lunch?!" I asked.

"Quit your whining and look." Destiny said.

"For _rocks?_"

"_Stones._"

"The _difference?_"

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**~Leon POV~**

I didn't want to go on the whole "nature" trip. I have issues with the woods, at times. Ever since I was six and I first moved her from New York, I was a natural-born city boy, not a small town dude. I was afraid of what was in the woods and if it would come and abduct me. To be honest, to this day, I won't stay in the woods after eight o' clock at night. Creepy, creepy things happen. Wolves, voodoo and that's the perfect place where young girls get raped. Poor young girls.

Yeah, it's silly to be afraid of the woods, when you're a vampire, but to me it's normal. I can only tolerate it if I'm not alone. I think there's a cult out there.

And besides, I'm a sophomore.

I waited patiently outside Principal Hicks' office, waiting for the class to come back. It was now 11:30, and things were getting pretty lonely and peaceful... until my bother of a brother came along.

"Little tike!" he said, giving a toothy grin. "What's up, bro?!"

"Just sitting." I said.

"Did you get into trouble?"

"Nah. Just bored."

"Don't you have class? That's sad. I'm gonna be the only junior jock with a clean little brother. What happened to your hottie? Where's she at? Does she want a piece of this?" he asked, motioning to himself like he was a giant-sized Hersey bar.

I cringed and said, "God, don't you have a girlfriend, Bren?"

"Cena and I are on break."

"I told you dating Egyptian goddess' offspring was a bad idea."

"Nah, it's just that she had to head back to Egypt for a while."

"Got her bandages in a bunch?"

"Dude, shut up! I don't see your girl's a bundle of roses, either."

"She's... a work in progress."

"Aha! So, how's vamp life doing 'ya?" he suddenly spat out.

_"How'd you know about that?!"_

"Duh. Little Leon doesn't get hot over night."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a fake smile with my fangs.

"There's the eye candy." Brenden said. "Knock 'em dead... not literally, though."

I rolled my eyes once more as he strolled down the hall, almost getting trampled by girls, touching his chest through his Devils Letterman jacket.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**~Alexis POV~**

I watched Destiny hurry to stash the stones in her jean-fabiced bookbag, like she was a pirate and that was her loot. I think being so close to the dust and pollen gave me illusions... because I saw mist. Like, spooky, Halloween-styled mist like in Michael Jackson's _"Thriller"_ music video. I heard a creaky, chain-rattling noise, like Jacob Marley's chains trailing behind his ghost.

_"Alexis..."_ a voice whispered.

"Does anyone hear that?" I asked.

"You're hearing things." Benny said. "All I hear is Mr. Duchannes' yelling and my stomach growling."

I rolled my eyes and followed the noise.

_Wait... wasn't this the part in the movie when the girl strays away from the group and gets killed? _I thought. _Well... I can always, A. Cry for help, B. Use my powers to destroy whatever it is, and C. Kick 'em in the nuts, like Uncle Adam always told me if a guy approaches me late at night._

I peeked from behind an oak tree, at a misty, slim woman in the middle of another clearing. She was pale white and the only color was her purple-violet glowing eyes.

_"I've been waiting for you..."_ she said.

"I think I had too much coffee." I said, thinking out loud.

* * *

**God, I so sorry for making you guys wait. Busy, busy weekend. :[ Did you know they have MBaV stickers on Amazon... O.O But only for the girls, not the guys? P.S. CANNOT FIND BEAUTIFUL CREATURES (the 1st book), ANYWHERE! :S**

***TwistedTelepath***


	39. Chapter 39: Dorky Dudes & Geeky Girls

**Shout Out: pleaseignoreme9, niamhus911, Shana567 & Vs-for-life, thanks, I'll check.**

**Note: Anyone know I good site with exact lines from movies, TV shows, etc? If so, can anyone "aid me in assistance" with the lines everyone said on the show? Little secret, I'm starting _'Adventures of a Teenage Demon'_ a little early, so I need some help and web is wonk. -_- I must be a total bother to you guys.  
**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own MBaV...yet. According to Vanessa Morgan, (Sarah, like duhh...), on Twitter, we ****_might _****get a fourth season and another movie. WEEEEEEE! You can tell I'm ecstatic. Wait... where was I? Oh, right. Pff. I own this story, plot and the OCs are my little puppets :}**

* * *

Mr. Duchannes examined each student's ID as they got on the bus. He couldn't afford to lose anyone of them. As the last student on the line got on the bus, he noticed three students in the far distance, still digging in the ground. He hadn't learned many of the students' names, since he was new and he was too busy, so he could only describe them.

He knew right away the redhead was Destiny LaFayette. Basically, she was the only redhead in school so far. She was next to two boys, an average one and a tall, slim one. Then he remembered about the black-haired girl who was with them. He didn't see her get on to the bus.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"I honestly think she went to go pee." Destiny said. "Ever since grade one, she's had a weak bladder."

"Why would she stray away and not tell us where she was going _if _she had to pee?" Ethan asked.

"Because girls are different from guys, like _duh. _God made man first because they're simpler than woman..."

Benny had zoned out from their conversation and backed away. He spun around and pushed his way through the bushes in the path. Suddenly, he could see mist. Foggy, white mist.

_Is something about to awake from the afterlife or something? _he thought.

As the mist got thicker, he could actually see _better. _He saw Alexis, talking to a _spirit woman._

_Okay, things just got 99.9% weirder._

_"The savior," _the ghost said, in a ghastly voice. _"I've expected you..."_

"Um, I'm... sorry," he said. "I didn't come to spark up a conversation, I came to tell Alexis that the bus is about to leave..."

_"Oh... so I see,"_

Alexis rubbed her bare arm and smiled at him.

"_She's _the ghost of Tara Heartfield." she said.

"_Oh..._" Benny said, feeling awkward. "Um, yeah... _still_ don't know how to respond."

The ghost laughed and floated toward her.

_"We will meet again. At a later date."_

She evaporated away.

_Creepy..._ he thought.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Laila sat in her bedroom, peering outside her window. She continued the sketch the scene with the two ravens on the branch outside. For some reason, the female had a white stripe on her wing and the male had a red one. While at her desk, she was also reading _Supergirl #1_, a copy that she borrowed from Craig.

Yeah, she had a secret obsession with all things DC and Marvel-related. Every summer, she'd head down to the states to SDCC, (San Diego Comic Con), and get as much collectables as she could. But, she was more of a literature nerd than a comic-book one. She adores the works of Robert Frost, Gwendolyn Brooks, and so on.

Alexis, however, is nerdy from A-Z. From third to seventh grade, she reigned supreme with words nobody understood the meaning to, foreign languages, and the dream to build her own robot and start a company in Japan. She came with the total package, braces, glasses, allergies, and the snorting when she laughed...well, she only managed to ditch the braces. And, when she moved back the day after her birthday, she joined the AV club, gaining back her old middle school title. The girl who finished the first demo of _Wizard 101_, three times and who is a master at XBox and online gaming. Laila wouldn't be surprised if Alexis and Benny got into a fight about who knew the most lines of _Battlestar Galactica..._

Today was her day off, so she would cherish it to the fullest. Her phone buzzed, a text from... _Ethan._

_Hey, Lala. Mind if I come over w/ B and A tonight?_ it read.

She knew Destiny wanted the three of the at her house later for a project. She knew not to disobey Destiny's orders.

_I don't want him... I mean them to get into trouble._ she thought.

Okay. It was official. Laila had a teeny, itty-bitty crush on Ethan. Maybe not so little, maybe a major crush on him.

_I mean. His cute, brown eyes, and his hair, super-duper cute. And he's totally... awesome. Just, plain awesome. Wait... I'm acting like I'm Destiny and I just saw Eli from Degrassi just wandering the streets._

She replied back, finally: _No, no. I'll meet u guys Destiny's. _

Five minutes later he texted: _K. I'll see you soon. L8r._

She held her cell phone close to her chest and fell back to her bed, knocking off her red reading glasses. She cleared her throat and wore a straight face. She went back to her desk, grabbed a blank sheet of paper and wrote:

_The Boy in My Dreams_

_by: Laila-Alena Arianne Pierre_

_He sees me in the distance_

_He waves, flashing a smile_

_My heart melts_

_I smile back and wave, too_

_He asks if I'm busy Friday night_

_He asks if I wanna go out_

_I say why not?_

_Then... I awaken_

_I hope to make my dream a reality_

She held her head down and smiled at the paper. She pressed her lips against it, making a light pink lipgloss stain on it.

"One day... this is gonna happen." she said.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Destiny got off the bus and almost kissed the ground. She couldn't last a minute in the woods without bug repellant. She twiddled her thumbs as she waited for Alexis. She fiddled with her helix ear-piercing. She loved the story behind that one on her left ear.

To shorten it, she and Alexis both got the same piercing in the beginning of the school year to celebrate Alexis' fifteenth birthday. They were "Best Friend Piercings" that they got at the Piercing Pagoda at the mall when she moved back. They had a set of piercings they'd wear everyday to match each other's.

Alexis came off the bus and stretched.

"That was a nice nap." she said.

"Duchannes wanted us to see the forest, so we're getting a pop quiz." Destiny said, groaning.

"Yes!"

"Boo! You're the only person excited!"

"That's right. I know. I am aware of that."

"I rather have an algebra quiz."

"Oh please. You love algebra."

"No I don't."

"What's _5x[x+3(x squared - 3)] + 1= 0_ if zero isn't the answer?"

"Easy. X equals two, so two to the second power is four, four minus three is one. Two plus three is five, times the leftover one is still five. Five times two is ten, ten times five is fifty. Fifty plus one is fifty-one, so that's not equal to zero. Make it harder next time."

"HA!" Alexis shouted, pointing at Destiny.

"No! NO! I meant three! Three squared!"

"_Sure _you did."

"Did _I _just hear _Destiny _solve a huge _algebra equation?_" Benny asked, coming off the bus.

"NO! I-it was the wind! See?! It's whispering answers!" Destiny said, her eyes bugging outside their sockets, making her look crazy. "The world makes no sense! It wasn't me, it was Alexis!"

She ran off.

"If that was me, I would've challenged myself _way _more than _that._" she told him. "Like, _6,836 divided by 98_. Rounded, the answer is _69.755_."

"Dang, at least give me a chance to answer it." he joked. "I have a brain, you know?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"So... I was just thinking..."

She faced him and stared into his green eyes.

_Nah. She'd probably be too busy to tutor me for the huge math test Thursday._ he thought.

_Wow, usually that never works up close._ she thought. She shrugged.

"Benny, I'd love to tutor you for the test." she said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Yeah, I know." she said, smirking and slipping her arm into his.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Ethan was the last to get off the bus. He got another text from Laila.

_Gr8. Wednesday wanna come over and hang? I dunno if you're interested, but Craig got some new game called X-Strike 5. _

He nearly dropped his phone on the ground. He quickly replied:

_Lala, you are AMAZING! U bet I'll b over 2morrow! _

She almost replied immediatly: _KK, E. 2morrow, prepare 2 get ur a$$ whipped. :P_

He smiled to himself and got frightened when Sarah was suddenly in front of him.

"So, you got a date tomorrow with Laila?" she asked, smiling.

"It's not a date! We're just friends." he protested.

"Yup. That's what Alexis thought about Benny, then one date later..."

She gestured to the two under the tree in front of school. He was carving Alexis' name for the second time in his list of girls he liked. She was the first on the list, and now the last. She smiled, brightly and in a blink of an eye they were kissing, passionately. They were wrapped in each other's arms. He noticed both of them secretly touch the other's butt.

"No comment." Ethan said, speed-walking away.

Sarah laughed to herself and watched him.

* * *

**Hehe. Tension, tension, tension. Love or hate secret Des and Lala? Rising romance, anyone? **

**Remember the poll. Sorry if I sound like an ass.**

***TwistedTelepath***


	40. Chapter 40: Tension

**Shout Out: funkybananas**

**Note: This is a chapter when we finally see one of Des' brothers. Kyle didn't count 'cause he was in owl form.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own MBaV, just this story, plot and the OCs. And I _think _I own the E and Lala fluff. :3**

* * *

Destiny kept her head down on her desk.

_This is gonna be so mind-freaking hard. _she thought. _He's probably got the randomest, unpaid-attention-to details about the clearing on the quiz. Quick, Des. Think happy thoughts. Mhmm. Like that nice Greek yogurt I had at lunch, and the salad with the Italian dressing. I've been a vegan for about three or more days, and I'm already starving myself. Screw me if I'm wrong._

Alexis sat next to her, stroking her tangled, orange hair.

"Des, calm down," she said. "You're sweating more than me when I get my report card."

"_Sweating? _Oh _no. _Destiny Amira-Jubilee LaFayette does _not _sweat. Only in gym. Gym sucks donkey balls."

Mr. Duchannes entered the room, with a fat stack of papers in his hands. He passed a few down the rows of the class, the leader of the row passing it back to the next, and to the next, and to the next...

"I _cannot _do this," Destiny said. "Who memorizes a clearing in a forest?!"

"Destiny," Mr. Duchannes said. "_Hush._"

She rolled her eyes and wrote her name down on the paper in the neat script she had perfected since fifth grade. Unlike most girls with an 'i' in their name, she doted her 'i's with little stars instead of hearts. She stared blankly at the first question:

_1. What was the number of trees in the clearing?_

She slammed her head on the desk, roughly.

"Destiny, is there a problem?" Mr. Duchannes asked.

"Yes, Dan," she answered. "How do you expect us to answer these crappy questions?"

"Try your best," he answered.

"I'm still gonna fail! Just hit me with a math test right now! I'll get an eighty on that."

_"More like a ninety-four." _Alexis whispered.

"Shut up, Lexi!"

The bell rang, to Destiny's relief. She grabbed her backpack and rushed out the room, before Mr. Duchannes would have the time to write her a note or call her mom. She speed-walked to her blue locker and fumbled with the combination.

_"Des," _Alexis called. She came over to her. "What was up with that?"

"What was up with what?"

"Acting like that in class."

Destiny ignored her and looked at the schedule taped on the door of the locker, next to the picture of her and Alexis.

"We have History now. I heard we were gonna learn about the origin of the tarantula." she said, changing the subject.

"_No,_" Alexis said. "Not spiders. _Anything _but spiders."

"Oh right. Like how I'm afraid of frogs and worms, Miss Demon is afraid of spiders and bees. _How _could I forget?"

"I told you that story about the county fair. _Spiders_... spiders are weird."

"Every time I watch _Charlotte's Web _with you, you practically piss yourself."

"Spiders are bad enough! They shouldn't communicate with pigs and talk!"

Destiny threw her head back to laugh manically, taunting Alexis. Alexis rolled her eyes and opened her own locker next to Destiny's, slipping her notebook inside.

Destiny closed her locker. She peered down the hall, glaring at Leon and Erica.

"_Ooh,_" Alexis said. "_Somebody's _jealous." she sang.

"I am not _jealous,_" Destiny said. "I just think they aren't right for each other. I told you about my beef with Erica."

As soon as Destiny said her name, Erica looked in their direction, glaring at Destiny.

"Oh _no..._" Alexis said, sighing. She closed her locker and put in her ear buds, switching on the song, _Starry Eyed _by Ellie Goulding. "You two deal with your 'beef'. I'll catch you in class, Des."

"Don't leave me with that she-devil."

Alexis shot her a look.

"No offense."

"_Ha. _None taken. Be a good girl."

"Aren't I always?"

Alexis left her in the hall, chuckling, with the vampire approaching her. Destiny whipped her head around to face her, smirking. Leon came in between them.

"Hey, Des," he said. "How was the trip?"

"Good. I saw Melanie, who reminded me of the disgrace in front of me." she snapped.

She didn't mean to snap at her, but it was just an urge. This girl had thought she was perfect now that she was a vampire. It made her sick. This wasn't Dusk.

"Oh, quit talking about _yourself, _Destiny." Erica shot back. "I know how pathetic you are."

"Now _you're _talking about _you._ Why don't you google pathetic? I bet you ten bucks your Facebook photo would show up... Oh wait-," she said, tilting her head. "-probably the crusty-ass old one of you, since you can't show up in the camera now. The camera never liked you."

"Des, stop." Leon said.

"No, no," Erica said. "Keep going. I wanna hear how much more you envy me."

"_Envy?! You?! _In your vampy little dreams!"

"I'm an only child. Envy _that_."

Destiny rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Okay. You've won this round. Just watch yourself."

"You know... I had a run-in with your friend in the woods yesterday night. She got really hurt about what her 'dark side' said."

"What did her 'dark side' say?" Destiny asked, curiously. Alexis had barely told her about what happened on her end of last night.

"Oh she didn't tell you? She got pretty steamed about what the dark side told her about her nerdy boyfriend liking me."

"_Here _we go." Leon said.

"Alexis would have told me about Benny liking a total slut like _you._"

She gave her a disgusted look. "Ask him. Ask anyone. The proof is in the fangs."

She smiled with her fangs out, backing away from her and walking away. The sound of her black leather high-heel boots making Destiny rolled her eyes, again, blowing a stray lock of her hair out of the way of her face.

"She's still... _processing._" Leon explained. "Give her some time."

"Le," she said. "I dunno what the hell happened last night, but make sure your 'girlfriend' doesn't peeve me off, or that pretty face of hers is gonna get peeled off faster than you can say, 'pudding pops'."

"_Pudding pops?_"

"Yup."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Either Ethan was having mixed feelings or he had something for Laila. He couldn't decide. Every minute of History class, instead of listening to Mr. G, he was daydreaming about Laila. He couldn't help it. He was in his own little world, all to himself. No interruptions, no distractions. None of anybody's annoyance, witty jokes or sarcasm. Wednesday night would possibly be the best night of his life.

_"Ethan,"_ a voice called. _"Hey, buddy? Are you there?"_

He blinked constantly until he could see Benny at his side, waving his hand in front of his face.

_"Sorry."_

_"Dreaming about Laila?"_

_"How'd you know?"_

_"I didn't. I just guessed. Dude, you like Laila."_

_"No I don't."_

_"Lies. You do. You love her."_

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Let's not go in-depth with this, okay?"_

_"Aye, captain."_

After their conversation, Benny turned to wink at Alexis, who was terrified of the tarantula Mr. G was talking about. She looked at it like it was gonna come out the tank and kill her.

_"It won't hurt me, it won't hurt me..."_ she whispered to herself.

_"It's a freaking **spider.**"_ he said.

_"Spiders freak me out. It's like my phobia. I'm pretty sure I have tons of phobias I've never thought about."_

_"**Like?**"_

_"Spiders for one. Losing people who are important to me. I'm afraid to step inside a church, fearing that I'm gonna burn to death. Bees are just little freaks of nature. And I'm afraid of myself. Especially during a blood moon. I won't know what I'll become."_

_"What's a blood moon?"_

_"The strongest moon in history. When everything comes out to play. Lycans. Vampires. Demons. Black souls. It's literally hell on Earth."_

"Hey," Mr. G said. "Are you two paying attention?"

"Of course..." Alexis said, looking down on her desk, not coming in eye contact with the spider.

"Then what did I just says about it?"

She sighed and said, "Tarantulas, as the term is used in North America, comprise a group of often hairy and very large arachnids belonging to the Theraphosidae family of spiders, of which approximately nine hundred species have been identified. This article only describes members of Theraphosidae, although some other members of the same suborder are commonly referred to as 'tarantulas'. Most species of tarantulas are not dangerous to humans, and some species have become popular in the exotic pet trade."

The whole class turned back to look at her. Even Mr. G looked at her in astonishment.

"Wow. Okay." Were the only words that escaped his mouth. He turned back to the blackboard. Classmates whispered about her and laughed.

Destiny crawled through the door of the class. She sneaked into her chair and turned to Alexis.

_"Damn," _she whispered. _"You're the only person who's ever paid attention in class."_

_"What do you mean? I was guessing."_

_"Guessing?! That was like you memorized the entire dictionary."_

_"I_ _**study.**"_

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Leon was the first one to jump out the classroom when the bell rang. It was now 2:50, he needed to feed, with or without Erica. He slung his backpack over his back and sped out the school's entrance doors. He had done all of his homework in study hall and he was going home to check on his mom. He made it to his front porch and reached in his jacket's pocket and pulled out his house key. He unlocked the door and dropped his bag at the door.

"Mom?" he called. "Are you alright?"

_"Upstairs, sweetie."_

"Okay. Just came to check on you. I'm heading out with a friend."

_"Fine by me. Be back by 11:00."_

_Whoa. _he thought. _Raising my curfew by two hours? That's a step. Dad's probably on a business trip._

Leon put on his Yankees cap that he got from the coat rack and went out the door, scrolling through his contact list.

_"Hey, Le-man,"_ the voice answered.

"Sup, Rory. Are you busy?"

_"Nah. Wassup?"_

"I'm going on a little hunting trip. Wanna come?"

_"Sure thing, buddy! Meet you in town?"_

"Okay. See you soon."

He hung up.

_What did I get myself into?_ he thought.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Damon LaFayette came down the stairs to see his younger sister Destiny sitting on one of the living room's couches, waiting for her friends to come. She had some stones set on the glass table. Damon came in the room, eating a Poptart.

"Where are your friends?" he asked, plopping himself on the chair opposite of her.

"They'll be here." she said.

"What's with the rocks?"

"_Stones._"

"_Sorry. _What's with the _stones?_"

"Biology project."

"Aha. Duchannes is one for Bio?"

"Mhmm."

The doorbell rang. Damon went up to answer it.

He opened the door to Alexis, and two boys behind her.

"Hey, Lex," he said, acting cool and nodding.

She rolled her eyes. "Hey, Damon." she said in a dull voice.

"Come on in, guys."

He motioned for Alexis to come by him as the boys talked to Destiny.

_"What's with the dude-patrol?"_ he asked her, in a hushed voice.

_"That's Ethan, our friend and Benny, my **boyfriend.**"_ she said, smiling.

_"Dammit!"_

She laughed and went into the living room, leaving him frozen.

_Damn. _he thought. _Things have changed._

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**An Hour Later...**

Laila pulled her car into the LaFayette's driveway. She toyed with a lock of her blonde, curly hair and rubbed her lips together. She fixed the bow at the back of her head and stepped out of the car, locking it in the process. She knocked on the front door. Ethan answered, smiling at the sight of her.

"Laila," he said. "Glad you could make it."

"Glad you're here." she said.

He let her in. He closed the door and looked into her eyes. They paused.

_Oh my God. He's looking at me. _she thought. _Is there something in my teeth? Stop grinning, then, Laila._

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Ethan stared into Laila's eyes.

_I can't help but stare at her. She looks so beautiful._ he thought. _But she always looks beautiful. Why is she staring at me? Is there something on my face?_

He couldn't help but slide his hand into hers. He noticed her blush softly.

"I'm _really _glad you came." he said.

"Anything for you, E." she answered.

* * *

**More Ethan/Laila fluff! A Leon and Rory friendship moment, Destiny and Erica enemy moment, some of Alexis' fears. Hmm... a recipe for some crazy stuff.**

***TwistedTelepath***


	41. Chapter 41: Deep Feelings

**Shout Outs: ssaarrraahhh**

**Note: This chapter kinda focuses on Ethan and Laila mostly, not the usual Benny and Alexis. I hope you guys like it, and tell me if you guys want a Rory/Destiny chapter, kay?**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own MBaV. Own the story, storyline and OCs.**

* * *

**~Laila's POV~**

I could feel a frenzy come over my body as I stared into Ethan's chocolate-brown eyes. I described them like that. Cocoa brown. Like pools of chocolate. I was no demon, but I was feeling a spark coming on. I smiled as he blushed softly as I slipped my other hand into his. I felt lost in his eyes. Hypnotized. Under a trance. I could feel myself leaning in, and he was trying too also. We would've kissed right there... if it weren't for Benny.

"Ew, what are you guys doing?" he asked.

I sighed and pulled away. "Nothing. Just nothing."

"_Okay... _Weird. C'mon, E. Des wants everyone in the living room."

I walked in the living room without them, and I could hear Ethan say:

_"Benny, you come in at the worst moments."_

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"So..." Alexis said, clicking on the mouse of the iMac in the living room. "The stones Des found in the woods are red diamonds. Usually found in the Argyle Mine in Australia, very few of these exist."

"Red diamonds?!" I asked, anxiously. "Oh my god!"

"What's up with red diamonds, Lala?" Destiny asked me.

"Red diamonds are _oh so _rare! In the Underworld, they're known as-"

"_Ignis_ _gemmis_ _pulchritudinis_. Meaning 'fire jewels of beauty'." Alexis finished for her. "I know. One of the first things Uncle Adam taught me as a kid."

"And the show-off reigns supreme." Destiny said.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "It doesn't really mention anything out of the ordinary, dammit. Just a bunch of..." She tilted her head to the side. "_Hebrew symbols?_"

"_What?_" everyone asked.

"Check again." Damon insisted.

"Trust me. It's Hebrew."

"I can read Hebrew." Destiny said. "Move over, darling."

"Since when can _you _speak Hebrew?" Alexis said, moving over on the chair. Destiny sat next to her.

"Since I went to that Jewish guy's bar mitzvah. I was _really_ into him." she said, squinting, adjusting to the brightness. "It says: את היהלומים האדומים נמצאו במקור בעיירה קטנה באונטריו קראה וייטצ'אפל. היה להם כוח וסכנה מרהיב, כך שהם נקברו באדמה על ידי רבי וכומר לא ידוע לפני כ 100 שנים. הם ראו רק באוסטרליה מכאן ואילך."

"What does _that_ mean?!" Benny asked.

"It means, 'The red diamonds were originally found in a small town in Ontario called Whitechapel. They had magnificent power and danger, so they were buried in the ground by a Rabbi and an unknown reverend about one hundred years ago. They were only seen in Australia from then on'."

"Can't get over the fact that you know Hebrew."

"Hush, food boy."

"So, we practically struck dangerous, demon gold?" Ethan asked.

"Pretty much."

"No doubt the reverend is Jesse."

"But why?" Benny asked him.

"Who knows."

"Should I even ask who this Jesse dude is?" Damon asked.

"Not really..."

I zoned out of the conversation and sat next to Ethan instead of leaning against the wall. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. He passed his fingers through my hair, quickly. I picked up my head and rubbed my cheek against his. He jerked himself away at the second.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

_"Nothing." _I muttered.

Trying to flirt and **failing **more like it. Did this boy even have a romantic bone in his body?!

_Hush, Laila. _my brain told me. (yeah, sometimes I got spiritual on myself) _You need to breathe._

Oh shut the hell up, brain!

I sighed and looked down at the floor.

_"Pst! Laila!" _a voice said.

I looked up. Destiny was calling me. She motioned me to follow her. She got up from the computer chair and led me upstairs to her bedroom. She locked the door.

"What is up with you and Ethan?" she asked, sitting down on her bed.

"Nothing."

"Tell the truth."

"That's it. _Absolutely _nothing."

"Wow. That sucks."

"No kidding. It's going slower than Craig on a Saturday."

"Try being more open with him. Be less... _Laila._"

"Um... last time I checked... that's my _name._"

"Duh. Normal Laila is all like_ 'You guys better get this job done,_'" She mimicked my voice. "And I'm all like, 'Yes, ma'am.' Leon's like, '_Whateves._' And Alexis is like, '_Can we stop by the sub shop, I can't think without __food._'."

I chuckled at her impressions and played with one of the locks of my hair.

"But... ever since you met Ethan, you're all _chill._ That's shocking... to _me._ What's up with _that?_"

"I dunno." I said, shrugging. "Maybe he brings out a better side in me?"

"Yeah, now you're all like, '_Hey guys. Ooh, my phone's ringing! Maybe it's a call from __Ethan!_'"

"Shut up before he hears you!"

"C'mon, it's cool. Ooh! We can go triple dating!"

"No! Des!" I whined.

"Sorry, sorry. Shit, I should probably get back downstairs. Damon's probably trying to flirt with Al."

She jumped to her feet but hesitated to step out the door.

"And Lala," she said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Screw what I said about being less you. Ethan probably likes you for you. So... be more yourself. Get him to know the real you." She smiled.

"Gotcha." I said, winking.

She smiled wider and rushed out the room. I was about to leave, but something caught my eye. I know I shouldn't snoop around other people's stuff, but I saw an open window for Microsoft Word on Destiny's laptop. In various fonts read the same two words:

_Destiny Keener._

I bit my lip, trying not to laugh. She really _did _like Rory. I smiled and left the room.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**~Alexis POV~**

I took down more notes about the history of the red diamond in Whitechapel... or at least the stuff I could get. The ink in one of my favorite neon pens ran out. Shoot.

I reached in my bag for another one, when I felt heavy breathing on my neck. I turned to become face-to-face with Damon, whose eyes were wide and mouth hung open. I gave a slight shriek and jumped off the computer chair, falling on the floor, knocking my glasses off and landing on my butt. The boys _laughed _at me.

"Oh," I said. "So you guys think that's _funny?_"

"No," Benny said. "We think it's _hilarious._"

"Oh shut up."

"Why? Are you _mad, _Ally?"

"Tuh. No."

"Yes she is," Damon said. "She's pissed. She's mad I got even."

"Even for _what?_"

"Summer."

"Are you and Kyle _still _mad about that?"

"I'm not, Kyle is. I just got revenge for him."

_"Weak revenge." _I muttered. It was true. I could do better. But that would involve using my powers for dark purposes.

It was hard to use my powers for good when evil was tempting me, even when I wasn't looking for it. Even when I never meant it.

I got up, standing tall and re-reading what I wrote.

"What'd you say, Missy?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever," I said, intentionally ignoring him. I held up the piece of loose-leaf I used to write my notes. "This is what we can _try _to use for our project... without mentioning anything _paranormal._"

"Little girl, answer me." Damon insisted.

"I said it was weak revenge, D."

"_Weak? _Oh _no. _My vengeance is not _weak._"

"This time it was."

"Oh be quiet, young cherub."

I rolled my eyes and flicked him in the head with my pen. He laughed so hard he was choking. He even coughed up a bright blue feather. I took it and looked at it, like I was Einstein.

"Dude..." I said. "_What?_"

"Went flying today." he said, snatching it back. "I collect all my loose parrot feathers for tickling little Jamie."

"He hates it when you guys call him Jamie."

"He never _told _me. So, I'll keep calling him that."

I gave a slight giggle and took out _The Host _from my bag. I was on page two hundred fifty-six... I think. My bookmark got lost somewhere in there.

"Dang," Damon said. "Is that a horse crushed into the shape of a book?"

I smiled and opened to my page. I started to start reading where I left off, until the boys suddenly broke out in laughter. I sighed and closed the book.

"What's up?" I asked. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Benny said. "It was just too quiet. Too... _serious._"

"Um... _okay?_"

Destiny came down the stairs and grabbed Ethan's arm, pulling him upstairs. Laila came down seconds after.

"What'd I miss?" she asked.

"My sister just yanked your boyfriend away." Damon said.

"He's not my boyfriend!" she shouted, getting super defensive.

"Okay, okay! I just assumed!"

"You better have!"

She plopped down on the couch, folding her arms and muttering to herself. All I heard were the words: _Crush, scythe, like_ and_ Ethan. _Something was up with her.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**~Ethan's POV~ **

Destiny shoved me into her room, pointing to the chair in the corner.

"Sit." she commanded. I did just that. "Do you like Laila?" She was waiting for an answer.

I shrugged while saying, "I dunno."

"Answer me, future boy!"

"_Maybe?!_ I _really_ don't know!"

She sighed and slapped her hand on her face.

"Look. I'm gonna ask you for the _last _time. Do you, Ethan Morgan, like Laila-Alena Pierre?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do. _Happy?_"

She squealed with delight. "YAY! You guys are gonna be the cutest!"

"_But..._"

"Gosh dammit. That's not good."

I sighed, disappointed in myself. "I kinda still like Sarah."

"O. M. G!" She groaned. "Must I draw you a picture?!"

"Des, if you felt what I felt you'd understand."

"Ugh! I _hate_ it when people say that! I'm not gonna go frolicking around, switching bodies with people... especially boys. That'll be weird as hell. Like if Alexis went around wearing a T-shirt that said: _Benny's girl _weird."

"That wouldn't be weird... that'd be down-right freaking _creepy._"

"Yeah. Anyway. Dammit I got that image in my head now! Oh the horror! The crime against fashion! The crime against _humanity!_"

"Get to the point."

"Right, right. Um. Oh yeah. Please, E. Laila is a sweet girl, minus the edgy, hard-working chick she is at times. It's just how her brain works, with her pressuring parents and still no word from Jennifer, it's hard enough to find out her crush doesn't like her back-" She cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Laila _like-likes _me?" I asked, surprised.

Part of me wanted to jump up for joy, shouting and saying: _Woo-hoo!_ But, the other part felt majorly guilty and like a monster. I didn't want to crush her feelings like a bug.

"Think about it." she said, walking out of the room.

Wow. That screws. I'm screwed.

* * *

**Next chapter coming maybe tomorrow, depends. If not Thursday defiantly. What do you guys think they're gonna do with the red diamonds?**

** Links soon on my profile for characters, clothing, jewelry, etc. **

***TwistedTelepath***


	42. Chapter 42: Caught Off Guard

**Shout Out: MbsavChick & AbstractWorld1 for finally updating! :D**

**Disclaimer: Double T still doesn't own MBaV, nor the characters. I just own the story, plot and OCs in it. **

* * *

Leon put his hands in his pockets as he walked through town like the company of Rory, who was gazing off into space, thinking out loud.

"What if the clouds could talk to you?" he asked. "That'd be totally awesome."

"Um... _what?_" Leon asked, eyeing the two girls at the corner of the block, talking and laughing. He listened for their heartbeats.

_Ba boom. Ba boom. Ba boom. _

He licked his lips and sped up ahead, leaving Rory "talking" to the clouds. He cornered the two, smiling.

"Hello," he said, friendly.

_It's the circle of life. _he thought. _Humans eat animals. Animals eat humans at times. Vampires eat both humans and animals._

"Hi," one said, giggling like a schoolgirl. "I'm Isis. That's my sister Ivy."

"Hey," Ivy said, looking down.

"She's shy." Isis replied for her.

"It's okay," Leon said. "How old are you?"

"About sixteen. Turning seventeen in a few days."

_"Is, we should go home."_ Ivy whispered.

_"Quiet, Iv."_

"We should get home." Ivy spoke up, picked up her head, showing her innocent brown eyes.

_So pretty._ Leon thought. _It's a shame. A real shame. _

"My friend and I... we can show you home. Cute girls like you two can't walking home when it's getting late."

"Yeah, sure." Isis said, becoming arm-in-arm with Leon.

"Rory?" he called. "Come over here!"

As soon as he heard his name, he ran at normal speed toward him and the two girls. "Hiya," he said.

"We should get these two girls home." Leon said, winking.

"_Right... Home._"

_God, I should never lure with this guy again._ he thought.

"Where do you two live?"

"I really shouldn't tell you." Ivy said.

Leon sighed and lifted up his sunglasses, showing his glowing, florescent gold eyes.

_"You should tell us where you live..." _he said, hypnotizing her.

"Oh course." Ivy said, her mouth hanging open, lost in his gaze. "Just around the corner."

"Excellent."

Isis looked worriedly at her sister. She took her hand and loosened herself from Leon's side.

"I'll be taking her home now." she said. "Family night."

Leon rolled his eyes and grabbed Isis. He pinned her to a wall and sank his fangs, roughly, into her neck. The blood shot into his system, giving him a boost of energy. She screamed as her blood was beginning to drain out of her.

"_IVY!_" she shouted.

But Ivy was already unconscious. Rory can held her arm behind her back, snapping it like a twig and he had taken a huge bite into her neck, sucking with pleasure.

Isis fell to the ground, weakly and with shaky knees. She gave one last scream and gave out, her breathing ceased.

"Oh Isis," Leon said. "Didn't your mom tell you don't talk to strangers?"

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Destiny threw herself onto her bed. She was amazingly tired from just looking up information about stones.

"Hey," Alexis said, coming in the room. "What are we gonna do with 'em?"

"Who freaking knows." she moaned. "Might as well sell them on eBay."

"Come on. There has to be _something _we can do with them."

"Can't this wait until the morning?"

Destiny turned and closed her eyes. Alexis sighed.

"Fine, Des. See you tomorrow."

"Mhmm." she replied. She left.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Alexis faced her vanity, brushing her tangled hair. With every brush, the waves in her hair became messed-up, crappy curls. She sighed and put her hair into a ponytail instead. She sat on a different chair and put on her headphones, playing _Endtapes _by The Joy Formidable.

_So boring. _she thought.

She stood up and took her iPod with her when she went downstairs. The only person in the house was Jess. Jess' face lightened up when she saw her. Alexis returned the expression.

"Oh my god!" she said. "Jess, I'm so glad you're okay!"

She threw her arms over Jess' shoulders and squeezed her tight.

"I wasn't sure I was going to be okay, either," she said. "That moon was _strong._"

"You're stronger."

Jess chuckled and blew one of Alexis' loose strands of hair out of Alexis' face. She smiled.

"Where's Mom and Uncle Adam?" she asked, letting go of her.

"Probably traveling through the realms," Jess shrugged. "It's still pretty early. You don't have some M.I.S.A. thing to do?"

"Nope. Just came from Des' a while ago. We were doing a project for Biology."

"I used to _hate _Biology. The long trips in the wild, the camping trips. And every time we went on a class camping trip, it just so happened to be a full moon. So you can guess part of my high school experience."

Alexis laughed. Her phone's ringtone, _Disturbia _by Rihanna, interrupted their conversation.

"What?" she asked, harshly.

_"Wow. That's a way to greet your boyfriend."_ the familiar voice spoke.

"Ohmigod, I'm so sorry."

_"It's fine. Wanna come over? Grandma just left and it's so boring and lonely."_

"Why can't you just head over to Ethan's?"

_"I don't feel like it. And he's not home. I want my warrior babe over here with me."_

Alexis rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I'm no warrior."

_"Coming from the girl who created one of the most dangerous storms in the town's history."_

"It wasn't _that _dangerous. Nobody got hurt."

_"You almost KILLED me! And everyone else!"_

"Yap, yap, yap. Keyword is almost."

_"I have a surprise for you."_

"Okay. No you've got my attention. What is it?!"

_"Come over and see!"_

"I'm already in 'ma jammies. I don't want to be walking around the neighborhood with shorts on."

_"Ally!"_ he whined.

"Benny!" she whined in response.

_"Come on!"_

"Ugh. You've got me."

_"I told you it's my charm that wins over the ladies."_

"Oh please. The only lady you're winning over is me. And I'm a girl."

_"You better be on my front step."_

"Or what? You'll turn me into a _butterfly?_"

The line went dead. He had hung up on her. She groaned and put on her rose-colored hoodie with black stripes.

"Jess, I've gotta run over to my impatient boyfriend's house." Alexis said, adjusting her glasses. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Men, huh?"

"Tell me about it." She picked up her grey messenger bag with her laptop in it and opened the door, exiting the house.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Destiny retraced the erased sketch in her sketchbook one last time.

_Annoying little brothers. _she thought, shaking her head.

She closed the book and returned it to its secret hiding place. Then, she hummed a tune while leaving her bedroom, locking the door. She jogged down the stairs and took her wallet off of the kitchen counter. She opened it.

"Alright!" she said. "Which one of you wretches took my twenty bucks?!"

Her brother James turned his head away from watching a rerun of _Johnny Test _and eyed her.

"You don't have to scream, Des." he said.

"Shut it, Jamie." she snapped, bitterly.

"Don't call me Jamie! That's a gay name!"

"Where'd you learn that from?! Twelve-year old boys do not use that kind of French!"

"Oh please. I learned it from you, Damon, Kyle, Mom, Dad, Gramps-"

"_Grandpa?_ Wow. We've gotta pay more attention to him. He's getting _wild._"

"Don't cut me off."

"_Excuse me, _little man?"

"You heard me, Red."

"Just because I'm the only redheaded sibling, doesn't mean anything!"

Blake and Danny came down the stairs and laughed at the sight.

"What do you two fudge nuggets want?" Destiny asked.

"Something..._ funny _came to mind." Blake said.

"Quit being a douc- I mean stop being a dummy, dummy."

"You know who's a dummy?"

"Who?"

"That boyfriend of yours." Danny said.

"Shut up. Rory's not dumb... he's just... _confused?_" she said.

_Did I use that right?_ she thought.

"Five." Blake said.

"Four." Danny said.

"Three."

"Two.."

"ONE!" the two screamed on the top of their lungs. Danny pulled a string. The next thing Destiny knew, she was pelted with water balloons that didn't smell like water at all. The liquid got in her eyes.

"AH! YOU TURDS!" she screamed. Her vision blurred. "MOM!"

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"Yeah, so many people misunderstand that." Laila agreed. "But you know what gets underneath my skin so much?"

"What?" Ethan asked.

"When people borrow something and return it practically a year later when it's worn out and gross-looking."

"Yes! Finally someone who gets it!"

"You don't know _how many _times I've lent Craig my M.I.S.A. stuff and they always comes back broken."

"At least you don't have a little sister that takes your stuff when it's lying around."

"Ha! I _wish _I had Jane as a sister instead of Jennifer. When Jennifer lived with us, she was such a spoiled brat, it was hardly funny."

The two laughed as they walked down the street from the local smoothie place. They recycled their empty cups. Ethan reached for Laila's warm hand and held it. Her heart skipped a beat.

_This... this was so unexpected. When he neglected Benny for the last few minutes we were at Destiny's house and asked me if I wanted to go get a smoothie, I wondered why. But now, I'm past the thinking stage and I just want to make out with this boy already._ she thought.

Minutes later, they reached the front step of Laila's house and she had opened the door with her key.

"Well," she said. "This was fun."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Same thing tomorrow?"

"Sure thing."

Before he could speak, Laila pecked a quick kiss on his right check, leaving a glossy, pink mark on it. She went inside, without saying goodbye, because that was her way of saying it.

Ethan was frozen at the doorway. A smile spread across his face and he fist-pumped.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"So, let's do one more basic." Alexis said.

"I demand a snack/dance/video game break." Benny said.

"One more. Baby, you're so smart but your mind is so lost."

"Please? My stomach is speaking to me."

"You're crazy. So,_ 67 = 11n + 1?_"

"Easy. Eleven minus one is ten, one minus one is zero. Then, divide eleven with eleven and sixty-six with eleven. N equals six."

"Omigod! Benny, you don't even _need _my help!"

"I know."

"Wait. You tricked me!"

"And you bought it. I planned it out. Think about the test, knowing you'd try to read my mind, and accept your help."

"Okay. You got me, again. Now where's my surprise?"

"It's not really a surprise, though. But, close your eyes."

Alexis shut her eyes for five minutes until she heard the strumming of an acoustic guitar. She opened her eyes and saw him with a guitar, humming a tune.

_"What?"_ she asked.

"_We're in the worlds of forgotten. _

_They're lost inside your memory._

_You're dragging on, your heart's been broken,_

_As we all go down in history._"

Alexis remained shocked. His voice was smooth. Crisp and lovely.

"Well?" he asked. "Are you gonna stand there or are we gonna get ready for this wedding?"

* * *

**Cute or suckish ending. That's what I think. It's alright. This chap was cute, full of family, friendship, love and vampire hunting. :3**

***TwistedTelepath***


	43. Chapter 43: Night to Remember

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBaV. But I own everything else... I'm sure of it. I own Alexis' brain and demonic/angelic abilities, Destiny's fashion sense and sass, Leon's cockiness and mental brain and Laila's confused, lovestruck feelings. :3 (AKA I own the story, plot and OCs)**

* * *

Laila leaned on her front door, dropping down to the wooden floor. She smiled. Her stomach turned, yet bliss went through her body. She licked her lips. They tasted like mango. His smoothie. She smirked to herself and locked the door. She got up and went up to her room, humming sweetly. She logged onto Facebook and typed into the 'What's your status?' box:

_Just finished having the perfect day... EVER! _

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Alexis remained shocked. She never knew her boyfriend had such an amazing voice. A sweet voice. She smiled at him.

"How many musical secrets are you keeping from me?" she asked, still smiling and folding her arms.

"I told you about drums. Now you know I can sing and play guitar, and I can play piano." he answered.

"Holy shit. Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because... Singing dudes aren't _cool._"

"_Cool? _Well I _love _singing dudes."

"You can't tell _anyone _okay? Only Ethan knows."

"Don't I feel special? I swear to won't tell, baby."

He mouthed a quick: _Phew._ and looked at her.

"One. Two. One, two, three, four." he said. He started strumming and they sang together:

_"Where in the world did the time go?_

_It's where your spirit seems to roam_

_Like losing faith to our abandoned_

_Or an empty hallway from a broken home." _

He stopped and they laughed together in surprise.

"What?! This is crazy!" Alexis said.

"You ain't bad either, cupcake. From the moment I saw you, I _knew _we'd make perfect harmony." Benny flirted.

"Shut up. It sounds great. We sound great... _right?_"

"Totally."

"Pick up from the last part."

He started again, catching himself in the song, since he knew it well. He clear his throat, making her chuckle.

_"Don't look away from the arms of the moment..."_

_"Don't look away from the arms of tomorrow..." _she sang.

_"Don't look away from the arms of the moment..."_

_"Don't look away... from the arms of love."_ they finished together.

They high-fived and smiled at each other.

"We got this in the bag." he said. "Break now?"

"Yeah, yeah. Break now."

"Yes! I have yet another surprise for 'ma lady."

"No way. Are you gonna break out a cardboard mat and start breakdancing?!"

"No, no! _What?_"

"I'm sorry, but this is such a crazy day. It's almost nine."

"Perfect. Come here."

He rubbed his hands together, generating gold sparks of magic and made a blindfold appear. He took off her glasses and blindfolded her, holding her waist and guiding her. His hands made their way from her waist to her behind while they were walking.

"Hands off the care package, Weir." she warned.

"Oh yeah, Wate?"

"Yeah."

He unmasked her to show her the beautiful setting in his backyard.

A sky blue blanket was laid out on the grass, with a picnic basket on it. On the side of it was his laptop and a set of speakers. He had ropes tied from his house all the way to the willow tree in her own backyard and on them were dazzling golden lights. The stars shined amazingly in the sky. The moon glowed.

"Oh. My. God." she said, gasping. "What's _this?_"

"I dunno." he said, shrugging. "I felt like being romantic tonight." He rolled the 'r' in 'romantic' and stood behind her, pressing his hands on her stomach. "Take a seat, my angel babe from above."

She laughed and put back on her glasses. She sat on the blanket, smiling. He sat across from her, opening the basket, taking out a bowl of chcocolate-covered strawberries. She laughed.

"This boy keeps hiding secret after secret from me." she joked.

"Open your mouth." he commanded.

_"Ah." _was the noise she made when she opened her mouth. He put a small strawberry in her mouth. She chewed on it.

"Holy peaches. These are _good._" she said, still chewing.

"Oh yeah," he said, feeling victorious. "Benny makes 'em _good._"

"Quit lying, you didn't coat these."

"You're right. Grandma helped me 'cuz I kept getting caught up in the 'chcocolate-covered' part instead of the 'strawberry' part."

She laughed when she swallowed. She took a strawberry.

"Your turn." she said.

He smirked and opened his mouth. She put it in his mouth. He smiled and went, _"Mhmm."_

"Dammit."

"What?" he asked, chewing on the strawberry like it was gum.

"You're too cute when you're romantic."

He laughed and held her hand.

"This was our first official date. Pretty epic, huh?"

"Yup. _Very _epic." she said.

He peaked a kiss on her cheek.

"C'mon. You can do better than _that._"

"You're right. I'm holding back."

He laid her on the ground and pushed his lips into hers. She wrapped her hands around his waist. He held onto her.

"You wanna try tongue?" he asked.

"Tonight is a night for new things." she said.

She pushed her tongue into his mouth, moving it around until it met his. Her body felt light, like helium filled it. She clenched her fists tight, with the tingling fire in her body. It wasn't the same as when they first had hand contact. It felt good and special. The sudden urge to push away came when his lips... _shocked _her.

"What the hell?" she asked. "Did you just _shock _me?"

"I don't know." he answered. "But, _man! _That kiss was electric!"

"Des wrote a song about something like that once."

"Des writes _songs?_"

"Yeah. She does a lot. Creating clothes. Playing cello, guitar and flute. Making songs. _Rapping._ It's to keep her mind off her brothers."

"No words, Ally. No words..."

She rolled her eyes.

"Calling random dance party!" he shouted, blasting the song _Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites _by Skrillex. It was really a club song, but she loved that song.

She couldn't help herself but get up and start dancing like a maniac. He laughed and joined her. Then, when the song really started after the part in the song when the girl screams: _"YES! OH MY GOD!"_, they started doing 'The Robot'. After a minute, they just held each other's hands, swinging them from side to side._  
_

Then after being three minutes into the song, he lifted her up and spun her around in the air. They laughed and sat back on the ground, after they started sweating.

"Whew. That's the fun Alexis I know." he said, clapping and wiping the sweat from his forehead with a paper towel.

"And that's the normal, mental Benny I know." she said, laughing.

"I may be many things, sweetness, but I'm not mental."

"Yup. Not mental at all." she said, sarcastically.

"Hush up, dollface."

"Make me, Hans Solo."

"I will, Princess. We didn't finish our little battle in English the other day."

"Alright."

She whipped out a red light saber, making it appear with magic. She hit him in his side. He laughed and used his own magic to take out a blue one.

"Evil, hot, demonic princess babe from the planet of Demonica," he said. "Prepare to get your butt kicked."

"Good, sexy, handsome savior of Earth," she replied. "You will not stop me from taking over this shitty planet! With my kisses of death!"

She took out red lipstick from her pocket and applied it to her lips. She put her finger between her lips, making sure it looked perfect. Then, she got him off guard when she rubbed his arm and tapped his neck. He lowered his light saber and smiled.

"Damn. You got me! I surrender!" he said, lifting up his arms.

She ran into him and kissed his cheeks, leaving her red mark. They fell back onto the grass. They stared up at the star-filled sky, admiring it. He pulled her closer to his chest.

"Why are you so right for me?" he asked.

"Because we were _literally _born to meet each other, remember?" she asked, laughing.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Nicole looked worriedly at Destiny. Then, she shot a look at her sons. Then back at her daughter.

"This is all their fault." Destiny said. "Now, I might never see again!"

"I'm sure it's temporary." Nicole said. "And you two. When we get home, grounded for three weeks!"

"But, Mom!" they whined. She shot a look the two boys, silencing them. The doctor came out, looking at the eye exam results.

"One way to sum it up is this," he said. "She needs glasses. We can't find the right brand of contact lenses for her yet, but we'll keep trying."

"No!" Destiny screamed, whipping off her sunglasses even though it was nighttime. "NO! NO! NO! NO GLASSES!"

"I'm sorry, honey," Nicole said. "But it's the best they can do."

"Do I at _least_ get a pair to match some outfits?" Destiny asked, calming down.

"One for each color of the rainbow."

"Best. Mom. Ever!" she squealed. "But I'm still mad. Can we get fro-yo?"

"Sure thing. Don't think I'll be this nice next time." she warned.

"Kay."

Destiny squinted, but as soon as the doctor put a pair of red glasses with black tiger stripes, her grey eyes widened.

"Crap. I can see." she said.

"Thank you so much, Marty." Nicole said.

"Anything for the mother of my wildest patients." he said, hugging her. "Remember I'm on speed dial."

"Of course."

They laughed and he kissed her forehead. Destiny, Blake and Danny groaned.

"Alright, lovebirds." Destiny said. "Cut it out."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Alexis woke up the next day, in an unfamiliar environment. Warm hands wrapped around her bare stomach. She turned around and noticed her sleeping boyfriend. She was on top of him.

_Ohh. _she thought. _I must have slept over... by accident. Well I was wearing my pajamas, anyway._

"Wakey, wakey," she said, shaking him. He opened his eyes slowly. He smiled when he saw her.

"Good morning, Angel." he cooed. He kissed her cheek.

"Hey. What happened last night?"

"We were laughing. And singing. And dancing. Eating pizza. Best night ever."

Her body got warm at the thought of last night. The pentagram tattoo appeared.

"You got a tattoo?" he asked.

"It's a symbol that appears off and on. Saw it in a dream once." she said, turning her whole body toward him. They were now facing each other.

Her eyes felt heavy. She was still tired.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"About..." he said, looking at his watch. "Oh my god! It's past nine!"

"What?!" she said, looking at her phone's time. It was exactly 9:02 on the dot. "Crap!"

She jumped out of the bed and took his arms, pulling.

"C'mon, get up!" she said.

"But I'm tired." he moaned.

She rolled her eyes and picked him up with all her strength.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Destiny looked at the empty desk next to her, then back at the empty desk next to Ethan. Where were they? Playing hookie?

Someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around when Mr. Duchannes wasn't looking and eyed the person behind her. They passed her an orange piece of paper. She unfolded it.

_Seriously digging the red specs, babe. - Batman _

She turned her head. Three seats back waving to her was Rory. She smiled.

_At least someone likes them. _she thought.

The door creaked open and Alexis stuck her head out, eyeing the class. Mr. Duchannes looked her with a straight face. She sighed.

"Sorry, Mr. D. Overslept." she said, stepping in with Benny's head on her shoulder. She jerked her shoulder up, making him wake up and become alert.

"_Both _of you?" Mr. Duchannes asked.

"Yup... Don't ask why. Just go with it." Benny said.

"Then I guess I'll see you two in lunch detention."

"They were having sex! That's why they're late!" Destiny shouted, pointing at them.

"No we weren't!" they protested.

"Then you were sleeping together. Tell the truth, I won't spill." Mr. Duchannes said, elbows on his desk, holding his head with his hands.

"Hey, I was just guessing!" Destiny said.

"I was just joking. But seriously. I have to give you two lunch detention. You too, Destiny."

"Dammit!"

"Is he giving out free lunch detentions?" Rory asked, clueless as usual.

"You too, Rory." Mr. Duchannes said, writing his name down. "For just being... _Rory._"

"Aw. But see 'ya there, Des." he said, winking. She smiled.

"I suggest you give Ethan one." Benny said, pointing at him.

"What did I do?!" he asked.

"He stole your coffee!"

Mr. Duchannes' eyes widened when his coffee cup was missing. It was there a minute ago.

"You're on the detention train, too, mister."

Ethan closed his mouth and sank down in his seat.

"Anyone else? The train is leaving the station. Going once. Twice. Sold to the lucky five!"

All groaned except Rory, who was actually _excited._

"Now to the two non-virgins, take your seats."

"We weren't having sex for the last freaking time!" Alexis shouted.

"Yeah, yeah. Sit yourself down, freak." one girl in the class said. Her friends laughed.

She sat down in her seat, haunted by the noise of their laughter. She gripped onto the edge of her seat, trying to hide her anger.

_"Freak. Freak. Freak."_ they chanted.

She stood up and eyed the girl who started it, her eyes gleaming red. The girl was sitting by the windows.

"Whatcha gonna do?" she asked. "_Freak _me out?"

The windows suddenly shattered, one by one, everyone ducked under their desks. The wind came in the classroom. The glass fell on the girl and her friends, but they were unharmed. Nobody screamed. Alexis took her seat, folding her hands and looking up at the blackboard. She smirked.

"Now onto today's lesson." Mr. Duchannes said, writing on it, unaffected to what happened to his classroom.

* * *

**For the record. I had this whole window-shattering idea _way _before the Beautiful Creatures trailer came out. So... yeah. Lol. Expect something supernatural to go down at lunch detention, and some powers to be uncovered in the next few chapters. Hint: Ethan and Destiny. (Who else enjoyed it when Lala kissed E? I know it wasn't a _real _kiss, but still it was something). And Des wearing glasses? Hmm...**

***TwistedTelepath***


	44. Chapter 44: Shocking

**Disclaimer: I still don't own MBaV. C'mon, June! Come already! Season 3, I want you! Ahem... I only own the story, plot and OCs.**

**Note: I'm sorry if any Canon Character was out of character. **

* * *

**~Alexis POV~**

Three hours had passed by since Mr. Duchannes had given me lunch detention. It was now lunch. I sighed as I just finished English and I walked straight for my locker. I covered my head with my _Beautiful Darkness _book and made it to my locker in peace. Ever since I almost killed Reina Tymes and her group of friends, I was pretty sure I was mostly likely claimed a freak throughout school. They had might as well wrote "Devil Girl" on my locker. But they didn't. I took my wallet and slammed the door.

Why did I have to let the demonic heritage get ahead of me? I was going good. But ever since that kiss... oh how I messed up. Ever since that kiss with Benny last night, not only have I felt like I was on Cloud Nine, but also, I felt this dark energy rising in me. I mean... it was there... but his lips _shocked _me, and that shock kind of gave me a charge.

I met back in the Biology room. I froze. The windows. Fixed. I wondered to myself if I ever broke them in the first place. Then, I noticed a glimpse of a cream-colored polo shirt. I turned my head and saw Benny act like nothing had just happened.

"Why'd you fix them?" I asked.

"Fix what?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"The windows. Why'd you fix them?"

"I don't want you to get expelled. Or called possessed. Which you are, though..." I slapped his arm. He grinned. "This way, Principal Hicks will think Reina and her friends are the crazy ones, so problem solved."

I threw my arms around his skinny body, hugging him tightly.

"Ally," He gasped for air. "Can't breathe."

"Sorry." I said, loosening my grip on him. I finally let go. He rubbed his side. "Want me to buy you lunch?" I asked.

"There's no eating in lunch detention. The name is deceiving."

"Wow. Well I'm screwed." I said, slapping the wallet face-down on the desk.

"Maybe he'll come in about a few minutes. The vending machine's 'round the corner. If you run, you'll probably be able to sneak Oreos and some chips."

"Good thinking. Then I'll get _more _detention and miss the Friday's show altogether." I said, adding a dash of sarcasm.

"I'm serious. Just do it. I'll _maybe _take total blame if you get caught."

"_Maybe?_"

"Yup."

I sighed and grabbed my wallet. I tossed him my book. He caught it, staring at the gothic cover with the mossy, dark steps and light blue, swirly letters that I loved, (I mean who DOESN'T love those letters!)

"Guard it with your life." I warned.

"Yes, princess."

I rolled my eyes and ran out the door, making everything go past me in a blur. I made it to the vending machine within a few seconds. I slipped in a few bucks and got myself three bags of chips, some ginger ale and some Oreos. I grasped onto them and ran back to the classroom. Luckily, Mr. Duchannes hadn't come yet, so it was still me and Benny. I sat next to him and set all the goodies on the desk.

"Oh, you're _good._" he said.

I rolled my eyes and opened a bag of potato chips and shoved my hand in. Rage makes a girl hungry... especially if you're a demon.

_"I warn you, Dark Angel, a cold soul draws near_

_In search of vengeance, and to make you fear_

_But I also must warn you, by the end of the year_

_Swirls of your light and darkness come_

_January, you will shed a tear_

_For one you love so dear." _Tara's ghastly, but soothing voice said.

I froze, staring through the window, where a black car was parked under a willow tree. Laughter filled the room when I heard Destiny and Ethan come in. I could feel their footsteps. Rory came running in. The wind whipped my hair around. I watched the person with dark caramel hair come out of the car, flipping their hair and waving to me. A woman. Her dark, black eyes darted at me, making me feel woozy. Black horns sprouted from her head. In a blink, she was gone.

"Alexis," Destiny said. "Alexis, Mr. Duchannes is coming!"

I stared mindlessly out the window. This woman was full of dark magic and energy. A demon.

"Let's make sure everyone's here. When I call your last name, put your hand up. Keener. LaFayette. Morgan." His voice started to fade._ "Wate. Wate? Wate!"_

My hand shot up and a quickly put it down. I stared out the window. So still, I could pass off as a statue.

_"Everyone's here. I'm locking the door. No one gets in or out."_

_"What if we have to piss?" _a female voice asked.

_"Open the window and do it."_

_"You do realize I'm a girl, right?"_

_"Then I feel sorry for you, sweetie."_

The door closed.

_"I can't believe you said I took his coffee!"_ a male voice said.

_"I didn't want to be here alone with two girls and Rory. No offense, Rory." _another male voice said.

_"Wait, what? I was busy."_ the third male voice said.

_"Yeah, too busy staring at Destiny. What's up with the glasses, anyway?" _

_"Just thank God that you're an only child. Or pray to him that you don't have any little brothers." _Destiny said.

_"So, I'm guessing a whole new Destiny?"_

_"How about I give you a black eye? And it's not even Christmas..." _

The rest of the conversation drowned out from my ears. I saw the room darkening, like a storm was about to occur. I found myself in the room alone. I jumped out of my seat and pulled the door knob. Locked. A strong wind came in the classroom. The same demon who had parked her car outside was sitting on top of a desk, a human skull in her hand.

"The Dark Angel," she said, laughing. "More like Evil Soul."

"So all of a sudden I have a new name? I'm not, 'the Child of Light Moon and Dark Sun'?" I asked, using air quotes.

"That's what the _angels _call you. Down there..." She pointed at the ground. "Dark Angel is the perfect term. Never to be one of us. Never to be one of them." She pointed up at the sky. "Never to a mortal."

"I am mortal, smart one." I snapped, with sarcasm at the end.

"Not immortal or mortal! Mortal as in human. Who's the smart one now?"

I huffed. "Why are you here? And what happened to my friends?!"

"This is your mind. And it's basic demon 101."

_"Demons can enter and alter the minds, dreams and nightmares of mortals and immortals." _we quoted.

"There's a good little bitch!" she said, zooming toward me and patting my head. "Remember. I'm only in your head... for now. If you piss me off, I can easily do this..."

She reached into my chest and tugged on my heart, squeezing it. Tears spilled out of my eyes. I barred my teeth, tightly.

"ALEXIS!" Mr. Duchannes' voice cried out.

I yanked my head up from my desk and squinted my eyes, adjusting to the new light. He had never left. He was still there.

"I must have called 'Wate' about a hundred times. And tall kid. Okay. No eating. Drinking. Smoking. Snacking. Drugging. Eh... you get the idea."

He exited the classroom.

I wiped the drool from my mouth and put back on my glasses, worrying my on and off vision would act up. When my vision was clear, I saw Destiny in front of me, her eyebrows raised and her hand holding mine.

"Are you okay? You're super pale. Probably too much junk food. Need some water?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Fine. Totally fine. Just... just a nightmare/daydream."

"What's with your eyes?" she asked, squinting her eyes. "It's like these little misty swirls are under the lids. The irises are red. Pupils like a cat's. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Des. I'm just tired."

"Mhmm. Sleeping with the BF is tiring."

"I'm not kidding."

"I'm not either," Destiny said, turning in her chair. "Hey, Bennito. What'd you do to her? Sleep spell?"

"I put her to sleep with my romantic ways." Benny answered.

"You're _joking, _right? _You? Romantic? _Kill me now."

"No lie. Ask her."

"Alexis? Is it true?"

My head swayed side to side, my eyes almost closing. Destiny jumped up and backed away from me.

"What?" I asked. "What happened?"

"T-there's markings all over your face!" she said, pointing at my face. She held her phone to my face.

I saw it. Black, misty swirls all over my cheeks. They were moving, like a gif. My eyes were as she described. I didn't look like myself.

Black mist filled the room, creeping in. The room got cold. Everyone was cold. I was freezing. My teeth chattering. My body shaking. The woman was coming. She was coming for us.

"W-w-we have t-to g-g-get o-out of h-here." I said, stuttering, my breath coming out as a cloud of fog.

"No crackers. It's getting creepy in here." Rory said. "Even for school."

Footsteps came from outside. Heavy footsteps. For a few minutes, it carried on like that. Then... it got silent.

"Isn't this the part in the scary movie when somebody doesn't make it?!" Destiny asked, panicking and clinging to Rory's side. "Or when the mysterious murders start?!"

"Relax," Ethan said. I could feel him screaming on the inside. "I'm sure it's the air conditioner on full blast."

"With black mist?! I don't think so! Unless there's a frigging ghost haunting these halls, I doubt it."

The door burst open, frightening us, leaving everyone screaming. The woman entered the room. Instead of dark caramel hair, it darkened to pitch-black. She growled.

_"Miss me, kiddies?!" _she hissed.

It couldn't be less obvious. It was Gran... or at least ageless Gran. She launched into the air and grabbed me while landing in front of me. My mouth opened to let out a silent scream. Black mist came out my mouth and entered hers. While still holding my phone, I saw that the markings vanished with the red eyes. I was me again.

_"I had this all planned out. Destiny taking my powers, away. My escape. That kiss you and lover boy had last night. I was there. I created the shock. That generated the dark energy I needed to become stronger. All I had to do next was drain it out from you! And it worked!" _

She lifted me up and tossed me in the corner of the room. The sharp edge of the table in the corner scrapped my arm.

"Alexis!" Benny shouted. Gran screeched at the sound of his voice. She eyed him, turning her head. Her reptile-like tongue stuck out of her mouth. She hissed like a snake. Spikes sprouted from her arms. I knew next what she was gonna do.

I focused my power, stretching out my hand. Her body made an arch at the same time I did that. I used my other hand to control her movements. I threw my hand over by Mr. Duchannes' desk, making her rush into it. Her head rolled.

_"You think you have total control over the power you inherited?! HA! Watch and see the master at work!"_ she shouted.

She fought my power, since it wasn't strong enough. She raised her hand and sent me flying on the other side of the room. My hands tied behind my back. My head pushed back. A scorching hot pain was sent in my body. I screamed on the top of my lungs.

I could sense Destiny's anger and pain. She jumped onto Gran's back, pushing her weight to the side, making her lean and fall on the ground. Destiny got up and developed a hedgehog's spikes on the side of her right arm. She pushed it out, sending the spikes to hold Gran in place against the wall.

Gran laughed, hoarsely and sent Destiny flying across the room, making her land at my side. Now, my ribcage was so close to breaking through my skin and causing my whole body to collapse. She couldn't move either. The boys were the only ones against her now.

I saw Benny, standing so still that you could knock him down with one blow. But he was tough and sturdy on the ground. He was mumbling something under his breath. Whatever he was doing, it was working. Mr. Duchannes' desk shook violently. A drawer jerked open. Two measuring tapes rose and shot themselves toward her, wrapping around her. The tied around her neck, choking her. I never saw him use that kind of magic before.

I could sense Rory's feelings for Destiny unwinding inside him. Her let out a hiss of anger, his eyes gleaming the bright, vampire gold. He rushed over toward Gran, pushing her almost _through _the wall. I heard cracks. He was hurting her. And I could careless. The woman didn't love me. She could die.

"What did you do to her?!" he demanded. "Why can't she move?! Tell me!"

Whoa. This was a _serious _Rory I never saw before. This situation brought out the dark side in everyone.

Ethan was the only one calm. His eyes closed. He did nothing. Rory lifted Gran up and placed her in the chair in front of him. She shook. She vibrated. He still did nothing. She released a cry of pain.

_"Evil, evil children!" _she screamed. _"Strong, evil children! I swear I'll make each one of you die one way or another!" _

I felt a stronger pain rise inside me. I screamed louder. Warm tears ran down my cheeks and onto the floor. I choked on my blood.

"Lights out, Granny!" Ethan said. He placed his hands on the sides of his head. A white vortex opened. She was pushed into it, without anyone touching her. It closed. He fell to his knees, obviously winded from his powers.

I fell from the pain, suffering and lack of blood. I coughed some up. Destiny could move again, moving her hands constantly. I grabbed her and hugged her tightly. I couldn't have my best friend die on me. Benny ran toward me and hugged me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I think you should ask that to Ethan." I said, breathing heavily. "I'm fine. I just need some healing."

He nodded slowly and went over to his best friend, whispering questions to him. Ethan nodded and shook his head to different questions and shooed Rory away. Something about them needing to talk alone. He wandered over by Destiny, holding her hand.

"Y-you acted so protective." she said, surprised. "Why?"

"Because I _really _like you. I couldn't let that witch kill you... no offense, Alexis." he said.

_"None taken. For all I care, you can curse her name. She never cared about me."_ I muttered.

"Is she gone for good?" Destiny asked.

We looked at Ethan, who shook his head, disappointingly. "I don't know. Something just came over me. I can't explain it. Something tells me we'll see her again soon."

"Hopefully not on Friday." I said. "But Melanie's still up to something. It's kind of a 'trust no one' moment."

"Let's just get the room cleaned up before Duchannes gets back, unless we want detention for the rest of our lives." Benny said. "And Rory's gonna have a _long _detention."

We smiled in unison. We didn't laugh. It was too soon for that.

***~.~.~*~.~.~* **

**~Destiny POV~**

**Two Hours Later... **

That lunch period in Mr. Duchannes' classroom was scrazy, (scary plus crazy, a word I invented), and life-threatening. But what got me the most were two things. One, Ethan's crazy-strong mind powers. Two, Rory's protective-ness over me. I never met a guy who cared so much for me. And I dated a few dudes. Twenty to forty in my middle school to Freshman year altogether. I even dated one of those vamps in the Drama club, but I dumped him before he could bite me.

Right now, we had PE. And everyone hates PE. For as long as I can remember, Alexis and I would come up for excuses for each other to get out of it. But we're in high school now. That crap doesn't cut it anymore, sadly. I crossed my arms and sat on the bench, kind of trying to model off my new and improved gym uniform. Red basketball short shorts. White crop top, one side short-sleeved, the other sleeveless, and the Whitechapel High logo on it. I had my same grey Converse on. Next to me, Alexis wore the same thing, except she had a grey shirt and her same yellow Converse. I really liked the outfit she wore today. Wait, I'm getting off topic.

So, there we were, me, listening to our fave song by Florence + The Machine, _Shake It Out, _and her, chewing some bubble gum and reading her _Beautiful Darkness _book. We were the only students lounging around. The others were either running like they were getting paid or walking and talking.

"Should we join in?" Alexis asked, popping the bubble she was blowing.

"Nope," I answered, popping the 'p'. "Unless you want messy hair and sweaty armpits."

"Ew, no. But, I don't want a 'D' on my permanent record."

"What's wrong with Ds? D is for Destiny!"

"Not in that way, Des."

"I thought so."

We laughed in unison, just as Benny pretended to wander to our spot. He sat next to Alexis.

I chuckled and said, "Rocking the shorts, my friend."

"Ha-ha." he said, pushing Alexis, who pushed me off the bench. I rolled my eyes and squatted.

Alexis did nothing. She stared at him, dreamily.

"I think he looks yummy in those shorts." she said, giggling. It was grade seven all over again.

Obviously she was in La La Land. This dude was a stick figure in shorts. If he's that skinny, he has no beef. Pardon my French. Now Rory... that's another story. Rhymes so it's true. Wait... so off topic.

I shook my head. "You guys have only been dating for some weeks, and you've already hypnotized her."

"His kisses take me to another galaxy." She giggled even more. A good ol' case of the giggles.

"Let's go past the Milky Way, then." Benny said.

I cringed and took a step back. They were drawing closer and closer... then Coach blew his whistle. For once, thank God for Coach.

"Laffy Taffy, Bookworm," he said, addressing them by their nicknames, (Coach gives everyone nicknames). "Stop with the smooch-fest. We're heading outside."

"Why do you call me Laffy Taffy?"

Coach rolled his eyes and walked away. I burst into laughter, and so did Alexis.

The bell rang, ruining my interest in going outside. I groaned and tossed my head back, creating a dramatic effect.

"Why?! I wanted to prance around on the football field... or whatever you call that teeny tiny space." I said, getting my gym bag and throwing it over my shoulder. I took one whiff of the air and coughed. "You know what? Hell no. Everyone in here stinks. If we went outside, this smell would be _revolting._"

"Agreed." Alexis said, fanning her nose. "You too, _Laffy Taffy._"

"Gee. Why don't a give you a hug, then?" he asked, stretching out his arms.

"No, no, no! It's fine! Really!"

He scooped her up and hugged her tightly. She started laughing... _hard. _And I knew what happened when Lexi laughed hard.

She snorted. Loud. Her cheeks flushed and they burned red with embarrassment. The half of the class that was paying attention roared with laughter. I was one of them. I know it was mean. But, hey. Funny is funny.

I rubbed her back in comfort.

"It's fine, Baby Doll." I said. "Remember in fifth grade when this happened to me?"

"How can anyone forget?" Benny said, chuckling. "Oink, oink." He imitated it, softly. "It doesn't work when it's quiet."

"Shut up!" I hit the side of his arm.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**~Laila's POV~ **

**Three Hours Later...**

I walked out of the freezing cold lobby of the M.I.S.A. and into the burning hot air of outside. I was really excited. Craig and I were going on a Reaping. I tossed my white hood over my head and stretched out my wings. They were light and fragile. I took out my scythe and wielded it. I looked at the runic marks on my arms. There were like... fifteen of them. They were glowing marks that kind of blended in with my skin. Reapers get one after each Reaping, representing what characteristic they used during it. Like, Craig has a brave rune on his back, because he displays bravery during each of his Reapings. I have some like warm-hearted or compassion. Dammit, I hate being the youngest... then I'm the one who has the weakest feelings!

"Lala," he said. "Let's fly."

"Well hood up, then. I'm waiting." I snapped.

He sprouted two creamy vanilla wings and he launched into the sky. I jumped up and followed him. I loved to fly. But I always caught some bug in my mouth! Dammit!

My phone rang in my bra, (well if you don't have pockets in your reaper "hoodie", where else do you keep your phone?!). It was _Who Says _by Selena Gomez. The ringtone I set for Ethan. Yeah. I went there.

My lips curled with excitement as I reached into my Victoria's Secret bra and held my phone. Then it fell. We were like..._ FIVE-THOUSAND FEET IN THE AIR! _My heart panicked. I dived down through the clouds, and caught it in my grasp once again. I pressed the green answer button on the touchscreen and caught up with Craig.

"Hey. You've reached Laila's phone. Laila speaking." I said, calming down, but my voice rising as I said it.

_"Hey, Lala." _Ethan answered. My heart skipped a beat. After a while, he was the only person who called me 'Lala' who made me nervous and excited.

"Hi, E. Wassup?"

_"We just got out of school. Are we still on tonight?" _

Ho-ly... CHEESE! I totally forgot about my little video game session with him. But it's my nine-hundredth, twenty-sixth Reaping!

_ Yeah, but, it's also a possible date with Ethan._ my brain told me.

_"Lala? Are you there?" _Ethan asked.

"Um. Yeah! Of course! I'll be there at like... 5:30. Promise."

_"Awesome. See you then." _

He hung up and I let out a huge sigh. A fly flew in my mouth. I choked.

"Cr-Craig! I-it's! Aak! Happening again!" I said, making the same noise as 'aak'. This was my panic mode.

* * *

**_Who Says _really describes how Laila feels about Ethan. She's in wove. Yup. "Wove". Long and boring chapter, I know. Blah. I maybe tomorrow or Sunday is when chap 45 will show up. E + Lala forever!  
**

***TwistedTelepath***


	45. Chapter 45: Soul Mates

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own MBaV. I own the story, plot and OCs used. Who saw Beautiful Creatures on V-day?! Went with the B.F. We loved it. Book was way better, though... ._. Don't judge me. **

**Note: I know I'm late, but this is a romance chapter in honour of Valentine's Day. Happy Late V-day!**

**Warning: Nudity? Minor M or just M in general? **

* * *

**~Ethan's POV~ **

I slumped on the couch. It was six now. Maybe Laila bailed on me. I knew a totally hot girl like Laila would never go out with me. I sighed. Jane came up to me.

"Where's your creepy friend with the black stick?" she asked.

"I don't know..."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

_"Ethan," _my mom called. _"Laila's here." _

I smiled and was tempted to jump for joy. I took a deep breath and slipped my hands into my pockets. I nodded my head and strolled toward the door. Laila and Mom were talking.

"Hey, Laila." I said, trying to make my voice smooth.

She giggled. "Hey, E. I brought X-Strike 5. Prepare for the butt-kicking of your entire life."

I smiled as she skipped, gleefully, into our living room. Mom gave me a look.

"She's a keeper." she said.

"_Mom..._" I moaned.

"There are cookies in the kitchen. I'll leave you kids alone."

She turned and went up the stairs.

"Jane..." I said. "Do like Michael Jackson and _beat it._"

"Why?" she asked.

_"'Cause after tonight, I might have a shot of getting a girlfriend." _

"Ha. Alright, Romeo."

She took her Debbie Dazzle doll and went upstairs to her room.

I sighed with relief and met Laila back in the living room. The game was already on. She had a Xbox controller in her hand. She smiled.

"How'd you get it in?" I asked.

"I play video games at home with Craig. Problem?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and still smiling.

"N-n-no. It's just... I don't know girls besides Alexis and Destiny who play Xbox. And you don't look like the type."

"Oh puh-please, Ethan. I am one of the top ten players on every Classic video game. Pac-man. Super Mario Bros. I even play Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter and Assassin's Creed with the girls when we're bored."

I sat next to her in awe. "What M.K. players do you use?"

"I only use Jade. She's awesome. You?"

"Sub-Zero."

"Cool."

"Yeah. Cool."

"So... wanna start?"

"'Course."

I smiled, awkwardly and pressed the start button on the screen. We started the game minutes later and played intensely.

"So, General Kytan is hiding in the Emerald Cave. He has a guard of ninjas protecting the entrance." I said.

"I'll use Rebekah's duplication power to fight them off. Then, you take Shadow inside when the third ninja gets off duty."

"Got it."

"On my signal... Now! _Watashitachiha tatakaumashou!_" I burst into laughter at her comment, but kept my eyes on the screen. "Dammit! They've got me surrounded!"

"X, B, A, A and Y!" I said, hitting them same letters on the controller for an attack.

"Ethan, don't worry about me! He'll get away!"

"Laila, I can't leave you there."

"Just do it!"

"No!"

"Why?!"

"Because I care about you!"

She paused the game. She looked at me in the eye. "You do?"

"Of course. What kind of question is that?"

"C-can I tell you something, E? Between you and me?"

"Anything."

"I-I-I l-l-l-like... _you._ A lot."

I froze. Laila. Liked me. She liked me. What? That's crazy. I mean... I like her, too. But, I like Sarah. Wow. This sounded like that stupid Dusk love triangle.

"I don't know what to say..." I said.

Tears filled her eyes. "You don't like me, do you?" She sniffed. "I get it. I must be repulsive to you. I'm not a smoking hot vampire. I'm not feisty and quick. I'm just a stupid reaper girl."

"Lala, you know that's not true."

"Yes it is! I'm not fucking good enough for you!" She wiped the tears from her eyes. "God! This is crazy!"

"Laila, why are you getting mad at me?!"

She broke down in tears and tossed the controller against the wall and looked in her compact mirror, watching her mascara run. She kicked the sofa, furiously.

"I'm sorry. But, I need some time to adjust to this." I said.

"Adjust to _what?! _I _like-like _you, Ethan! What is there to adjust to?!"

I took her in my grasp. My lips crashed into hers. She touched my cheek and shut her eyes. I closed my eyes, too. We pulled away. She clung onto me. She bit my lip. I held onto her waist.

_"You still didn't answer my question."_ she whispered.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**~Benny POV~ **

I finished up my studying in the library. Yup. I was _studying_. At a _library_. I gathered up my algebra books and made my way out of school. I unchained my bike and put on my helmet. All of a sudden, Alexis came out of nowhere, jumping onto my back, scaring me, making me let out a slight scream.

_"Boo."_ she whispered, flirtatiously.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, Ally!" I said. "I could have used one of my spells on you." I made violet dust come from my fingers while moving them.

"You wouldn't hurt me."

"Of course I wouldn't."

She sat on my lap while I let go of the break. I started peddling, but I was easily distracted by her beauty. She looked so gorgeous. By the time we made it to my house and went inside, Grandma was waiting, kind of shocked.

"Why are you two back so late?" she asked.

"Well, I was with the AV Club, and Benny was... _studying._" Alexis said for me.

"That's a surprise. And Alexis, your mother called. She and Adam were assigned for watching the throne tonight, so she gave you permission to sleepover... as long as there's no... you know."

"Of course." she said, smiling. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"She dropped over some clothes. They're upstairs." She checked the time on her wristwatch. "I have to get going. I'll be back by nine. Stay out of trouble." she told me.

"Yes, ma'am." I said, sighing. She left. I turned to Alexis, would had her hands behind her back, whistling.

"I guess we're all alone. For some hours."

"Wanna watch _Paranormal Activity 2?_" I asked.

"You know it. Just lemme take a shower. You mind? I didn't change my clothes and I still stink from _someone._"

"Wonder who's that." I said.

She rolled her eyes and started going up the stairs. "I'll be in the bathroom. Do _not _disturb..."

"Maybe I will." I teased.

She threw one of her Converse at me and laughed. She jogged up the stairs. I sighed to myself and went up to my room for a minute. I found a pink duffel bag on my bed. Obviously, because I did not own anything pink, it was Alexis'. Curious to see what was inside, I unzipped it and peeked. In between the two novels and the clothes, I found a little notepad. It read:

_Every time I'm around Benny... I feel so different. When we're alone, I feel like a different person. Looser. More energetic. More open about my life. He was and still is my first crush, my first spark and my first boyfriend. I don't wanna screw that up. He's just as amazing as I remember. He's cute... hot... sexy even. He's hilarious. Whenever I'm down, he picks me up. He's so sweet. And dorky. I just love dorky guys-_

_"Hey," _Alexis said from behind. I turned around and my face grew pale. All she had on was a low, grey V-neck tank top and hot pink boy shorts with _'Wild' _marked on her butt. Her black hair was still dripping wet. I knew it was wrong to stare at her... but she was just so hot. She stared back at me. "What are you doing?"

"I-I-I thought I heard your... phone r-r-ring." I stuttered.

"Nice try. Trying to get a look at my underwear?"

"_What? _No... no."

She came closer to me and look at the note. "You read that, huh?"

"Yeah." I answered. "I'm your first crush?"

"Yup. Every other guy was a jerk. They weren't like you." I took her in my arms. I kissed her on the forehead. I took a wet lock of her hair and moved it around, moving it out of her face. "You were also my first kiss."

"I thought you said-"

"I know what I said... I was just scared. Interacting. With another person's lips. Then French kissing..."

"Wow. Pretty girl like you. Never been kissed."

"Curse, remember?"

"Oh. Totally forgot about that."

She smiled and sat on my lap when I sat on my bed. She kissed my cheek. "You need a shower, too." she said, sniffing me.

"Wanna watch me?" I asked. I didn't know what came over me. Now that I had her, I wanted her in every way possible... wait what?

She chuckled and said, "You know I can't do that. I'd be more demon than angel. Besides... I'm not naughty like that... anymore. And _yet._"

"_Yet? Anymore?_"

"During the summer, I was kind of... _crazy. _I don't know if Destiny told you."

"Nope."

"I went through a dare. Flirting with her slob brother, Kyle. It was the dark side talking... and doing _things_."

"What kind of things?"

"He didn't kiss my lips. Just my cheeks. And my forehead. And my neck. And I didn't kiss him. Just felt his chest. And felt his butt... Maybe I was a little tempted to really go in his pants... I didn't enjoy it but... a dare is a dare. "

"So when we kissed weeks ago when you almost climbed on top of me like I was the Empire State Building..."

"That made me go wild. It's like this whole good girl thing is an act. Dark-side Alexis is really... sensual. She's bad. And wild. And when I'm kissing you... I try to keep her tamed."

"The chick who's your inner demon?"

"Duh."

"I don't know how I feel about you and Kyle..." I joked.

She hit my arm in the exact spot Destiny hit me earlier. "Now go shower."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

I stood in the shower, with my hands on my face. I finished up and stepped out, wrapping the towel around my waist. Minutes later, I slipped on my boxers and black shorts since I was still pretty hot from the humidity of the shower. I left the bathroom, drying my hair. I met Alexis back in my room. She was lying on my bed, reading a book. She put the book down and pulled down her glasses to look at me.

"I come in the room half-naked, so it's okay for you to do so, too?" she asked.

"It's my house, Angel." I said, lying next to her.

She smiled and closed her book. She sat on my bare chest and leaned down, breathing on me. Her breath smelled like mangoes. I took her chin and pulled her face closer to mine. I kissed her, moving my tongue around in her mouth in the process. Our tongues met. She placed both hands on my face. I think she was rubbing off on me. My free hand touched her butt, pinching it. She giggled and nearly lost control. She almost reached inside my shorts. I stood up and pinned her to the wall. She moved her fingers through my wet hair. I kissed her neck, nearly biting it.

She laughed and felt my butt like I did to her.

"Bad girl." I said, catching my breath.

She didn't answer. Instead, she clung onto me. She wrapped her skinny legs around my waist. I held her legs and walked out of the room. I carried her downstairs and sat down on the couch. She took off her tank top, showing the orange crop top she had underneath. This one surprised me. It had my name on it.

"I got this after the dance." she said, breathing hard. "I _seriously _like you."

_"We're soul mates. That's why."_ I answered in a hushed-tone.

"So hot..."

_"So sexy...__" _

She gave me one last kiss, slightly biting my bottom lip and sat next to me, stretching her legs on my lap. She took the bowl of popcorn and tossed one in my mouth. I caught it and chewed. I ran my fingers through her now tangled, curly hair. I stood up and turned off the lights. I took some ice cream out of the freezer and got a spoon. I walked over to her and opened the tub of ice cream.

"You get first dibs." I said.

She smiled and dug into it with one finger. She licked her finger. "Needs some sprinkles."

"No prob."

I waved my hand over it and rainbow sprinkles appeared. She smirked and put the spoon in my mouth, feeding me. I licked my lips. The movie started, but we didn't care. She laid her hands on my chest and kissed my cheek, constantly. I wrapped my arms around her body and kissed her neck, again. My phone vibrated in between us. We groaned. I answered. It was Rory.

_"Hey, Ben-nay. How's it going with Lex-ay?"_ he asked.

"It _was _going perfect. What do you want?"

_"Okay... I need some romance advice." _

"Here, talk to Alexis." I said, zoning out and giving my phone to her. I _really _didn't want to hear about Rory's love problems.

"Hey, Rory." she said, putting back on her shirt.

"Yeah. Lemme tell you some stuff 'bout Des."

"Sure. Okay. She _loves _it when a boy would kiss her on the lips, with tongue, and then, he'd rub her neck at the same time. She loves it when you'd tickle her. She's _very _ticklish. Silent movies and chocolates are when she shows her sexy side. And when you have time, water gun/balloon fight while in swimwear. She'll be _all _over you."

"I want to go to that! Especially with you." I said. "Alexis plus bikini equals a whole _lot_ of water canoodling. Especially with a body like yours."

She laughed. "Anytime, buddy. Okay. Buh-bye." She handed me my phone. "I'm cold." She purred.

I hugged her like she was a giant teddy bear. My stomach growled, roughly, ruining the moment.

"Want me to order?" she asked.

"Thirty minutes or it's free. Remember that."

"'Course. Like I'd forget. Strawberries, again, please?"

"My speciality. Romantic night 2.0, starting... now."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**~Rory POV~ **

After I got off the phone with Alexis, I flew to Destiny's house. I knocked on the door. She answered.

"Hey, baby." she said. "What brings 'ya to the neighborhood?"

"I wanted to stop by and hang out. Can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure."

I stepped through the door and she locked it behind me.

"Mom's still at work, so it's just me and the bros. Wanna go up to my room? It's more private."

"Kay."

She took my hand and we walked up the stairs to her room. She closed the door and we sat on the bed. I took a deep breath and passed my hand on her cheek. She held onto it. I started to poke her stomach and her neck, making her giggle. I then buried my fingers in her stomach and moved them around, making her burst out in laughter.

"OMG, Rory! Stop!" she squealed.

"Nope." I said.

I kept going, then, she sat on my lap and tickled me back. I laughed and laid on her bed. She kissed my cheek and pulled my shirt, pulling me closer. I moved one of her orange locks away from her face and kissed her. She moved her tongue around in my mouth. I did the same. I've never been so serious about a girl before.

With my super speed, I pinned her to the wall of her bedroom and kissed her more furiously. But I wasn't even mad.

"Holy shit, you're a good kisser!" she said, breaking the kiss. She breathed steadily. "You're so serious today. What happened?"

"I dunno. I just _really _like you, Des. You're my Catwoman. A feisty. Foxy. Sexy. Catty. Hottie. Together, we bust crime and kick serious butt."

"Damn right! Just one thing."

"Anything, sweet thang."

"Break damn the act and be cute and annoying, again."

* * *

**Ha-ha. Okay. This is my fave Benny and Alexis moment. It's sexy. It's cute. It's just flat-out sexy... to me. Dunno what you guys think. Hope you enjoyed. **

***TwistedTelepath***


	46. Chapter 46: Animal Instinct

**Disclaimer: I still don't own MBaV. :( I do own this story, the plot, and the OCs, which make me a very happy camper! :D**

**Shout Out: MBAV4ever & elygeorge, LOVE that girl. ;), (don't worry, I love all you other guys, too!) **

* * *

The lights were out. The volume was on full-blast. Alexis was shaking with fear. She pulled the dragging cotton blanket off the floor and wrapped herself in it, covering her eyes.

_Why'd I have to open my huge mouth? _she thought. _I mean, I can handle Paranormal Activity 2. I **cannot **handle Scream 4! I wanna go to the bathroom, but I don't want to seem like a big chicken. This is some screwed up crap here. God, **please **help_ _me._

She lowered the blanket to see the movie had stopped. She sighed with relief and kicked the blanket off. It had been an hour and she and Benny still hadn't put any _real _clothes on. He had put on a shirt and she put back on hers, but she still wanted more of him. She never felt this way before. Her hormones were going crazy.

_He was just so sexy. And I liked it. I LOVED it. _She put her thoughts on hold for a second. _Whoa. It's like a took a dose of super horny pills or something._

She looked up at him stretching. He smiled down at her.

"Was it _that_ scary, Ally?" he asked.

"Yes. Believe me, I _love _scary movies. But when they get too intense... I have to pee. It's like Charlotte's Web all over again."

He laughed and sat back down next to her. He rested his arm on her shoulder.

"_Please_. Don't act like you weren't scared, too. I _felt _you trembling." Alexis said, smirking.

"Was not." he said, rolling his eyes and getting up to turn back on the lights. She noticed the popcorn all over the floor.

"_You _were in charge of the popcorn bowl. _You _were holding the bowl. _Now, _there's popcorn all over the floor." she pointed out.

"I could've dropped it."

Alexis stuck her fists under her arms and flapped them like wings. "Ba bock! Bock, bock!"

"I'm _not _a chicken."

"You're right. You're a _big, tall _chicken."

"If I'm a chicken, I'm gonna start peaking at you."

He snatched her up off the couch and kissed her neck, over and over again. She laughed and tried to block his lips. "Quit it! I'm not gonna start snorting again!"

"Why not?" he asked, pausing. "You're a cute, little piggy." She bit her lip as he let her down on the floor. She licked the butter off her lips. "C'mon, Angel. I was kidding."

"I know. I'm just sad."

"Why are you sad?" Benny asked, coming to her side and holding her chin.

"'Cause we don't have anymore sexy things to do while your grandma isn't here. And that sucks."

"You want more ice cream?"

"Yes, please."

He took her hand and led her to the kitchen. "Benny's gonna make you a nice ice cream sundae."

"With a cherry on top?" she asked, bringing herself closer to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"With whip cream and everything."

"You know what flavor I want?"

"Cookie dough?"

"No..." She pressed her fingers on his chest and moved them up to his shoulders. "I want one, big, sexy serving of Benny."

He smiled as she pulled him even closer to her, so they were tight together. They were so close, their noses were rubbing against each others. She rubbed her fingers delicately on his neck. Then she released herself and went into the freezer and took out the ice cream. She got a spoon and put it in her mouth. She opened the tub and buried the spoon then, she took it out with a big scoop of ice cream on it. She pressed the spoon on his lips and rubbed it around his mouth. She licked the remaining ice cream off the spoon and clutched his shoulders, bringing him closer. She pressed her lips against his and moved her vanilla-covered tongue around in his mouth. They pulled away.

"You... got a little something." he said, motioning above his lip.

"_Oh. _Like my 'stache?" she asked, remarking on the thin strip of vanilla above her lip.

"Needs some sprinkles." He took the jar of sprinkles out from the cabinet and dug his hand in it, throwing them at her. "Ice cream war!" he declared.

She laughed and ignored the rainbow sprinkles in her hair. She took some chocolate syrup and squirted some at him, on his face and his chest. "What's a war without things getting messy?" she asked. "Or in this case... _sticky?_" She took all the ice cream essentials from the cabinets and emptied them on the counter.

"Oh it's _on!_" he said, getting the caramel and doing the same to her. She squealed and popped open a bag of marshmallows and threw them at him. She put some in her mouth and laughed, evilly.

"Eat 'em!" she ordered, the marshmallows still stuffed in her mouth, so her order came out muffled.

He backed up and caught some in his mouth. "Thanks for the snack, Cupcake!" He picked her up and spun her around, mixing his chocolate-drenched shirt with her caramel-drenched one. "See? We stick together!"

"Bad pun!" she said. She shook the whip cream can and spray his face. He took the other and did the same to her.

"I gave you a mustache that looks like Santa's." he said.

"I gave you Santa's beard." He laughed and pushed her on the ground, pouring the rest of the sprinkles on her. She pulled him down to her and tossed more marshmallows at him. "You got sprinkles in my boobs!"

"Want me to shake 'em out for 'ya?"

"No, but I'll lick that beard off your face."

"I dare you."

They joined lips and dug further into the kiss. He peeked at his watch and yanked away.

"It's almost nine!" he said.

She jerked up and slipped on the puddle of chocolate syrup on the floor, falling in his lap. They laughed and helped each other up.

"Aw, poo," she said. "We didn't even get to the gummy bears!"

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**Thirty Minutes Later... **

After cleaning up the kitchen, the two went up to Benny's room. Alexis shut the door and laid next to him, nestling by his side. Both of them showered _again _and had on their pajamas. She picked her head up and laid it on his chest.

"That was fun." she stated. "_Real _fun."

"_Mhmm._" he said, twisting one of her black locks of hair. "You are an _animal._"

"I know. Now you know. It's the dark side talking."

He smiled and held onto her cold hands. They let a moment of silence pass. She felt her eyes slowly dropping. He rubbed his hand against her bare leg. He hugged her like she was a teddy bear and kissed her neck. She giggled and gave him another kiss.

_"Good night, Mr. Sexy." _she whispered in his ear. She closed her eyes and laid her head on the pillow. Before she could fall asleep, he slipped something furry in her arms. Her eyes widened. _"Dr. Suggleboat?!" _she whisper-yelled.

_"I found him stuffed in that bag your mom packed." _he said, laughing silently.

She rolled her eyes as she faced him, closing her eyes. The last thing she felt was his warm, sweet breath across her face.

***~.~.~*~.~.~* **

That next morning, Destiny waited outside Alexis' house, expecting her to come out. But instead... she lowered her sunglasses to make sure she was seeing right. Alexis left _Benny's _house with him.

_Yup. I knew they were sleeping together. She's becoming dirty, again! _she thought.

Alexis waved at her. Destiny remained speechless as the two came in the car, in the backseat, laughing.

"So..." Destiny said. "Anything... _interesting _happen last night?"

"Nope." Alexis said. "Pretty dead."

"Is that code for you two kicked some vampire ass?"

"Nope. We just had some _major _fun." Benny answered, making Alexis giggle.

"_Okay..._" Destiny said. "Where's Smartie? We gotta _go._"

"He's still getting ready."

"Did you hear he and Laila made out last night?!"

Everything went quiet when Alexis stopped munching on her apple and became wide-eyed. "Really?" she asked with her mouth full. She swallowed, remembering how it disgusted Destiny, giving her memories of her brothers. "No way."

"Yes way! It's like they have to on and off romance now." Destiny said. "Did you know that, Bennito?"

Benny shook his head and shrugged. "I tried calling last night but no answer."

"No you didn't-" Alexis started to say but he cupped her mouth, smearing off some of her lip gloss.

"Whoa. What the hell _really _happened last night? I _need _the total scoop. Are you two even _virgins?!_"

"Of course we are! Why would you ask such a stupid question?!" they asked in unison, but in different tones.

"Then what happened?"

Alexis turned on her phone and showed Destiny pictures of their ice cream war last night.

"_Aw..._" she said. "And I _swear _to my favorite yellow jeans that I hope you guys took a nice, long shower afterwards, 'cause that was cute _and _disgusting."_  
_

"Says the girl that-" Alexis started to say, again.

"HUSH UP!" Destiny interrupted. "Don't bring up that sleepover. It was the best/worst night of my life. _Never again._"

Alexis moved an imaginary zipper over her mouth and bit into her apple once more. Ethan came into the car, whistling and sat in the passenger seat next to Destiny. Everyone leaned over so he could see them.

"Hey, guys..." he said, waving.

"So..." Destiny said. "Do I see a Valentine's Day with Laila in your future?"

"What?"

"We know..." Benny said, getting mysterious on him.

"Know what?"

"About you and Laila..." Alexis said, also becoming mysterious.

"Me and Laila what?"

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Destiny screamed.

"So? We kissed? What's the _big_ deal?"

The girls gasped and squealed.

"Ohmigod, congrats to the new couple!" Alexis said. "This is gonna be SWEET!"

"Major malfunction in _love!_" Destiny sang.

"I don't know what's the big deal? And we're not dating."

"_Sure..._"

"What do you mean it's not a big deal? Aunt Tara told me-" Alexis said.

"She told you nothing!" Destiny interrupted.

"Why must I keep getting interrupted?!"

"Because you're Alexis."

Alexis muttered something under her breath and leaned back in her seat.

"God, Ethan, quit being so naïve and come to your senses!" Destiny said. "Laila is _obviously _into you! Go for her!"

"We went over this! I still like Sarah."

"Ugh. Dude. This isn't _Twilight. _This isn't _Dusk. _This isn't any other vampire-love saga named after a time of day, with sparkly ones and fanged ones and blah, blah, diddly-do. This is the wonderfully crappy world of _life._" She started the engine of her car and drove up the street, stopping at the red light ahead. "I mean," she said, tapping the steering wheel. "Take a look at these two in the backseat. They keep it _real._"

She and Ethan turned to the backseat to find Alexis, unbuckled and on Benny's lap like he was Santa Claus, making out... _hard._

"C'mon, not in the damn car!" she whined.

Alexis pulled away. "What? It got quiet. You expect me to look into those hot, green eyes and _not _do anything?"

"Yes! Turn the geek switch back on and talk to him about the Mathletes!"

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"So, little bro," Brenden said. "What plans do you have Friday night?"

"Well, I gotta go to Alexis' ballet recital."

"_Lame._"

"She's my best friend. And I put her and Des in hell ever since I... _changed._"

"You could take your lady vamp out to this new, cool supernatural teen night club opening on Friday. Pick up some cool snacks. Dance. Get drunk. Possibly have some good sex. Or just pick up another girl!"

"You're insane. And I can't bail on Alexis."

"You know how Uncle S feels about vampires. And Mom. And Dad. And Taylor. Our family is an anti-vamp family. You can't sneak her in the house to meet Mom and Dad, or she and Tay will catch her scent with their aura-sight abilities."

"Why _do _sorceresses have that power?"

"Who knows. They make us look like chumps."

Brenden pulled up into the school parking lot. Leon got out of the car, slamming the door and getting his bookbag. He took out his camera and filmed around.

"Whatcha doing?" Brenden asked, coming to his side.

"I have a documentary due Monday. It's supposed to be about my inside life between my friends and me. How we hang out. How we talk. How we interact on a daily basis."

"Did Mr. McClain give you guys that? For the film geeks club?"

"Yup. And we're not 'film geeks'. We're teenagers with a knack for photography."

"Why must you embarrass me with hanging out with nerds? I'll admit, I think Destiny is a pretty hot nerd, same with Alexis. Laila..." He shook his head. "Dude, just try out for the hockey team! Pick up some _seriously _sexy chicks!"

"No thanks, I want my face."

Brenden rolled his eyes and walked away. Leon stood at the school's entrance.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Destiny walked out of her car and became arm-in-arm with Alexis.

"Did you tell Rory my romantic weaknesses last night?" she asked, cutting the silence.

"Yup. Be grateful I didn't tell him when you eat trail mix, you get gassy." Alexis said, smirking. Destiny shot glances at the laughing boys behind her, making them quiet.

_"Quiet down, or I'll expose your weaknesses, too!"_ she whisper-yelled.

"Alright, alright. I'll shut up."

"Good. Now, why'd you tell him?"

"'Cuz he's your boyfriend now, and he has a right to know about what makes you happy. And now that I've re-connected my friendship with him, I realized he's just a clueless little boy looking for adventure. But a little annoying at times."

"A _little?_" Ethan asked, surprised.

"Yeah. We're not boys, so we won't understand how you get along with others." Destiny said.

He sighed. She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Lighten up. It's totally gorgeous outside! The sun's bright, the birds are singing, the trees are green. It's a beautiful Thursday. _Perfect_ to take that Algebra test."

"Someone's awfully peppy about that test."

"Yeah, well, wearing glasses gave me a glimpse inside the nerd world. That and hanging out with you guys..."

"Offended."

"Same here," Benny added.

"Not so much..." Alexis said. "You get used to it after a decade."

"See? Hanging out with me, will give you two an edge. This group is officially called _Destiny's Children._"

"Ugh... _what?_" they asked in unison.

"You heard me."

"You're ripping off _Destiny's **Child****. **_The music group." Alexis said.

"I know."

They laughed and met with Leon at the school's entrance.

_"Destiny...__" _a little voice called.

She looked around. "Benny, I told you to quit it with that annoying little voice from _'Lord of the Rings'..._"

"What are you talking about? And how would you know it was from Lord of the Rings?"

"Because I watched it... _duh._"

"No questions."

_"Destiny... up here. In the tree..."_

She looked back and up, at the tree. A bird was in it.

_I must have lost it. I think a bird's talking to me..._ she thought.

_"I am talking to you..." _

Her eyes widened and she stared at it.

_Um, what?_

_"Child, you have gifts like your friend beyond your control. You're using one right now." _

_So, I'm like a redheaded Snow White? _

_"Precisely."_

_Well then..._

_"Tomorrow, your friend will be in terrible danger. Another little birdy told me..."_

_Weird..._

_"You, as her light guardian, have to devise a plan to protect her."_

_Isn't that the savior's job?_

_"Not necessarily."_

_Crap._

* * *

**I wrote this in the morning and forgot to post it. :/ Silly me. Hope you enjoyed.**_  
_

***TwistedTelepath***


	47. Chapter 47: Rebellion

**Disclaimer: I still don't own MBaV. Wah. But I own this story, the storyline and the OCs used.**

* * *

Destiny walked into the school, looking back at the creepy, _talking _bird. It _winked _at her and flew away. She rubbed her eyes and slapped her cheek.

_I **need **to quit drinking Red Bull before bed. _she thought. _Too much energy... too much._

"Des?" Alexis asked. "Are you okay?"

"'Course. Why?"

"Well your eyes were coming into this pale blue state and you were facing that tree the whole time. Are you sick? Do you feel okay?"

"I feel fine, Dria."

"_Dria?_"

"Yeah, 'cuz your name is Alexandria, so Dria. People don't always have to call you Alexis."

"Um... _okay._"

"So, what class do we have?"

"Biology," Alexis said, moaning.

"_Great_. We should get back our quizzes..."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"Most of you did... _decent,_" Mr. Duchannes said, handing out the papers. "And others... I was quite surprised. One student... shocked me the most."_  
_

_"I got ninety-six." _Destiny whispered to Alexis. _"How's that possible? I didn't even **try**..."_

_"I got a ninety-nine. Just because my pen was screwing up on the word 'green'." _Alexis answered.

_"Really? You took notes?"_

_"No, but I talked to my spirit aunt and I have this weird itch in my nose ever since we went." _

"Only one person got a one-hundred. And that person is..."

_"Ethan...__" _the girls whispered.

He heard his name and flashed his paper for a second. He got a ninety-nine, too.

_Who got the hundred, then? _Destiny thought.

"I'm shocked to say that person is Benny Weir."

Destiny sank down in her seat and laughed silently. Her face burned red. Everyone became surprised. The class was quiet, minus Destiny's silent laughter.

"_Me?_" he asked. "I thought I didn't get my paper because I failed."

"No. It's here, in my hand. You even beat my top students."

Destiny glanced over at Alexis, whose eyes were twitching. Her hand was shaking. She was losing it.

"Everyone give him a round of applause." Mr. Duchannes ordered.

Everyone hesitated to clap. Alexis, minus her mental breakdown occurring, clapped encouragingly. Everyone else clapped later, slowly. Destiny snapped her fingers like she was at a poetry meeting. The loudest one clapping was Rory, acting like his friend had won an award.

_"Awkward class..." _Destiny murmured.

_"I'm happy for him." _Alexis said.

_"Lies. You're jealous. You're not the one with the highest grade."_

_"That doesn't matter."_

_"To you it does. Just look at how Dan's going wild over his grade. I mean it's like he became the missing sixth member of One Direction. But he could never top Mr. Harry Styles."_

_"You're so wrong. Zayn."_

_"Are we gonna get in a One D fight right now? Really?"_

_"You started it."_

_"Just look."_

Alexis peered over at Mr. Duchannes, who was with Benny in the front of the class, congratulating him, shaking his hand, wildly.

_"I'm not jealous. Really. If I were jealous, I would have admitted it already... Besides, he's my boyfriend, I'm proud of him."_

_"That's the jealousy talking..."_

_"Destiny..."_

_"What? I'm just pointing out the obvious."_

_"But he is making a huge deal out of it."_

_"Exactly. But, hey, it's his highest grade this semester so far."_

The bell rang and the girls gathered their stuff up and packed their books in their bags. Alexis squinted and put her glasses back on, since they were hanging from the right pocket of her pale blue jean vest before. She ran her fingers through her high ponytail and went over to talk to Benny.

Destiny met up with Rory outside of the class.

"So, what'd you get?" she asked.

"I wasn't really paying attention in the woods that day, I was playing _Angry Birds _on my phone, so I got away with a ninety-two." he answered.

"Wow," she said, backing up a step. "_Everyone _got unexpected grades on this quiz. With your ninety-two, my ninety-six, Ethan and Alexis' ninety-nines and Benny's... _one hundred, _the world might as well collapse as we speak."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"How'd you do it?" Alexis asked, putting her hand on her hip, raising her eyebrow.

"Do what?" Benny asked, cluelessly.

"Get your grade."

"Oh, this hot grade right here?" he asked, waving his paper back and forth. _"A little thing called m-a-g-i-c."_

_"You used MAGIC?!" _she shouted. He hushed her, pushing his finger on her lips.

"Yeah. I can't get another failing grade or I'll just have to keep getting retested and _retested_... over and _over_ and _over_ again. Pff. It's boring."

"I worked my ass off to get this grade. I'm pretty sure my brain is half-malfunctioned! And you just come out of nowhere, _say a quick spell, _and get a freaking _hundred?_"

"Ally, it's just a quiz. Why are you getting so mad?"

She shot her hands up in the air and said, "I really don't know. I'm just pissed. It's probably the pressure of the recital tomorrow. And the wedding Saturday. Ugh. I'm turning into a real bitch."

"Maybe we should talk more privately... you're cracking the windows."

She turned slowly and noticed the long crack in the second window. She blushed softly and joined hands with him, walking out of the classroom.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm just stressed, and I didn't get a chance to meditate it off yesterday. We were having too much fun." she said, giving him a look of sympathy. He smiled.

"It's cool. Let's just go to English without you causing an earthquake."

She licked her lips.

"Why does your finger taste like pickles?" she asked, randomly.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Laila swiped her ID and entered the agency. She smiled when she saw her brother.

"Good morning, my wonderful brother. How was your night?" she asked, awfully cheerful.

"What happened to my sister?" Craig asked. "Where is she? She came home _skipping. _She _kissed _me and Mom goodnight and she didn't even write or read any poetry."

"She's here. Just ten times as happier!"

"Why? Did we inherit a fortune?!"

"What? No! I kissed a boy... and I _loved _it."

"Was it that Ethan kid?"

"_Mhmm. _He's amazing."

"Laila. He's distracting you."

"No, he isn't."

"Yes, he is. You've missed two meetings and almost five Reapings ever since you've met him and developed this crush on him. If you're gonna work, there's no time for a relationship."

"Craig, you're just saying that because of all the years you've liked Destiny, and she liked Leon. You're jealous!"

"I'm not jealous, I'm trying to protect you!"

"From what?! Actually finding a guy who likes me?! All these years, no guy _ever_ liked me! Or at least I hadn't noticed with all this work! Now, I'm old enough and there's this _one _guy who finds me interesting! And having a relationship _distracts _you?! Why haven't you told that to Destiny, Alexis and Leon! They're dating and they _still _show to work five times to three times a week!"

"They're different!"

"How?!"

"Because they're not my little sister! Laila, my decision is final, as your older brother, I _demand _that you quit seeing Ethan!"

"You're turning into Dad! Dad's always being too protective!"

Laila stormed off into the Staff Room, making Craig look like the bad guy. Most of the people looked at them.

Laila took a sip out of her coffee cup and crossed her arms, facing the wall.

_Why does it have to be like this? Why do I feel like the bad guy in this? _she thought, rubbing her forehead.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Alexis sneaked away from Geography and went into the band room. She ran her fingers across the keys and swallowed her breath. She choked and coughed up her gum. She stared at it and picked it up with two fingers and threw it in the wastebasket.

_"Ally," _

She turned toward the door and looked at Benny. He sat next to her. She ruffled his hair.

"You're gonna miss lunch. You know what day it is." he said.

"It's..." She cleared her throat. "_Mystery Thursday _in the cafeteria today." she said in a deep voice, moving her fingers to match her tone. "How can I forget? Last week we had mystery meat... and my stomach still hasn't recovered." Her stomach roared on cue. She held it and moaned. "Just thinking about it gives me nightmares."

He smiled and took her hand, making her get up. "Come on..." he said, pouting.

_Shit. He makes the cutest pouting face in the world. _she thought.

"_Please?_" he asked. "It might be your favorite..."

"I have no favorite food. Every food is my favorite."

"And _that_ is why I like you. But right now you're being a sissy. Okay, how 'bout just you and me. Lunch together. About forty minutes of us time."

"That sounds promising. Let the good times roll."

"Cliché." he sang.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Destiny looked at her phone and back at her lunch. Then at her phone again. Twenty minutes had passed. Alexis was nowhere to be found.

_Probably goofing around with Bennito._ she thought.

"Are you gonna eat your pudding, sweet thang?" Rory asked.

"No..." she said, sadly, handing him the pudding cup.

"More pudding for the R-man." he said, victoriously putting the spoon back in his mouth.

"Des, you're so down." Sarah said. "What's up?"

"It's just I'm sad that my gal-pal isn't here to taunt me about eating this taco."

"I know what you mean. Erica's been ditching me to hang out with Leon all week. It's just peeving me off!"

"Yeah... where are they?"

"_Catching_ lunch."

"Figures."

"What about Alexis?"

"Somewhere that's not here."

"Why are we darkening the mood? It's a pudding party!" Rory said.

"I'm with Rory on this one," Ethan said. "It's pudding. Chocolate pudding. Chocolate pudding that the school didn't make out of garbage. It tastes awesome. Enjoy it while it _lasts_."

"Pudding and tacos." Rory added.

"You know what? They're right... in _some _way. Señor Taco, you are going to meet my stomach in a memento " Destiny said, eyeing the taco.

"Aren't you a vegan?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. But it's _sickening_. At every dinner, there's chicken. And Mama _loves _her some chicken. I cannot be tortured any longer."

"There's vegetarian chicken."

"Sarah, it's not the same! Chicken has this saucy, juicy taste that no man or mortal can explain! Not even God can explain why he made chicken so delectable!" Thunder rumbled outside. "Okay, maybe God _can _explain why... but I can't."

"That was a very _encouraging _statement."

"Yes. Yes it was."

Destiny flashed a smile and bit into her taco.

_Oh, crunchy taco. Where have you been all my life? _she thought.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"I feel like a rebel," Alexis said. "Lunch in the band room... A year ago I wouldn't have done this."

"If _this _makes you feel like a rebel, I wonder what _robbing a bank_ makes you feel like." Benny said.

"Probably super-hyped, constantly breaking stuff."

He smiled and looked her in the eye. "What did you want for your birthday?"

"My birthday was weeks ago."

"You didn't listen. I said, 'what _did _you want for your birthday?'."

"I wanted..." She thought, putting her finger on his chin. "Hmm... what _did _I want?"

"Did you want some of this?" he asked, gesturing to himself.

She chuckled and punched his arm. "No... I wanted to come back."

"Come back where?"

"To Whitechapel. I missed all my old friends and mushy junk."

"And me?" She got silent. "_Well?_"

"Yes, okay! I missed you!"

"That's _exactly_ what I wanted to hear."

She smirked and said, "Huh. That's so typical."

"Shut up. I have a very important question to ask you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. We're _only _fifteen."

"What? No! I was _gonna _ask you this." He cleared his throat. "Alexandria Wate, shall you do me the honor in sharing this taco with me?"

She burst into laughter. "Why, yes I shall."

He held one end and she held the other. They bit into opposite ends, making a crunching noise. They kept eating it until their lips, their taco shell crumb-covered lips, met at the center. Alexis pulled away, laughing and choking.

"Uck! I think it's poison! The lunch ladies tried to poison me!" Alexis said, stopping her laughter and trying to vomit it up in the wastebasket. "God! Like holy shit! Blah!"

She coughed into the basket and cringed at what came out. She sat back down on the floor and gave a tiny smile.

"_Ahem_. Sorry. I just screwed up that moment right there. Typical Alexis." she said.

"Nah, you just made this thing more interesting." Benny said, smiling. "It was getting super snore-worthy."

She laughed. "Do I look bad?"

"Yes. Your hair's all wild and you have some nice crumbs all over your mouth, supported with a load of spit. But you _still_ look beautiful."

She smiled, but said, "Aw, crap. Ew... Well it's better than grade four picture day."

"Ah, I remember. With the gum in your hair and the peanut butter on your mouth. How'd that get there?"

"I don't know, I didn't eat anything peanut butter-related that day."

"Bummer. The world may never know."

"Tootsie Roll Pop!"

"I actually counted the licks once. Ethan and I had this bet, and it was somewhere around one-hundred eighty."

"Wow. You have _skills._" Alexis said, sarcastically.

"Yes, I know I'm _very_ gifted."

"Like Larry from Mathletes?"

"Oh _no_. That guy is more disturbing than _me_."

"Whoa. Someone more corrupted than you... wait, Des' brother Kyle has you beat."

"Ah, the great dude who replaced her shampoo with frog goo. How can I forget?"

She laughed. "So are we telling stories, now?"

"Guess so."

"Okay. I have a story to tell. But it's personal and private. As my boyfriend, you have to _swear _on my mom's best wing that you won't even tell a ghost."

"That's... _really _strict."

"Please, Benny-Boo?"

"Where'd _that _come from?!"

"I'm pleading. I make embarrassing nicknames for people when I plead."

He sighed and said, "Alright."

"Okay. So, picture a girl with braces, glasses, a lisp and a large appetite because she had just came out from soccer practice. That's me."

"_No, _I thought it was Oprah."

"Focus! Okay... so she was eating her lunch in the girls' locker room..."

"You were _what?_"

"Not _me! _The girl!"

"You just said-"

"I know what I said! So the girl... Ugh, how do I put this in the softest, most girly-girlish, lady-like way on Earth?"

"Just tell me!"

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Destiny went outside to get a whiff of fresh air, because some dork started an all-out food fight in the cafeteria, and all the girls had to flee _somewhere_ so their hair and outfits wouldn't get wrecked, so she chose outside. She took off her glasses to see if she could see properly, again.

_No luck. _she thought. _I cannot wait until I get contacts... _

_"Destiny..." _a voice called.

_Okay, so that's either the little bird or Benny trying to make me piss myself. _

"Whether or not you're a bird or a nerd, I have pepper spray!" she said, digging in her purse.

_"Down here, Destiny, you foolish girl." _

"I'm not foolish... I'm _awesome._"

She looked down and dropped her bag. Now... a _rattlesnake_ was talking to her. She covered her mouth because she was about to scream her heart out.

"I might just die right now." she said.

_"Be quiet. I am here to tell you to train your gift."_

"What gifts do I have? Ooh, can I like text without touching my phone?"

_"Yes. It's called writing a letter. You kids of the twenty-first century have to get out more..."_

"How _old _are you?!"

_"Don't mind my age. Just listen. The recital. It's a trap. Melanie will signal Christina. And they're gonna steal Alexis' soul."_

"What do you want me to do about it? And how do you know this? Are all animals physic?!"

_"When you go home, a raven will be waiting for you. Do as it says and you'll help devise the plan to stop them before it's too late." _

"I believe this mission is _accepted._"

* * *

**Lalala. Random stuff in this chapter. What will become of Des' new power? Will Laila rebel against Craig's orders or will she follow them? What did Alexis tell Benny? Yup. Like Tootsie Roll Pop. The world may never know. FYI, that was an estimated number of licks... I DID NOT count. I just did what the owl in the old commercial did. One. Two. Three. *CRUNCH***

***TwistedTelepath***


	48. Chapter 48: Overwhelmed

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBaV; I own this story, the plot and the OCs. **

**Note: Kinda short. Not much action. :{**

* * *

Alexis finished using the bathroom, going up to one of the mirrors to fix her hair. Minutes later, after losing the comb in it for two minutes, she left her hair out. She took a paper towel and wiped around her mouth. Then, she re-applied her strawberry Lip Smacker, her light grey eyeshadow and her mascara. When she was done, she smiled.

_Yup. It's official. I clean up niiiiiiccccce. _she thought.

She left the washroom, and to her surprise, Benny was _still _outside the door. Jaw still dropped. Eyes still widened. Same surprised stance.

"Close your mouth, baby, you'll catch flies." she said, lifting up his jaw. He shook his head to snap himself out of his thoughts.

"_You? _And... _what? _And... _how?!_" he asked while they started walking.

"It's our little secret. And I thought I was alone."

"_Wow. _That takes a lot of guts. I never knew a girl who was capable of that."

"Are you like... _freaked-out?_"

"No. That's freaking _awesome!_"

"Of course a _boy_ would say that. Just please don't tell. I just feel like what happened in eighth grade, _stays _in eighth grade."

"Like Vegas?"

"You're _right_ on the money."

"What?"

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Nope. I don't get a lot of things, but I give _pret-ty sweet _make-out sessions." he said, opening his arms and stopping.

"Oh yes you _do._" she said, stopping and hugging him. She looked up at his eyes. They drew in closer then... Principal Hicks came by.

"You two," he said. "Get to class or have detention."

She sighed and pulled him away, he still had his lips sticking out and his eyes closed, waiting for the kiss.

***~.~.~*~.~.~* **

Destiny looked out the window in History. There was a hummingbird... _waving_ at her. She gave a slight smile and darted her eyes at the blackboard.

_I get it, God. I've done some bad things... like getting even with my brothers. And wrestling that REALLY MEAN dude on the wrestling team... making him break his jaw... and me winning... and then Alexis and Leon took me out for pizza afterward... Wait? Where was I? Oh! God, I'm very, deeply, **truly **sorry for what I did. But just please! Make the Snow White stage **end**!_ she thought. _But would I rather watch this nature documentary on arachnids?_

She shot her hand up in the air.

"Yes, Destiny?" Mr. G asked.

"Yeah... hey. Can I use the bathroom?" she asked, flashing a friendly smile.

"But it's getting to the best part..."

The gigantic tarantula come out nowhere and sank into fangs, quickly, into what looked like something dead. The class jumped and screamed.

Destiny caught her breath and sighed, looking down on her desk. The door creaked open. She was the only one that noticed Alexis crawling on the floor toward her. She sat in the seat next to her.

_"Oh great. Made it back just in time for a **spider **documentary..." _Alexis whispered, shaking her head and closing her eyes.

_"Not even a 'hi'?" _Destiny asked.

_"Okay, Des, hi. How are you today?"_

_"Disappointed at you."_

_"Why?"_

_"You weren't at lunch."_ Destiny faced the other way and crossed her arms along with her legs.

_"Des, I'm **really **sorry. I swear it'll be girls' night tonight."_

_"Don't you have Swan Lake practice?"_

_"I finished rehearsing. Madame Swan just needs to go over the other parts with everyone else. I'm good. Just at lunch tomorrow, and before the show's dress rehearsal, then the show in general."_

_The show... _Destiny thought. _I can't tell her. If I know my Lexi, and I **know **my Lexi, she won't go on if I tell her. And it's been her dream since we were still in Pull-Ups. _

_"Okay. Sounds cool. Want me to invite Lala?" _she asked, facing her again._  
_

_"I tried to get through to Laila, but her phone's off."_

_"Okay. So just me and you. No boyfriends. No brothers. Your house at seven?"_

_"You got it."_

Destiny slumped back into her chair. She covered her face with her palms.

_How am I supposed to do this animal shit, now? _

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

After class, Ethan went outside, since his phone had vibrated like crazy. He leaned against the wall and saw he had a message from Laila inside his inbox. He played it. It started with Laila sobbing.

_"... Hey, Ethan. Look... things at home have been getting hectic and Craig thinks we should... stop hanging out. He says I'm too distracted and I'm being a fool. It's nothing personal... **believe **me... but, it's for the best. It hurts me a lot to leave this message. I wish I could talk to you face-to-face. I loved yesteday, though. It was fun and just so amazing... I haven't had that much fun in a while. So... to sum it together... we can't be friends. It's not you... it's me... wait, why'd I even play that card? Ugh... so, if you're mad, I suggest you take it up with Craig. Asshole. It kills me to say... bye, E." _

He stood frozen. He played the message one more time. He let it sink in. He put his phone in his pocket and clenched his fists.

_All of that struggling to tell Laila how I felt... for nothing! _he thought.

He walked back in the building, trying to contain his anger and disappointment. He went by his locker and leaned his head against the door. Sarah approached him.

"Hey," she said. "Why so down? Did the chess club start without you?" she joked, trying to cheer him up.

He gave a slight smile and said, "I wish." He played the message for her. Her smile dropped.

"Aw. Ethan, I'm so sorry to hear that. Surely Laila had a reason."

"She said to ask her brother Craig, but it's fine."

"Didn't you tell me that yesterday she confessed her feelings for you?"

"Yeah."

"Then, why would she change her mind so easily? When I met Laila, she was so tough and strong. Yes, maybe Craig's involved, but it seems like there's more to that. I could tell she was crazy for you..."

"I dunno."

"Need a hug?"

_Say yes, say yes! _he thought.

"Nah, I'm fine." he replied, groaning afterward.

_That was a once in a lifetime chance... and you rejected. _

"I think you do." she said, ignoring his answer. She wrapped her arms around him, gently, making sure she didn't crush him with her vampire strength. He smiled and hugged her back, but his smile then dropped.

_Am I already over Laila? _he asked himself.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Alexis went back to the bathroom in the middle of the documentary. She had gotten chills when the spiders were laying their eggs. She flicked cold water on her face and looked in the mirror. Her eyes had turned a liquid orange with a tint of gold, resembling fire. She turned around to face Reina with her best friend, Verna.

"What's the matter? The freak chickened out?" Reina taunted. "'Fraid the mama spider will jump out and wrap you up in a web?"

"It's not 3D." Verna said.

"Leave me alone," Alexis said.

"Why? We're just having fun."

"Shut up, Verna!"

"Who's gonna make me? Your weenie boyfriend?"

"Shut that freaking hole in your face, you self-absorbed troll!" She cupped her mouth and gasped.

Verna raised one of her freakishly thin eyebrows and put her hand on her hip. She narrowed her eyes at Alexis. "_What _did you say to me, geek?"

_I agree! What did I just say?! _she thought. "I'm so sorry, Verna! I-I didn't say that!"

"_Really? _It _sounded _like you. It _came _out _your _mouth." Reina snapped.

"Stay out of this, bitch!" Alexis blurted out. She groaned and faced the mirror, trying to contain herself.

"I _know _she wasn't talking to me. Face me, you hoe!"

Alexis bit her bottom lip and looked down at the sink. She shut her eyes. "Just get out of here!"

Reina took Alexis by the shoulder and punched her in the mouth. Blood came out of her mouth. Alexis wiped her mouth and pushed Reina away from her. She gasped at the floor. Her tooth had came out. Reina and Verna laughed, evilly. She faced the mirror, again. Luckily it was a back one. Her blood was boiling. Her anger was rising once more. Her eyes burned brighter.

"Face me and fight!" Reina said.

_"You messed with the wrong girl, Reina." _Alexis said in a raspy, dark voice. The knobs on the sinks spun uncontrollably. The water in the toilet bowls bubbled. Every stall door swung open. Alexis' hands raised in the air and all the water burst out of every pipe and shot the two girls, drenching them. They screamed on the top of their lungs when they slipped and fell on the ground. It was practically a pool in there.

"YOU'RE A FREAK!" Reina screamed. "A _HUGE _FREAK! GOD, THEY SHOULD LOCK YOU UP AND DO EXPERIMENTS ON YOU!"

"_WHAT _ARE YOU?!" Verna asked.

_"Me? I'm the bloody bitch of your nightmares. Have a nice swim, girls." _Alexis said, retreating the washroom, the only one dry. She froze the door's hinges and walked away, smiling, with her eyes still the liquid color.

She walked into History, and sat in the back of Destiny. She flashed a smile at her.

_"What'd you do, kid?"_ Destiny asked her.

_"I gave Reina and Verna a little present."_ she answered, looking at Benny, who had his head on his desk, snoring quietly.

_"Oh my god. You're my hero." _

* * *

**Hehe. More of Des' and Ethan's powers in the next chapter, I promise. Alexis: 1. Bitches: 0. And poor Lala. Is there any hope for her and Ethan?**

***TwistedTelepath***


	49. Chapter 49: Acrimony

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill... I don't own MBaV; just this story, the plot, the OCs and this horrible chapter :{**

* * *

**~Destiny POV~**

I outburst a smile at Alexis. But... there was something about her that was off. Her eyes were all... _demonic. _And a creepy smile spread across her face. The door slammed open to reveal a soaking wet Reina and Verna. Reina pointed a finger at Alexis. Reina shuttered.

"_S-she's _a_ w-w-witch!_" she screamed. Mr. G looked at her funny and turned on the lights in the classroom. "She flooded the g-g-g-girls' bathroom!"

"Reina, first, you tell Mr. Duchannes that Alexis _'magically' _broke the windows in his class, when they were untouched, _now _you say she flooded the girls' bathroom?" he asked.

"I-i-it's true!" Verna said, squeezing her blonde hair dry. "All the p-p-pipes just b-burst!"

"How come she's not wet?"

"B-b-because she's a d-d-d-d-damn witch!"

Reina walked up to Alexis, her heels clicking and her feet squishing inside of them. She got warmer when she was in front of her. "I'm gonna expose you for the witch you are, geek. Just watch!" she spat.

"Nope. But, I'll tell you what you are."

"What? Pretty? Gorgeous?"

"Full of yourself and a psycho."

"You're a _liar!_"

"That's enough, girls." Mr. G said. "I'm sure we can handle this in a-"

"No! She's a witch! Or a ghost! Or even a demon! Satan's daughter!"

Alexis slightly laughed when Reina said demon. She folded her hands on the desk and looked up. "You don't look so good, Reina. Maybe you should see the nurse."

Reina suddenly got pale. "Don't trick me! God should send you to hell!"

Thunder rumbled outside. Lightning flashed outside, along with Alexis' eyes. Everyone started to whisper loudly about her. It was distraction time. I leaned next to me and shook Benny up. His head shot up.

"I _wasn't_ sleeping!" he shouted. "I was testing how hard the desk is!"

I shook my head. Thank God no one heard him. He sounded stupider than usual. "Listen. I want you and Rory to create a distraction in the hall. I gotta get Alexis home before she makes Reina's head split open and worms burst out of her skull."

"You got it. But with _Rory?_"

"Yes. Do it. Or I'll come to your house and decapitate all of your action dollies."

"Action _figures!_"

"Same damn thing!"

She groaned and went over to Rory, tapping his shoulder. He said something to him and pointed at me. Rory winked at me. I rolled my eyes and smiled. He got up and went into the hallway. Benny stood at the door and whispered something. A beam of light came from the hallway. A roar occurred.

"Hey everybody!" he shouted, waving his arms. "Rory and Taylor Lautner are wrestling a tiger!"

Everyone gasped, (idiots), and ran outside, bidding their money on of course Taylor. Ethan, Alexis and I were the only people in the class.

"Rory fighting a _tiger_ and _Taylor Lautner?!_" I asked. "Hot. _Really_ hot. But, what?!"

"It was that or a bear and Justin Bieber," Benny said, looking back in the room. He turned back to watch the fight. "Ooh... That's gonna leave a mark... on the tiger."

"Is Taylor okay?!" I asked. "And Rory... God, it's TwiCon '10 all over again!"

"You went to _TwiCon?_" Ethan asked.

"It was a dare! But I enjoyed it... somewhat. Not a huge Fanpire, but hey. Movies are movies."

Alexis was silent and still, whispering things in demonic tongue. Her eyes burning brighter. Her skin getting paler.

"What is up with her? First she's happy, now she's turning evil?" Ethan asked me.

"It's the swan stress," Benny answered, still watching the fight. "She has too much on her plate."

"Wow," I said, clapping. "He understands. Someone get him some cake!"

"Des, I'm not joking."

"Neither am I. What flavor do you want?"

He rolled his eyes and went to Alexis' side. She stared out the window; at the gloomy scenery. Drooping plants. Color-free roses. Withering bushes. Murky, muddy ground. All caused by her emotions. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her eyes returned to their normal emerald-green. Her skin went normal.

"What happened to me?" she asked.

"The dark side happened, hon." I answered. "Alex, you have to keep it under control. We can't keep covering for you."

She nodded, keeping her face solemn.

"I think she keeps calm when Benny is around her." Ethan said. "Think about it. The dance. The storm. This. It's a pattern."

"Pattern, eh?" I asked. "So, we handcuff 'em together and-"

"**No,** Destiny."

"I was brainstorming, E. It's not like I was actually gonna to do that! I'm not stupid."

"You should get her home. We'll try to stop the fight."

"Wait! Who won?!" Benny asked.

"See?" I asked. "_He's_ stupid."

He rolled his eyes once more at me and whispered to Alexis. I picked up my bag and pushed open a window.

"Come on, Demon Girl, before they lock you up in prison for murder." I said, motioning Alexis to come over. "You're gonna put those wings to work and fly me home."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

After she landed softly in front of her house, Alexis sank her angel wings into her back, (it looked so painful!), and took my hand, leading me into the house. I remained stunned. How'd she lift me up and fly me over to her house within two minutes?

Tanya was on the couch, talking to Scott. Scott? SCOTT?! It's not April Fools, it's October! And oh god, I can't wait for Kyle's October Moon Party. I may hate my brother, but I love his parties when our mom is away on business trips. Wait... Off topic once again.

Alexis' heart stopped. This was _so_ unexpected. And awkward. Definitely awkward.

"Alexis," Tanya said, getting up. "I didn't expect you to come home so early."

"Hi, sweetheart." Scott said, trying to get her attention.

_"Hi."_ she said, quietly. I could tell she was half super-stoked and half surprised. It was her tone. She wanted her dad in her life, but after the drama last Sunday, it was a little too soon. "Why are you here?"

"I'm talking to your mother."

"About the future. Meaning the future of this family..." Tanya added. "Me, you and your father."

"Umm... Not to kill the family bonding here," I said, stepping in. "But, I'm kind of sleeping over tonight, so, we'll be up in Alexis' room."

"Sure, Destiny," She laughed. I love making Tanya laugh. "We'll go in the basement. I know what you two like to do."

"Mocktail time!" I squealed. "Al, quit being moody! You _know_ you want a Classic Shirley Temple."

Alexis smiled brightly and nodded, like she just had some sugar balls or something. "I finished my homework in study hall."

"Me, too!" I said, dropping my bag.

"Machine's in the cabinet." Tanya said, leading Scott downstairs.

"Don't have too much!" Scott called.

"They _always_ have too much. That's why Alexis is hyper most of the time."

They left. We burst out in excitement and held hands, jumping in a circle. You could tell we loved Mocktails. We ran up to her room and changed into our pajamas, (she always keeps some pajamas for me).

I put on a black crop top with the black and yellow Batman insignia on it, with black and amethyst-colored plaid pants. Alexis wore a grey cropped sweatshirt, with_ "Made in 1996."_ printed on it, and hot pink sweatpants. I _swear _she has a crop top underneath that has Benny's name on it... Maybe I'm seeing things.

Anyway, we skipped downstairs and brought out Tanya's blender and a whole load of fruits, juices, sugar and ice. I connected my iPod to the speakers in the living room and pumped up my playlist while we went to work. I hope that raven likes Virgin Piña Coladas.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**~Leon POV~ **

I felt total relief when I made it home. I went into our backyard and jumped. I grabbed the edge of my room window. I climbed in and fell on the floor. I picked myself up and threw my bookbag on my bed. Turning on my computer, I opened the door and peered down the hallway.

"Mom?" I called. "Dad?"

I heard my mom's voice sounded from downstairs. I slid down the railing and landed on my feet. I found both of my parents in the living room, with my younger sister, Taylor.

"Le," Taylor said, surprised.

"Leon, we didn't hear you come in." Dad said. "Take a seat. We need to talk. Brenden and Darryl will be here shortly."

"Um, okay?" I said, unsure. Another family meeting?

"Leon," Mom said. "You've acted strange lately. Coming home late. Being discreet. Sometimes your lips are stained with red. Your eyes are gold. Is there something you'd like to tell us?"

"I'm a vampire." I blurted out. She dropped her glass. Everyone froze.

"_WHAT?! _I JUST THOUGHT YOU WERE DRINKING AND SMOKING, NOT AN UNDEAD SCUM!"

"Amaryllis, let me handle this." Dad said. "LEON WESLEY CHASE! _WHAT_ HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELF?!"

"Dad, it's not a big deal." I said.

"_NOT_ A BIG DEAL?!"

"Papí, just let him explain for a minute," Taylor said. She just _loved _pretending she was Spanish.

"It all started three weeks ago... a met this girl-" I started.

"IS IT THAT BLONDE GIRL?! I _KNEW _SHE WAS TROUBLE!" Mom screamed. She started crying. I never saw my mom like this. My dad kept quiet. Taylor kept texting, even though her hatred for vampires was eating her up inside, and she hated the fact that I became one. I knew my mom would fill the water pipes with holy water. Or she and my mom would cast a holy flame spell over the house. They wouldn't stop until they had cured me. Ridden me of this curse.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**~Ethan POV~ **

It got quiet in my room. Really quiet. You could hear a cat meow. You could hear a pin drop. I was talking to Benny and Rory about Laila's message. There were no words. It was kinda getting creepy.

"So... are you sure she's not being held against her will in a factory?" Rory asked.

"I'm _sure. _That's not like my- I mean, that's not like Laila." I said. I struggled not to say, _"That's not like **my Lala**." _

"Maybe she just wants to avoid you."

"Why would she want to avoid me?"

"Well you still didn't answer her question about if you like her or not," Benny said. "And you _obviously _do, so get with the program, E."

"I'm just so confused. Do Destiny and Alexis ever confuse you guys like this?"

"Des likes playing hard to get." Rory said. "But I _always _get her." His fangs sank down as he smiled, looking up at the ceiling.

"Ally kind of has mixed personalities," Benny added. "One minute, she's that cute, smart nerd I like, then she's a sexy, flirty, fiery-hot demon, which I also like." He also stared up at the ceiling and sighed. He licked his lips and his leg shook. "Which do I like _more?_" he asked himself.

Okay. They were obviously oblivious in a phase. I was on my own here. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I touched it. I think I was having a vision, or I was in a blank state. I saw Laila. She was crying in her bedroom.

_I hate myself. Why? Why does it have to be like this? I like Ethan. So much! God dammit! _a voice said. I think it was her. I think I was reading Laila's mind.

Out of the blue, I was back in my room, the guys still dreaming about their girlfriends. My phone rang. Destiny.

"Hey, Des," I answered.

_"Ethan. Listen to me. Right now, I'm being visited by a raven, who's helping me come up with a plan for tomorrow, Alexis is making me a Virgin Piña Colada, and her parents are in the basement talking, when I really think they're having sex. Leon's not picking up his phone, and Sarah's busy. I need you all ears right now."_ she said quickly.

"Listening." I said, confused about what she was saying.

_"You're getting powers, too, right? Here's the chance to use 'em. I'll be by your house in some minutes." _

"Ahuh..."

One thing. What the heck was she rambling about? 'Cause this wasn't the Destiny I knew.

* * *

**Ugh. This chap _started _good, but fell to epic fail. Ugh. I'm thinking in the second book, make Alexis less worry-prone and a little more carefree. I just feel like she needs more pzazz. Do you guys think so? **

***TwistedTelepath* **


	50. Chapter 50: Preparations

**Shout Outs: pleaseignoreme9, for your honest commentary. And Vs-for-life and elygeorge for making me happy =D. And I shout out all newcomers, 'cuz I'm psyched you guys clicked that link and read the story, so shout out to Saphir Blue. :3**

**Disclaimer: I no own MBaV. I own this story, the plot and the OCs used in it. **

* * *

_"... Carivus Duchannes is another powerful demon."_ the raven told Destiny.

_**Carvius** Duchannes? I thought his name was Dan. _Destiny thought. _So Mr. Duchannes is a demon. A former Fire Council demon. He, Christina and Melanie were all in a coo together. The mission was to capture Alexis' soul. Without her soul, Alexis would become a lifeless, demonic beast, hungry for human flesh and blood. Ew... Okay, gonna keep going. They could use her to destroy the Fire Council. That would cause chaos among the Underworld, that would eventually get to Earth, and then the whole world would be hell on Earth. _

_"Destiny, are you listening?"_ the raven asked her.

"Huh?" she asked. "Oh. Right. Sorry. Just letting it sink in. It's a _lot _to handle. I mean... world at stake. Two demons. One demonic priestess. One dark angel-"

_"I must go. And the Light Moon and Dark Sun child will get suspicious. Handle your gifts, well, Guardian."  
_

"Okay, Mr. Raven," she said, saluting it. She assumed it was a male raven. The raven... _rolled _its eyes and flew out the open window. Destiny pressed her hands on her face and breathed.

_So. Much. SHIT! _she thought. _My brain is overloaded with this info. Gotta get to Ethan's. Wait... so... we **don't **have to do that Bio project! HA! _

She opened Alexis' bedroom door. Her stomach turned when she saw Alexis standing there with two glasses of Classic Shirley Temple with sugar sprinkled on the rims. They had umbrellas in them. One umbrella was blue. One was peach. She handed Destiny the blue umbrella one.

"What kept you so long? I thought it was GNI. Girls' night _in_." Alexis said, stilling smiling. For once she had no idea what was going on behind her back.

"Sorry, Lexi," Destiny said. "I gotta head over to my dad's for about an hour or so. I'll be back soon. Swear."

"Aw. But, what am I supposed to do?"

"Set up _Just Dance 2. _We'll play when I get back." she said, grabbing one of Alexis' hoodies to wear. It was fine by her. "Hang tight."

"Alrighty. I'm gonna kick your assets!"

Destiny slightly laughed. She got worried and nervous, for one of the few times in her life. But, she was _still _Destiny. So, she jumped from the bedroom, out the window, and on the strong, sturdy branch of an oak tree in the backyard. Destiny slid down the tree and ran toward Ethan's house, hoping to be unnoticed by Alexis.

She went in his backyard at threw her house keys at his bedroom window.

_Wait... _she thought. _Keys. House keys... car keys! MY CAR! Crap! It's still parked at school. Nice job, Des._

After throwing her car keys at the window, Ethan opened the window. He motioned her to come up. With knowledge of her new abilities, she stretched her arm, grabbing hold of the window and pulled herself in his room. She walked in and waved.

"Sup, bitches," she joked. Rory caught the corner of her eye. She beamed a smile and sat in his lap. She flirtatiously tapped her fingers on his shoulder. "Hey, Batman."

"Hel-lo, Catwoman." he said. He looked down at her shirt. "Rocking the shirt."

"Thank you."

"Des, are you two gonna flirt or are you gonna tell us what you heard?" Ethan asked, rather impatiently.

"Oh. _Right._" she said, sighing. "Okay. So, long story short, Duchannes is a demon. He, Psycho Granny and Insane Step-Sis are gonna capture Alexis' soul tomorrow at the recital. They're gonna use it to control her to overthrow Charon and the Fire Council, and rule the world... unless we can stop it."

"So... no Biology project?" Benny asked.

"That's exactly what I thought!"

Ethan shook his head and went to his computer. Destiny raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

_Since when is he so serious? _she thought.

"Since you just told that story," he said, randomly, while typing. "Alright. For supernatural purposes, red diamonds can also be used as demons' downfall. We just need to form a star, raise the diamonds high, and say an incantation. But it doesn't say it on the site."

"I think Laila told me something about this." Destiny said, taking her phone from the hoodie's pocket. She called Laila. No answer. "Weird. Lala's not answering."

_"Lala's been doing a lot of things lately..." _Ethan muttered.

"Should I ask?"

"Don't worry, babe. He's been grumpy. And confusing." Rory told her. She nodded.

"Must be a guy thing..."

"The diamonds should show us that words to the spell." Ethan continued, minus her comment. "Have 'em on you?"

"_What_ do I look like? A _pirate?_"

"So, tomorrow, before the show."

"One question. How do we plan on doing this with possibly four-hundred people, or more, give or take, mortals, parents and _children?_"

"Aw, crap. You're right."

"Is the bear and Bieber plan back on?" Rory asked. "'Cuz today was _wicked._"

"For once... my brothers could be at service." Destiny said. "They owe me one. Making me practically blind and all. They can create a diversion, while we use the diamonds."

"Another question." Benny said. "How are we gonna explain this to _Alexis?_"

"Hush. Hush your polo."

"_What?_"

"Just hush. She doesn't have to know. Let her have her moment. Dancing. Twirling. Prancing-"

"Are you _done?_"

"_Rude, _much?"

"_Talk, _much? Des, you were gonna put me to sleep. With your tone and the mushy, girly stuff. Good _grief, _Lucy."

"Excuse me, Charlie Brown, if I'm trying to explain how things are gonna go. And I can't stay long. I have to beat her ass in Just Dance 2."

"But... she _can't_ dance."

"She knows. She _likes_ being a fool while dancing."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"We have to cure you," Mrs. Chase said. "No son of mine is going to a slave to blood hunger and a killer!"

"But, Mom!" Leon shouted, getting up. He went over to his mother and held her hand. "This is the _one _time in my life when I've felt like I could do _anything_."

"So the powers your father and I gave you are _useless?! _Do you _know _how many mortals wished they can do what you can do?!"

"I meant strength-wise. And speed. And flight. And girls are actually _interested _in me. They keep waving and smiling when I walk through the halls. And I _finally _get to say:_ 'Sorry, girls. I'm taken.'_."

"Oh, he's the _man_." Darryl, Leon's older brother said, crossing his arms and smiling. "Yeah, vampires are freaking stupid and dreadful, but Mom, he's _happy_."

"And we don't see him coming home with dead bodies." Taylor added, shrugging, still texting on her phone. She smiled at the text she got from her friend. "Plus, he's not dating an Egyptian goddess' daughter." she said, hinting to Brenden.

"Leave her _out _of this," Brenden hissed. "I think we should cure him. Seeing him as a bloodsucker, makes me nauseous. Rip out those fangs, Dad."

Mr. Chase didn't answer. "It's up to you all."

"Why are you guys so against vampires, anyway?!" Leon asked. "Taylor and Darryl are, and they're fine with it."

"Because vampires killed my father, Leon! When I was young, I witnessed it with my older brother. We vowed if we saw them again in Whitechapel, we'd kill them. Then, when Brenden was born, we moved to New York, hoping you kids wouldn't encounter one."

"Then, why'd we move back?"

"I thought Whitechapel got rid of those repulsive creatures. Until you befriended two of them-"

"And hooked up with one." Brenden finished, saying it through his teeth.

"Why didn't you tell me, Bren?" Leon asked. "You joked around-"

"Because I sense she's trouble. Le, when she breaks your heart, what are you gonna do? You'll be so enraged, you'll probably go on a killing spree. And we sorcerers-"

"And _sorceress_." Taylor added, becoming alert.

"Right. We'll have to clean up your bloody mess."

"You know what? This is over. I'm going to my room and I'm gonna edit my documentary with my flash drive." Leon said, heading up the stairs, with the black and grey object in his hand. It moved inside his palm and flew over in Brenden's hand.

"You can't even _show up _on camera. How do you plan to do it?"

Taylor rolled her eyes and kicked Brenden's leg. While he was in pain, she grabbed the flash drive and gave it to her twin brother. "Here. Do your little video. Don't mind him." she said. Leon smiled and went up the stairs. "Bren, you _need _to grow up." she spat.

"And _you need _to quit being soft. One of these days, little sister, you'll learn what kind of world this is." Brenden answered, rubbing his leg. "It's a vampy, tough one."

"He's right, sweetie," Mrs. Chase said. "Leon's blinded by what he calls 'love'. All vampires are evil."

"And I can't even watch Dusk. That sucks... sort of. I wanna see what the big deal is about. Even tough I don't like them, either..." Taylor said.

"Don't mention that _shit_ in _my_ house!"

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"Are you ready to work, Laila?" Craig asked, guarding her bedroom door. "'Cuz, I'm not standing here all day, dammit."

_"Well, you're gonna be standing there for your whole life. Because I'm not coming out." _Laila's muffled voice spoke.

Craig groaned and rolled his eyes. He tapped on the wall and waited for a few more minutes. He sighed and knocked on the door. "Lala-"

_"I withdraw your access to my nickname." _

"_Laila. _C'mon. You're too mature for this. What are you doing in there? Can I come in so we can talk?"

_"Don't come in. I'm naked."_

"I know you're lying." he said with a straight face. "For the love of Jesus, let me in!"

_"Quit bothering me. I want to be alone." _

"No you don't. I _know _you. You want some company."

_"C, I told you to leave me the hell alone." _

"This will be settled tomorrow." he said, still determined. He went down the hall to his bedroom. He sat in a chair and pulled out an old family album. He looked through it. He noticed the picture of them on their birthday. He and Laila were born at the same time, but Jennifer was born a year before. She and Laila still looked alike. Before Jennifer crossed to the dark side. In the picture, Jennifer was smiling, hugging the two of them. "Oh, Jen," he said. "Only you can make her happy, again."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Alexis laid in bed that night, staring at the ceiling, thinking positive thoughts.

_This is gonna be easy. _she thought.

She looked over at her alarm clock. It read 11:59 p.m.

_In one minute, it'll be Friday. The happiest day of my ballet career. The day I've been waiting for ever since I was little. I've prepped for it for what seems like forever. Watching ballet movies. Begging my mom to take me to see plays. Saving up my allowance to go to dance school. I loved it. With the costumes and the acting. I love it. Ballet is what help me live and breathe. I know it sounds silly, but I feel alive on the stage. It feels... magical. _

She looked over at the clock. It was 12:02 a.m.

_Damn. I missed the exact dot. Oh well._

She pulled up her comforter and covered herself with it. She took off her glasses and set them on the bedside table. She yawned.

_"Lexi?" _Destiny asked, sheepishly, while laying in her sleeping bag.

"Yeah, Des?" she asked.

_"Go to bed. You need your rest." _

Alexis smiled. "Okay, _Mom_." she said, laughing. Destiny threw one of Alexis' beloved childhood stuffed animals at her. She caught it. She looked at it. "Hey! Don't throw Pandora the Panda!"

_"Hush!" _

Alexis rolled her eyes and discreetly hugged the soft, fluffy miniature panda. She couldn't let go of childhood. She rubbed it against her face and shut her eyes. Minutes later, a dream came to her.

She was in her dressing room, fixing her hair in a bun. She pressed light pink lipstick on her lips. She rubbed them together and took a napkin. She put it between her lips and took it out. She took one last look in the mirror. She nodded and got up. There was a knock at the door. She opened it to see Melanie, also dressed in a swan costume. She smirked.

_"Break a leg, sis..." _she said, crossing her arms. _"Tonight, is gonna be awesome." _

She shot her head up, pulling herself out of the dream. She wiped the beads of sweat away from her forehead and squinted at the sunlight coming from the window. She reached for her glasses, before her vision blurred. She put them on and looked at the time. 6:27 a.m.

She jumped out of bed and ran toward the bathroom. She pushed open the door to see Destiny brushing her teeth.

_"'Bout time you woke up," _she said, with the toothbrush in her mouth. She spit in the sink and rinsed out her mouth. "So, are you totally psyched for tonight?"

"Yeah! _Totally!_" Alexis answered, wiping her memory of her dream.

_What was it about, anyway? _she thought. _Nothing dangerous. Nothing suspicious. Just Melanie being nice... Wait... Oh well._

"Okay, well, I'll use downstairs' bathroom. Let the _star_ get ready." Destiny said, taking her toothbrush and smiling.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Alexis dried her hair with a towel when she sat in front of her mirror. She put on her earrings and got up, taking her backpack. She took her memory bracelet, (a collection of bracelets with charms, beads, braids and a long, turquoise feather), and put it on her wrist, like she did everyday. She gave a quick kiss to her ballet shoe charm Adam gave her for her fifteenth birthday. She pulled on her black ankle boots and left her room, meeting Destiny, dressed and ready to go.

"I thought you were against leather?" she asked. "'Cuz it kills cows. What's with the bag?"

"Leather jackets and pants. Not so much jackets, but pants... Ugh! Boots and bags are alright."

"Kay." she said, shrugging. She flipped her straight hair. "I look _good._"

"Yeah. I love your dip-hem skirt."

"Yes. Envy the skirt." Destiny gloated, twirling around. She put on her jean jacket and took her purse. "I'm gonna treat us to lattes and breakfast sandwiches. And don't tell me what you want on it. I know already. And I'm making it light. You don't wanna puke on stage."

"I thought you were vegan."

"I quit, dammit."

"Chicken?"

"Chicken."

"Of course."

"Let's go, Black Swan."

Alexis smiled. Destiny strapped her backpack on her back and exchanged her purple glasses for her sunglasses. Alexis went downstairs and met Uncle Adam in the living room, with Jess. They were watching TV, and he had his arm around her. They looked at the girls.

"Good morning, sleeping beauties." Adam greeted. "How was your night?"

"Fun-ny." Destiny said. "I totally whipped Alexis' ass in Just Dance and Just Dance 2."

Jess smiled. "You two should be getting to school." she warned.

"And you two should be getting married tomorrow." Alexis said, grinning and hugging the two of them.

"Alright, alright. Get to school." she said, chuckling.

The girls laughed. Alexis took an apple from the basket on the kitchen counter and they left the house.

"Okay, so we'll bike over to Lotta Lattes, get some breakfast and get to school." Alexis said, then biting into her apple.

"I feel very uncomfortable biking with a flimsy skirt on, Al." Destiny said, putting on an orange helmet. "Riding through the neighborhood. Boys watching. Well..."

"You have a boyfriend, Des." Alexis reminded her.

"I know. I want to attract their attention, so I can turn 'em down."

Alexis rolled her eyes and sat on her bike. The two rode down the block.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Seeing Alexis walk toward him, made Benny excited. He bit his lip and opened his arms. She walked faster and wrapped herself in his arms. He kissed her, passionately.

"How's my Swan Queen doing?" he asked.

"Great, actually. I _cannot _wait until tonight."

"About tonight... I can't make it."

Her face froze. "_What?_"

"Kidding. Sheesh. Take a joke."

She hit his arm and put her hand on his chest. "_Don't _scare me like that!"

He laughed as he stretched his arm around her waist. He kissed her neck and moved her hair out of his way while doing it.

"Make out with me. Right here. Right now. In front of everyone. Make it intense. Make it so intense, that you'll leave me shaking and tingling afterward."

"You don't have to ask me twice." Alexis said, taking off her blazer. She held it and pulled him by his collar inside the school. She stuffed her jacket and bag in her locker and pinned him to it, closing it. She pushed her lips onto his and moved her tongue in his mouth.

_Don't hold back. _he thought.

He dropped his messenger bag on the floor and grabbed her waist more forcefully. He lowered his hands and felt her shorts. She unbuttoned his shirt and reached inside, feeling his bare chest.

_"If I could get you naked now..." _she whispered in his ear.

_"Dirty, dirty girl." _he replied, laughing.

He let go of her, just to push her against the lockers. He pushed into another kiss. He squeezed her butt. Then, someone cleared their throat. They separated to see Mr. Duchannes, cross-armed.

"Don't you two have to get to class?" he asked.

Alexis groaned and buttoned Benny's shirt. She fixed his hair and took her bag out of her locker. She put back on her jacket.

"_Happy?_" she snapped.

"Enough playing around." Mr. Duchannes warned. "It's a big day today."

Benny watched the teacher as he muttered to himself and went back into his classroom. He raised an eyebrow.

"Buzz-kill." he said.

"Tell me about it." Alexis said. "But, come on, let's get to class. If I don't mess up on stage, we'll have some _real _fun tonight at my house."

He got even more excited when she said that. They joined hands and walked off to class.

* * *

**Okie-dokie. Chapter 50 is here! Sadly, about... four or three more chapters? Don't know when I'll put up the sequel when this is done. XP What'd you think? Don't be afraid to review. God, barely any nice kissing scenes. And that _one _was _dry. _How 'bout I kick things up and do some real Benny/Alexis and Rory/Destiny in the next chapter? Agree? :P**

***TwistedTelepath***


	51. Chapter 51: Addictions

**Shout Outs: Guest, yes, you shall get some real Benny/Alexis make out scenes. Maybe this chapter and before the show. =P and ssaarrraahhh, haven't heard from you in a while, so. :D**

**Disclaimer: I shall never own MBaV; I own this story, storyline and the OCs.**

**Note: Again, sorry if anyone thinks any canon character is out of character. **

**Warning: Yeah, some M. There _is_ a bit of nudity further down. Duh. A very intense Rory/Des scene ahead. Some of you might find it intense; some may not. That's up to you. Damn, I need some couple names. = /**

* * *

Destiny tapped her pencil in Biology, just to get on Mr. Duchannes' nerves. It worked.

"Destiny!" he shouted. "Quit that blasted tapping and work on your project!"

"If you say so... _Dan_." she said, turning around to Alexis.

"What was _that_ all about?" she asked.

"I just... don't like Bio that much."

"_Okay? _Rory asked me to see if you'd meet him in the supply closet... like _now._"

"_Now?_"

"Yup. I'll cover for you."

"You're a great bestie, Lexi."

"So are you."

Destiny hugged her and got up. She turned into a cloud of mist and left the classroom. She went down the hall and ended up at the door of the supply closet. She opened the door and found her boyfriend sitting on the floor, waiting. He looked up and his face lightened up.

"Hey, sweetness." he greeted her, nodding and smiling.

She shook her head and snickered. She closed the door. "You wanted me here _because..._"

"What?"

"You told Alexis to tell me to come here and meet you."

"_Oh... _Right. I was thinking... we could stay here this period... _and_..."

"Spend some time together?"

"_Yeah._ Yeah, that. But a little differently..."

"_Ssh._" she said, putting her finger on his lips. "Stop talking. Start smooching."

He became dumbfounded. "But I might bite you."

"Before, I wasn't immuned to venom. Now, I am. It's a new thing my mom told me about. And I have this off and on strength thing going on... It's a little confusing, but just go with it..."

"Well then, you should know that I've held back."

"Oh?"

She took off her jacket and clung to him, pushing her lips onto his. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her neck. He let down his fangs.

"Are you sure, Des?" he asked.

"Positive. I checked, too."

"_Alrighty._"

He sank his fangs into her neck, sucking a bit of of her blood. He dug deeper. She released a moan. He grabbed her shirt and ripped it with his strength. She took hold of his jacket and tore its sleeve off. He licked his stained lips and kissed her lips. They moved their tongues around. She healed herself. She ripped apart his shirt and ran her fingers down his bare chest. He laid her down on the floor and found himself unhooking her bra. Her bare chest showed.

_"It's okay."_ she whispered. _  
_

He smiled and laid down. She kissed his chest and slid her hands inside his jeans. He moaned as she pulled off his pants and laid on his chest. For both, the only thing they were wearing was underwear. He rested his hands on her behind and bit into her neck, again. She moaned and slapped her hands on his face. She pulled him away from her neck and healed herself, kissed him instead. He slid his hands on her body, from top to bottom. He squeezed her breast, making her laugh and slightly scream. Mostly moan.

_"You're so delicious." _he said. _"Like, damn you're like a candy shop. So many flavors." _

She smiled and caressed his cheek. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed his neck. _"Weeks ago, I wouldn't have felt this way. But now... I **want you,** Rory."_

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

It had been three periods since Destiny had been gone. Alexis' phone buzzed in her bag. She struggled to find it. She finally found it at the bottom of the bag. Destiny.

"Hey! Where the hell are you?!" Alexis asked. "You missed three classes, and you're about to miss lunch." There was moaning and laughing on the other line. Alexis' face grew pale. "_Oh... _You two are doing _that._"

_"We're not having sex, it's a pleasure make out. Like you and Benny have." _Destiny answered. _"Except I have no bra on and I'm in my Vic Secret panties. The one that has the lace." _She giggled.

"How do you know about that?"

_"Rory told me Benny told him and Ethan. He said you're **wild. **I didn't know you were wild!" _

Alexis felt an uncomfortable tingle in her stomach. She imagined her and Benny two nights ago. She bit her lip and tried not to picture him naked.

"Des, I don't want to talk about it. I'm getting h-o-r-n-y."

_"Sorry. I'm already horny, so I don't have control over my mouth! AH! That bite **hurt, **baby!"_

"He's _biting _you?!"

_"Yeah, but my mom told me shapeshifters become an age where they become immuned to venom. Exactly seven months from their birthday. So... that was yesterday." _

"Thank Jesus. Okay. So... do you want me to bring you your backup clothes?"

_"Nah. I always keep my mending kit in my bag. So, our clothes will be **fine.**__Ooh!"_

"Okay, okay! Don't get into detail!" Alexis protested, trying to contain herself. "I'll catch you... when?"

_"After lunch. Promise." _

"Right. Bye."

Destiny laughed. _"Buh-bye!__" _

Alexis threw her phone in her bag and put it in her locker. She took her wallet and closed the door, seeing Benny was behind it. He grinned.

"We don't have Duchannes for the rest of the day... _so..._" he said, coming behind her and moving her mane of hair behind her back. He rested his lips on her neck. She reached over and touched his cheek, swallowing her saliva.

"Can't we wait until tonight. I can hold it in until tonight."

"But you're dressed so hot and I like the taste of your sweet lip gloss."

"If I start now, there'll be no end."

He grinned. "Did you hear about Rory and Destiny?"

"'Course. She just called me."

"Copycats. We're the ones who started the pleasure make out... at least this school semester. For all I know some old people could have started it decades ago." She chuckled as he stuck his arm out. "May I escort you to lunch, m'lady? I believe they have pizza today."

"Why yes, you shall." she said, becoming arm-in-arm with her boyfriend.

"Now, let's take a nice long stroll to the-" He stopped talking when he saw two boys about his height came toward him. He groaned. "What do you guys want?"

"We happened to leave our money in our lockers..." the brunette said.

"So, here's an idea," Alexis spoke up, putting her finger on her chin. "Why not go to your lockers and get them yourselves _instead of _begging my boyfriend here for money, dip thongs."

"Ooh, she _told _you..." the one with black hair said. The brunette elbowed him. "I remember you... you're the witch."

"_Witch? _Witch is an understatement. More like bitch." Alexis let go of her grip on Benny and pulled the brunette down to her height. She narrowed her eyes. "I suggest if you want to see summer vacation, that you leave him alone. 'Cuz I will rip out your skull, boil it in a pot, take it out, smash it with a sledge-hammer and bury the evidence." Her eyes flashed red, then went back to green.

Her threat made him gulp. She let go of him and let him back away. The black-haired one stayed and looked at her, wide-eyed. "Are you gonna cast one of your spells on me?" he asked, shielding his face with his arms crossed in front of it.

"No, but after I'm done with you and your buddy, I'll use your Letterman jackets as trophies." she said, smirking. "_Boo._"

He shrieked and ran. She laughed and shrugged. Benny smiled and hugged her.

"Dude, you're a miracle worker." he said, squeezing her tight.

She rolled her eyes and patted his shoulder. "Anything for my-"

"_Don't _say it..."

"Benny-boo." she said, tauntingly. He grimaced and let go of her.

"If I'm gonna have an annoying/cute pet name, you need one too."

"Well nothing annoying can come to the name 'Alexis',"

"Oh, I'll think of some," he said. He gasped. "Lexi-pop! Like lollipop."

"Oh dammit. But, that's more cute than annoying."

"Aw man. Oh well." He shrugged and took her hand as they walked toward the cafeteria.

"So, during study period, you wanna practice the song?"

"Sure. Band room's right around the corner from Algebra. I've _gotta _see what I got on the test."

She snorted and squeezed his hand. They walked toward the lunch line and met up with Ethan and Sarah.

"Hey, Lovebirds." Sarah greeted. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Boring day. The only thing that can make this day interesting is pizza." Benny answered.

"Of course... So, Destiny tweeted about the recital, how do you feel about it, Al?"

"Really stoked!" Alexis said, taking a plastic tray and getting excited. "It's gonna be _beautiful. _With the set and the dancing and the _costumes!_" She squealed and accidentally broke the tray in half. Her face fell. "_Whops._"_  
_

"Yup. Super-strength is most of the time super-_annoying._" Sarah joked, handing her another tray. Alexis smiled.

"So, did I miss anything yesterday when I was... you know..." She twirled her finger around her ear. "Coo-coo?"

"Nope." Ethan said. "Guess who won the fight?"

"Taylor?"

"I _wish._" Sarah said, sighing. "It was Rory. Now, all the Team Jacob fans are gonna rally and try to kill him when he's not expecting it."

"Aw." Alexis said, pouting. "Did it leave a mark?"

"A _teeny, tiny _bruise on his abs."

Alexis stared into space and dreamed about it. So did Sarah, surprisingly. The boys snapped their fingers in front of their faces. They shook their heads.

"What?" Sarah asked. "He is _'hawt._"

"Amazingly, super-duper 'hawt." Alexis added. Benny's face beamed with jealousy. She bit her lip and quickly wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth. "Oh c'mon. Not as hot as you, Benny-boo."

Ethan and Sarah chuckled. He rolled his eyes and skipped them in the line while they laughed.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Leon laid upside-down in his bed and threw a red rubber ball at the wall. He caught it when it bounced back. He threw it again. This continued for three, solid minutes.

"Mom!" he called. "Can I go to school now?!"

_"Not until you're cured!" _she called.

"I'm _pretty _sure being locked up in a hot room forever isn't gonna cure me of vampirism!"

_"Don't **sass** me, young man!"_

"I'm sixteen!"

_"Doesn't matter! You're still two in my mind!" _

"I have to go to Alexis' recital tonight!"

_"Too bad, so sad! You're staying up there even until you're nineteen! You won't be able to kill any innocents!" _

"But, Mom!"

_"But, nothing! This conversation is OVER!"_

He sighed and got his phone. He called his girlfriend.

_"Hello?" _she answered.

"Hey, babe."

_"Yeah, why aren't you here?!" _

"My mom is being a bitch. She thinks you're a bad influence. She found out about the vamp thing."

_"Ugh. So she won't let you see me? Aw, poo. I miss you." _

"_Really?_"_  
_

_"Yeah, I don't have a feeding buddy! Or someone who makes me feel like the prettiest girl in school." _

He smirked. "I miss you, too."

_"LEON!" _his father called. _"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO, LITTLE ASSHOLE!" _

"MYSELF!" he answered, locking the door.

_"OW!" _Erica said. _"I don't know if you noticed, but I have this super-hearing thing going on!" _

"Sorry."

_"Hold on..." _

The line went dead. He sighed. His father burst through the door. "Little boy, I told you no contact with _anyone!_"

"Dad... you're being over-dramatic." Leon said. His father took his phone and threw it against the wall, causing it to break into pieces. Leon's mouth hung open. "HOLY FUCK, DAD!" he cursed.

"I bound this walls with a defense spell, so if danger came your way, it would destroy it."

Leon groaned with angst and slammed the door shut when his father left. There was a knock on his window. He looked. Erica was floating outside his window, wiggling her fingers and smiling. She blew a kiss to him.

"Aw, crap. Erica, you can't be here." he warned, letting her in.

"I'm not afraid of your parents." she said, stepping inside, looking at the sky cautiously. "There's a stupid bird after me. I swear if it did its business on my hair or my boots, I'm gonna straggle it!"

"Ssh!" Leon said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I _think _Mom and Dad went out now. They bound the house so I couldn't get out, dammit."

"That sucks. Can I at least _kiss _you without your mom having a fit?"

He smiled and touched her cold cheek. He kissed her, passionately. He inhaled her sweet scent and dug his fangs into her neck. She smiled and held him tightly.

_"Leon?" _a voice called. Taylor entered his room and gasped while looking at the two of them. "Oh. _That's _your vampire girlfriend?"

_"Ssh!" _the two of them said.

_"Sorry." _Taylor said. She examined Erica, nodding. _"She's pretty." _

_"**Just** pretty?" _Erica asked.

_"Don't get ahead of yourself, vampy. I'm still anti-vamp. And to powerful sorceresses like me, you reek of death." _

She rolled her eyes. _"Alright. I gotta get back to school before Sarah bugs out. Not looking forward to it, though. It's **boring **with geeks and having to compete with Destiny all the time-"_

_"You think it's a competition?" _

_"It's fun, so yeah. And **trying **to put up with Alexis... she's okay, but she's more interesting and fun when she's super demonic and hotter, too. I **still **cannot believe she's dating someone like Benny."_

_"Blah, blah, blah..." _Taylor said. _"I'm sorry, but all I heard was: Blah, blah, blah blah, blah... I'm trained to drown out vampires, so I don't get hypnotized. Don't blame me, blame my parents."_

Leon rolled his eyes and kissed Erica one last time before letting her out. She flew off and he sighed.

_"So, Mom and Dad are still here?" _he asked.

_"No. I just think whispering is fun." _Taylor answered with a smile. She brought out her phone and started texting. "Facebook at my fingertips. Oh, the joy of technology."

"God, Tay."

"What?"

"Don't you have something better to do? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Mom has me bound to the house, too. Everyone is, actually. It's like she thinks vampirism is the pig flu."

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Alexis excitedly entered her bedroom and squealed when she saw the time. _5:14. _She took her ballet shoes and rested her bookbag on the floor. She bit her lip and jumped for joy.

_It's almost time! AH! At 6:00 p.m., all my dreams come true! _she thought.

"Mom," she called. "wish me luck, I'm leaving early!"

_"Honey, I'll see you before you go on, okay?!" _Tanya answered.

"Alright!"

Alexis felt her stomach jump. She ran down the stairs and swung open the door, letting the cool breeze fan on her face.

_"Danger..." _Tara warned.

* * *

**Whack ending; Crazy day. ****:P I'm excited for the recital! :D :D :D And I'm eating my cupcake, super-excited. Mmm. Vanilla frosting on a red-velvet cupcake. XP**

***TwistedTelepath***


	52. Chapter 52: Stunned

**Shout Outs: LacedLions, VampireGirlxWolfBoy, Saphir Blue and funkybananas47. Guest, DO NOT WORRY. There's a WAY hotter make-out after the show. SWEAR on all things good, holy and awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own: MBaV and Swan Lake; I own my story, the plot and the OCs in it.**

**Note: This chapter is shorter than it should be :{**

* * *

Laila traced over her sketch one more time. She admired it. It was one she drew of Ethan. She smiled more, then she frowned.

_Too bad I can't see him. _she thought, sighing. _Wait? Is this stalker-like? _

Her computer sounded an alarm. The ringing continued until she dropped her pencil in frustration and slid over on her computer chair toward it. A video chat request from Destiny. She rolled her eyes and clicked the green answer button.

_"Lala! Lala! LALA!" _Destiny screamed like a maniac. She put on some diamond studded earrings and smiled. _"What the what's up with you?" _

"I'm trapped inside my bedroom forever."

_"Oh my god, that's horrid. You're gonna miss the show!" _

"I can't go! Dammit. Just wish Alexis the best for me."

_"Alexis is gonna FREAK. First, Leon can't make it 'cuz his mom is being a whore as usual... and now, you can't make it. We might as well tell her-" _

_"Des!" _a voice cried from nowhere. _"Don't ruin it!" _

"Is that Rory?"

_"Yeah. Vampires. Cameras. No-no."_

_I heard about her and Rory having some kind of "pleasure make-out" in the supply closet at their school... should I ask her if vampire sex is good? Maybe some other time... _

"I'm so sorry, Des, but I can't. Maybe the winter one."

Destiny sighed. _"Alright. I'll at least see you at the wedding tomorrow?" _

"Will Ethan be there?"

_"Why does it matter?" _

"Craig said I have to quit talking to him and interacting with him."

_"So?! Fuck Craig." _

_"I heard that, Destiny!" _Craig called from down the hall. Destiny rolled her eyes.

_"Good! It was meant **for** you!" _she shouted back. Laila laughed.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**Thirty Minutes Later... **

Alexis looked in the mirror. Little wing-like pieces were above her ears. Her black hair in a bun. Her beautiful costume on. She blinked about five times, adjusting to the new light without her glasses and the long fake eyelashes. She said she didn't need them, but Melinda had insisted that it went with Odette's character and beauty, and it would also go with her makeup. She rolled her eyes at the thought and overlooked the white powder on her upper face.

_To play the swan, you have to look like a swan, act like a swan, **be **like a swan._ she thought. _That's a weak pep-talk... _

Her stomach turned. Not only was she hungry, but she was nervous. Her arm shook, even though it rested on the table. Alexis took deep breaths, her arms bent, moving her hands in a mini circle while her eyes were closed.

_There's nothing to panic about. Sure, Melanie came by like in my dream... and I almost threw-up at rehearsal... but everything is gonna be great. You're a star, whether they like you or not. _

The was a small knock at the door. She eyed the door in the mirror.

"Come on in." she said, glossing her lips. In the mirror, she saw Jane come in, holding a bouquet of white and red roses. She looked cute in the light pink dress and white jacket she was wearing. She smiled brightly when she saw Alexis.

"You look so pretty!" she squealed.

Alexis laughed and turned toward her. She stretched out her arms and hugged the girl. "Thank you very much. So do you."

She let go and she gave her the flowers. "You can _guess _who these are from."

"So... they're _not _from you?" Alexis joked. They laughed.

"Nope. From the idiot standing outside."

_"Hey!" _a voice spoke up.

"Well. I'll leave you two alone... Break a leg, Alexis!"

"Thanks."

She left. Alexis got up and smelt the beautiful roses, smiling. A bit of pollen got in her nose, making her sneeze lightly. Before she knew it, there was a tall figure behind her, stroking her bare back.

"You look unconditionally, absolutely beautiful." he told her. She smiled and laid her hand on his chest. He didn't dress fancy. He wore a plain white shirt, black dress pants, a black blazer and sneakers.

"So, styling without a tux?" she asked.

"Last minute preparations," he answered. "and I wouldn't want my tux to get ruined _after _the show." he hinted, slightly tilted his head. "Where's your amulet?"

"On the table. No jewelry besides the Black Swan crown. Distractions."

"_That_ isn't very safe."

She rolled her eyes and tugged on his shirt. He slipped his hands above her white, feathery tutu, gripping onto her waist tightly. He closed his eyes and kissed her. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She rose to her toes so she could kiss him better. She let her tongue slickly move around between the two mouths. She was fighting her natural instinct. It was tempting her to throw his shirt off. To yank down his pants. To slip her hands in his underwear. To undress herself and let her body do the rest of the talking. It was a hard struggle.

He fiercely lifted her up, his hands falling to her bottom. This made her urges stronger. She gripped tightly to his shoulders, grunting and accidently biting his lip. He didn't feel it. Since she was above the ground, she crossed her legs around his waist, one of her favorite things to do.

_"Two minutes." _a voice interrupted from outside the locked door.

Alexis pulled herself away from Benny, breathing heavily. He caught his breath and sighed. She narrowed her eyes at him and quieted him.

"After the show will be better." she said.

He smirked and hugged her. He peaked a kiss on her powdered cheek. "Make it shine, like Victoria Justice."

She snorted and punched him in the arm. He laughed and rubbed his arm as he left. She crossed her arms and sighed. She nodded as she looked in the mirror. She spread her hands on the table and stretched her body out, taking deep breaths, again.

She looked up and rubbed her arms, since she was getting goosebumps. She fixed a strand of her hair, which was out of place and sighed one last time.

"You can do this. This is your night. If anyone disagrees, then screw them." she told herself. She unlocked the door and hurried to the stage.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

Destiny crossed her legs and held her stomach, nervous for what she was about to do. Her mother stroked her back and smiled.

"Why are _you _nervous?" she asked.

"I just hope Lexi doesn't screw up." Destiny joked. Nicole rolled her eyes.

The empty seat on Destiny's other side became occupied when Benny came back. Destiny eyed him.

"The bathroom takes _that _long?" she asked.

"Yeah... _the bathroom._" he said.

She chuckled and got quiet as the audience did. Madame Swan came on the stage. Everyone applauded. She followed along.

"Thank you, everyone. Families. Friends. I'll make this short," she started. "Tonight, isn't just about the performance. Many of the girls that are performing tonight have dreamed about this moment for their entire lives. They've anticipated for this for years. They've shown so much effort in their patience and choreography, and you _will _be impressed and moved by them. The beautiful Swan Queen and Black Swan is played by Miss Alexandria Wate and the explosively handsome Prince Siegfried is played by Mr. Nathan Steele. Without further ado, may I present... Swan Lake!"

Destiny was only clapping because she had finished talking. The music started to play from the orchestra and curtains opened up, showing the stunning lake scene. Mainly with draping vines, a huge white moon and water effects. Then, almost out of nowhere, Alexis leaped from behind the curtains and onto the stage. The audience clapped, with herself included. She was one of the loudest ones.

Destiny had understood the play from reading about it on Wikipedia and noticing it was "one of the best ballets ever". Alexis' hand movements really caught her eye. She was so in sync with it. Like she really was the character. A few minutes passed as Alexis was dancing and tiptoeing around the stage, pretending not to notice the creepy guy behind her, watching her. This was Von Rothbart. He was hiding behind a rock, standing in front of a cave. Most likely where he practiced his magic. He ducked behind the rock, suddenly popping up as a handsome man.

_Tuh. That's a different guy. _Destiny thought. _Unless this guy really is a sorcerer. _

The handsome Von Rothbart came up to Alexis and danced with her. One minute passed by, then he took her hand and hassled her into the cave, when she came out with two little wings on the sides of her head, flapping her arms as if she had swan wings. Von Rothbart disappeared, leaving a sad Alexis on stage. The curtains closed as the audience applauded again.

_"I don't know what the heck just happened." _Benny whispered in her ear.

_"Just keep your eye out for anything suspicious." _she answered. Nicole hushed her. Destiny rolled her eyes.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**Fifty-Three Later... **

Destiny had paid close attention to what happened. Alexis also known as Odette had become Queen of the Swans, Nathan, (Destiny knew him well and certainly knew he was super hot), aka Prince Siegfried and his friends went to go hunt down some swans and now, Prince Siegfried and Odette were dancing together and Benny was beaming with jealousy, groaning and rolling his eyes. His grandma had given him a warning glare about three times.

After Nathan had lifted Alexis up in the air, spinning her around, the swans started dancing. The Waltz of the Swans. Destiny recognized Melanie as one of them, telling from the red streaks mixed with her pale blonde hair in a bun. And Melanie had definitely had noticed her. Her eyes were locked on Destiny, flashing black for a split second. Then, reflecting a red light. Another red light was seen from the corner of Destiny's left eye. She turned her head and noticed someone in the dark by the exit sign. She tapped Ethan's leg to make him look, since he was in back of her.

_"Who's that?" _he asked.

_"I'm guessing Duchannes or Christina," _she answered.

_"Melanie's signalling... which means..." _

_"They're almost ready." _

_"Then, do you want me and Rory to wait in the lobby?"_

Mrs. Morgan and her mother hushed them and motioned for him to pay attention to the performance. Destiny turned around and texted Rory, who was in the row in front of her.

_I think I c Duchannes in da bck of us. Be readi to run. _she texted.

_Alright, sugar babe ; ) _he replied.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

**An Hour Later...**

Alexis entered into the ball scene, running toward Nathan, almost immediately grabbing his hands. She pushed her body out and spun around. She put her hand behind his neck as he dragged her across the stage, to the center. She spun again and let go off him, landing herself sturdily on the "X" where she was supposed to be. She flapped her arms, imagining wings. She kicked her leg to the side and spun around, possibly about ten times. Then, at the end of her spinning she put one foot in front of the other, stretched out her arms and leaned back, her ribcage uncomfortably stretching. It was literally pressing against her black costume. The audience clapped loudly, obviously impressed by her performance so far.

She breathed heavily, sweat falling from her forehead and dropping to the floor. She smiled and got herself out of the tiring position. Before she jolted off to backstage, she noticed Benny in the audience, smiling and clapping, forcing himself not to shout. She smiled brightly and winked at him. He put both his index and middle fingers in his mouth and whistled. She blew him a kiss and ran off backstage.

Alexis fanned herself with her hands and tried to remove most of the sweat from her body. Before she knew it, the crown was off of her head, the chilling makeup removed and replaced with the Swan Queen's light makeup. Her black costume traded in for a white one. She nodded in the mirror.

_"One last show. Give 'em one last show, Lexi." _she whispered. She released one last breath and went to finish the performance.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

It was tempting. To jump off the high mountain-like platform, but Alexis just kept flapping her arms and standing on her toes, her eyes going nowhere. She looked at Nathan, who as the prince, obligated to look back, dramatically. She looked at his brother, Wendell, who played Von Rothbart, who also looked back. She looked at the audience, drawing their attention, holding her arm out. Then, bracing herself, she sucked in her breath and jumped down. She expected herself to land on a mattress. A warm, fluffy mattress. But, she was stuck in the air. Literally. Stuck. Choking. Her body arched. Her eyes widened. Her arms frozen in their place. Her voice silenced.

At the corner of her eye was Melanie, who she thought was on stage. But, she wasn't. She was there. In her costume. Her arms stretched out and almost touching her body if you didn't count the inches between. She smiled, evilly and laughed hoarsely.

"It was all too easy." she said, stroking Alexis' powdered cheek. "You're mine."

* * *

**SO sorry I wasn't able to update. School has been hell. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Next chap, sometime tomorrow. If not, Friday or Saturday. **

***TwistedTelepath***


	53. Chapter 53: True Heart

**Shout Out: juanlover**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBaV, I own my story, plot and the OCs used in it.**

**Warning: Sexual content towards the end. Nudity. Rated M. May be intense.**

* * *

**~Benny POV~**

A few minutes after the show, most of the audience went home, either to congratulate their daughters or to wreck their dreams of ever making it as a dancer. I was still siting in my seat. Grandma had left, knowing what Destiny, Ethan, Rory and I had to do and wished us good luck. We'd need it. Ethan had told his parents that he'd ride home with Destiny, and Destiny had no idea that she was driving him home. Basically, all of us told our parents that we'd drive home with Des.

Destiny was pacing down the aisles, thinking and muttering to herself. I was sitting with the guys in the audience and Nicole, Destiny's mom, was trying to round-up her sons when Sarah came in.

"Why are you guys still here?" she asked. "Oh, you wanna congratulate Alexis?"

"We have a top-secret mission, sweetheart," I said. "No girls allowed."

_"I heard that, you retard!" _Destiny shouted.

"_Besides _Des." I corrected.

Ethan shook his head and face-palmed. He stood up and brung Sarah in the corner to explain to her what we were supposed to be doing. But we couldn't _do _anything with the room still half full. Don't these people have _lives? _I know I do... sort of.

"So, where's Psycho Granny?" Rory asked me. "I need to finish her off."

He obviously still had detention in his mind. Wow. He _really _liked Destiny if he was gonna beat-up an old woman for her. I rolled my eyes.

"She's _somewhere_. And we're gonna find her." I answered.

"But where's Melanie?"

"_Somewhere_."

"Mr. Duchannes?"

"Somewhere."

"Alexis?"

"Rory, I wish you'd-"

Then, I stopped. I was gonna tell him to shut up, but I shut myself up. _Where_ was Alexis? She should have been out already. She should have been by my side right now, probably poking at my stomach and laughing, 'cause she wasn't prissing-out or being a spazz now that the show was over and she felt safe. Now, I was worried.

The time I spent with her was precious. Yeah... you heard right. Precious. I was comfortable being myself around her and so was she. Whether she was a demon or herself, she was my Ally. My _Lexi-pop. _She made me feel... I dunno... _special? _Like, she was my other half. She was unique and no girl on Earth could top her. Adam was right. We complete each other... God, Benny. Another mushy moment. Get hold of yourself.

"Guys..." Destiny said, coming in. "I don't see Alexis. You?"

"Nope." Rory said. "I was asking Benny, but he got annoyed."

"I think we should split up and find her. For all we know, she can be drained and dead, and her body can be in a-"

"Des, stop." I insisted. "She's alive. And isn't splitting up the number one no-no in scary movies?"

"Alright, alright. Chill, Bennito." she said, holding her hands up in defense. "Savior's gonna lead the way for us, everybody."

I sighed and shook my head. Believe me. Destiny was a great friend, but she could be a little intolerable at times. I don't know how Alexis, Leon and Laila put up with it. Matter-of-fact, I should ask Nicole.

I looked around the room. People were still here. Ugh. I can't do any magic. I looked at Destiny, motioning to them. She nodded and gave me a thumbs-up.

"I got your back." she said. She whistled to get her brothers' attention. One by one, they gathered by her. They started talking. Rory and I backed away and went over to Ethan and Sarah, still in-depth with their conversation. I can only imagine it:

_Oh, Sarah. There was nothing between me and Laila. I love you! Let's go rent a hotel room and canoodle all night long!_

_Okay! Then afterward, let's talk about my vampire problems!_

I slightly laughed at my in-head commentary and became active in the _real _conversation.

"... Why am I always apart of your schemes?" Sarah asked Ethan and I.

I simply shrugged. "Because you're a great friend and you'd never let us get killed because you love us too much?" I guessed, smirking.

"Yeah, what he said." Ethan said. "C'mon. Alexis is one of your... _gal-pals. _Don't do it for us... do it for her."

"Well..."

"Do it." I insisted. "_Do _it."

"Do it." Rory joined in.

The two of us kept saying it for about two minutes. She suddenly snapped and hissed at us, her gold eyes gleaming. All three of us jumped back.

"Alright! SHUT UP!" Sarah said, folding her arms and rolling her eyes.

"We're _so _lucky to have you." Ethan said, hugging her with one arm. She threw his arm off and put her hands on her hips.

"When do we do this thing with the diamonds?"

Destiny strolled over and put her arms around Ethan and Sarah. "Right now. Do it, Blake!"

Her younger brother fell to his knees and coughed like a maniac. Her other younger brothers, James and Danny started screaming. Smoke came from an exit.

Kyle got up and shouted, "FIRE! EVERYONE OUT THE BUILDING!" He hassled an elderly couple out and winked at Destiny as everyone filed out, leaving the room... more like running. We were the only ones left.

"Yup. The LaFayettes get it done." Destiny said, clinging to Sarah's side. Sarah's angry face lightened up and she smirked.

"Okay. You guys impressed me. I forgive you." she said, giving E a quick hug, making his cheeks beam red. Destiny rolled her eyes and let go of her.

Whoa, where'd _that _come from? No matter.

I reached in the backpack I kept beneath my seat and pulled out the five diamonds. I slapped one in everyone's palms and took mine. I held my breath.

"Okay," I said. "The code is 'coconut' if anyone spots Alexis."

"Like we're playing _Where's Waldo?_" Rory asked.

I sighed and nodded. "Yes, Rory. Like we're playing _Where's Waldo_."

"Boo-ya! I'm gonna win!"

He sped off out of the room to look for Alexis. Destiny shook her head and followed him.

"I rather go alone." I said. "Going solo. 'Cuz I'm not scared or anything."

Ethan and Sarah exchanged glances and laughed. I grunted and walked off backstage.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

I thought I would give up all hope. I must have wandered backstage for about ten minutes. I was tired. I was cranky. I was whiny. And I was hungry. I'd probably go out for ice cream after this. Just as I was about to give up, I head choking. I followed the noise to a dark room. There was a glowing purple/red light in the middle of it. I found a light switch and turned it on. There, at that spot, I was horrified.

Alexis was in the middle of the room. Her body bent like in detention. The glowing light was inside her. She was the one choking. Her eyes were black. Three shadowed figures surrounded her. All in black cloaks. Their hands reaching toward her chest. I got so pissed at that moment.

I barely cursed, but this was an exception. "LET GO OF HER, YOU ASSHOLES!" I shouted. Their heads whipped toward me. I narrowed my eyes and said, "Coconut!"

Then, a strong wind came in the room. Everyone was here now. One of the three uncloaked themselves. Melanie. No surprise there.

"God dammit!" she said. "But you're too late! We're almost done removing her soul. And there's NOTHING you can say or do about it!"

"How 'bout this, bitch?!" Destiny shouted, cartwheeling and kicking Melanie in the chest, hard. She flew across the room and crashed into some boxes. "Someone take her on for me, I need to deal with Duchannes for my Biology report!"

Sarah cracked her knuckles and ran over, fanged. "My pleasure." she said, grabbing Melanie and choking her, hissing.

Destiny released her and ran over to the now unmasked Duchannes, shoving him to the side. She grew claws and heaved herself on top of him. Rory, Ethan and I were left with Christina. Great. Round three. So far it was Rory: One, Ethan: One, and Benny: Two. I was aiming to make it a "three strikes and you're out" moment.

She unhooded herself and shot her fiery eyes at us. "Well, well, _well._" she said. "Look at what we have here."

Don't hesitate. Don't hesitate.

"Are you three here to _destroy me?_" she asked, talking in baby-talk.

"Yes!" Rory said, putting his fists on his hips and stepping out like Superman. I shook my head and groaned. "I, Batman, will terminate you, Psycho Granny!"

"What the _hell _did you just call me?!" she demanded. She grew angry, then smiled for a devious reason I suspected. She reached her hand out and pointed her finger at Alexis. Alexis' body curved and turned, causing her to scream in pain. My face froze in horror.

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" I shouted, pointing at her.

Well, duh, Benny. Way to point out the obvious!

Christina smiled wider and narrowed her eyes at me. "I know. It's what you want, right?"

"NO!"

"THEN, GOOD!"

She closed her fist. I heard a slight crack. She was breaking her bones. She was breaking Alexis' bones!

I tightened my jaw and stretched out my hand, not knowing what I was doing. I directed it at her. She flew back in mid-air and hit the wall, falling. Alexis fell when she fell. Did I do _that? _

No matter. I rushed over to Alexis and leaned over her and shook her by her shoulders.

"Ally! ALLY?!" I demanded. "Wake up!"

Her eyes slowly opened and she looked at me, dizzily. Then, she grunted and held her upper stomach. She was injured. UGH! I was about to throw some seriously dangerous, black, awesome magic at Christina right now, but Alexis held my hand, spreading her warmth.

_"It's okay. I'll heal in a bit. Just finish her off." _she whispered.

I nodded and took off my jacket, throwing it in the corner. I looked up. Rory and Destiny had _killed _Mr. Duchannes. Literally. His lifeless body had bite and claw marks on it; Bloody and torn were his chest and face. Ew. They were _serious. _

On the other hand, Ethan and Sarah had successfully knocked-out Melanie and her crazy-self. I gave them a "let's do this, guys" look and held up my diamond. They did the same. These red beams came out of them and hit Christina. She screeched and hissed and threw herself at me.

She growled and twisted my arm, not breaking it, but twisting it, and held it behind my back. She pushed down on my shoulder and tilted her head, looking at me.

_"I am Christina Wate. One of the most powerful, high demons in the world! You cannot undo me, foolish boy!" _she hissed.

All of a sudden, she flew back again, but this time into Destiny and Sarah's grip when I shielded my face. I smiled and looked at my hands, back and front. I jumped up and stood in front of her.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, smirking. "Well, I'm Benny Weir. Savior and an awesome one at that! And you're about to get p'wned, old lady!"

The girls held out their diamonds and the red lights reappeared. The guys and I held out ours and we started to chant out the spell as a group.

_"Jacta hac pessima dæmonium ad inferos. Audi clamórem meum. Amoveret eam deformitate ex hoc mundo et pellat eam ad infernum. Exaudi vocem meam Illa ignominia est hoc mundo inhabitationem Oh disputem! Clamorem meum est postremum!" _we cried. _"Eius arderent aeterna flamma!" _

The lights struck Christina, making her scream and screech; hiss and growl. Her youth cracked off of her face and revealed her elderly-self. Her face cracked and fall off to show her true form. A black, misty spirit. I could barely see her face. Mist surrounding her, moving and swirling. She screeched and moved closer toward me.

_"You'll pay!" _she screamed. We held up the diamonds, then the lights fell.

"They won't go beyond their power!" Destiny shouted over Christina's screeching and hissing.

"Then, it's time to fight power with powers!" Ethan said, dropping his diamond and holding his fingertips up to the sides of his head. Charles Xavier, anyone? All he needs is baldness and a wheelchair. Christina's demon form weakened and struck against a wall. He was doing it with his newly found mind powers. Cool!

Then, Rory and Sarah ran toward her and held her against her will, making her face the wall. She struggled. Destiny smirked and morphed into her white wolf, eyeing Christina with her blue eyes. I braced myself and clasped my hands together, gathering all my energy, forming a white ball in it, with strands of orange energy in it. I sucked in my breath and threw it at Christina. She screamed one last faint cry and evaporated. Dying. Finished.

I release my breath and fell beside Alexis, worn out. Everyone was worn out, panting, except Destiny, who was only being guard dog in case Christina broke loose. I held Alexis' warm hand and noticed the crescent moon scar on her right hand. Most likely Christina, Duchannes and Melanie left that on her. Maybe a reminder of what happened here, tonight. It was light blue, and inside the moon had lines crossing. It looked more like a bite mark than a scar. If so, then who bit her?

I held her hand in front of her face; my way of asking her about it. She opened her eyes wider and sighed without her mouth moving.

_"Some spell they were doing. I don't know it, though. I'm not sure. Maybe something to remember them by? But all I know is... you saved my ass, Benny." _she answered.

I gave a side smile and kissed her cheek. Destiny came out of nowhere and pushed me. She hugged Alexis tightly. I think she was... _crying. _I've never seen Destiny cry... except in first grade when she got her Barbie fashion doll taken away and when someone called her a ginger from second to sixth grade... then she got over it.

"Oh my god! I thought I lost you!" she said, stroking Alexis' hair while it was still in the bun. "I love you, you idiot! Don't scare me!"

Alexis hugged her back and looked at me, confused. She mouthed: _What?_

I shrugged and aided her up. She became arm-in-arm with Destiny and me. Ethan, Sarah and Rory followep behind, talking about Ethan's new powers.

We came back to the stage, where Melanie, (who was untied, because Sarah and Ethan tied her up), had grip of _Laila's _leg, tightening her hold on it. We heard a crunching noise. She broke Laila's leg. Melanie _broke _Laila's leg.

***~.~.~*~.~.~* **

**~Laila's POV~**

I woke up in a hospital. In a hospital bed. Wearing a patient gown. I hated those. With your ass hanging out in the back. I hope none of the boys saw my... unmentionables. I squinted my eyes, adjusting to the new light. My leg was up in the air. My toes were done in scarlet-red. I know I didn't paint them scarlet. They were in shiny, sparkly gold. Destiny. I looked up. Familiar faces. Destiny. Rory. Alexis. Benny. Sarah. And Ethan... God help me. Destiny was poking at my head with a pencil. I got annoyed, so I took it and broke it in half.

"Yeah," Destiny said. "She's _awake _alright."

"Do you remember what happened?" Alexis asked. "What were you doing there, Lala?"

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked. "How do you feel?"

"Did you fight back?" Rory asked. "Use your scythe to try and slice her?!"

"Do you have at least five bucks?" Benny asked. "Some coins? I wanna get me- I mean... _you _some fro-yo."

Everyone turned to him and shook their heads. Destiny flicked him.

"Go in the hall. You're on time-out." she said, pointing out the door. "Wait. Just go home. It's past your bedtime. Lexi, take him home."

Alexis smiled a bit, her dimples showing and cheekbones rising. She took his hand, awkwardly and walked him out the room. Destiny twirled a lock of my hair.

"I gotta get going, too." she said, disappointingly. "We all do. We'll visit after the wedding tomorrow, Lala. Swear."

I nodded slowly and waved as they exited the room. Ethan stayed. Oh great.

"Hey, Lala." he said.

"Hi." I said, not looking at him.

"I was wondering why you didn't get back to me. I had questions."

I sighed. "It's a long story, but... okay. Craig wanted me to stop seeing you, because he thought I was being distracted. And I was like: No, I'm not. He was like: Yes, you are. Then, I went on a little rebellion and strike against him, since I was pretty peed off. Then, I was in this deep depression-"

He silenced me with a kiss. I cupped my hands on his face and moved my tongue around. He leaned further in, almost coming onto the bed and he stroked my hair. From that moment on, I had no idea what was going on between us.

***~.~.~*~.~.~* **

**~Alexis POV~**

Benny had convinced me that he wanted to sleepover at my house tonight. So, we basically biked home, which sucked. He said he would be right back and he just needed some pajamas from home. I nodded and went inside my house.

My mom was waiting. And... my dad. They were dressed-up, so I knew they were at the show. I got excited, so I practically jumped on them, hugging them. They smiled when I let go.

"You were so good tonight," Mom said. "Absolutely gorgeous."

"She was more than good," Dad said. "There aren't many words."

I slipped a yawn and smiled. "Thank you, Dad. I'm happy you came."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

I hugged him one last time before going upstairs. Mom said we could talk more tomorrow. I think they were going out for the night, and I didn't know where Uncle Adam and Jess went. I went in my room and locked the door. I took off my costume and put on a black tank top and some underwear. I was too tired and hot for pants. I opened the window and washed off my makeup in the bathroom in the hall. Then, I came back in the room to see Benny on my bed, laying down, wearing a grey shirt and plaid pants. I grinned and shut the door, locking it completely.

He looked at me, smiling. I looked at him the same way. My heart raced when he patted the spot next to him. I rolled my eyes and almost ran toward him. Well... I did run toward him. I knocked him down on the bed, since I landed on him. He laughed and held my hands. Then we started kissing. While we were kissing, he lifted me off the bed and pinned me to the wall and kissed my neck oh so passionately.

I felt it. I clawed the wall, taming myself. I let go off him and breathed, then I took him by his shirt and threw him on the bed. I crept on the bed and we became one like we where playing Twister. I took his shirt and accidently ripped it off, showing his chest. God, I loved his chest. I leaned my head on his chest and let my demon side take over. I took off my shirt, letting my bare chest show. I moaned when he laid me down, kissing my body. I didn't want to take off my underwear, 'cuz that would lead to unprotected sex. And we were still too young for sex. I was waiting for my sixteenth birthday.

He took off his pants, showing his boxers. I wrapped my hands on his back and kissed him more, then I moaned and gripped the sheets when he squeezed my boobs. I bit my lip and got underneath the covers. He did the same.

"God," I said. "this would be so much better if we would have sex." He chuckled and nodded. "Sixteen? Please?"

"Protected."

"Well, _duh. _I'm not getting on a reality show."

He laughed and face me in the bed, putting his hand on my neck and pushed me toward him. All I remember is that I was grabbing his butt... and I loved everything about it.

* * *

**I fell asleep when I was gonna post it. :{ Mannnnn. I didn't want to make 'em have sex 'cause:**

**1. They're too young.**

**2. I don't want them to be the first ones.**

**3. It'll just screw up the story, since it's the first one. **

**So, probably a little down the hill. Not now. Okay. I didn't know where I was going with this XP. Don't hate on me! =P**

**Last chapter coming up next. I'll see you guys then!**

***TwistedTelepath***


	54. Chapter 54: A Thousand Years

**Shout Outs: I shall thank everyone individually:**

**MsWildfire97, THANKS FOR BEING THE FIRST READER AND FIRST TO FOLLOW! I hope you'll like the sequel!**

**AbtractWorld1, Thank you for being the first one to favourite, and helping me through all the way! **

**LittleRedxoxo, I love your stories and I'm so glad you liked my story! AH! Thank you! I hope you catch the sequel! XOXO! :P**

**Mothflight13, Thanks for liking my story! :3 I send more thanks. **

**candininja, (I hope you sense this from heaven, R.I.P.) I love you, sis.**

**dogsrule1074823, Thank you for favouriting and reading!**

**bellastarcullen07, Thanks for the awesome reviews and reading along!**

**funkybananas47, THANK YOU for being one of the people who made me laugh my guts out! In a good way! **

**Poseidon'sDaugther-Percy'sSis, You made my ribs hurt from your humour. Thanks for the well-detailed reviews! ****  
**

**Vs-for-life, Girlfriend, you're AWESOME! Thanks for making me feel so happy when I was down, V! **

**elygeorge, One of these days, we're gonna gather up all those ADM fans and rally at Teletoon! But for now, let's stick to writing fanfics about his characters and loving him discreetly. Thank you!**

**Marlinna Aura Legalenn, Keep up the epic writing! Thanks so much, guurrrlll! **

**ilovemesomebenny, I loved your pen name! Why you no answer the shout out?! Lol, I'm joking. Thanks and I wished I could've gotten to know you and stuff! (PS, don't we all love us some Benny?! :P)**

**Redpandatails12, I loved your story 'Fangtastic'! I forgot to follow it, though. :{ I'll do it right after this!**

**Cat of Flames, Thanks for sticking with the story and favouring and following!**

**Lea97, Thanks for reading! Hope you catch the sequel!**

**Mrs-Horan181, Thanks for favouriting! :3**

**pleaseignoreme9, Total DMC fan, BTW. Thanks for your support and I'm sure Allison would've liked it! **

**Shana567, I wished we could've talked, but it's alright! Thanks for reading!**

**ssaarrraahhh, THANK YOU SO VERY BERRY MUCH! :D**

**niamhus911, WOO! Thanks for reading and favouriting!  
**

**MbsavChick, Oh yeah! MBAV FOREVER! THANKS! =D**

**MBAV4ever, Your pen name speaks da truth! Two fangs up and thanks, girl!**

**VampireGirlXWolfBoy, Totally stoked you love the fic! HAPPY DANCE! THANKS!**

**Saphir Blue, Thanks for following! I hope you'll like the sequel equally as much, maybe even more! Keep up the writing, gal!**

**LacedLions, WOOT! Thanks for taking interest in my story!**

**juanlover, I shall thank you with all my heart! THANK YOU.**

**And I'm sorry, I can't keep track of guests... I'm so SORRY! I FAILED! : ( But, thank all you guests for reading and reviewing! Guest of the last chapter, I like your taste in make-out scenes. :P And was that another guest before you? I dunno. If it was, THANK YOU TOO, GUEST #2!**

**Disclaimer: I SHALL NOT EVER OWN MBaV, NOR DO I OWN RIGHTS TOWARDS THE MUSICAL PROPERTY OF GREEN DAY! I OWN THIS STORY, PLOT and... ALEXANDRIA WATE, DESTINY LAFAYETTE, LEON CHASE, LAILA-ALENA PIERRE, TANYA MITCHELL-WATE, XAVIER (SCOTT) WATE, JESSANDRA QUINN-MITCHELL, ADAM MITCHELL, JENNIFER PIERRE, CRAIG PIERRE, ETC.**

**Note: Italics are Alexis' lines, Italics-Bold are Benny's lines and Italics-Bold with * are both together. And any questions you have, feel free to ask me!**

* * *

Alexis woke up that Saturday morning, clutching onto her bed sheets and laying on Benny's chest. She tiredly looked up at him. He was still sleeping. She reached for her shirt on the edge of the bed and put it on, getting up and going to the window. The backyard was already being set-up for the wedding. She smiled and sat at the window seat, holding her knees and leaning against the wall.

A warm hand passed down her arm, then joining with her own hand. Benny smiled at her and sat across from her.

"Good morning, Lexi-pop." he greeted, getting up to kiss her forehead.

"'Morning, Benny-boo." she said, passing him a new shirt, since he brung another one over. "How was your night?"

"Amazing. It was awesome. I loved it. You?"

"Freaking beautiful."

"Great. I am very glad you enjoyed it. One question."

"Sure."

"Does your mom know I slept over?"

"Of course, she's an angel. She was a _guardian _angel. She watches over me-" She stopped talking. "Aw, shit."

"So, she was watching this _whole _time? And the night before this one? And all those other times?"

"We're so screwed."

"Well, we won't be screwed after we totally blow Tanya's mind tonight."

"Right, right. Now go home and get dressed. The wedding's at two."

***~.~.~*~.~.~* **

**Two Hours Later... **

Within the hours before the wedding, Destiny had came over, and she and Alexis had already dressed and did their hair. With the assistance of Tanya, and Jess' sisters, Bree and Harper, they were preparing her for meeting Adam at the altar... and Destiny was impressing everyone with her hair and makeup skills.

"Take deep breaths," Bree said, watching. "It always helps."

"A white soul and a lycan," Harper said. "That's a match you'll never see in your life..."

Jess rolled her eyes. Destiny dramatically dropped the lipstick and crossed her arms. "Jess, if you want me to work my magic, you _have _to stay still!" she said, picking the deep pink lipstick back up and rubbing it on Jess' lips. "Lexi, hand me the mascara." Alexis hopped over, because she was putting on black high heels, and took the black mascara off Tanya's dresser and handed it to Destiny. Destiny took it with pleasure and smiled. "You're gonna look like a freaking movie star."

When she was done, Tanya and Bree helped her slip into her white dress, zipping it up in the back. All five of them stood back and marveled at Jess.

"Beautiful." they agreed. Harper started to tear up and so did Bree. They hugged their older sister.

"No smudging my creation!" Destiny warned, putting on pink lipstick to match the bottom of her dress. "Alexis, let me fix your hair, it's frizzing."

"No it's not," Alexis said, shaking her head. "It's fine."

"I insist."

"Please don't..."

Destiny had already pulled her in front of the dresser and tucked four loose strands of Alexis' hair and fixed them back into place. She smirked when Alexis started to laugh. She poked Alexis' slender neck and make her snort. She laughed.

"I'm totally gonna be maid of honor at Benny and Alexis' nerd wedding." Destiny told Tanya. Alexis fanned her away as she pressed her hands to her cheeks.

"Mom," she said. "Tell Des to shut up."

"No." Tanya said. "Because it's true."

Alexis blushed and rolled her eyes, swearing in her head not to tell a soul her thoughts. Instead, she took the diamond headpiece off of the dresser and placed it on Jess' head. She hugged her.

"No cold feet." Alexis said. "I'll see 'ya in ten minutes."

She walked outside the room and carefully down the stairs. Destiny followed. They saw Ethan and Benny in the living room, wearing black suits with different colored ties. Ethan wore an emerald-green tie and Benny wore a gold tie to match the top of Alexis' dress.

"You. Guys. Look. Totes handsome." Destiny said, clapping. "Geeks clean up _nice._"

Ethan rolled his eyes. "This is the color dress Laila was gonna wear. So, why not? In memory of her."

"Dude. She's not dead. She's in the hospital."

"I know."

"Quit being emo and be happy! It's the sunniest it's ever been this month! It's a wedding, gosh dammit! Unity between two supernatural families! Can I get a what-what?"

"You can get two 'what the hell's." Alexis said, putting on her glasses.

"Aw. You screwed up the look! Take them off!"

"No. Like you said, it's the sunniest day of the month. I need to _see._"

"Oh well. I tried. I got contacts, so... WOO-HOO!" Destiny took Ethan's hand and ran off into the backyard, leaving Benny and Alexis alone. He hugged her waist and kissed her. It was their usual kiss. Delicate and passionate. Like kissing glass.

"Are you ready to sing?" he asked.

"I am. Are you?" she replied.

"Yeah... still pretty weird showing my secret to more than two people."

She chuckled and tugged on his bow tie. "Of course you have to be the one with the gold bow tie."

"At least it's not polka-dotted."

She smirked and held his hand. "I have to play piano for Jess' entrance. So run along and find your seat."

He smiled and pushed her on the couch. She bounced back up and ruffled his hair as they walked outside. She sat in front of the sleek, black piano and slightly touched the keys. She waited until she saw Tanya give her a thumbs-up. She look a tissue from her purse and wiped her armpits, quickly, disgusted with herself.

_How am I in a pretty dress, but I still sweat like a troll? _she asked herself.

She shrugged and took out an ice pop that she also kept in her purse. It melted in the wrapper. She opened the wrapper and touched the stick. She froze the liquid in its original form. She smiled and licked the grape ice, enjoying herself. _  
_

_I like having powers. _she thought, sticking it in her mouth and sucking on it. She saw the thumbs up from the glass sliding doors. She jumped and started playing "Here Comes the Bride".

Jess processed down the aisle, holding a bouquet of white lilies and orange poppies. An odd combination. Everyone stood up as she walked slowly down the aisle, arm-in-arm with her brother, Harvey. Alexis kept playing, smiling as Harvey lifted Jess' hand and placed it in Adam's. He walked away to his position of best man. The pastor raised his hands then lowered them. The guests sat. Alexis stopped playing when she realized everyone was looking at her. She waved, awkwardly.

"Dearly beloved." the pastor said, ignoring her. "We are gathered here today, in the sight of God and this company, to witness and celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the union of Jessandra Sarafine Quinn and Adam Garrett Mitchell."

Adam smiled at Jess, who looked down at the grass.

"Jess and Adam, marriage is an institution ordained of God, and it is not to be entered into lightly or unadvisedly, but reverently, deliberately, and only after much consideration, for in coming together in marriage you are committing yourselves exclusively, the one to the other, for as long as you both shall live. Knowing this, I ask of you this question..." He turned to Adam. "Do you, Adam, choose to marry Jess on this day; to speak the words that will join you with her as your wife, for all the days of your life?"

"I do." he answered, turning his head to the crowd. "Just letting Rochelle know that!"

The crowd laughed as Jess' mother, Rochelle rolled her eyes. "We'll _see._" she answered. The crowd laughed more. Even the pastor laughed.

"Do you, Jess, choose to marry Adam on this day; to speak the words that will join you with him as your husband, for all the days of your life?"

"I do." she answered, smiling.

"Then, if you would, please turn to face one another and join hands as you each take your marital vows..." They turned to each other and held hands. "Beginning with you, Adam. Do you, Adam Garrett Mitchell, take Jessandra Sarafine Quinn, to be your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness, and in health? With respect for her integrity and faith in your union, do you promise to unfailingly seek out the best you can in her, loving her every day, in every way, until the end of your forever?"

"I do." Adam said, more serious.

"And now you, Jess." the pastor said, turning to her. "Do you, Jessandra Sarafine Quinn, take Adam Garrett Mitchell, to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness, and in health? With respect for his integrity and faith in your union, do you promise to unfailingly seek out the best you can in him, loving her every day, in every way, until the end of your forever?"

"I do." Jess said, holding onto Adam's hands tighter.

"What tokens of love and respect do you offer each other?" Both reached into a place and pulled out a gold wedding band. "The wedding ring is the outward sign of an inward and spiritual grace, signifying to all the union of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. It was Saint Augustine who said, 'The nature of God is like a circle whose center is everywhere and circumference is nowhere.' May the rings that you hold symbolize the nature of God in your lives, and as often as either of you see them, may you be reminded of this moment and the endless love you have promised. Adam, as you present Jess with her wedding ring and pledge your love and your life to her will you please repeat after me..."

"Okay." Adam said.

"Jess, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. With all that I am, and all that I have, I promise to love and honor you always. With this ring, I thee wed."

"Jess, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. With all that I am, and all that I have, I promise to love and honor you always. With this ring, I thee wed." Adam repeated, slipping the ring on her finger.

"Jess as you present Adam with his wedding ring and pledge your love and your life to him, will you please repeat after me."

"Yes, I will." Jess said.

"Adam, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. With all that I am, and all that I have, I promise to love and honor you always. With this ring, I thee wed."

"Adam, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. With all that I am, and all that I have, I promise to love and honor you always. With this ring, I thee wed." Jess repeated, putting the ring on his finger.

"Adam and Jess, inasmuch as you have consented to be joined together in the holy state of matrimony, and having pledged and sealed your vows by the giving and receiving of rings in the presence of both God and this company, it is with the great pleasure that I now pronounce you husband and wife. What God hath joined together, let no man put asunder and no man shall reckon with. You may kiss the bride."

"Finally!" Adam said, releasing his breath. The crowd cheered as he lifted Jess up, tilting her and kissing her passionately.

"It is with great joy and honor that I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jessandra and Adam Mitchell!"

Everyone stood up and clapped as they still kissed. Adam picked Jess up and walked down the aisle with her in his arms, to the disapproval of Rochelle.

***~.~.~*~.~.~***

"So, I say to her, 'I'm so wasted, but the condom in my wallet doesn't have to be!'" Harvey said, chugging down another glass of beer. The adults laughed and raised their glasses. "Beer is the proof that God loves us and wants us to be happy! Cheer to that!"

The adults clicked their glasses together and cheered.

Alexis chuckled and almost fell asleep on Destiny's shoulder. "God, what time is it?" she asked her.

"After nine. Almost time for you two to make some musical magic. Oh no, who invited the devil who wears Prada?"

Destiny was referring to Erica, who had walked in, taking her sunglasses down. "Wow. There are some _hot _angels here!"

"Aren't you dating Leon?"

"Yeah. The idiot called me and told me we're on break. Ugh! So, Alexis, I'll pick up one of your super hot cousins or nephews. Angels or demons. I'll take some home with me."

"Are you done? You're sickening me."

"C'mon, Destiny. Let's be... _friends _again."

"We were _friends? _We were _acquaintances_."

"Whatever. Let's just get through this awkward stage as _frenemies._" Destiny crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Alexis, I'm willing to put aside your... _strangeness_ and become friends with you."

"Uh... _sure? _I guess. C'mon, Des. Give her a chance."

"Ugh... Dammit! Why must I be nice?!" Destiny asked.

Alexis shook her head as the two argued. She walked over the guys, who were _enjoying _the cake.

"So... are you guys... in _love _with that cake?" she asked. "Wanna marry it? Wanna eat those sugar flowers up? Would you rather eat that cake rather than sing with me?"

Benny looked up and licked frosting off his upper lip. "What?"

"How does it taste?"

"Awesome. You _have _to try it."

"I don't think-" He put a fork in her mouth. Her eyes widened as she tasted it. "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa! I _need _some of that cake. I wanna end up looking like rabid dogs like you three." she said, adding sarcasm, pointing at them.

"You do. I shoved a lot of cake in your mouth."

Tanya drunkenly came over and put her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Woo. You two should get up there now. Before all us adults get even more drunk."

Alexis wiped her lips with her wrist and took Benny's hand. He got up, woozily.

"I hope nothing comes out of you and falls on me." Alexis warned.

"Nope. Just air. From both ends." He smiled like a goof.

"I think _you're _drunk, too."

"Nah, but this cake is going through me."

"And you tricked me into eating some?"

"Yup. 'Cause Des told me since you told us about her fart-reaction to trail mix, she told us about _your_ fart-reactions." he said, laughing.

"Oh my god." she said, slapping her forehead and closing her eyes.

_I shall get you, Destiny LaFayette! _she thought.

She nervously sat at the piano bench and rested her fingers on the keys. He sat next to her and did the same.

"Now?" he asked.

She nodded. They started to play, gathering the attention of everyone in the backyard. And then... they started to sing.

_"**We're in the worlds of forgotten**_

_**They're lost inside your memory**_

_**You're dragging on; your heart's been broken,**_

_**As we all go down in history**_

_Where in the world did the time go?_

_It's where your spirit seems to roam_

_Like losing faith to our abandoned_

_Or an empty hallway from a broken home_

**_Well don't look away from the arms of a bad dream_**

**_Don't look away_**

**_Sometimes you're better lost than to be seen _**

_I don't feel strange, it's more like haunted_

_Another moment trapped in time_

_I can't quiet put my finger on it_

_But it's like a child that was left behind_

**_So we're in the worlds of forgotten_**

**_Like soldiers from a long-lost war_**

**_We share the scars of our abandoned_**

**_And what we remember becomes folklore_**

_Well don't look away _

_From the arms of a bad dream_

**_Don't look away _**

**_Sometimes you're better lost than to be seen _**

_Don't look away from the arms of the moment_

**_Don't look away from the arms of tomorrow _**

_Don't look away from the arms of the moment_

**_*Don't look away from the arms of__ love._**_" __  
_

While the song paused, instead of looking away from each other, they turned to each other and looked deep into each other's eyes.

_"**Well**_**_ don't look away from the arms of the bad dream_**

_Don't look away_

_Sometimes you're better lost than to be seen_

**_Don't look away from the arms of the moment_**

_Don't look away from the arms of tomorrow_

**_Don't look away from the arms of the moment_**

**_*Don't look away... from the arms of_****_ love._**_" _

As the crowd clapped, Benny put his hand on Alexis' cheek. He ran his fingers through her hair and whispered:

_"I'll always protect you." _

She nodded and whispered back:

_"I'll do anything for you." _

They joined hands and kissed, closing their eyes and imagining themselves in their own little world. A place where they were by themselves and could do whatever they pleased. Where they could talk about their deepest desires and lusts for anything. Where they could tell each other anything.

They departed and got closer to each other. This was their moment. A moment that they'd treasure. Because this was the start of something that would change everything forever.

* * *

**LOVE YA'LL! **

***TwistedTelepath***


	55. Adventures of a Teenage Demon Plan

**Hey, it's TwistedTelepath! The sequel to ****_Tales from a Teenage Demon _****is gonna be called: ****_Adventures of a Teenage Demon_**** and it will be published on Sunday, March 3rd, 2013 in the afternoon! The episode plan is below: **

**Three Cheers for Evil**

**Blood Drive**

**Guys and Dolls**

**Double Negative**

**Smells Like Trouble**

**Blue Moon**

**Doug the Vampire Hunter**

**The Brewed**

**Three Geeks and a Demon**

**And of course ReVamped. **

**Friday Night Frights and Die Pod will only be mentioned, go on without the knowledge of Alexis, Destiny, Leon and Laila, or will pick up in certain parts. In between, there'll be some original chapters. **

**So... any questions, ask me or PM me! See you Sunday!**


End file.
